An Immortal Love
by Miranda Greenleaf
Summary: Tragic love story that follows the quest of the One Ring and then returns to London as we know it.
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Love Tolkien, inspired by a silly story told after a drunken night in Newcastle, UK!!!!!!!! Home of Tolkien and Soho! Just for fun or to be taken seriously as you please. Enjoy or not this is An Immortal Love.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but Miranda and Roxanne and a few minor characters. This is a tribute to Tolkien and his works, and those of Peter Jackson.  
  
"An Immortal Love."  
  
The tale of Prince Legolas Naryalin, son of Thranduil, High King of Greenwood the Great and the mortal Miranda Jane Tolkien, honourary Lady of Rivendell and Gondor.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The smell of beer and cigarettes hung on Mimi's skimpy costume as she ran from the stage with her friend, Roxanne. Flopping down in her dresser chair she stared at her reflection in the theatrical mirror. Her chestnut hair was piled high on her head in elaborate curls and her evergreen eyes were practically hidden by the heavy blue eyeshadow and fake eyelashes she wore. She was nearly twenty, just out of stage school, and working as a dancer at a club called Moonshine in the heart of Soho. The job wasn't what she wanted from life but she was broke and proper theatre jobs were few and far between. "Hey dreamer?" called her friend Roxie. Mimi turned to face her friend. Roxanne Jackson was a total contrast to Mimi. She was a year older, with short blonde curls and a perfect porcelain complexion. She wrapped a dressing gown over her purple sequined top and hot pants. "What are you thinking about Mimi?" she asked. "Nothing," said Mimi with a weak smile, "Its just..." "Just what honey?" "Ignore me," said Mimi holding back the threat of tears, "I'm just being melodramatic." Roxie perched on the dresser and took her hand, "What's troubling you Miranda? You look unhappy." "This just isn't how I thought it would be. When I left Streetcar I thought I'd get a job in a proper musical, not in a place like this." Roxie snatched her hand away, "Well thanks Mimi. Next time you want a job don't ask me. I put my arse on the line to get you this job, don't you dare get all moral on me now." Mimi turned her face away, Roxie's tones making her tears harder to resist, "I'm not getting moral on you Rox and I do appreciate you getting me work but, when you said you worked here, I thought it would be like it is at the Moulin Rouge, classy, here I just feel..." "Cheap?" said Roxie, "Well get used to it Mims. This business isn't all high kicks and frilly knickers, this is the real thing and you need to realise that otherwise you won't survive. I'm going to get changed and, if you don't want to walk home, I suggest you do too." Collecting up her clothes, Roxie left Mimi alone. Changing into her jeans and shirt, Mimi pulled her hair from it's style and let it fall randomly about her shoulders. She wiped off her heavy stage makeup and stared at her reflection, letting her mind wonder onto her favorite daydream. The room disappeared and became a beautiful ivory tower with white roses tumbling down from the balcony upon which she stood. She stared out over the landscape, watching the beautiful white unicorns as they galloped freely below. Two strong yet gentle arms encircled her waist and delicate kisses lighted the curls of her hair. She turned, wrapping her arms around the tall, handsome prince. Mimi knew he was tall and handsome but he was never a clear picture, he wasn't a definite creation. She'd yet to find someone to fill his space. The only thing that felt real was the warmth and protection of his embrace. An impatient knocking brought her back to her senses and harsh reality. "Come in," she called, dreading that it was her manager with his constant complaints and wandering hands. She was only slightly relieved as her boyfriend, Brad, came into the room. They had been together two weeks but already the relationship was becoming sour and Mimi had her suspicions that she wasn't the only woman in his life. "Hey baby," he said kissing her. "Hey," said Mimi pulling back and beginning to stuff her clothes into her dance bag. "Did you have a good night?" asked Brad, not noticing her obvious brush off. "No," said Mimi, "It was crap as always." "Well then I'll have to buy you dinner." "Dinner?" said Mimi, her hopes of Brad's first romantic gesture heightening. "Yeah dinner. We'll grab something down the chippie and head back to mine." "Oh great," said Mimi sarcastically, as Brad once again lowered in her estimations. "I thought you'd like it. Come on, I've seen Rox and told her we're heading off out." Mimi forced a smile as Brad clumsily took her hand and led her from the club.  
  
Having barely touched the disgustingly greasy food, Mimi felt sick and the feeling wasn't helped as Brad, stinking of alcohol, slid onto her, desperately trying to kiss her. "Mimi you know what?" he slurred as she tried to pull away, "You look very, very sexy." "Brad, you're drunk," said Mimi pushing him away. "I'm not," said Brad pinning her down, "I'm perfectly sober." He kissed her. "Brad get off," cried Mimi trying to push him away. "You know you want it Mimi," he said pulling roughly at the buttons of her shirt, "Its about time you lost your V-plates." Hate replacing all her emotions, Mimi kneed him hard and pushed him off her. "Fucking whore," hissed Brad recovering himself. Mimi grabbed her bag and ran to the door without a word.  
  
She headed back to the flat she shared with Roxie in Holborn, in tears. Opening the door, she fled into the front room and threw herself onto the sofa, crying into the cushions. The light clicked on. "Hey Mimi, I didn't expect...Honey, what's wrong?" said Roxie, running to her and hugging her. Mimi clung to her, crying uncontrollably. "Its over Rox. I never want to see that useless bastard again," said Mimi, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "What happened?" said Roxie sitting beside her. "He doesn't treat me like a woman. Tonight he bought me chips, got drunk and wanted sex. I can't sleep with him, I feel sick just looking at him. I know you'll probably tell me I'm mad and that Prince Charming doesn't exist but when I finally sleep with someone, I want it to be someone I really love and who loves me. Not some bloke who's pissed as an arse and can't even spell his own name," said Mimi. Roxie brushed Mimi's curls back from her face, "I don't think you're mad," she said smiling, "I think you're right. If you believe your fairy tale prince is out there then I hope you find him, you deserve it Mimi." "Thanks honey, that means a lot. Well at least I'm shot of laughing boy, so now I can concentrate on finding Prince whatever-his-name-is," said Mimi. "Well you'd better get your beauty sleep then. Go and dream of your pixies and unicorns. I'll see you in the morning," said Roxie kissing her forehead. She turned to leave. "Roxie?" "Yes?" "Do you think he's out there?" "Maybe. I don't know. Hey, maybe we'll stumble on him tomorrow," said Roxie. "In Soho? I doubt it," said Mimi getting to her feet. "Hey I thought your fairytales taught you that anything was possible," said Roxie, "Just dream Mimi, it's the only way you can stop going mad these days." Mimi got ready for bed and abandoned herself to her dreams. Once again he was with her and she was safe.  
  
Mimi was glad when the time came for her to go to work the next day. The house phone and her mobile hadn't stopped ringing all day, it was Brad and he was driving her insane. "God I hate him," she said, canceling another call as Roxie drove them through the London traffic to Soho. "You're better off shot of him Mimi," said Roxie pulling into a nearby car park and getting out. They walked the narrow, seedy streets to the club. "I always feel so oppressed when I'm here," said Mimi, the darkness making her uneasy. "Its just your imagination," said Roxie, adjusting the strap of her heavy dance bag. Mimi's anxiety lifted slightly as they entered the club.  
  
The night was, once again, awful and Mimi was glad when it was over and she was back in her own clothes. "Thank God we have tomorrow off," she said pulling on the zip of her black knee-highs. She got to her feet and adjusted her skirt. "Yeah, tonight was pretty rough. Those guys were dead drunk. Did you see Brad?" said Roxie, pulling on her sneakers. "Unfortunately," said Mimi, "If looks could kill I'd be six foot under." Roxie laughed, "Oh Mimi some of the things you come out with. Are you ready to go home?" Mimi stuffed the final parts of her costume into her bag, "Yep, don't forget your camera," she said handing the simple Polaroid to Roxie, "I don't know why you take that everywhere with you, you never use it." "You never know when the need will arise," said Roxie as they left the dressing room and wandered into the street. The lights were dim and the air thick with smoke. This time of night was always the worst, the place was filled with men looking for the cheapest whore and drunks looking for a fight. Mimi cursed herself for the short skirt she'd worn despite the heat of the Indian summer. It was September twenty-second and it was meant to be cool but the weather was oppressive and hot, a feeling not helped by Mimi's anxiety. "Isn't this where Dracula jumps out?" said Roxie nudging Mimi's arm. "Yeah and Doctor Van Helsing gets him with a stake through the..." Mimi trailed off as footsteps behind her caught her attention. She turned and saw Brad with the group of drunks from the club close behind. "Fuck its Brad," she hissed. Roxie took her arm, "Just keep walking." "Mimi, baby, where are you going?" said Brad, quickening his step and laying his arm around her shoulders. Mimi nearly retched as the smell of whisky over powered her senses. "Home," she said, shaking him off. "Why don't you come back to mine?" he said. "Goodnight Brad," said Roxie shoving him away, "Now run along with your little friends, there's a good boy." "Yes Mum!" said Brad as his companions laughed, "How about you come too Rox? We could make it a threesome." "I'd rather wipe Ossama Bin Laden's arse," said Roxie pulling Mimi down the path, "Don't look back." "Where are you going ladies? Don't you fancy it?" "Rox I'm scared." "Keep walking." The footsteps behind them quickened. Roxie broke into a run, dragging Mimi round a corner and down a long alley, "I think this leads to...oh no. Dead end," she said as they came to a wall covered in strange graffiti, which looked like a gate. "What's that?" said Mimi running her hands over the silvery markings. "Probably something religious some punk kid put up," said Roxie, "Yuck these crates are full of some sort of gooey crap and its going all over my shoes." Mimi's hand found the central star of the door and she kept it there as Roxie spoke again. "Grim, its rotting melon." Mimi jumped back as the wall creaked and parted, revealing a green, sunlit field behind, "Err Rox..." she said tapping her friend's shoulder as she gazed in wonder at the sight. "What...Fuck!" said Roxie turning to see the field, "That wasn't there two minutes ago." "It just appeared. What do you think it is?" "Why are you asking me? How should I... oh shit," said Roxie as she heard footsteps behind. She turned to see Brad and his companions coming down towards them. "What do we do?" said Mimi holding Roxie's hand tightly. "In there," said Roxie nodding towards the field. "In there?" cried Mimi, "But we..." "It's a better option than facing them. Come on." 


	2. Chapter 2 and onwards

CHAPTER TWO.  
  
Roxie pulled Mimi into the field. They turned, expecting to see Brad and the alley, but instead there was a steep drop onto a country lane below. "Err Mimi, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Roxie. "What is this place?" said Mimi taking in every detail, "Its beautiful." And indeed it was. Ahead stood a golden cornfield and around them were trees of every shape, size and shade of green possible. The sky was crystal blue and without a cloud. The serenity was shattered by shouts and the sound of running feet from the cornfield ahead. No sooner had they heard the noise than Mimi and Roxie were sent flying down the slope as four little people ran into them from the field. They landed in a heap at the bottom. "Ooh that was close," said a broad, Scottish accent, "Merry will you get your great fat arse off me, you're so heavy." Roxie got off the little Scottish man, "My name's not Merry thank you very much," she said, insulted. The little man rolled onto his back, "Who on Earth are you?" "What the Hell are you?!" said Roxie taking his odd appearance. The little man was no more than four feet tall and his feet were oversized and covered with hair. His clothes were like something out of an on the farm period drama and his hair was in sweet curls. He had an adorable face and a cute smile as he took in Roxie's puzzled expression. "I'm a hobbit," he said proudly, "Don't you know what a hobbit is?" Roxie ignored him as she scanned the others. There were three other hobbits with them. One, slightly taller than the rest, helped Mimi to her feet. "Thank you," said Mimi staring into his strikingly blue eyes, "I wonder if you could help us Mr...?" The little man regarded her for a moment, seemingly judging her. His eyes held her's and she could almost feel them touch her soul. "Baggins," he said softly, "My name's Frodo Baggins." He offered her his hand and Mimi shook it warmly. "Mimi Tolkien, and that's Roxie Jackson," she said indicating to Roxie. Frodo made a simple but dignified nod in her direction and Roxie forced a polite smile. He helped another hobbit, who was a little shorter and fatter than the rest and more simply dressed, to his feet. "This is Samwise Gamgee." Sam blushed as Mimi took his hand, "Pleased to meet you," she said giving him a warm, reassuring smile. "Hello," said Sam in a deep country accent that matched his appearance. "And this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short," said Frodo as an attractive sandy haired hobbit jostled Sam aside. "Hello Mimi," he said with a mischievous smile, "Hey Roxie." "And finally Peregrin Took, more commonly called Pippin," said Frodo, "Pippin this is Mimi," "Hi." "And Roxie," "We've met," hissed Roxie shooting the little hobbit a vehnemous glance. "Now what was your question Miss Tolkien?" asked Frodo returning his attention to her. "Please, its Mimi and I was wondering if, this is going to sound really daft, you could tell us where we are?" said Mimi blushing. "You're in the Shire," said Frodo, matter-of-factly. "The Shire?" said Mimi, glancing over to Roxie who shrugged, "Err Frodo have you ever heard of a place called London?" "London? No." "Okay England?" "Where in Middle Earth is England?" exclaimed Pippin. "Middle Earth!" cried Roxie, "Oh God now I'm really confused. Frodo what's...Frodo?" The little hobbit's attention was drawn along the road, "I think we should get off the road," he said but the others paid him no mind. Suddenly an odd, piercing cry in the distance echoed through the wood. "Get off the road," cried Frodo. Grabbing Mimi's hand, he pulled her off the road and beneath a raised hollow tree root. The others followed behind, squeezing into the tiny hollow. They were all silent as the sound of horses' hooves stopped above them. They heard the rider get off and lean down over the tree stump. Mimi had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming as spiders, millipedes, and every other disgusting creepy-crawly emerged from the ground. The air chilled all around them and Mimi could hear Frodo breathing as if he was fighting some unseen oppression. Suddenly her attention was drawn to Merry as he threw a sack away to his right. The rider was alerted to the sound and sped away after it. Mimi, Roxie and the hobbits bolted for the cover of the brush. "What was that?" said Merry flopping down in the long grass. Frodo stood, staring at a simple circlet of gold in his hand. He stuffed it away in his pocket. Mimi went up to him and took his hands. He looked up at her, frightened and determined all in one heartbeat. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Fine," said Frodo, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." "Hey, its like dodging the drunks back home," said Mimi, "Look Frodo, I know we don't know you and you don't know us but Roxie and I need someone to help us figure out a way to get home and well, would you help us?" "I can't but my friend, Gandalf, could. We're going to meet him now. He's a wizard, maybe he could help you and you would be welcome company. Come on, we shouldn't stop for long." Frodo took the head of the group and began to lead them onwards. Roxie fell into step beside Mimi, "Wizards? Hobbits? Mimi this is turning into one of your fairytales," she said. Mimi giggled, "I guess it is. They're so sweet, especially little Pippin, I love his accent." "Whatever," hissed Roxie, "Bloody annoying if you ask me. Frodo's sweet thought but a little weird. So you reckon Prince Charming might turn up soon?" "We'll see," said Mimi, "My own fairytale, can you imagine it? A city with a great ivory tower and my prince. Oh Roxie do you think it will happen?" Roxie linked her arm through Mimi's, "I don't know. Maybe if you're happy for him to be four foot high." "Hey, we'll match," said Mimi. "You're not quite four foot chicken," said Roxie. "Five-two's close enough," said Mimi, "This place is so lovely."  
  
For the entire day they travelled in the dense wood, dodging the strange riders in black and not daring to risk stepping on the road. As night fell it became even harder to dodge the riders. "Those riders are looking for something, or someone," said Merry, "Frodo?" Frodo breathed deeply, "We cannot stay in the Shire, Sam and I must get to Bree." "Right," said Merry, "Buckleberry ferry, follow me." They darted out of the brush and onto the road. From nowhere appeared one of the riders, his horrific black horse blocking their way. He grabbed for the hobbits, Mimi and Roxie. They slipped passed him and made for the river, running as fast as they could. They boarded the ferry and Sam began to untie the ropes. Turning they saw Frodo running to them, closely pursued by the rider. "Run Frodo," cried Pippin as the raft was taken from the shore by the strong current of the Brandywine river. Frodo reached the bank and leapt onto the raft, leaving the rider a safe distance away. The rider turned back and headed to the road. He met another two and made off along the road. "How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo. "The Brandywine bridge," said Merry, skillfully steering the little raft along the river, "Twenty miles." They crossed the river and once again began their journey to Bree. The weather turned and they were soon drenched. Both Mimi and Roxie's clothes were totally unsuited to the terrain. Finally they reached the gates of the village. Frodo knocked loudly on the door. The gatekeeper opened it and shoved a lantern in their faces. "Hobbits!" he exclaimed, "Four hobbits and good mistresses. What business brings you to Bree?" "We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own," said Frodo. "Alright young Master, I meant no offence," said the gatekeeper as he ushered them into the village, "Its my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad." "You don't know the half of it," muttered Roxie as they followed Frodo through the dank, dark streets that were even more daunting than Soho. In the end they reached their destination, the inn of The Prancing Pony. Roxie and Mimi stood back as Frodo went up to the bar, which towered high above his head. The innkeeper, a large, bearded man, looked over. "Good evening little Masters," he said cheerily, "If you're seeking accommodation we have some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available for you Mr...err...?" "Underhill," said Frodo, "My name's Underhill." "I thought his name was..." said Roxie, trailing off as Mimi nudged her in the ribs. "Underhill...?" said the innkeeper thoughtfully. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, could you tell him we've arrived?" said Frodo. "Gandalf? Gandalf?" said the innkeeper not recognizing the name, "Oh Gandalf! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat...haven't seen him for six months." Frodo's face fell. "What do we do now?" said Pippin.  
  
They sat and ate into the evening, forever watching the door for Gandalf to arrive. "Don't worry Sam," said Frodo, "He'll be here, he'll come." "I hope so," said Roxie, "I want to go home. I'm cold and dirty and tired and I don't like this place." Mimi giggled as she watched Merry, weighed down by a pint-sized tankard, waddle back to the table. "What's that?" asked Pippin as Merry sat down. "This my friend is a pint," said Merry proudly. "It comes in pints?" exclaimed Pippin, "I'm getting one." "But you've had a whole half already," called Sam after him as Pippin headed for the bar. Mimi and Roxie laughed at the comic display but their smiles faded as Sam's attention was drawn to the corner. "That man's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," he said to Frodo, subtly indicating to a man, hidden under his cape and smoking a long wooden pipe in the corner. "Hah," said Roxie, "Perception check. Have you seen the size of the skirt Mimi's wearing? Unless that guy's a batty its not Frodo he's staring at." "Even so..." said Frodo reaching for the inn keeper's sleeve, "Excuse me, that man over there, who is he?" "He's one of them rangers," said the innkeeper, "Dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard but, round here, he's known as Strider." "Strider," said Frodo as the innkeeper moved away. Frodo's eyes began to cloud over and Mimi could swear she could hear an odd, low-pitched whispering. He snapped back to attention as Pippin's voice echoed in the small tavern. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, he's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side." "Pippin!" cried Frodo, running towards the other hobbit. He grabbed his shoulder but, as Pippin turned, Frodo slipped and fell. The gold circlet left his hand and flew into the air. He reached out for it as it came back to earth and it fell with absolute precision onto his finger. He disappeared. Loud gasps ran through the crowd and even Frodo's hobbit companions seemed bemused and afraid. Mimi's attention was drawn to the man in the corner as he got to his feet. Frodo still hadn't appeared and the hobbits were getting frantic. Suddenly Mimi spotted him reappear by a pillar in the corner of the room. She got up to go to him but the man got there first and pulled him up by the collar of his jacket. He shoved Frodo up the stairs. This was noticed by the other hobbits. "Frodo!" exclaimed Merry. Picking up anything they could find to arm themselves with, the three hobbits ran upstairs, with Mimi and Roxie close behind. They stormed through the door only to be met by the glitter of a drawn sword. Seeing that his foes were three mere hobbits and two frightened women, the man resheathed his sword. "You have a stout heart little hobbit but that will not save you," he said to Sam, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they are coming." Without further word the mysterious Strider ushered them out of the room and to another tavern across the street. There, he paid for a room and took them all upstairs. "Sleep, all of you, we have a long journey to make tomorrow," said Strider sitting in a chair by the window, "I promised Gandalf I would take you on to Rivendell if he did not arrive this night." "Rivendell!" exclaimed Sam, "We're going to see the elves?" "Indeed Master Gamgee. To be precise we are heading to the house of Elrond Halfelven, the lord of Rivendell." "Hey, more little people," said Roxie, "And this time they have wings." "Elves don't have wings," said Frodo. "Nor are they little people," said Strider, "An average elf would be at least a foot taller than our dark haired friend here." He indicated to Mimi. "I have a name," said Mimi. "I thought as much," said Strider, a slight smile briefly lighting his handsome, rugged features, "But I cannot use it as I do not know it." Mimi blushed as his eyes glittered with surpressed laughter. "Mimi Tolkien," she said. Roxie moved in front of her, "And I'm Roxie Jackson." Strider smiled but then his face returned to his normal stern expression, "Sleep now. We leave early." He turned back to the window, indicating that the conversation was over.  
  
The night wore on and three of the hobbits slept. Frodo kept a vigil at the window with Strider. Roxie rolled over to face Mimi who was sleeping. "Hey," she whispered poking her, "Mimi." Mimi woke up and looked unhappily at her friend, "What?" she hissed in a low voice. Roxie's face fell, "I'm scared Mimi, I don't like this. Wizards, hobbits, elves, that strange Strider bloke, this is too weird." "Don't be scared Rox. Okay so those black riders were scary but the hobbits are nice and Strider may be a bit stern but he's got a good heart, I can tell. Maybe its because I dreamed of something like this happening that I'm not scared. This is like the fairytales I've read all my life." "So you think Strider might be Prince Charming?" said Roxie with a sly smile. Mimi giggled, "No. He's very handsome and I imagine quite charming but he's not for me. He's too rough and ready. My prince is gentle, intense but subtly, and beautiful. I'll know him when I see him. Besides, Strider's too dark, I prefer blond men." "You would," giggled Roxie, "Do you think Prince whatsits in Rivendell? Maybe he's an elf-prince." "Don't be daft. Me and an elf. He probably wears a silly green hat and pointy shoes and sits on toadstools," said Mimi, "But if he doesn't... hey he's gotta like me too remember." Roxie opened her mouth to speak but a terrifying, piercing screech echoed from the Prancing Pony. All the hobbits woke and sat bolt upright, scared out of their minds. "What are they?" asked Merry as he moved to the window and saw the black riders leaving the tavern opposite. "They were once men," said Strider, "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. Neither living or dead. They are searching for the Ring, forever drawn to the power of the One. They will never stopped hunting you."  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
For six days they travelled through the wilds, Strider taking the lead, as he took them to Rivendell. It was Hell on earth for Roxie and Mimi, they had no travelling clothes only the clothes they wore and their dance outfits. Roxie was distant and moody. She was not one for cold or the rain and she made everyone knew it. Mimi, however, desperately tried to make the best of a bad situation. She loved the hobbits, especially Frodo. He was a dream, kind, funny, all the things she'd ever dreamed for her fairytale. Strider, however, remained distant. He seemed to be thinking, carrying a heavy burden that he could not share. Mimi's heart ached for him, when they spoke, even of trivial things, she could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to help but, without him opening up to her, there was nothing she could do. Emerging from a small wood, they came upon the ruins of an ancient fort, resting on a great mound. "This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul," said Strider looking up at the fort, "We shall rest here tonight." He set off ahead. "Any luck getting through to old misery guts?" asked Roxie falling into step beside Mimi. "Don't call him that," said Mimi, "Something's troubling him." "Well ask him what's wrong." "I can't, its rude," said Mimi, "I barely know him." "If you don't I will," said Roxie, "And you're a lot more tactful than I am." "Oh alright, I'll talk to him but later okay, I'll get him on his own." "Easy Tiger," exclaimed Roxie. "Oh Rox don't be daft. I've told you already, Strider isn't my type," said Mimi. "Roxie. Mimi," called Pippin from behind, "Wait up." "I think Strider has the right idea," growled Roxie, "I'm going to walk alone." She stormed off as Pippin came up to them. "Mimi, why doesn't Roxie like me?" asked the little hobbit. "I don't know," said Mimi, "She wouldn't say. Things will get better Pippin. Roxie's just not a people person. If its any consolation, I like you. You're very sweet." Pippin blushed and smiled up at her, "I like you too. The stories you tell about your world amaze me." "They amaze you?! What about your world? I never once thought I'd be going to visit elves. Have you ever seen an elf?" asked Mimi. Pippin shook his head, "No but I've heard stories about them from Bilbo, Frodo's uncle. He met the Mirkwood elves when he was on his quest to the Lonely Mountain." "Mirkwood elves?" said Mimi. "Elves from the Northern realm of Mirkwood," explained Pippin, "From the other side of the Misty Mountains. The elven city is called Elbereth after the star and it is ruled over by King Thranduil and Queen Elemmire. The elves are very beautiful, their son, Legolas, is especially famed." "Legolas?" asked Mimi, giggling at the name. "Prince Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood, although he may not make the post. With his famed looks also comes his famed rebellion," said Pippin, "He is a curious one, I hear, and very headstrong. Rumor has it that he recently refused a third arranged marriage." "Good for him," said Mimi, "People shouldn't be told who they can and can't marry." "Try telling his father that," said Pippin as they reached the summit of the mound. They sat down on the hard, rocky plateau. Strider took a heavy bag off his back and emptied the contents onto the floor. Inside were four short swords, mini replicas of the one he carried himself. He handed one to each of the hobbits. "These are for you, keep them close," he said, "I'm afraid I have nothing for you ladies. If the need arises I want you to remain hidden." "The need arises...?" said Roxie looking frightened. She shifted closer to Merry. "I'm going for a look around," said Strider getting up and moving away. "Wait," called Mimi. "Yes?" "I want to come with you." Strider frowned, "I usually like to..." he trailed off and caught her pleading gaze, "Okay, alright, you can come." Mimi ran up to him and they headed into the darkness. "I'm going to get some sleep," said Frodo settling down as best he could. "Same here," said Roxie, "My feet are killing me. Not that I'll sleep, its too fucking cold." "Come here," said Frodo. Roxie lay beside him and he hugged her tightly. "Warmer?" he asked. "Much," said Roxie hugging him back. Pippin felt something stir inside him as Roxie fell asleep beside Frodo. "Hey Pip, what's up?" said Merry, "You look like you want to commit murder." "Its not fair," hissed Pippin, "Why does she like Frodo and not me? Everyone always prefers him." "Ooh, jealousy raises its ugly head," mocked Sam, "Do you like her or something?" "No," cried Pippin blushing, "I just...oh shut up. Let's eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Strider, is something bothering you?" asked Mimi to the silent ranger beside her. "We have nine Nazgul riders behind us and I have to get Frodo to Rivendell alive. I would say something's bothering me," said Strider quickening his step. Mimi matched his speed and caught his arm, "You know that's not what I mean," she said, "I can see you carry some heavy burden that is hurting you deeply. Perhaps the pain will ease if you share it." Strider turned to her and smiled sadly, "Despite the kindness that I know is within you Mimi, you would not understand." "Try me," pressed Mimi, "You think because I'm not from your world I don't understand your problems? I'm human too Strider." He took her hand and sat her down beside him, "This is very hard," he said softly, "If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Roxie?" Mimi marked a cross on her chest, "Cross my heart," she said. "Well to start with my name isn't Strider, its Aragorn." Mimi looked at him quizzically, "I take it that if I was native to Middle Earth that revelation would have been met with a gasp," she said. Aragorn laughed, "I suppose it would, it doesn't have the same affect on an out-of-towner. I am the heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor, heir to the rule of men," he said, "A long time ago, in the Second Age, the year thirty-four thirty-four to be exact, there was a great battle. An alliance of men and elves marched on Mount Doom, in the dark land of Mordor, to destroy the dark lord Sauron. Sauron had a ring, the one Frodo carries, that allowed him power over Middle Earth. I will spare you the details but my ancestor, Isildur, took the Ring from Sauron and could have destroyed it but he didn't. He betrayed my bloodline and shamed my family. I fled to exile from my homeland in Gondor. I did not want to be another treacherous king in the line of Elendil and Isildur." Mimi lay a hand on his shoulder as he paused, "Are you okay?" she asked. Aragorn nodded, "I'm fine. I was lucky. I went to Rivendell and I was taken in by Lord Elrond. He raised me as his own and that's where I met Arwen." "Arwen?" "Elrond's daughter, the woman I love. You'll meet her when we reach Rivendell." "Aragorn do you...?" Mimi began but the familiar scream of the Ringwraiths stopped her. "Frodo!" said Aragorn pulling a dagger from the side of his thigh and handing it to Mimi. She took it reluctantly, "I can't fight." "Your instincts will guide you," said Aragorn as they ran to the camp. It was deserted. Aragorn took up a burning branch and led Mimi up the stairs to the plateau above. It took Mimi a moment to understand the situation as Aragorn ran into the fray, sending three of the Ringwraiths burning and screaming from the plateau. Mimi ran to Frodo who was lying in Sam's arms. "What happened?" she asked. Before Sam could answer a wraith came at them. Without a thought, Mimi took up Sam's sword and fought back. Striking it in it's midsection, she sent the wraith screaming from Amon Sul. Joining Aragorn, they fought off the final five. The others were crowded around Frodo. Aragorn pushed through to him. "What's wrong with him?" asked Pippin. "He's been stabbed by a Morgoth blade," said Aragorn picking up the Nazgul's dagger. It disintegrated in his hand and he threw the hilt to the floor, "This is beyond my skill to heal," he said examining Frodo's shoulder and lifting him into his arms, "He needs elvish medicine." They packed up their camp as Frodo wailed in Aragorn's arms. They headed back into the wild, painfully aware of the wraiths that followed close behind. "Do those bastards never die?" cried Roxie. "Not until the Ring is destroyed," said Aragorn, "Hurry, we need to get Frodo to Rivendell."  
  
They ran for miles, stumbling over fallen trees and the heavy brush. Her heels catching in a vine, Mimi fell. Pippin helped her to her feet, she was covered in mud. She tried to walk but pain flared in her ankle. "Strider," called Pippin. The ranger turned. "She can't go on." "Roxie take Frodo," said Aragorn handing the crying hobbit to her. He came over to Mimi and lifted her into his arms, "We can rest a little further on," he said, "Through there."  
  
They ventured further, slower now, until they reached a clearing with three ugly statues of trolls. Aragorn lay Mimi down and then took Frodo from Roxie. The wraiths screamed close by. "They're close," said Merry, his eyes darting around in the darkness. Sam was fussing over Frodo, "Mister Frodo? Frodo? He's going cold." "Sam," called Aragorn, "Do you know the Athalas plant?" "Athalas?" "Kinsfoil?" "Kinsfoil, yes it's a weed," said Sam. "It may help to slow the poison, help me find some." Taking up two lighted torches, they headed into the brush. Mimi shuffled over to Frodo, "Hold on little one," she said stroking his forehead, "stay with us Frodo." "Strider better hurry," said Roxie, "Those creatures are getting closer." "I'm scared," said Pippin edging closer to her. Mimi thought Roxie would pull away but instead she hugged the tiny hobbit tightly and kissed his hair, "We'll be okay Pip. We'll get to Rivendell, you'll see," she said softly. The sound of galloping hooves caught their attention. "Wraiths?" hissed Merry. A light appeared ahead and a white horse emerged from the woods. A beautiful, dark haired woman in long flowing robes got off the horse, making no sound as she hit the floor. Frodo looked over to her, drawn by the eerie light that surrounded her. "Frodo," she said, "Im Aruwan tellin lle thiy. Lasto beth nin tollo del nen galot." Aragorn and Sam ran back into the clearing. The woman and Aragorn knelt beside Frodo. "Frodo?" called the woman. He wailed as Aragorn tended his shoulder. "He's fading," said the woman as Aragorn picked up the little hobbit and walked over to the beautiful horse. "Who is she?" asked Pippin. "She's an elf," said Merry noticing her delicately pointed ears. "We have to get him to my Father," said the elf, "I have been searching for you for three days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Aragorn put Frodo on the horse's back and turned to the elven woman. At first Mimi thought they were speaking too quietly to be heard but then she realised they were speaking in a completely foreign language. They began arguing, Aragorn trying to persuade her of something but she was being stubborn. "I do not fear them," she said reverting back to English. "I know," said Aragorn helping her on to the horse behind Frodo, "Arwen, ride hard, don't look back." The elven woman held his gaze for a moment and then spoke to her horse, "Noro lim Asfaloth," she said. "What are you doing?" cried Sam as Arwen sped off into the woods, "Those wraiths are still out there." "She knows what she's doing," said Aragorn watching after her.  
  
A night's rest saw Mimi's ankle healed and they headed onwards to Rivendell. Aragorn was even quieter than usual as he led them through the woods. He was worried and only Mimi knew why. Roxie was protesting to his attitude and Mimi wanted to scream at her that Aragorn had every right to be silent as he'd just sent the woman he loved alone against the Ringwraiths that hunted the precious hobbit she carried. As the day began to wane, they came upon a path that led deep into a valley. Descending the path the sight that greeted them was breath taking. Amongst the tall trees and crystal waterfalls sat a beautiful citadel. It was so at one with it's surroundings that it almost looked as if nature had put it there. "Is that Rivendell?" asked Mimi coming beside Aragorn. He nodded, not looking at her. "She'll be there Aragorn, she'll be fine," said Mimi. "I hope so," said Aragorn managing a weak smile. Following Aragorn into the city they were greeted by a group of dark haired elves in deeply coloured robes. At first Mimi thought they were all female as the had long, perfectly styled hair and light, porcelain complexions, but they were both men and women. One man stepped forward to Aragorn, who bowed low before him. "My Lord," said Aragorn returning to standing. "Aragorn, we have prayed to the spirits for your safe return," said the elven lord, hugging him. "My safe return is unimportant," said Aragorn, "Did the Lady Evenstar and Frodo arrive safely?" "Yes they are safe. Frodo is recovering and Gandalf is with him. He will sleep for many days, the poison went very deep, he..." "ARAGORN!" A loud yell from across the courtyard caught everyone's attention. In a flurry of movement a tall, blond figure ran to Aragorn and hugged him tightly. "Mirky!" cried Aragorn hugging him back and then pulling back to look at him, "What are you doing here?" "Father sent me. Something about a quest, pretty exciting hey?" said the strangely beautiful elf. Mimi regarded him silently. He was tall, over six foot, with long blond hair that flowed without a flaw over his shoulders and was fastened in a half plait to keep it from his eyes. His complexion was pale but healthy and his clothes were like something out of a Robin Hood drama but, above all else, he was deeply, eerily beautiful. "Hah! Batty boys!" hissed Roxie beside her. Mimi elbowed her hard. "Don't make assumptions. Their world is different to our's," said Mimi. "Yes Mum," giggled Roxie, "So Mimi do you believe in love at first sight?" "You what?" "Nothing," said Roxie as Aragorn brought the blond elven man over to them and the hobbits. "Legolas my friend, meet my charges. Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee and Peregrin Took." "Pleased to meet you," said Legolas, "This is the first time I've met a conscious hobbit. I was here when Frodo's Uncle Bilbo was in Mirkwood." The hobbits stood staring at him in stunned silence. Legolas laughed, "I see my title proceeds me. Please I don't care for ceremony, treat me as an equal." Pippin nodded vaguely. "And this is Roxie Jackson and Mimi Tolkien," said Aragorn. "Hi!" said Roxie, "So what's the rep?" "Excuse me?" said Legolas confused. "You said your title proceeded you," said Roxie, "What is it?" "Arwen was right, you're not from around here are you? The title I come with is high Prince of Mirkwood," said Legolas. Roxie giggled, "You need to talk to her then," she said indicating to Mimi, "She has a thing for princes." "Rox!" hissed Mimi as Legolas turned to her. She dropped into a curtsy. Legolas bent down, took her hand and raised her to her feet. "Please my dear child, I don't need or want any honour," he said capturing her gaze. Mimi's heart lept into her throat, "Okay," she choked. Her knees went weak as he smiled. "Mimi, isn't it?" "Uh-huh." "I'm Legolas," He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, "And I'm honoured to meet you." Mimi giggled coyly, "The pleasures all mine," she said. "Your Highness?" called a dark haired servant as he entered. "Yes?" said Legolas, reluctantly releasing Mimi's gaze. "Prime Minister Pheobus asks for a brief council with you," said the servant. Legolas sighed, "Oh very well," he said, "I hope to see you all soon." He turned to Aragorn, "You and I have a lot to catch up on. We've been apart for far too long." Aragorn laughed, "Indeed. You have to tell me your reasons for refusing two brides in as many months," he said. "I see rumor travels fast. I'll call by this evening," said Legolas. He turned and bowed to the dark elven lord who had originally greeted them, "Lord Elrond, adieu." Mimi watched in awe as the beautiful, elven prince left the courtyard. "Put your eyes back in your head Mimi Tolkien," said Roxie laughing at her friend's stunned expression. "I think I've found him," said Mimi brushing her hand where Legolas had kissed her. "Who?" asked Roxie. Mimi turned to her and smiled, "Prince Charming. He's amazing." "He's a woman!" exclaimed Roxie, "But he did seem quite taken by you." Their attention drawn back to the elven group the introductions continued.  
  
Three days passed in Rivendell and Mimi, Roxie and the hobbits came to know it's people. Lord Elrond was a dark and handsome elf of about forty. He was kind and welcomed them warmly. His daughter, Arwen, was equally kind and developed an instant rapour with Roxie and Mimi with her insatiable curiosity of their world. They also met the legendary Gandalf who matched the inn keeper's description at Bree. Gandalf watched over the still sleeping Frodo and could offer little help in finding a way back to London. The Rivendell elves and those of the Mirkwood party began to try their magic at getting them home. Despite meeting half the citadel, Mimi hadn't seen Legolas at all.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
Mimi sat, staring into the mirror as an elven servant fastened her hair into a beautifully intricate style. "I've never been to a ball before, especially not a masquerade," said Mimi admiring her hair. "It's a favourite of His Royal Highness," said the elven maid, "He holds many a masquerade at Mirkwood so I've heard, when he's not here that is. Prince Legolas comes here every spring." Mimi turned to her, "So you see him often then?" she said. "Yes, he comes to see the Lady Evenstar. I don't know the purpose of his visit at this time of year though. He arrived just two days before you did. Its caused quite a stir amongst the younger maids, they...well, he is very handsome," said the maid blushing. "Yes he is," said Mimi returning her attention to her reflection. There was a knock on the door and Roxie walked in. Her gown was white, woven with glittering gold and her hair piled high on her head in beautiful curls. She carried a small gold mask on a stick in her hand. "Rox you look stunning," said Mimi getting up and turning to her. "Thanks huney, so do you. Planning on catching his eye tonight?" The elven maid curtsied and left the two friends alone. "Rox please. I haven't seen Legolas since we arrived and yeah he's cute but he could have a rotten personality for all we know. Besides, he's a prince, I'm hardly in the same league and Arwen said that he has always prefered solitude," said Mimi, the silver weave of her dress sparkling as she picked up her mask. She headed to the door, "Come on, we might as well make an appearance at this ball even though we're both going to look totally out of place." Roxie laughed as she followed Mimi out of the room.  
  
The scene in the main hall was totally overwhelming. Elves and men were all decadently dressed and dancing in amazing patterns on the floor. There was a low hum of conversation and laughter as people mingled and were introduced to one another. Mimi shrank back. "We so don't belong here," she said scanning the room. There he was. Beautiful, grand but gentle, even from a distance. Legolas sat on a raised plateau with Lord Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn. He was talking with Aragorn, his long, golden hair dancing about his shoulders as he laughed. Mimi took in a gasp. "Easy girl," said Roxie, waving at Arwen who had just noticed them, "Remember, he's a prince." Mimi watched as Arwen tapped Aragorn's arm and pointed over to them. He looked up, as did Legolas. He said something briefly to the elven prince, got to his feet and began to walk over to them. Legolas caught Mimi's gaze, smiled and waved politely before turning back to Arwen. Aragorn came up to them, "You two look stunning," he said. He looked a completely different person, dressed in a simple but well made doublet and trousers rather than in the travelling clothes they'd previously seen him in, "I'm so glad you chose to come." "I've always fancied going to a masquerade," said Mimi, "Its where a girl..." "Where a girl what?" asked Aragorn as she trailed off into silence. "Nothing," said Mimi, "Just one of my stories back home." "Hey," said Roxie, "We can't just stand here yacking all night. Come on Strider, how's about you teach me one of these waltzes?" "Okay," said Aragorn offering her his hand, "See you in a couple of minutes Mimi." He led Roxie to the floor.  
  
Roxie was soon in great demand, her stunning looks making her a prize partner for both men and elves and she loved every minute of it. Mimi smiled, happy her friend was finally enjoying Middle Earth but she was sad inside. She felt out of place and common but, most of all, alone. The dance floor cleared and a young elven couple, obviously lovers, took the floor. The musicians began but this time the tune they played was different to everything else Mimi had heard that evening. She could liken it only to the flamenco music she had heard when her parents had taken her to Madrid when she was eight. Mimi watched as they danced, passionately, completely at one with eachother. She felt a longing grow inside her, a wish to learn to dance that way and feel such contact with someone.  
  
Legolas watched as Arwen's brother and his new bride danced. He closed his eyes, trying to picture the woman he would one day share the experience with but he couldn't she her. Arwen leant over to him. "Hey dreamer! That could have been you if you'd married the last bride Thranduil found for you," she said mocking him. Legolas turned to her as the dance ended, "Don't be cheeky," he said, "For that my dear cousin I demand you grant me this dance." "Certainly Your Highness," said Arwen as he took her to the floor. Legolas saw Mimi get to her feet and run from the room onto the dark balcony outside. She looked upset. Something kicked in his mind and, before he knew what he was doing, he turned to Arwen, "I'm sorry Arwen, would you mind if I handed you to someone else?" he said. "Of course not but why?" called Arwen as he headed off. "I'll tell you later," he called back over his shoulder.  
  
Mimi looked out over Rivendell, tears streaming down her face. She started as she heard a sweetly accented voice behind her. "Beautiful isn't it?" She turned and dropped into a curtsy as she saw Legolas behind her, "Your Highness," she said still choked by her sobs. He raised her to her feet and looked at her concerned. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm not crying," said Mimi quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "Its just the wind making my eyes water." Legolas laughed, "There is no wind My Lady," he said, "Please, tell me what's wrong if you can, you look so sad." "Its nothing Your Highness, really," said Mimi. He smiled warmly, "Call me Legolas," he said, "I hate all this regal nonsense. I think its time we were introduced without the titles." Mimi giggled, "You're not at all as I thought you'd be," she said. Legolas raised an eyebrow in question, "I take it that's a good thing?" he said, "Don't tell me, the second you heard prince you thought stuffy, overbearing idiot right?" "Its kinda what I've been taught back home," said Mimi blushing. "Well I can't have you thinking that so let me dispense with the title," he said, offering her his hand, "Legolas." "Mimi Tolkien," she said shaking his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, is Mimi short for something?" asked Legolas sitting down on the ledge. "Its short for Miranda but everyone calls me Mimi," she said joining him. "Okay then Mimi, are you going to tell me why you were crying?" "I just felt of place, that's all. I'm not designed for all these regal airs and graces." "I know how you feel," said Legolas looking out over the view. "What do you mean?" said Mimi, "You're a prince, surely you should be used to it." "I'm used to it but I don't feel comfortable with it. I hate all these balls and formalities, I'm not designed for them. I prefer to be free of all restraint and rules." "But the elf who did my hair tonight said you loved masquerades," said Mimi. Legolas laughed, "So that's what the underlings think of me then. Its Arwen who loves them, not me, I call them for her." "Are you two related in some way?" "We're cousins, well sort of, her mother, Celebrian was my cousin but she died a very long time ago. The man you saw dancing tonight was my cousin Elhorir." Said Legolas leaning back against a pillar and fixing her gaze. Mimi blushed and averted her eyes, "That dancing was wonderful. We have something similar back home, its called the flamenco. I learnt a bit at dance school." "You went to a school for dancing?" said Legolas, "Wow! You must be wonderful then." "I'm okay," said Mimi, "Nothing special." "You're one of those are you?" said Legolas. "One of what?" "Someone who doesn't recognise her own talents and virtues," said Legolas, taking her hand. "Will you dance with me?" he asked raising her to her feet. "I can't dance like they are in there!" exclaimed Mimi. "We're not going to dance with them. I'll teach you that elven dance you saw," said Legolas slipping his free hand onto her waist. "But that's so..." Mimi stopped as he pulled her close to him. Running her hand up his arm, she gripped his shoulder as he gently bent her back. Whipping her back up, they turned and fell into a heap on the floor. "How very graceful," laughed Mimi as he helped her back to her feet. "Perhaps its not as easy as it looks," said Legolas blushing. "Well I've got nowhere to be," said Mimi, moving back into his arms, "And I'm a fast learner." "Alright then, lesson number one," said Legolas as they started to dance again.  
  
Time flew by and the night grew darker as the ball continued. Legolas and Mimi were still outside and now dancing confidently with eachother. Their friendship was instant as they'd talked together and learnt about eachother as they danced. Breathless they sat back down on the ledge. "Are you sure you're not an elf?" said Legolas folding his legs beneath him. "Quite sure," said Mimi, "I don't have the ears." "Are you making fun of me? Because if you are I can make fun of humans just as easily. Shorty!" Mimi shoved him playfully, "Rude. That's it elf-boy you die." "Hey, you neglected to mention you were evil," said Legolas grabbing her wrists and holding her arms to her side. "Don't make me bite you," said Mimi wriggling. "Easy Mimi, we've only just met. You London girls don't mind do you?" "Hey, I'm quite choosy actually. Besides, it doesn't sound as if your father would take too kindly to me," said Mimi as he released her arms. "No, you're far too witty, intelligent and human for his liking," said Legolas, "He wants my bride to be trophy but I want so much more." "Love?" asked Mimi. "Yes but most of all friendship. I want someone I can talk to and share everything with," said Legolas toying idly with the necklace he wore, "I want someone who's smart and can make me laugh. If not, I'd be lonely." "I know what you mean," said Mimi, "I could never live in a loveless relationship, let alone marry. Arrangements just cause misery for both and terms and conditions are not a good foundation for love or friendship." Legolas smiled and took her hand, "You know what?" he said, "I'm so glad you came to Middle Earth Mimi, I've never made such a good friend so quickly." "Neither have I," said Mimi. Her face fell, "But we shan't be friends for long. When Elrond and the others find a way home I'll go back to London and we'll never see eachother again." Legolas kissed the back of her hand, "That could be a long way off. Live for today, that's what I say. You never know what's around the corner. How's about you and I just have a great time while you and Roxie are here and not think of the future? Okay?" "Okay," said Mimi, a smile returning to her face. "Good," said Legolas dropping her hand and laying his hand on her waist. "Your Highness?" came a voice from the doorway. Legolas grimaced, "Oh God," he hissed, "This is all I need." Mimi giggled as he got to his feet and turned to the figure, hidden by shadow. "Prime Minister Pheobus," he said with mock politeness, "To what do I owe this pleasure." A tall blond elf came out of the shadows and bowed to Legolas. He had a similar beauty to the elven prince but it was marred by something Mimi couldn't place. "The Lord of the Half-elves requests your presence Sire." "Very well," groaned Legolas, "Inform him I'll be but a moment." Pheobus didn't move. "Well what are you waiting for?" said Legolas, "You have your orders." Pheobus chuckled quietly as he returned to the ball. "Uck I hate him," said Legolas flopping back down on the ledge. "He seems a bit slimy," said Mimi, "Are you okay Legolas? You look really harassed." He smiled, "I'm fine. He just annoys me, that's all. My Father made him Prime Minister six months ago and he's been a nightmare since. I can't do a thing without him telling me that I shouldn't," said Legolas adjusting his light grey doublet. "Wasn't he voted into power?" asked Mimi. "No, my Father hasn't installed a democratic route for a Prime Minister yet but I wish he would. For freedom to exist there has to be democracy." "Totally," said Mimi, "Perhaps when you're king you could change things." Legolas laughed and helped her to her feet, "Maybe I could," he said holding her hands tightly, "I guess this is goodnight then." "I guess so," said Mimi. Legolas raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, his touch warm and lingering. Mimi closed her eyes briefly, letting the sensation flood her mind. "Goodnight," he said looking up at her. Mimi opened her eyes and blushed but her colour faded as his smile dispersed any embarrassment. "Goodnight," she said as his hand slipped slowly from her's. Turning to face her, he blew her a kiss and disappeared back into the ball. Leaning back against the wall, Mimi let the heavy scent of the climbing roses wash over her as she begged her heart to stop hammering so hard. Wrapping her arms around herself she closed her eyes and let her mind wander onto her daydream. Two strong arms went around her and she felt soft, warm lips lingering in her hair. She leant back and felt the silk of his hair against her cheek. He whispered her name, her real name, his sweet, unearthly accent like an unknown song in her mind. She turned to face him, his electric blue eyes captivating her. She leant towards him... "Hey Mimi!!!" Roxie's voice tore through Mimi's vision and her prince disappeared, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where've you been?" Mimi smiled as her friend ran up to her, "I've been here, with Legolas." Roxie raised an eyebrow, "And...?" "And what?" said Mimi, "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Roxanne Jackson. We were just talking and dancing, he taught me that elven dance Arwen's brother was doing earlier." "Whoa! He doesn't mind. Be careful Mim, okay?" said Roxie looking concerned. "It wasn't like that, it was lovely. He was so wonderful and gentle and...and...oh I don't...he was just so natural. Everyone here is all pomp and circumstance, he's just normal." Roxie smiled slyly, "Someone sounds as if she's a smitten kitten. So do you really believe he's Prince Charming?" "I think so," said Mimi, "I hope so." Laughing they both returned to the ball.  
  
The next day was beautiful and warm. Mimi awoke in the large, soft, elven bed and sat up, momentarily disorientated. Climbing out of bed, she walked to her balcony and looked down at the courtyard below. The hobbits were there with Frodo's uncle Bilbo and the wizard Gandalf. Frodo was still sleeping, recovering from the morgoth poisoning. Pippin looked up at Mimi and waved. She waved back and returned inside, to her closet. She pulled out one of the dresses and put it on. The clothes were designed for elven guests and the dress was far too long. She ran a brush through her hair and set off to Roxie's room. Mimi stumbled along the corridor, trying to hold up the skirt from her feet. As she got to the door, Roxie came out with a tall, dark haired elf. "Oh hey Mimi," she said. "Hey. I take it you're off out," said Mimi. Roxie nodded, "We're doing the sights with Elrond and the hobbits. You can come along if you want, its an open invitation." "No thanks," said Mimi, "I'll see you later, have a great day." Roxie hugged her, "You too honey. Perhaps you should go and see Legolas," she said with a playful wink. "Behave! But maybe...he's probably busy." "You'll never know unless you try," said Roxie, "Go on, I'll come for an update later on." Mimi watched as Roxie made off down the corridor with her elven escort. Turning she headed in the other direction in search of Legolas, still stumbling over her dress. She searched for over an hour along the winding corridors until she decided to give up and go back to her room. A door clicked open behind her but she paid it no mind. There was a stifled gasp and then someone called out to her, "My Lady Mimi!" She pivoted to answer but her legs caught in her dress and she fell to the floor. Her pride hurt more than anything, she didn't get up. "Are you okay?" "Shit," hissed Mimi as she heard Legolas' voice, "Fine," she said aloud. He knelt in front of her and sat her up, "I could make a joke about you being the first woman to fall at my feet but I don't think it would be appropriate," he said. Mimi turned her face away, embarrassed. "Hey! Its warm enough today without you blushing like that." Mimi giggled, "Stupid dress," she said, "Its far too long, I've been tripping over it all day. I suppose it's a good thing it was you I fell over in front of, you're the one I was looking for." She got to her feet. "Well we'll either have to do something about your height or the hem of that dress," said Legolas taking her hand. She flinched and pulled away. Her hand throbbed where she'd grazed it. "I thought I'd stopped doing that when I was ten," she said, paling at the sight of her own blood. Before she knew what was happening, Legolas lifted her into his arms. "So now I have both your hand and your dress to deal with," he said carrying her into his room. Kicking the door closed, he sat her down on a dresser chair. Mimi glanced around as Legolas went to the cupboard and began rummaging inside, the place was a mess. Clothes were hung on the bedposts, over chairs, and books, quills, papers and anything and everything else was strewn over the floor. Legolas turned back to her and blushed as he too surveyed the mess, "I'm afraid I'm a very untidy house guest," he said as he walked over carrying two small wooden boxes. He set them down on the dresser and knelt in front of her. Opening one of the boxes, he took a bottle of a funny grey liquid and a piece of linen out. He poured some of the liquid onto the linen. "Give me your hand," he said. Mimi resisted, "I won't hurt Mimi, I promise." She gave him her hand and he gently dabbed at her cut with the cool material. As if by magic, the cut disappeared. Mimi gazed in wonder at her hand. Legolas laughed, "Elven medicine is a bit different from your's I take it," he said resting his hands on her knees. "Just a bit," said Mimi before bursting into giggles. "What?" said Legolas. "Its quite ironic really," said Mimi looking down at him, "When I was very little my Mother used to kiss me where I'd hurt myself and say that the pixies would come and make it better. I never thought one day a real pixie would be healing me." Taking her hand, Legolas pressed his lips to her palm, "We wouldn't want to break with tradition," he said, "Now to your dress. Hmm? I know." He went over to his bed and picked up a long blue robe. He handed it to Mimi and nodded to the screen in the corner, "Change into that and I'll see what I can do with that dress," he said. Mimi shrugged, took the robe and headed back behind the screen. She threw her dress to Legolas. He took the second of the boxes off the dresser and sat down on the bed. Threading up a needle with cotton from the box, he began to take up the hem of Mimi's dress. A deliberate cough caught his attention. Mimi lent against the screen, the robe pulled tight around her waist and flowing over her, accentuating her figure. "What do you think?" she said. Legolas had to force himself to blink and speak, "It...it...it suits you," he managed to stutter. "Thank you," said Mimi sitting on the bed beside him. Legolas turned his attention back to her dress but he couldn't stop his mind wandering over her, imagining her in his arms. He shook off the image as she spoke. "A man who can sew, I'm impressed," she said as he continued to alter the delicate material. "I have to be able to. I tend to be off on my own most of the time so it's a necessity," he said as he tied off the line, "There you go, all done. You can get changed again if you want." Mimi giggled, "You call that done? Legolas you've barely done anything!" she exclaimed, "If you don't feel comfortable with me dressed like this I can hide behind the screen until you've finished." Legolas turned to her, finally meeting her eyes, "I'm not uncomfortable, I just thought you would be." "I could never be uncomfortable with you," said Mimi, "You're too sweet...not like the men back home." Mimi's face fell and she got off the bed and headed out onto the balcony. "What's wrong?" said Legolas following her. She turned to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Mimi what's the matter?" "You're the first person...man, who's ever treated me with any respect...I'm sorry, I shouldn't get this way," said Mimi burying her face in her hands. Legolas took her hands from her face and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. She clung to him, crying into his shoulder as he ran his hand along her back, trying to calm her. "Tell me what's wrong. I can't bear to see you cry. A person like you doesn't deserve to suffer in silence. Mimi?" he said as he felt her shake in his arms. She stopped crying but for a while just stood silently in his embrace, letting the warmth of him and the woodland scent of his hair erase some of the pain she felt inside. She ran her hand up his chest and onto his cheek. She looked up at him, the intensity of her eyes so powerful that it almost frightened him. "Can I tell you my story?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion. "Of course you can," said Legolas, returning her touch, "I'll listen all day and all night if that's how long it takes for you to smile again." He kissed her forehead and led her back inside. Sitting her down on a rocking chair, he knelt in front of her and took her hands, "Now, from the beginning, I'm listening."  
  
Mimi went through her life from start to end. How her mother had come over from Spain with a gypsy circus and met her father. How she'd grown up with her father's best friend's daughter, Roxie. Then the fateful day when she was nine and she was playing at Roxie's. The police came to the house and Sophie, Roxie's mother, started crying. She hugged Mimi, telling her everything would be fine, and then she dropped the bombshell that destroyed Mimi's world. John and Francesca Tolkien, her parents, were dead. They'd died in a car crash when they were going to work, a simple accident that ruined their only child's happiness. She'd barely understood why it had happened at the time but she was soon adopted by Roxie's parents and she slowly learned to live again. Following in the footsteps of her best friend and sister, she went to Streetcar and learnt music, drama, ballet and jazz. She'd graduated with a diploma but then it had gone wrong. Theatre land wasn't as she'd dreamed and with no money she had to take a job as a table dancer at Moonshine in Soho. Legolas listened with silent concern, occasionally offering a gentle comforting touch, as she told him of all the accusations and abuses she's had to face in her job, and of Brad. Too distraught to be embarrassed about telling, in reality, a stranger about her love life, everything came out, even the tale of her fantasy world and life. By the end she was fighting hysterics. Unable to hold back any longer, she fell into his arms, desperate for the comfort his embrace brought her. Holding her tightly, Legolas rocked her, whispering sweet, comforting words into her hair. "Hush. Mimi you won't be hurt again I swear to you," he said as she clung to his doublet. "Don't make promises you can't keep Legolas," sobbed Mimi, "When I go home I won't have you to protect me, it'll just be me and Roxie again." Legolas tilted her face up to his, "Then don't go," he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong Mimi but you don't have anything to go back to. Why not stay in Middle Earth with us? You could stay in Rivendell or even travel with me if you like. Its your choice." "You mean it?" said Mimi lying against his chest. "Of course I mean it. Look I know we've only known eachother properly for two days but you're one of my dearest friends and I'd hate to see you leave. Look, how about I make us something to drink, then we can sit in the sunshine and talk about trivial nonsense to make us smile. I could even finish your dress." Mimi laughed through her tears, "I'd like that," she said standing. "That's more like it," said Legolas standing up and kissing her cheek, "Come on darling, let's get a couple of chairs outside."  
  
Hours passed by and twilight fell over Rivendell. Time seemed unimportant however to the young couple who sat talking and laughing on the high ornate balcony that looked out over the inner courtyard. Mimi wasn't sure what was creating the free intoxication in her mind. She couldn't decide whether there was something in the strange elven tea she was drinking or just the intense beauty of her companion combined with the ease of his personality. Her heart was set, he was one of the most wonderful people she had met in her twenty years of life. Legolas' laughter echoed around the quieting citadel, "Oh sweet Mimi, Aragorn is a complete pansy, I can assure you. I've known him for years. He comes across as all tough and arrogant but just say Arwen's name and he'll faint on the spot," he said. "I'll tell him you said that," said Mimi getting to her feet and leaning on the balcony ledge. She watched the sky as twilight slowly gave way to night and the stars began to appear. "Its such a beautiful night," she said as she heard Legolas move behind her, "I..." She trailed off as his arms went around her waist. He kissed her hair and then rested his chin on her shoulder. She lent back and felt his hair against her cheek as she closed her eyes. "The stars are amazing," she said trying to turn her attention from the beating in her chest. "They always are when the company's right," said Legolas. Something fluttered passed them and lighted on the ledge. "What is it?" asked Mimi watching the tiny, glowing creature fold it's wings behind it's back and start to dance, totally unaware of their presence. "A flower nymph," said Legolas taking her hand and holding it still in front of her. The tiny nymph flew onto her hand and rested there, barely making the weight of a feather on Mimi's fingers. "Oh Legolas," she sighed as she watched the tiny creature, "Everything is so wonderful here." The nymph took wing, still totally unaware of it's previous resting place. Legolas pressed his lips to Mimi's hand, "You'd better change back into your dress," he said as she turned back to face him, "I'm expecting Aragorn soon and he has a habit of jumping to the wrong conclusions." Mimi stared at him innocently, "You mean we aren't going public with our sordid little affair then Your Highness?" Legolas pulled her firmly against him, playing along, "I want to keep you all to myself," he laughed, "So that I can bend you to my every dark purpose." Mimi ran her hands over the firm muscles of his chest and felt his heart racing as fast as her's. She stared up into his eyes and lent towards him. Her confidence fleeing her, she quickly kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I better change," she said walking back inside. She slipped behind the dressing screen with her newly hemmed dress. "You'll have to dance for me one day Mimi," said Legolas leaning on the bedpost. "You don't want to see me dance," called Mimi, "I'm not exactly fantastic." "I thought it was the audience that was meant to judge that sort of thing." "Maybe," said Mimi emerging back in her elven dress, "I'll have to see how I feel. Well I'd better say goodnight before Aragorn gets here." She walked over to him and he took her hands. "You can stay if you want, we'll only be talking about rubbish though," said Legolas, "If you ever want anyone to talk to you know where to find me." "Of course," said Mimi, "So do I get a hug goodnight?" Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she hugged him tightly. She could barely pull back to look at him as he held her. "Goodnight," she said softly her face only a few inches from his. "Goodnight," he said reluctantly releasing her. She moved to the door and opened it. Legolas caught her hand and kissed the back of it, "Just remember, anytime," he said. "I'll remember," said Mimi as he kissed her again. Slipping out of the door, she disappeared down the dark corridor. Closing the door, Legolas lay back against it. He closed his eyes as his heart thumped hard in his chest, "Get a grip on yourself," he muttered. His attention was drawn to the robe slung over the screen. Walking over, he picked it up and began to fold it. Stopping, he stared down at it, running a hand over the delicate embroidery. He pressed his face into the material, the smell of Mimi's perfume overwhelming him. He unfolded it and wrapped it around his shoulders. Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. There she stood, by his side, wearing the silver robes of a Mirkwood princess. Her chestnut hair flowing freely about her shoulders and her evergreen eyes taking in every detail of this new world. She turned to him, her eyes blazing with trust and...and... His mind kicked but he tried to shake it off. His mind won... And love, there was love in her eyes, true, deep, passionate love only for him. Not love of his title or his fortunes but for him. "Oh Mimi, sweet angel Miranda," he said before he could check himself. Abandoning himself to his imaginings, he pictured her in his arms, the sweet, soft movements of her lips against his, the taste of her kisses. A loud knocking brought him back to harsh reality. "Who is it?" he called sitting up and discarding the robe. "Who d'you think Mirky?" called Aragorn through the door, "Can I come in?" "Sure," said Legolas. The door clicked open and the dark ranger walked in, "Legolas this place gets worse each time I come over. I you can't be bothered to clean it yourself, why don't you get someone else to do it for you?" "You know I don't like people poking about in my things and besides, this is the only place I can be messy, everywhere else is the whole tidy prince act," said Legolas as Aragorn flopped into the rocking chair. He looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay Legolas? You look a little troubled." Legolas sighed deeply and went to the balcony door. Leaning on the doorframe, he glanced back over his shoulder, "An affair of the heart, I think," he said. "Indeed," said Aragorn, "I didn't realise there was a lady in your life." "Neither did I until ten minutes." "Can I ask who?" "You just want to judge me," said Legolas. "No I don't. I'm just curious, you've never been open about a relationship before," said Aragorn. "I've never really been in a relationship before. I've never felt this way and its strange. She's just so perfect." "Don't keep me in suspense for God's sake. Who is the lucky elf-maid?" said Aragorn gripping the arms of the chair. Legolas muttered something inaudible. "What? Well who...?" "She's Mimi," said Legolas turning back to look at the stars. "Mimi!" cried Aragorn, "Legolas do you know what you're saying?" "I can't help it Aragorn," said Legolas, toying with the pendant around his neck, "I'm falling in love with her and I can't help it, she's so wonderful. Oh my God, her hair, her smile, she's just so...so? Oh she's natural, honest and so beautiful." "Whoa! Elf-boy you've got it bad...but you can't, she's mortal," said Aragorn walking over to his friend. "And I'm immortal, I know. To love her I have to forswear eternal life but seeing her I can't think of it being such a great sacrifice. It didn't stop Arwen falling for you," said Legolas as Aragorn gripped his shoulder. "You don't like doing things simply do you Mirky?" "No I guess I don't, I..." he trailed off. "What is it Legolas?" "Hush. Listen," said Legolas running to the ledge and climbing up, clinging to the pillar, "Its her." Aragorn had to strain his ears to hear the faint singing echoing from across the courtyard.  
  
Mimi's song was a story. It told of a princess who went to meet the North wind who promised her the stars. She lost her way in the woods and revoked her jealous past in the hope of seeing her family again. As her hope failed a prince with golden hair and eyes that matched the ocean came to her side. He was the son of the North wind, the love she had once sought in gold and jewels.  
  
Legolas watched as Mimi slipped down from the distant balcony ledge and went back into her room. "Oh my goodness," he said in a stifled cry as he slid down the pillar and sat on the balcony, "Aragorn what am I to do?" "Tell her how you feel," said Aragorn sitting beside him. "I've only known her two days and I don't think she feels the same. I blew it when I tried to be the prince she desires. Besides, she needs a friend, not a lover," said Legolas. "But you need a lover! Legolas if you're certain about how you feel then tell her or at least hint. An immortal existence is very lonely without love." "I know. Would you help me? I'm still finding my feet in this department," said Legolas. "Of course. Look Mirky just be ready to go out with Arwen and I tomorrow morning, I'll make sure everything runs smoothly, wear something casual." "But Aragorn..." cried Legolas as Aragorn ran from the room.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE.  
  
Legolas slept fitfully that night. At first his mind buzzed with the scale of his revelation and he could not sleep. Then, as he slept, she was in his dreams. He couldn't believe the happiness he felt as she held him, in all his years he'd never felt that way about anyone, even in his often vivid dreams.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas?" "Mimi?" he murmured waking from his dream. "No my darling, not Mimi. Its me, Arwen," said his cousin softly. "Arwen? What are you doing here? Did I over sleep?" said Legolas, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "No, its only just dawn. I'm sorry to have to wake you Legolas but Pheobus wants to talk to you right now." "Oh he bloody well would, wouldn't he?" cried Legolas, "I can't get a moment away from him. Prime Minister Elfriniel may have been a tyrannical megalomaniac but at least he let me have a lie in now and again." Arwen laughed, "You are the strangest person I know Legolas with your silly little phrases! I told him you'd meet him in Father's antechamber. It sounds as if you'll be a while so, when you're done, come out to the waterfall and meet us there." "Us?" asked Legolas. "Uh-huh. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Roxie, Sam, Mimi and me," said Arwen. Legolas' eyes lighted. "Yes darling, she'll be there," said Arwen noticing his embarrassed smile, "See you later," She left Legolas alone once more. Quickly dressing, Legolas headed to the antechamber where Pheobus was waiting. He opened the door and walked in, "What did you call me for this early Pheobus? I hate politics before midday!" he hissed. "Ah Prince Laiqalasse," said Pheobus bowing. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it." "I'm afraid you'll have to break with tradition and actually do some work whilst you're here," said Pheobus ignoring Legolas' protestations, "Lord Elrond albeit against my better judgement, has called a contingent of dwarves here to discuss the future of the One Ring." "And this concerns us how?" asked Legolas, vexed by Pheobus' tones. "Well they are dwarves Your Highness, hardly worthy of our company or of any use against Sauron. My information also tells me that the leader is in fact the son of Gloin, one of the party who offended your father when they came to Mirkwood with that dreadful hobbit, Bilbo Baggins," said Pheobus. "God damn you Pheobus, sometimes I'm convinced you lost your mind the day my Father appointed you. What happened between Bilbo's party and my Father was resolved years ago and is no longer of consequence. The threat of Sauron, and Sarumon now that Isengard has turned, has implications for all peoples of Middle Earth, including dwarves. I know they are notoriously different from us and I myself have no great love for them but they have as many rights as any other party. They should be treated with the same respect as we owe to our hosts, the hobbits and the humans who stay here," said Legolas, barely pausing for breath. "That is another matter that I wished to discuss with you," said Pheobus as Legolas flopped lazily into a chair, "There have been whisperings abroad that you spent the entirety of yesterday with that Tolkien girl." "Her name is Mimi," hissed Legolas. "Her name is of no consequence. She is not appropriate company for one of your position." "Excuse me?!" cried Legolas springing to his feet, "What right have you to tell me who I can and can't be friends with? I don't care what people think or say, Mimi is my friend and I spent yesterday in her company because she needed someone to talk to and I was there for her." "She is not respectable," said Pheobus coldly, "You saw what she arrived here in. You are a prince, Laiqalasse. These Half-elves are below your company let alone a worthless mortal like her." "You bastard," hissed Legolas, "Not only do you insult one of my dearest friends but my family as well. Elrond and his people may have the name Half-elven but they are strong and true to our ways. Sometimes I can't understand why Father chose you for power." "Perhaps he wanted someone to make up for the embarrassment of you. He doesn't ask mush, only that you marry well but you can't even do that can you? You run around on useless quests, befriend mortals and use your mother's pet name for you as your official name. You're worthless." "My name is my choice and I...I don't have to justify myself to you!" said Legolas heading to the door, "Just keep out of my way from now on Pheobus and if I hear you say one thing against my friends or my family again I won't be responsible for my actions." Legolas swept from the room and headed to the stables. "Saddle me a horse," he said to a nearby servant. "Yes Your Highness," said the boy disappearing inside. Legolas paced the floor in frustration, muttering to himself in elvish as he waited. "Your Grace?" said the boy emerging with a beautiful black charger. Legolas turned sharply but then his expression softened as he saw the fear in the young boy's eyes. "Thank you," he said climbing onto the horse and throwing the boy a few silver coins, "I'll commend you to your master." The boy bowed low, "Thank you Your Highness." Legolas clicked the horse onwards and left the stable.  
  
He rode around Rivendell for nearly an hour. Bringing himself back at ease with the natural world and clearing his head. Finally he felt ready to meet Aragorn and the others. Mimi once again fell over his mind and his heart craved for her embrace. Pushing the horse hard, he headed to the waterfall where he'd spent many happy days with his cousins and Aragorn.  
  
"So you're finally here," said Aragorn as he came into the clearing, "We thought we'd have to send a search party." Legolas climbed down and hugged his friend, "I'm sorry, I had to clear my head. I've just had a major run in with Pheobus." "Anything we can help with?" asked Aragorn leading him over to the others. "You could arrange for his assassination. He keeps on at me to do the right thing and he constantly insists on calling me Laiqalasse, I hate my real name. Why can't he just call me Legolas like everyone else?" said Legolas. He caught Mimi's gaze and blushed. "Good morning," she said with a coy smile. "Hi," said Legolas averting his eyes. Aragorn handed him a glass. "Wine? At this time of day?" said Legolas, "You'll get me into bad habits." "Just drink it and stop fussing about that trumped up old Prime Minister of your's , Mirky," said Arwen as Legolas sat between her and Pippin.  
  
They sat talking and eating for hours but the tension kept increasing between Roxie and Pippin. Aragorn and Arwen got to their feet. "We're going for a walk. Anyone want to come?" said Arwen. The party was silent, realising that it was only out of politeness that she was asking. "Okay then," said Aragorn taking her hand and leading her into the woods. "They're so in love," said Legolas watching them leave, "I think they have been since Aragorn came to Rivendell, so many years ago." "How many...?" Mimi was cut off by Roxie's cries. "For fuck's sake will you stop staring at me!" she said springing to her feet and turning to leave. "Me staring at you?!" cried Pippin doing the same, "Don't flatter yourself honey, you're nothing special." "Guys calm down," said Sam, trying to resolve the situation. "He started it," said Roxie storming out of sight with Sam following close behind. Pippin went off in the other direction. "Where are you going?" said Merry. "Back to the Shire." "Oh no you don't, Pippin! Wait up!" he cried running after him. A mutual attraction," said Mimi. She expected a laugh but Legolas was silent. She turned to see him staring sullenly at the floor. "Are you okay Legolas? Is it this Pheobus thing?" she asked walking over to him. Legolas nodded, "He just drives me mad sometimes. I hate him." "Hush," said Mimi slipping behind him, "You'll only get yourself stressed if you dwell on it. You're too tense as it is." She guided him back until his head was on her shoulder and then began to knead away some of the tension in him, "Just relax Legolas, no-one's judging you here. Do you want to talk?" Legolas closed his eyes against her for a moment, enjoying the simple pleasure of her touch. "He started off having a go about some dwarvish party and then..." "Then what?" said Mimi resting her cheek against his head. "He said you weren't appropriate company for me," said Legolas. "I thought he might," said Mimi, "He warned me away from you last night. Something along the lines of, 'Legolas is young and impetuous. Your influence will only put him further out of favour with his father,' I can't do his voice very well I'm afraid," she giggled. "He actually said that to you?" said Legolas abruptly pulling away. "Its not of consequence," said Mimi pulling him back to her, "I told him that I wouldn't give up our friendship just because he told me to. Unless you want to..." "Don't even say it," said Legolas, "I want you as my friend Mimi, although I may also have to employ you on my more stressful days, this feels wonderful." "Glad you like it," said Mimi, "Oh and there's something else you'll like. Rox and I were talking to Arwen and she's totally up for learning to dance so we're going to teach her and put on a show." "You are?" said Legolas sitting up and turning to her, "That's great. When?" "October twenty-fourth, I think she said," said Mimi. "It will be an age until then," said Legolas pulling her to her feet, "I can't wait. I'll definitely be in the front row." "I might just have to pull you on stage then," giggled Mimi. "You do and you'll regret it," said Legolas. "Oh yeah?" said Mimi, "And what are you gonna do about it?" "This," said Legolas sweeping her into his arms and carrying her down to the bank of the river. He waded in up to his knees, "Are you any good at diving?" Mimi clung tightly around his neck, "You drop me and you die!" she said. Legolas released her but then caught her up again before she touched the water. "No Legolas, no!" she cried. "Scared of a little water? Poor baby," he laughed spinning her around. "I'm not scared," protested Mimi, "I just don't feel like a swim tonight, that's all." "Ah what they hey," said Legolas lowering her into the water. She wriggled, trying to stay dry but she was soon soaked up to her waist. "You creep," she said pulling away and turning her back on him. A torrent of cold water fell over her. "Rudeness!" she said turning and splashing him back. "Right that's it," cried Legolas grabbing her waist and pulling her underwater with him. "You fucking animal!" she laughed as they emerged, "I thought princes were meant to know how to behave." "And I thought young women knew how to have fun," said Legolas pulling her into a deeper part of the river. Mimi was soon out of her depth. She clung around his neck, "Can't we go back to the shallows?" she said, "I'm not a confident swimmer." "Just hold onto me," said Legolas, "I won't let you drown. There's something I want to show you." Still frightened, Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist for extra security. He carried her over to the waterfall. "We have to go under again okay?" he said, "So on three hold your breath and don't let go." "Okay," said Mimi gripping onto his shirt. "Ready? One...two...three." They dived beneath the waterfall and came up behind it. "Wow," said Mimi shaking the water off her hair and staring around the glistening cave. Legolas helped her onto a dry ledge, "Something else, isn't it?" "You betcha," said Mimi. "There's more, follow me," said Legolas. Mimi followed him down a dark passage, gripping tightly onto his shirt as she began to feel scared. He stopped and turned to her, though he was barely visible in the darkness. "Stop worrying Mimi," he said reaching out and catching her hips, "You're safe with me." He kissed her cheek, so close to her lips that Mimi was tempted to turn her head and kiss him fully. She resisted, unsure of how he'd respond. He pulled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on," he said walking onwards. Light became visible up ahead. They stepped out into an underground woodland that was so beautiful it took Mimi's breath away. "How is this possible?" she said taking in every detail, "Plants need sunlight to survive." "Not if they're tended to by the nymphs," said Legolas. Mimi giggled, "A real fairy kingdom." "You could say that," said Legolas leading her down into the glade below. "Do all the elves know about this place?" "A few," said Legolas, "But they don't come down here very often." "Its like paradise," said Mimi wrapping her arms around his waist and walking close to him, "Quite the place for lovers I should imagine." She looked up to see Legolas blush. "Maybe," he said hurriedly, "I wouldn't know." He sat down beneath a tall tree. Mimi lay beside him with her head on is knees. She felt him tense and then relax as he began to tentatively run his fingers through her soaked hair, "Amin mella lle," he said softly. Mimi looked up at him, "What does that mean?" "It is of no consequence, I was talking to myself," said Legolas blushing. "You're drenched," said Mimi wringing out the base of his shirt. "So are you," said Legolas lifting her up so that she sat on his knees. Sweeping her legs to either side of his, she sat facing him, "I guess I am," said Mimi, "We'll probably both have colds by morning." "You believe that old wives tale?" laughed Legolas. "Hey a lot of things people told me not to believe in have come true. People back home told me fairies and elves were only myths but you're not a myth," said Mimi running her fingers over the delicate points of his ears and into his hair. He flinched. "Mimi that tickles." Mimi's eyes flashed slyly, "So you're ticklish are you?" she said. "You dare," said Legolas flipping her onto her back and pinning her to the floor. Her green eyes shone up at him, enticing and innocent in an instant. Her laughter echoed through the cavern, "You're staring at me as if you've never seen a human before," she giggled. "I've never seen a human like you before," said Legolas, "You wouldn't look out of place at an elven court, you could match even the Lady Galadriel with your beauty." Mimi blushed and averted her gaze, "Legolas," she said, "Your flattery is poorly founded. I'm no beauty." He pulled her to her feet, "But beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I say that you are," he said. "You're not so bad yourself," said Mimi wrapping her arms around his neck, "For an elf that is." "You, my sweet Mimi, are getting too cheeky for my liking," said Legolas leaning into her and laying his forehead against her's. "So what are you going to do to silence me then?" said Mimi closing her eyes. "Your Highness!" Legolas pulled away quickly as he heard a call from the cavern entrance. Pheobus, his long dress robes soaked from his entrance, ran down from the plateau, "I've been looking for you for hours," he said. "Indeed?" hissed Legolas, releasing Mimi from his embrace, "Can I ask why?" "Lord Elrond would seek a brief council with you and some of our other guests," said Pheobus. He glanced at Mimi, a smile that made her shiver touching his face as he took in her figure, highlighted by her wet clothes, "I did not realise you had company. Its a shame your attempt to drown the creature failed." Legolas pulled Mimi to him and hugged her tightly, "Ignore him Mimi, he's not worth your time. Get to the council Pheobus, now." Pheobus bowed and headed back out. "I can see why you hate him," said Mimi nuzzling against Legolas' shoulder, "He scares me. I don't like the way he looks at me." "He can't hurt you Mimi, I'd never let him," said Legolas kissing her hair, "I'd better go to Elrond. I'll take you back to the citadel if you want." Mimi looked up at him mournfully, "Okay, I wish we didn't have to go back in the water again." "You know I'll take care of you," said Legolas as they headed back up to the plateau and along the dark corridor. The crashing of the waterfall met them as they emerged into the cave. Legolas dived in and held his arms out to her, "Coming?" "I'm frightened," said Mimi. "Don't be. Nothing will happen and I promise I won't let go." "Cross your heart?" said Mimi. Legolas marked a cross on his chest, "Cross me heart. Come on." Mimi slipped into the water and held onto him. "Okay?" he asked as her legs went around him. "I'm fine," she said as he took them over to the waterfall. "On three," he called over the roar of the water, "One...two...three." They dived beneath the waterfall. Without warning, Mimi slipped abruptly from Legolas' arms and plunged dawn into the depths. Legolas surfaced, staring frantically around him, "Mimi?!" he called. She was nowhere to be seen. Taking a final breath, he dived back under, searching for her. She floated unconscious in the water. Grabbing her, he pulled her to the surface and to the side. "Mimi? Come on sweetheart open your eyes, don't leave me." Mimi groaned and rolled onto her front, coughing desperately. In a flash she was in his arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "Thank God you're alright," said Legolas running frantic kisses down her cheek and through her hair, "What happened? Why did you let go?" "Someone pulled me down," said Mimi shaking, "It felt human." "What? But how?" said Legolas, "It doesn't matter now, you're safe. I was so scared I'd lost you Mimi." Wrapped tightly in eachother's arms they didn't see the figure climb out on the bank opposite and stare in absolute hatred at them.  
  
They went back to Rivendell, not caring for the picnic things still scattered on the bank. Legolas carried Mimi back to her room. Wrapping a blanket around her, he sat her down in a chair, "I have to go to Elrond okay? Get changed and keep the door locked. I'll change, see what he wants and then come back to you." Mimi nodded, "I'm scared Legolas and I mean it this time." He kissed her forehead softly, "I'll be as quick as I can sweetheart," he said leaving the room. Mimi locked the door behind him and glanced around the room, a terrible feeling that she was being watched creeping up her spine, "Hurry Legolas!" she whispered.  
  
Hurriedly changing, Legolas made his way to Elrond's council. "Ah Your Highness. We thought you'd got lost," said Elrond as Legolas huffed into a chair next to Aragorn. "Sorry I got a little side tracked. Where's Pheobus? I sent him here." "Pheobus hasn't been seen for hours," said Elrond. "Hours? But I saw him half an hour ago. He said you had sent for me," said Legolas bemused. "I left a note under your door," said Aragorn, "When we found you and the others had gone your separate ways we decided to come back to Rivendell to see if you were here and Elrond told me of the council. I left a note in case...what we were discussing last night." "We weren't there, we were at the caves and Pheobus...shit! Mimi!" cried Legolas springing to his feet. "Where are you going?" asked Elrond. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I have a terrible feeling." Running full tilt Legolas reached Mimi's room in no time and knocked hard on the door, "Mimi? Miranda! Its Legolas. Darling answer the door." The lock clicked and Mimi ushered him inside. "Thank God its you," she said throwing her arms around him, "I've been so jumpy." The sound of several fast moving people made them both jump. "Legolas!" called Elrond, "What is going on?" Legolas relaxed as Elrond and Aragorn came into the room. "Mimi?" said Elrond seeing her wrapped tightly around Legolas. "Someone has threatened her," said Legolas. "How?" asked Aragorn hugging her too. "We were at that woodland behind the waterfall and as we came back someone pulled me under and wouldn't let me go. I kicked them off but I don't remember mach until Legolas dragged me onto the bank," said Mimi shivering. "Do we know who did this?" said Elrond. "I have my suspicions but no proof," said Legolas. "A suspicion would be a start." "Okay then, I think it was Pheobus." "Pheobus? Why?" "Well he dislikes Mimi and told me never to see her again and he was there before it happened," said Legolas. "I'll make some enquiry's," said Elrond, "Will you be alright Mimi?" Mimi started to answer but Legolas spoke first, "I'm staying with her." "Alright," said Elrond looking bemused at the couple. "Call me if you need anything," said Aragorn as they left. Legolas closed the door and turned to Mimi, hugging her. She nuzzled his neck playfully, "At least you're not quite as soaked as you were when you left," she said. "My hair is. Would you mind if I lit a fire? I'm freezing," said Legolas moving to the fireplace. "No problem. The only reason there isn't one is because I can't light one," said Mimi lying down on the bed. Rolling onto her side she watched him intently as he took the chain from around his neck and united the ring on it with the one on his finger. He held his hand over the logs and called, "Narya." The fire leapt up and he joined her on the bed, putting half of the ring back on the chain round his neck. "How...how did you...?" stuttered Mimi. "It is a ring of power," said Legolas, "Narya, the Ring of Fire." "A ring of power? But aren't they evil? We brought Sauron's ring here so that it could be forever hidden," said Mimi backing away from him. Legolas took her hands. "It is the bearer who is good or evil," he said, "Do you think that I'm evil?" "Of course not!" cried Mimi, "You're good and kind and..." Legolas pressed a finger to her lips, "You've made your point Mimi," he laughed as she blushed. "You must promise me one thing," said Legolas. "Anything," said Mimi. "Never tell anyone that I have this ring. Very few people know I have it, only you and Aragorn...oh and my Father of course, he gave it to me." Mimi mimed zipping her mouth, "My lips are sealed," she said. "Good because I'd have to kill you if you told anyone," said Legolas. "You couldn't kill me," giggled Mimi. "Whyever not?" "Because I'm far too cute." Legolas wrapped one of Mimi's drying curls around his finger, "That's for sure," he said. Mimi yawned, "God I'm tired. Do you plan to stay here all night?" "If you want me too. You would be safer." "I'm happy for you to stay but would you think me rude if I went to sleep?" "Of course not. Its your room after all," said Legolas as Mimi took her night dress from behind her pillow and went to change. Getting off the bed, Legolas pulled the heavy drapes of the balcony windows and doors. "I don't think I'll sleep tonight," said Mimi, "Do you really think it was Pheobus who tried to hurt me?" "I don't know. It would seem logical though, he dislikes us both and our friendship and he had the perfect opportunity. Its just...oh I don't know. Whoever it was they won't touch you again," said Legolas. He shivered in delight as she ran her hands up his back and onto his shoulders, lying against him, "My friend and my bodyguard," she said turning him to her, "Whatever will be next?" Legolas knew what he wanted to add but his nerve failed him and he was silent. "Are you okay honey?" asked Mimi noticing Legolas' expression. "I'm fine," he said, "Just thinking." "Penny for your thoughts then," said Mimi. "You what?" said Legolas bemused. "It's a phrase back home. It just means, what are you thinking?" "Oh its nothing," said Legolas kissing her cheek, "Come on Miss Mimi, its time you were asleep." Sweeping her easily into his arms, he carried her over to the bed, lay her down and pulled the covers over her. "I can put myself to bed you know?" she laughed. "Why bother when you have me to do everything for you?" said Legolas brushing her hair back from her eyes. "Do you plan to sleep?" asked Mimi. "I'll doze somewhere. Don't worry about me, I'll survive," said Legolas. "This is a double bed," said Mimi, "Plenty of room for two. As long as you don't snore or kick me you're perfectly welcome. I trust you to behave yourself." Legolas' heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't speak. "Hello. Middle Earth to Legolas!" said Mimi waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Sorry," said Legolas shaking off his daydream, "What were you saying?" "Are you coming to bed?" "Maybe later," said Legolas. A slight look of disappointment passed over Mimi's face but then she smiled, "Goodnight then," she said. She closed her eyes, expecting his now customary kiss but it didn't come. Opening her eyes she saw him move off towards the other side of the room and sit down in a chair. Mimi watched him as he struggled with his thoughts. Unfastening his doublet he slipped it off and pulled off his boots. He ran his hand over his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. Her heart leading her, Mimi got to her feet and walked over to him. He looked up at her. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she said guiding him over to the bed. Lying beside him, she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. They were soon both asleep.  
  
CHAPTER SIX.  
  
Nearly three weeks passed by and Mimi was leading Arwen and Roxie in rehearsals for their show simply entitled, One Night at the Moulin Rouge. Elrond had given the go ahead for them to perform on October twenty-fourth despite not having seen any of the dances or the costumes. Gandalf was the only man welcomely involved as he was providing the fireworks for the finale. Frodo still slept, watched over constantly by at least one of the hobbits. Legolas and Mimi's friendship grew stronger by the day. Whenever Legolas wasn't engaged at a meeting or Mimi at her rehearsals they were in eachother's company. Both openly confessed to Aragorn and Roxie that they were falling for eachother but neither had the courage to admit it to the other. Desperate to see their friends happy, Roxie and Aragorn devised a plot for a romantic evening. Arriving at rehearsals, Aragorn gave Legolas a sharp dig in the ribs, "Go and ask her to dinner," he said in a low whisper. "I can't. What if she says no?" said Legolas trying to leave. Mimi's call stopped him. "Hey you guys!" She ran over to them, breathless and prettily blushed from her dancing. She hugged them both, lingering longer in Legolas' arms, "What are you two doing here?" she asked, "I thought you had a meeting." "It was quick," said Legolas. "What Mirky means is, the elves and the dwarves started yet another barney and some trumped up representative from Gondor got all shirty so Elrond has called a final council two days hence," said Aragorn. "So you've been causing trouble again have you Your Highness?" said Mimi poking Legolas playfully. "I'm going to see Arwen," said Aragorn giving Legolas another discreet elbow as he moved off. There was an awkward silence between Mimi and Legolas. "So..." he said finally, "Tomorrow's the big day huh? Are you nervous?" "Very," said Mimi, "You will be there won't you?" "Like I'd miss you dancing. I've been waiting to see you for ages, especially in the costume drawings you showed me," said Legolas resting his hands on her hips. "Pervert!" giggled Mimi. Legolas' face became serious, "Would you mind if I asked you to dinner Miss Mimi?" Mimi smiled and hugged him, "Of course not Your Highness. In fact, I was hoping you would." "You mean it? Fantastic...oh okay I'll...err...meet you in the courtyard at eight." "That'll be great," said Mimi, "See you then." Quickly kissing his cheek, Mimi ran back over to Arwen and Roxie and Aragorn returned to Legolas, "Come on Mirky. Let's get you ready for tonight, shall we?"  
  
Mimi and Legolas spent the next few hours busily preparing for the evening. "Arwen this is too much!" cried Mimi staring at her reflection and the glittering gown that she wore. "What are you talking about?" said Arwen fixing a curl into place on Mimi's head, "You look beautiful. You want to impress Legolas don't you?" "More than anything. Do you think what Roxie says is true? Does he really like me?" "That's what he told Aragorn," said Arwen, "There, all done. You look stunning." "But I've got half an hour until its eight!" "Be patient Mimi."  
  
"Legolas stop shaking. Anyone would think you were facing Sauron in solo battle rather than having dinner with the woman of your dreams," said Aragorn sitting Legolas down by the dresser. "I'd prefer that, I know what to do in battle. Oh God Aragorn I'm going to make a fool of myself." "No you won't. Just be yourself, its how you've been so far and, from what Roxie says, that suits Mimi just fine. Now your hair...bunches I think, show her your feminine side," said Aragorn. "I think not!" cried Legolas snatching the brush from him, "I'll do my own hair thank you." Aragorn watched as Legolas shakily fastened his hair into it's normal style, "Ooh adventurous!" he chided. "Don't Aragorn. I'm nervous as it is," said Legolas. He turned to him, "Do you think I should kiss her?" "I don't know. Look Mirky believe me, if the moment's right you'll know. Hey, she may well kiss you," said Aragorn. "Oh God what if she does?" cried Legolas springing to his feet and frantically pacing the room. "Respond to her stupid. Legolas you're impossible." "I know, I know. Okay I'm calm. Can we go?" "Okay, come along Prince Charming."  
  
Legolas stood nervously in the courtyard, "She's not coming Aragorn," he said glancing at every entrance. "Give her a moment," said Aragorn, "Look there's something I need to do, are you okay to wait alone?" "I'll be fine. Wish me luck." "You won't need it but good luck. Bye...oh and just try to enjoy it." "I'll try." Legolas' nervous wait was soon ended when he heard footsteps opposite him. He looked up and almost fainted, "Mimi?" he said not believing his eyes, "You...you look beautiful." Mimi blushed, "Thank you," she said, "I thought it would be too extravagant." "Nowhere near. Its perfect," said Legolas walking over and taking her hands. "Your Highness. Lady Miranda," said Roxie walking into the courtyard, "If you'd follow me, your dinner is served." Laughing, Mimi linked her arm through Legolas' and followed Roxie out of the courtyard to a secluded clearing in the trees. Mimi gasped as she saw the trees beautifully draped with silks and nightlights with a table decorated with flowers and candles in the centre. Roxie moved to Aragorn, who stood by the table, and indicated to the chairs. "Please, be seated," she said. "You guys did all this?" said Legolas as amazed as Mimi. "Only the best for Prince Legolas and his beautiful partner," said Aragorn. Mimi blushed as Legolas pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and led her to the table, "My Lady," he said sitting her down and then taking the chair opposite. "We'll leave you in peace," said Roxie, "Yell if you need anything." She left with Aragorn. When they'd gone both Mimi and Legolas burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness," cried Mimi overcoming her hysterics, "I can't believe they went to all this trouble. This is amazing." "Bloody good wine as well," said Legolas pouring her a glass, "I bet Aragorn swiped it from Elrond's personal collection." "I don't know whether to kill them or hug them for setting this up," said Mimi. "Well whichever way, let's make the most of it," said Legolas touching the rim of his glass to her's, "To the set up merchants who are our two best friends." "Uh-uh," said Mimi, "To the future. I have some news Legolas, Roxie and I are staying in Middle Earth, permanently." "You mean it?" said Legolas setting down his glass and taking her hand, "Oh Mimi that's wonderful but..." "But what Legolas?" "I'm going away soon. That's what today's meeting was about. Sauron's Ring cannot stay in Rivendell since the treason of Isengard so a group of us have to take it away and destroy it at Mount Doom." Mimi gave him a reassuring smile, "Then I shall wait for your return," she said, "How's about you and me make a pact for this evening? No mention of Mordor, that ring, orcs or anything horrible or trivial. Let's just enjoy eachother's company while we can, agreed?" "One hundred percent," said Legolas.  
  
The night wore on and the couple ate and drank and talked for hours. "Would you like to dance?" asked Legolas getting up and offering Mimi his hand. "I'm not sure if I can," said Mimi shakily getting to her feet, "That wine's dreadfully strong." "I warned you," said Legolas leading her away from the table. "There's no music," giggled Mimi. "We don't need music, just dance to your heart beat," said Legolas. Mimi dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My heart's beating too fast to dance to." "So's mine," said Legolas pulling her against him, "You look so beautiful tonight Mimi." "You keep saying that," she said, "I'm just waiting for you to act on it." Leaning into him, she closed her eyes, nervous anticipation sending shivers up her spine. His lips brushed her's briefly but then he pulled away and pulled her to the floor as something sailed low overhead. It struck a tree, piercing the delicate silk drapes. "That was close," said Legolas hugging Mimi tightly, "Are you hurt?" "No," said Mimi shaking, "What was that?" "I don't know. Aragorn!" he called out, "Roxie! Aragorn!" "What is it?" said Aragorn running in, "Is everything...shit!" Walking over to the tree, he pulled out an arrow and examined it, "Legolas come and look at this." Legolas went over to him and took an arrow, "It can't be," he said, "This is mine. I always scratch my initial in elvish by the flight and there it is." Mimi came beside him and he took her into his embrace. Aragorn was about to speak but then he shoved them both away as another arrow sailed passed. "I'm getting you out of here," he said shoving them towards the trees. They ran into the building, stopping briefly at Aragorn's room for him to collect his sword and then moving on to Legolas'. It was in complete disarray. "I know you're a messy person Mirky but this wasn't like this when we left." "Nothing like it," said Legolas going to a chest in the corner. He opened it and pulled out his bow, quiver and daggers, "There's only two missing so we should be safe. I don't understand why they chose to shoot at us with my own arrows." "A set up," said Mimi, "Think about it, if the arrow had killed me you would have been held responsible as its your's . We were alone so we have no alibi to say it wasn't you. You'd be shamed and so would your Father..." "Therefore leaving Pheobus to make a power play," said Legolas. "Don't jump to conclusions too quickly," said Aragorn, "I'll go and wake Elrond. Will you be okay alone?" Legolas nodded, "I'm armed, we'll be fine." "Okay, be careful," said Aragorn leaving the room. Legolas locked the door after him, then pulled the drapes across the balcony windows. He turned and caught Mimi's eye, she started crying. He ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," she said as he sat her down on the bed, "If I hadn't come Pheobus wouldn't be able to threaten you and..." Legolas pressed his lips to her hair, "Hush Mimi, none of this is your fault. Pheobus is a bastard, he'll use anything against me. I just hate the fact that he's dragged you into this," he said slipping behind her, "Relax sweetheart." "I can't," said Mimi, "What if he's nearby?" "I won't let him near you. Trust me," said Legolas gently unfastening the top ribbons of her dress. He slipped it off her shoulders and began to rub them gently. "Mmm that feels wonderful," said Mimi leaning back against him. Something on her upper arm caught Legolas' eyes and he pulled the dress down further to reveal a beautiful white rose tattoo. "What's this?" said Legolas. "Someone dared me to get this done on my eighteenth," said Mimi. "Does the rose symbolise something?" "No, I just like white roses. Don't you like it?" "Its beautiful," said Legolas, "It makes you look sort of dangerous, I like it." "Easy Tiger," giggled Mimi as his arms went around her waist and he kissed her bare shoulder, "Cheeky! Don't touch what you can't afford." "Then no-one could ever have you," said Legolas running delicate kisses up her neck, "Because a price couldn't be put on your perfection. Mimi I..." Screams from the corridor echoed through the room. Legolas sprang from the bed, catching up his daggers, and opened the door. Roxie, Aragorn and Elrond stood there underneath an elven dagger, piercing a note to the door. Pulling her dress back onto her shoulders, Mimi joined them. The note was in a script she could not read. "What does it say?" she asked taking in Legolas' horrified expression. "I dare not read it to you. Take her Elrond, keep her safe." "Legolas what...?" He kissed her forehead softly, "The longer you are in my company the more danger you are in. Go with Elrond, for my sake." "Okay," said Mimi, "For you. Oh Legolas..." "Don't," he said pressing a finger to her lips, "Just go Mimi. Don't come to me tomorrow. You mustn't see me again its not..." Legolas fled into his room, slamming the door. Mimi broke down in Roxie's arms. "Elrond, Roxie take her to her room," said Aragorn, "I'll see to Legolas." "Come on Mimi," said Roxie gently as she led her away, closely followed by Elrond.  
  
Both Roxie and Aragorn got no sleep that night. Dealing with their distraught friends proved to be very difficult. Legolas admitted tearfully to Aragorn his absolutely desperate love for Mimi and his choice to forswear that love to save her from her would be assassin. He vowed never to see her again despite Aragorn's protestations. Mimi's tears soon became ice cold as she resented Legolas' change of heart without even an explanation. The next day her natural smile was replaced by an obvious fake. She was rehearsing all day for her show with Arwen and Roxie. There was a knock on Arwen's door and a servant walked in. "Lady Evenstar, a message from his Lordship. He says to begin the show without him as he will be late." "Thank you," said Arwen, "Tell him we shall do as he asks." The servant bowed and left. "Okay girls, ready to go?" said Roxie, "Mimi?" "Why shouldn't I be?" said Mimi coldly, "This is who I am after all, go-go dancer Mimi!" "You don't have to hide your emotions from us Mimi," said Arwen, "We all know what you felt for Legolas." "I felt nothing for him!" cried Mimi, "Now let's get this stupid show over with." She left the room. "She's taking this hard," said Roxie, "He really hurt her." "He's doing it to save her. I spoke to Aragorn earlier and he says Legolas is in the same state, if not worse. He won't leave his room. I'm scared his grief might kill him, grief is fatal to the sensitive hearts of elves, especially one as pure and kind as my cousin's." "He'll pull through Arwen, they both will." "Knock! Knock!" They turned to see Frodo in the doorway. "Frodo, you're awake!" cried Roxie running to him and hugging him tightly, "How do you feel?" "Great, thanks to Elrond. You look beautiful," he said taking in Roxie's costume, "For the show tonight I guess?" "Yes it is. Are you coming?" "Of course. I wouldn't miss you and Mimi dancing for the world," said Frodo glancing up at Arwen, "Your Ladyship, I believe it is you I have to thank for saving my life." "It was my duty, you are the Ring Bearer after all. Come on. Let's go and find Mimi," said Arwen as they left the room. Frodo left for the audience as Arwen and Roxie headed for their makeshift stage. The audience was already assembled. Dwarves, elves, hobbits and men were all waiting to watch the travellers dance. Roxie glanced round a pillar and saw that two people were missing, Legolas and Elrond. She turned back and noticed Mimi clutching something tightly. "What have you got there Mimi?" she asked. Mimi held up a delicate white rose. "That's beautiful," said Roxie, "Who's it from?" "I don't know," said Mimi, "I found it by my bedroom door. Is he out there?" "I take it by he you mean Legolas? No he isn't. Mimi don't hide what you're feeling, I want to help you." Mimi tried to resist but she started crying, "I thought he loved me Roxie. He almost kissed me but then he just shoved me away and left me without telling me why. I feel so betrayed, so stupid for loving him!" Gandalf came into the room, "We're ready to start," he said, "Are you alright Mimi?" "Fine," she said wiping her eyes and pulling on a heavy black cape, "Go and announce our arrival." Gandalf left and announced the show to the eager audience. The show began and the crowd loved it. The Can-Can and every other dance Mimi had ever learnt went without a hitch. Soon they managed to drag several bemused men, including Aragorn, onto the stage and humiliated them beyond belief. Despite the applause, Mimi longed only to see Legolas in the audience but he didn't come.  
  
The elven prince watched from the balcony, hidden by the shadows. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard Mimi singing and watched her dancing. He loved and hated it at the same time. She looked beautiful and she danced as well as the flower nymphs he'd watched as a child many centuries ago. He hated though, how she was just an object to the men who watched her. His attention was caught as Pheobus went up to her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled free and pushed him away, returning to the others on stage. He slinked back into the elven party, not taking his eyes off her. Hatred boiling inside him, Legolas chose to go to Mimi himself, prove to Pheobus that he wasn't scared. Descending the stairs he headed for the stage.  
  
Roxie hushed the audience, "Its that time again boys. We ladies need partners for this next number. We're coming to get you, so look keen." They broke from the stage into a sea of waving hands. Mimi deliberately avoided the party from Mirkwood and instead offered her hand to a young servant from Gondor. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. "May I have this dance Lady Mimi?" said Legolas taking her hand. Mimi's eyes brightened and she hugged him tightly, "Oh Legolas! I didn't think you were coming." "I promised you I wouldn't miss you dancing," he said as she led him onto the stage. "Well if it isn't the Prince of Mirkwood himself," said Arwen, "Your Highness, we've missed your company." Legolas didn't have time to answer as the dance began. Both Arwen and Roxie's partners were soon humiliated but Legolas handled it like a natural as his emotions carried him through Mimi's dance. Without warning he bent her back then whipped her up into the elven dance he'd taught her. Over their weeks together they'd altered it, incorporating the sultry moves of Mimi's style and the free, spiritual nature that marked Legolas from the other elves. Everyone, including Arwen and Roxie, stood watching in amazement as they danced without any music to guide them. Arwen was soon aware of a hand light on her hip. She turned to see Aragorn standing behind her. "Do you want to dance?" he said. "But I don't know the steps," said Arwen as he took her to the floor. Aragorn laughed and looked over at Mimi and Legolas, "Neither do they," he said spinning her into his own dance. The soundless rhythm soon began to take hold and people gradually joined in, abandoning the decorum they'd always upheld and relinquishing to the latin beats of Mimi and Legolas' dance. The room was a frenzy. Even Gandalf and the hobbits, despite having no part in the actual dancing, couldn't help but be drawn into the silent music. The sound of a cane being struck on the floor brought everyone to a standstill. Mimi looked up to see Elrond in the doorway, his eyes burning into her. "What is the meaning of this...this...whore's paradise?!" he said, his voice a threatening tone Mimi had never heard him use before. "We were just dancing," said Mimi. "Dancing? That was not dancing. Filthy, disgusting prostitution. You've betrayed my trust, my hospitality." "But Lord Elrond..." "Don't you dare speak to me. I took you into my city and welcomed you without question. Allowed you to befriend my daughter and this is how you repay me, by making her a prostitute and destroying our society." Roxie lay Mimi's cape around her shoulders, "Come on Mimi," she said, "Let's go." "No!" cried Mimi, "This isn't fair Elrond, your accusations are unfounded. We were only dancing. It might be different to what you're used to but that's all it is. I never forced anyone to do anything they didn't want to." "Your protestations will do you no good," said Elrond, "As soon as the elves find a way back to your world you will be sent away. Until then you will be held in your rooms so that you cannot cause anymore damage with your worthless prostitution. You are not worthy of this earth." Before anyone could speak Mimi fled the room crying. Legolas came between the guards and the way she'd run. "Leave her alone," he said. "Ignore him," said Elrond, "He is deluded. Find her and bring her before me, I shall be in my antechamber." The guards tried to move passed Legolas, "No!" he cried. Summoning all the magical strength Narya afforded him he created a wall of smoke and fire between him and the guards allowing him to flee in the same direction as Mimi in the hope of finding her before they did.  
  
Mimi stood staring at the moon, he heavy cloak masking the costume that now disgusted her. Elrond's words played again and again in her mind. "Why?" she cried to thin air, "Why do you send me to a new world only to allow me to destroy the life I could have had here?" She roughly wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and climbed onto the balcony ledge, staring down at the drop below, "Elrond's right," she said discarding her cloak, "I am nothing more than a worthless prostitute. The world would be better off without me." Just as her feet left the ledge, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back over the balcony. "Oh no you don't!" said a familiar, sweetly accented voice. "Get off me!" cried Mimi shoving Legolas' arms away. He turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders tightly, his eyes filled with desperate concern, "Why did you try to jump Mimi?" he asked. "You heard what Elrond said. I was just fulfilling his wishes." "Really? So you don't care what your suicide would do your friends?" "Like anyone would care!" retorted Mimi, "I didn't see anyone sticking up for me in there." "We were all shocked by what was happening. Oh Mimi if you'd jumped I would have died!" cried Legolas hugging her tightly. Clinging to him, she cried desperately into his shoulder.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn, Roxie, the hobbits and Gandalf all stood in Elrond's antechamber, arguing for Mimi. A servant ran in, "My Lord, Prince Legolas and the girl are on the south central balcony." "Then I shall drag them here myself," said Elrond, "Take me to them." The group followed Elrond to the platform above the balcony. He looked down at Mimi and Legolas who sat talking on the ledge. He was about to speak when Gandalf held a hand to his mouth, "Hush. I feel something important should be allowed to unfold this night."  
  
"What is it you want from life Mimi? Really?" asked Legolas looking down at their entwined fingers as she held his hand tightly. "I don't know. My fairytale I guess but I can't see it ever happening," she shuddered as the wind blew from the mountains. Instead of picking up Mimi's cape, Legolas took off his doublet and wrapped it around her. "Warmer?" he asked. Mimi nodded catching his gaze. "You were wonderful when you were dancing," she said blushing. Legolas averted his eyes as he too blushed, "Thank you." Silence descended for a moment, then they both spoke at once. "Mimi I..." "Legolas I..." Mimi laughed, "You go." "I was just wondering if there was anyway I could make you happy." "Fly me to my ivory tower, find me my prince and lock me away forever with him, then..." She was silenced by Legolas' lips against her's. He pulled back quickly. "I don't need to find you a prince," he said, "I love you Mimi." "You do?" said Mimi as his arms went around her. "More than anything," said Legolas. He kissed her again, softly, innocently, the movements of his lips barely perceptible. Mimi went to his embrace as he released her. "What will Elrond say?" she said laying her head against his shoulder. Legolas buried his face in her hair, "I don't care," he said, "I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. When Aragorn talks about Arwen I get so jealous but now I have the most perfect creation by my side and even Sauron won't keep us apart." "I've never been called perfect before," said Mimi pulling back so she could look at him. "Well all the men in London must be blind," said Legolas. "They're not blind, they just take me as an object not a person." Legolas wiped away her tears and held her gaze intently, "Cone with me," he said. "And take that damn ring to Mordor? I'd only get in the way." "No you wouldn't," said Legolas, "Aragorn speaks well of your bravery against the Ringwraiths. You proved yourself by bringing the hobbits here." "Even so, Elrond has demanded that we remain in Rivendell until the elves can find the portal home." "Sod Elrond!" cried Legolas, "I love you Mimi and I want you by my side. He needs to get over himself. He's not the centre of Middle Earth!"  
  
"Has that boy no respect?" hissed Elrond from the balcony above. "He may have a point though," said Gandalf. "What did you say?" said Elrond, his eyes turning to flame. "You exert your rights as lord too much. You use your powers to make everyone conform to your opinion. You have treated Mimi badly because you do not like her dancing but others..." said Gandalf looking down at the young couple, "Seem to enjoy it." "I have no complaint with what the girl does, my only problem is that she drags my daughter into her sordid little shows." "And what if that's what I want?" said Arwen leaving Aragorn's side to confront her father. "Excuse me?" said Elrond taken aback. "I asked Mimi to teach me to dance. I like it. She didn't force me into anything," said Arwen. "You're telling me you chose to prostitute yourself in that way, without Mimi's persuasion." "Its not prostitution Father, its dancing. I know its strange for you to see me that way but I love to dance I really do." Elrond was about to speak when laughter echoed from below.  
  
"Legolas! Get down!" cried Mimi, "You'll fall!" Legolas continued to perform his precarious tightrope walk on the balcony ledge. Flipping onto his hands, he looked at her upside down. "I can't fall, my balance is far too good. Besides I'm immortal." Mimi laughed, "Whatever darling." Legolas looked quizzically at her and rolled out of his handstand, "Didn't you know elves were immortal?" he said. Mimi's eyes widened in alarm, "You're serious aren't you? Oh my God. So hang on, you're like really old then? I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier." "I didn't tell you because I thought you knew. I guess you could say I'm old, in human terms at least. I'm two thousand, nine hundred and thirty-one years old." "Shit!" cried Mimi, "You don't look a day over twenty." "If I was twenty I would still be in my cradle," said Legolas beckoning her to the ledge beside him. Mimi sat down and rested against him, "So you can't die, ever?" "I can die but only if I'm killed by someone, I die of grief or if I give up my immortality." "How can you give up your immortality?" "By betraying my kind or..." he trailed off. "By what?" said Mimi. He looked down at her mournfully, "By sleeping with a mortal." Mimi pulled away, "Oh! Okay, that puts a damper on the romance," she said getting to her feet. "Just because I shouldn't doesn't mean I won't," said Legolas. Mimi turned to him and he took her hand. "Mimi, darling, this is such a big decision for me and its not easy but I know I love you. I know one day we can be together that way but not yet, I..." Mimi put a finger to his lips, "Hush. I understand. I want you to make a decision that's right for you, not one that's right for me. I respect you far too much. I love you far too much."  
  
Sam sighed as he watched them kiss, "Its so romantic," he said leaning on a nearby ledge. "I still can't believe Mimi fell for him," said Roxie, "He's a nice guy but he looks like a Barbie doll." "A what?" asked Aragorn. "Doesn't matter," said Roxie, "I'm just jealous, lucky thing, I want a hopelessly devoted boyfriend." She caught Pippin's eye and he blushed. "Father, please reconsider your decision. Let her go with Legolas. I know how hard it is to be separated from the man I love," said Arwen taking Aragorn's hand, "Don't let Mimi suffer as well, please." Elrond sighed, "Okay, alright, but on your head be it child." Arwen kissed his cheek, "Thank you Father." They all went their separate ways and only Frodo and Pippin were left behind. "What's wrong Pip" asked Frodo noticing his cousins somber expression. "Its nothing, its just..." he gestured to Legolas and Mimi. "You like her?" "No. Its just so unfair. He's more her height, I barely come up to Roxie's elbow," whined Pippin. "This is about Roxie!" said Frodo barely believing his ears, "You like Roxie?!" "Isn't it obvious.? She's beautiful. Her hair, those eyes...but I'm a hobbit with no chance of ever getting her to notice me." "If you like her that much why don't you tell her?" "Middle Earth to Frodo Baggins! Hello! Are you still under the influence of Elrond's magic? I can't tell her, she'd laugh herself to death." Pippin's voice raised into a piercing whine.  
  
Legolas looked up, "Hey Frodo, Pippin, come down here, we've got something to tell you." "We're going public?" asked Mimi, as Frodo and Pippin headed for the stairs. "I can't exactly keep it secret," said Legolas, "It'd drive me mad not to be able to tell everyone that I'm seeing the prettiest girl in Middle Earth." "You can keep those compliments coming my dear!" said Mimi as Frodo appeared in the doorway. "What's the news?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Well we're..." Legolas was cut off by Pippin. "What have the happy couple got to tell us?" Frodo rolled his eyes in despair. "Hang on, you know?" said Legolas, "How?" "Err...congratulations, gotta go. Elrond wants us to do something," said Frodo pushing Pippin away. "He does?" asked Pippin. "Yes," hissed Frodo, "Fool of a Took." The hobbits scurried out of sight. "Ever get the feeling that we might have been spied on?" said Legolas. "We must have been the evening's entertainment. Well we don't have to worry about announcing it now, the news will be all over Rivendell by morning," said Mimi, "We should get some sleep, you've got your final council meeting tomorrow." "I'll ask Elrond to let you stay with me then. Come on, I'll walk you to your room," said Legolas taking her hand.  
  
They walked slowly back to Mimi's room. She opened the door and turned back to him. Taking off his doublet, she handed it to him and he put it back on. "Goodnight Miranda," he said. "Miranda?" "I prefer it to Mimi, you don't mind do you?" "No, I'm just used to people calling me by my stage name, that's all. I haven't been called Miranda in years." "Well it suits you, my beautiful Miranda," said Legolas wrapping a loose curl around his finger. "Flattery will get you everywhere Angel," said Mimi. Legolas pressed his lips to the rose on her arm, "Did you get my gift?" he asked running gentle kisses up her neck. "I thought it might have been from you," she said, "It was lovely." Capturing her lips Legolas held her tightly, "I don't want to go," he said when they parted. "You have to. Elrond will be in such a mood if you turn up half-asleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Legolas." "I love you too," Walking backwards until she was out of sight, he left. Mimi closed the door, pulled loose her hair and changed into her nightdress. Flopping down on the bed she closed her eyes. The door clicked open. "Forget something?" said Mimi sitting up. Legolas discarded his boots and doublet and lay beside her. "I forgot how lonely my room was," he said as she stroked his hair, "Can I stay with you?" Mimi kissed him playfully, "Of course Your Highness," she said as he pulled her down into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and could feel the soft beating of his heart. She pulled a blanket over them and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Miranda," he whispered into her hair. "Goodnight Angel."  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN.  
  
Mimi woke the next morning alone, "Legolas?" she said sitting up. His boots were still on the floor beside the bed, "Angel are you still here?" She got out of bed and slipped her feet into her shoes. Legolas' doublet was slung over the back of the chair. The balcony door was open, so she went outside. Legolas sat in his shirt and trousers against a pillar, staring out over the courtyard. A light breeze caught his hair which hung loosely about his shoulders rather than in his customary plaits. He turned to her, the sunlight catching his azure eyes. "Morning Miranda," he said getting up and sweeping her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled against him as he carried her back inside. He sat down on a chair with her on his knees. Mimi swept a leg over him and sat facing him. She kissed him. "Is this a new look?" asked Legolas trying to calm her flyaway hair. "Don't be cheeky," said Mimi, "You wouldn't have to see me like this if you'd gone to bed like a good little elf prince." "You weren't complaining," he said tracing her waist with his fingertips, "It was the best feeling in the world, waking up next to you this morning knowing you were mine." Mimi ran her fingers through his hair, "You look amazing," she said caressing the golden cascade. "Like this? I look dreadful. I never wear my hair loose in public," said Legolas. "You should, it suits you." "Well then, I'll save the wild Legolas for you and the stars and now the princely me has a meeting with His Boredomship!" Mimi let him up and then sat back down in the chair. He sat by the dresser and pulled his hair back into his plaits. He ran a brush through his hair and then shook his head so that it hung comfortably. He pulled on his boots and doublet and turned back to her, "What d'ya think?" he asked. "You look the same as yesterday," giggled Mimi getting to her feet, "Elvish, princely and fucking sexy!" She pulled him against her and kissed him. "Mmm I could stay here all day," he murmured gently nuzzling her neck. Mimi pushed him back, "But you can't. Come and see me after the meeting. I love you Legolas and I..." She started crying. "Hey what's this all about?" said Legolas wiping her eyes with his sleeve. "If Elrond sends you to Mordor and me home we'll..." "Hush. Do not think of it. I shan't be parted from you easily, I love you. Now I'm not leaving until I see you smile." "I don't feel like smiling," said Mimi. Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her. She held him tightly as his hands slid down her spine and he gently bent her body back. Mimi broke away breathlessly, "Wow!" she said feeling her heart racing. "That's the smile I was after," said Legolas, "I'll see you later sweetheart." With another quick kiss, he left the room. Walking through the corridors he paused and leant against a pillar. Closing his eyes, he let out a gentle sigh, "Princess Miranda of Mirkwood," he laughed to himself, "Wife of the High Prince." "Laiqalasse!" came a voice from behind him. Legolas started from his dream. "Its Your Highness to you Pheobus," he hissed turning. Pheobus etched a mocking bow, "Okay then Your Highness. Rumour has it that you were with that prostitute last night. What will Daddy dear say? Oh and your poor mother. I must say though you chose the best of the three, Mimi's quite a turn on, I have no complaints." Legolas grabbed him round the neck and pushed him against the wall, "You don't give up do you? Firstly, Prime Minister, Mimi is not a prostitute and secondly, I saw her push you away last night. She has more sense than to go with a sniveling fool like you. I can tolerate your presence Pheobus but don't push me." "You're in no position to threaten me," hissed Pheobus, "You've lost your immortality and therefore your power over me." Legolas' laughter echoed along the corridor, "I have news for you Pheobus, I still have my immortality and my title. I can destroy you with a word and believe me I will. You see there have been a few events recently which have led me to believe that Miranda is under threat of assassination. This was indeed confirmed when I received a letter courteously pinned to my door telling me that if I saw here again she would die. The funny thing is you see that the letter was written in Sindarin script, which is only used by our people and those of Lothlorien. As there is no party here from the Blessed Wood, I can only assume it was a Mirkwood elf that sent me it. I wonder who it could have been? Any ideas Pheobus or should I take it to my Father for investigation?" Pheobus shoved Legolas' hand away and stood rubbing his neck, "There is no need to bother your Father, Your Highness," he said weakly. "Good. Get to the council Pheobus and out of my sight." Pheobus slinked off down the corridor. "Wouldn't like to cross you on a dark night!" Came a voice from the shadows, "I've never seen you that way before Legolas." "Well its been a long time coming and he deserved it," hissed Legolas. "What's got you so rattled my friend?" asked Aragorn leaning on the pillar that Legolas had previously occupied. "Oh he just infuriates me. He's always trying to get one up on me and I know he's responsible for the attacks we've suffered. Then today he went on about Miranda as if..." "Miranda?" "Mimi, her real name's Miranda. He was talking about her as if she was a prostitute, its not fair." "Love is grand," chuckled Aragorn, "You look way too young to be in a relationship." "Huh! I've got a good two thousand years on you. To Arwen you're the epitamy of a toy boy." "You skinny little rat," cried Aragorn, "You've got some nerve talking to me like that." Legolas sat beside him, "Joking aside Aragorn, I'm so totally in love with her. She's perfect." "Is it true you spent the night with her?" "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. She slept beside me, that's all. Nothing...physical happened. I have the same problem with Miranda as you have with Arwen, immortality." Aragorn undid the top button of his shirt to reveal a shimmering silver pendant. "The Star of Imladris!" gasped Legolas staring in wonder at the sight, "But Arwen cannot part with it unless... you are betrothed?! Aragorn you can't be serious. Elrond would never allow it. It cannot be true." "It is true my friend. She has sworn herself to me but Elrond does not know it and we'd like to keep it that way, at least until I return. I know I can trust your silence Legolas." "Of course. I wish you every happiness. Come, Lord Elrond is not a patient elf." Laughing and talking the two friends made their way to Elrond's council.  
  
The elf-lord sat in front of the council, waiting for Gandalf and Frodo to appear. Legolas sat with a group of blond elves, his party from Mirkwood. Pheobus sat to his right and the tension between them was obvious. Aragorn sat opposite with the Rivendell elves and in the middle was a party from the southern realm of Gondor and dwarves from the Lonely Mountain, far in the north. Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow at Legolas. Checking no-one was watching, Legolas wrinkled his nose and crossed his eyes. Aragorn masked a laugh. Legolas tilted his head to Elrond and pouted his lips in a mock kiss. "Fuck you," mouthed Aragorn. "Bring it on," mouthed Legolas back. "Pervert," said Aragorn. "Wanker," retorted Legolas. Elrond shot them cutting glances as they laughed. Frodo and Gandalf entered and settled to Elrond's left. "Travellers from distant lands, friends of old," began Elrond, "You are gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The little hobbit tentatively placed the Ring on a table in the centre. Whispered conversations of the doom of men began to circulate. Legolas stared, fixated, at the Ring, the thrill of adventure beginning to stir in his blood. "It is a gift!" said Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor, getting to his feet, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? For years my Father, the Steward of Gondor, has kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Through the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." "You cannot wield it, none of us can," said Aragorn, "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Boromir turned to him, "And what would a ranger know of these matters?" Legolas got to his feet, compelled to speak, "This is no mere ranger," he said, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn!" said Boromir in disgust, "This is Isildur's heir." "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn got to his feet and waved Legolas down, "Havua dard Legolas," he said. Legolas sat back down. Boromir turned to Aragorn, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." "We have but one choice," said Elrond rescuing the council, "The Ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for?" cried one of the dwarvish party smashing an axe down on the Ring. The axe shattered but the Ring was unharmed. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It must be taken deep into Mordor and casted back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. It is a baron wasteland of ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Legolas was once again on his feet, "Have you heard nothing of what Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" said Gimli, "I shall be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf. Never trust an elf!" Arguments began and the council was thrown into disarray, even Gandalf and Elrond became embroiled. They were all silenced by Frodo's tiny voice, "I shall take it. I shall take the Ring to Mordor, although I do not know the way." "I shall help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, "So long as it is your's to bear." Aragorn knelt in front of the unlikely adventurer, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." "And you have my bow," said Legolas. "And my axe," said Gimli. All eyes turned to Boromir, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Out of nowhere Sam appeared, "Well Mister Frodo's going nowhere without me." "Indeed," chuckled Elrond, "For it seems impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." "We're coming too!" cried Pippin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Merry. "Besides," added Pippin, "You need people of intelligence on this type of mission...quest...thing!" "Well that rules you out Pip!" "Eleven companions," said Elrond, "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." "Eleven?" said Gimli glancing round at his nine companions, "But there are only nine of us." "But it is eleven when you include Roxie and Mimi," said Elrond. Legolas looked up with a start, his eyes bright with happiness, "They are to accompany us?!" he cried. "Yes cousin, you are not to be parted." "Great," said Pippin, "So, where are we going?"  
  
Legolas narrowly missed several pillars as he ran back to Mimi's bedroom. He stopped at the door to straighten his hair and clothes. Opening the door he went inside. Mimi lay on the bed, dressed in elven travelling clothes, which were similar to Legolas', with her head stuck in a book. Legolas' footfalls were so light that she didn't notice him until he planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm going with you Legolas. I'm going to Mordor," she said closing the book. "How do you know?" asked Legolas. "Arwen told me when she brought me these. She sorted it all with Elrond last night. We have a lot to thank her for, not least these great clothes," said Mimi tugging at the collar of her embroidered doublet. "Elven," said Legolas running his hand along the sleeve, "It will make travelling easier for you. They are lighter than human clothing." "They barely feel real," said Mimi, "Like I'm not..." She trailed off and blushed. Laughing, Legolas took the book from her and lay beside her. Mimi lay against him and closed her eyes, "I missed you Angel. I don't like having to share you with Elrond." She expected a laugh but he was silent, "Legolas?" "I'm afraid you will have to share my company with more than Elrond. We won't get much time alone. Aragorn is captain, he'll push us hard to Mordor everyday," said Legolas. "I know but anything is better than going back to Soho without you." "You're not afraid?" "Maybe a little. Arwen's stories of the orcs scare me, especially what they did to her poor mother but I want to help." "You will help," said Legolas, "I can feel it." Mimi ran her fingers down his cheek, "Anything else you can feel?" "Do I need to answer?" said Legolas accepting her kiss. She parted her lips and gently enticed his tongue into her mouth. He shook and pulled away, his eyes betraying his innocence, "No-one's ever kissed me like..." He trailed off, his lips recapturing her's, desperate to relive this new experience. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Her legs entwined with his and he felt her fingers light in his hair. There was a knock at the door. "Ignore it!" said Legolas barely releasing her. Aragorn's voice cam from outside, "Mimi we leave in an hour, meet us in the courtyard. Can you tell Legolas if you see him? Mimi? Are you awake?" Mimi broke loose from Legolas, "Yes I'll tell him when I see him," she called back. Legolas turned her face back to his and kissed her softly. Mimi slipped to the side of him and propped herself up on an elbow. She ran her hand along his leg, feeling his muscles contract with insuppressible longing. "We'd better get sorted," she said breathlessly. "Not just yet," said Legolas, "Aragorn did say we had an hour." "Easy Tiger!" giggled Mimi as his arms went around her once more.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT.  
  
The Fellowship was gathering in the courtyard. "Who are we missing?" asked Gimli glancing around him. "Roxie, Mimi and Legolas," said Aragorn, fastening the belt of his sword around his waist. "Well they'd better hurry," hissed Boromir, "Sauron won't wait until we can give him a fair fight." "Shut your noise Boromir," said Mimi walking down the stairs with her arms tight around Legolas' waist, "We're here." Elrond handed Legolas his bow, quiver and daggers. He put them on and Mimi could see the change in him straight away and pitied anyone who'd dare cross him, he was a formidable warrior. "The girls should be armed too Elrond," said Aragorn, "Mimi's not a bad little fighter." "Can you fire a bow?" asked Legolas. "I've picked one up in my life." Aragorn handed her a sword but the weight of it nearly broke her wrist. "I can't even hold it, let alone hit someone with it," she said. "Try this Miranda," said Legolas handing her a similar sword. The weight felt good in her hand. "Its so light," she said swinging it gently. "Elven," said Legolas, "Not as clumsy as human weaponry, here..." He fastened the belt round her waist and she let the sword hang at her hip. He handed her a bow, quiver and daggers almost identical as his own. "But Legolas I can't..." "I shall teach you," he said. "Sorry I'm late," came a cry from the stairs. "Finally!" cried Boromir flinging his arms in the air as Roxie descended the steps. Her clothes were similar to Aragorn's, darker than the elven clothes Mimi wore. "Can we get moving now?" asked Frodo, the Ring glistening on a chain around his neck. "Everyone ready?" said Aragorn moving to the front of the party. The Fellowship formed up behind him, the spirit of fear and adventure surging through them all. "Good luck all of you," said Elrond, "The fate of the free peoples of Middle Earth is in your hands." "What a wonderful thought," said Mimi, walking beside Roxie as they left the sanctuary of Rivendell. "Hey its better than those smelly, drooling businessmen shoving tenners in your knickers." "I suppose so," said Mimi. "But it looks as if someone else has been getting into your lingerie," said Roxie with a sly smile. "I take it you're referring to Legolas?" said Mimi. "Of course. So...?" "So what?" "Oh come on Mimi, what's he like? Gentle? Passionate? Any little elven tricks he knows?" "I haven't slept with him!" said Mimi. "You mean you still haven't lost your V-plates? You're getting a bit old to still be all sweetness and light Miranda Jane Tolkien, get him before he gets bored." "What are you two whispering about?" asked Pippin coming beside them. Roxie hissed some unidentifiable expletive under her breath and rolled her eyes, "Nothing that concerns you!" she snapped. "Roxie!" hissed Mimi, "Be nice. I'm going to walk with Legolas, Pip can keep you company." Mimi laughed as she saw Pippin grin and Roxie grimace. Jogging to the front of the group, Mimi fell into step with Aragorn and Legolas. "Here's trouble," said Aragorn as she came between them. "Hey you! Don't be mean," said Mimi giving him a playful shove. "Carry on like that and you won't reach Mordor alive. I take it you two would prefer to walk alone," said Aragorn looking at Legolas who casted his eyes to the floor. "If you don't mind," he said. "Ah Gandalf's a better conversation than you anyway," said Aragorn moving back to walk with the old wizard. "How far is it to Mordor?" asked Mimi brushing the back of her hand against Legolas', he didn't take it. "About sixty days if the weather holds," he answered not looking at her. Mimi's smile faded, "Legolas are you alright?" "Fine," he said his attention somewhere else, "Absolutely..." He held his arm before her, stopping her walking further. "What is it?" "Hush! Aragorn!" he called. "What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn coming to his side, his hand poised on the hilt of his sword. "I feel something, close by." "What?" "I can't place it. Twisted, greedy, sick, fearful, so many black emotions. Its horrible. Darkness is already with us, watching us." Aragorn drew his sword, "Be on your guard, everyone," he called, "Mimi go with Boromir. Legolas, with me, I need your eyes."  
  
Legolas and Mimi were separated for the entire day. When they came to rest that night, Legolas sat with Aragorn, deep in conversation. Their body language told Mimi they were not to be disturbed. She slumped down on a rock and stared at her feet. A figure scrambled next to her. "Why the long face?" asked Frodo peering at her. "No reason," said Mimi, "I'm just tired." Frodo frowned, not believing her, "If you're tired why don't you go to sleep?" Mimi started crying. "Hey, hey, hey, don't get like that," said Frodo, "What's upset you?" "Bloody Legolas!" hissed Mimi, "All love and romance at Rivendell but now he's only interested in male bonding with Aragorn. He hasn't said two words to me since we got here." "His 'male bonding' as you so eloquently put it, is to take care of you. They have to look after us and the Ring. We are in great danger Mimi." "I know but the occasional smile wouldn't hurt him." "Go and talk to him," said Frodo. "No. I don't want to talk to him." "Then there's nothing I can do. You should get some sleep." Mimi got to her feet and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Frodo. "For a walk, I need to clear my head," said Mimi heading into the darkness. "Where's Mimi going?" asked Merry from his seat by the fireside, "she shouldn't be alone." "No, I guess not," said Frodo walking over to Aragorn and Legolas. They glanced up as he approached. "Hey Frodo, what's up?" asked Aragorn seeing the little hobbits troubled expression. "Erm...its Mimi. She's upset and she's kinda gone walkabout." Legolas was on his feet in a flash, "Upset? Why? Is she ill?" "Her heart is," said Frodo looking up at him. "Her heart? I don't understand...oh no Miranda! Which way did she go?" Frodo pointed between two tall rocks and Legolas was through them in a second.  
  
Legolas searched for nearly half an hour until he found Mimi. She sat on the floor by the edge of a steep drop, her long legs sprawled to the side of her. Legolas was about to speak when he heard her voice on the air. Sweet, sad music filled his mind and tears stung his eyes as he listened to her singing. Her voice cracked and she started crying. "Miranda?" he said. "What do you want?" she snapped, turning and shooting him a vehnemous glance. "What's wrong darling?" She turned away and was silent. "Why aren't you talking to me? What have I done?" Mimi got up and began to walk away. Legolas, faster than her, stepped between her and the exit, close to the drop, "What have I done wrong?" he asked grabbing her shoulders. She shoved him off. Losing his footing, Legolas swayed desperately close to the edge of the cliff. Instinct taking over, Mimi grabbed the front of his doublet and pulled him back to standing. Losing her balance she fell, still clutching onto him, onto the hard cliff top. Legolas rolled onto his back, pale from shock, "That was way too close," he said. "Are you alright?" asked Mimi. "Talking to me now, are we?" said Legolas pushing up onto his elbows and leaning his head back to look at the stars. "No!" said Mimi. "Then why did you just say no?" Mimi could hear the hurt undertone beneath the playful exterior of his voice, "You haven't said more than two words to me since we left Rivendell. You wouldn't even hold my hand when we were walking," she cried sitting up and burying her face in her hands. Legolas touched her arm lightly, "I was distracted when we were walking and then Aragorn kept me talking about the route to Mordor all the way here. I wanted to be with you but my first duty is to Frodo and the Fellowship, you have to understand that," his arms encircled her waist and he kissed her neck gently, "Forgive me?" Mimi's hand found his and she held it tightly. Half lifting her, Legolas turned her to face him and then lay her down. Reaching behind his head, he pulled the tie from his hair and let it swing loose. He brushed her lips, not certain if she'd respond. For a split second she resisted but then she kissed him back with so much passion that Legolas could feel it burn through his whole body. His fingers were light on the delicate clasps of her jacket as he slowly undid them. His hands slid under her thin shirt, soft, searching desperate to explore her. His mind was filled with a thousand new sensations, new feelings that he thought he'd never experience. Mimi forgot everything, her old life, the Fellowship, the Ring, even the threats from Mordor and Isengard. All that existed for her was this moment and the unnaturally beautiful angel she held so tightly in her arms. She heard him whisper words she didn't understand, words that seemed to echo through the rocks despite their softness. A louder echo broke the atmosphere. "Legolas! Mimi! Are you guys okay? Where are you?" called Aragorn. Legolas got to his feet quickly and pulled Mimi up. Catching up her jacket, he dragged her between two rocks and crouched down, hiding. "What are you...?" said Mimi. Legolas pulled her down beside him and put a finger to her lips, a mischievous grin passing over his face. "Legolas! Mimi!" called Aragorn. Mimi giggled as Legolas ran kisses up her arm. "Hush!" he said giggling himself. "He'll throw such a fit if he catches us," whispered Mimi, trying to brush the creases out of her shirt. "That man has the worst timing in the world," said Legolas. Mimi thought she glimpsed what he had had planned in his eye but it faded swiftly. Aragorn's calls became soft as he moved away. Legolas stood up and leant against the rock, "Kinda killed the moment didn't it?" he said as Mimi got up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest, "It was nice while it lasted. You are one seriously naughty elf-prince my darling." "Oh yes my love, I'm absolutely born to be bad!" he said kissing her hair. Mimi pulled back, "Come on, let's get back to camp. The others are obviously worried about us." She put on her jacket and fastened the clasps. Legolas pulled his hair tie out of his pocket and began to pull back his hair. Mimi caught his arm, "Don't!" she said, "Be my Legolas tonight." He returned the tie to his pocket, took her hand and they headed back to their friends.  
  
"Hey sleepyheads, wake up!" A broad Scottish accent roused Legolas from his sleep. "What time is it?" he groaned not opening his eyes. "Five AM," said Pippin, "Aragorn says half an hour until we move." "Tell Aragorn to fuck off!" said Mimi wriggling in Legolas' arms, "We just went to sleep ten minutes ago." "No you went to bed four hours ago," said Pippin, "I saw you." Legolas opened his eyes. The night was beginning to wane and daylight crept over the Misty Mountains. His stomach growled. Untangling himself from the still dozing Mimi, he stretched and sat up. He rubbed his back and glanced down at the rocky bed, "Bit different to the comforts of Rivendell," he said, "Has anyone made any breakfast? I'm starving!" "Over there," said Pippin pointing to where Aragorn and the others sat. "Miranda wake up," said Legolas shaking her gently. He got to his feet and pulled on his jacket. Mimi rolled onto her stomach and pushed up onto her knees. "Very graceful!" said Legolas pulling his hair back from his eyes. "Chuck me my coat will you?" said Mimi yawning. It landed on her head, "I didn't mean literally chuck it," she said putting it on. She got to her feet and followed Legolas to others. "So you two are finally awake," said Gandalf, "We thought even an army of orcs wouldn't have woken you." "So we sent Pippin instead," said Merry, "He's much more scary." Pippin laughed and then frowned as he realised he'd been insulted. Legolas and Mimi sat down and started eating. "Where did you two get to last night?" asked Boromir. "We...err...went for a walk," said Legolas noticeably blushing. "Fucking good screw more likely!" said Roxie, quietly but audibly. "Roxie!" hissed Mimi, blushing herself. Legolas shot a pleading glance at Aragorn. "We need to cover more than we did yesterday on our journey today, it'll be a long haul and we won't stop until nightfall. Does everyone feel up to it? Roxie? Mimi?" he asked. Mimi nodded. "Good. Ten minutes and we leave. The weather looks as if its going to turn so I suggest you wrap up," said Aragorn getting to his feet and walking away. Legolas and Mimi went back to their bags. Legolas pulled on another jacket and a long cape. He handed Mimi the same. "Won't these be too hot?" said Mimi frowning at the clothes. "Believe me, you won't be saying that if the rain comes. We've nowhere to get dry if we get caught by a storm and I have no intention of being wet and miserable." "Point taken," said Mimi getting into the clothes, "Uck I need some sleep." "Well don't go running off tonight and we can get to sleep as soon as it gets dark," said Legolas. Mimi pouted prettily, "But last night was good fun!" she said. Legolas threw his quiver onto his back and his bow over his shoulder. Taking her hands, he kissed her, "Please don't get upset if I'm not with you all day. From here on in the road gets more and more dangerous and I..." "Have a responsibility to the Ring Bearer. I know. Mine by night, Frodo's by day. Let's go," said Mimi as they joined the others.  
  
They travelled for many weeks. The road was long and hard and they were held up even more by the horrible winter weather. Everyone suffered but Roxie was the noisiest about it. "Aragorn!" she whined coming to his side, "Please can we stop, just for a minute?" "No, we keep walking until nightfall." "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Legolas covered his ears, "Aragorn!" he growled, "Shut her up. I can't cope with her whining all the way to Mordor." "Okay, okay. Half an hour and that's all," He pointed to a bright rocky outcrop, "We rest there." "Thank you sweetie," said Roxie falling back to Mimi's side. Legolas turned to Aragorn and raised an eyebrow, "Sweetie? Uck I'm gonna hurl!" Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm and heaved him onto his back. "Put me down!" cried Legolas flailing. Aragorn put the wriggling elf back on his feet, "Race you!" he said sprinting for the rocks. Legolas beat him by a mile. "You bastard elf!" cried Aragorn catching him up. Legolas strutted up and down on a rock, "Who is the King of Middle Earth?!" he crowed. "Get down you pratt. You're making a fool of yourself." "This coming from the guy who got so drunk last time he came to Mirkwood that he told my Grandmother she was the most beautiful elf in the whole of Middle Earth!" said Legolas. "Fuck you Mirky! You're so gonna get it!" said Legolas climbing up onto the rock. Legolas leapt from rock to rock, agile as a cat, "Ah you troll!" he called to Aragorn, "You're getting slow I your old age." "Unless you want a one way trip to Mordor, you will be shutting up right now," said Aragorn. Legolas pivoted to pull a face at him, lost his footing and tumbled off the rock. Aragorn laughed, "Very graceful Mirky!" Legolas brushed the dust off his trousers as he got up. Mimi came beside him, "Come along my little juvenile delinquent," she said sitting him down on a nearby rock. The others lit a fire and sat down to rest and eat. Pippin and Merry were with Boromir, practicing with the elven blades Aragorn had given them. The whole Fellowship erupted into laughter as Merry and Pippin both lay into their opponent for The Shire, knocking him to the floor. Mimi watched the comedy unfold until she felt Legolas' hand on her cheek, turning her face to his. He leant forward to kiss her and his lips were barely an inch from her's when he pulled away sharply, staring frantically at the sky. "Angel?" asked Mimi gripping his shoulder. "Something moves in the sky!" he said, loud enough to get the other's attention. "Its just a whisp of cloud," said Gimli. "Its moving fast and against the wind," said Boromir. Legolas' sharp eyes caught their form, "Crebain from Dunland. Hide!" he cried pulling Mimi down beneath the cover of the brush. A great swarm of huge crow-like birds enveloped the mountainside, darkening the sky. Legolas held Mimi tightly, sheltering her from the vicious onslaught, "Its okay Miranda," he said as the birds flew off and they came warily out of their hiding places. "What was that?" said Mimi still clinging tightly onto Legolas' jacket. "Spies of Sarumon. The passage south is being watched," said Gandalf, "We must take the Pass of Caradhas." He pointed to a large snowy mountain that stood beside them. It looked unfriendly, as if it intended to destroy anyone that dared to climb it's rocky staircase. Mimi felt her heart rise in her throat, "Up there?" she said, swallowing hard, "Is this a good time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights?" "Not really," said Aragorn, "But we will help you. Legolas go with her, she trusts you."  
  
The ascent to the pass, although beautiful, was frightening enough but when they hit snow Mimi's heart back flipped. She hesitated. Legolas stepped on top of it, barely making a mark. It was the first time Mimi noticed that he wasn't wearing the heavy boots worn by the rest of the party but simple ones that he'd worn around the soft, tailored paths of Rivendell. She thought nothing of it, an elf thing she'd yet to come to understand. He held out his hand to her. Mimi took it, convinced the snow wasn't deep, and stepped off solid ground. She immediately knew she'd made a mistake. The snow enveloped her legs up to her knees. She cried out, grabbing Legolas' waist. "Whoa! Huney, you're okay. You're not going to fall," he said stroking her hair. "You could have warned me," said Mimi struggling to follow as he started walking, still not breaking the surface of the snow, "How the fuck do you walk on this stuff without sinking?" "Elves are far more light footed than you humans, I can't explain why it is, its just one of those things," said Legolas. He flipped onto his hands and managed several impressive back flips before falling onto his back on the snow. Mimi fought her way up to him, "Stop showing off! Some of us aren't having that much fun you know?!" she said as they started walking again. "I'm sorry Mellamin." "Mellamin? What does that mean?" said Mimi confused. "My love," translated Legolas, "Its elvish." "Sweet!" said Mimi, "Well then, mellamin, would you teach me to speak elvish too?" "Of course, which version?" "Huh? How many forms of elvish are there?" "Predominantly four," said Legolas, "Quenya, the language of Rivendell. Sindarin, the language of my people and those of Lothlorien. The ancient speech which is only of spells and riddles and that of Mordor. I dare not utter the last. It brings doom to any who does so." "Okay choices, choices, hmm? Well I suppose as its your language, I should learn Sindarin to start with," said Mimi. "Okay," said Legolas, "Try this. Ai laurie lantar lassi surinen, Yeni unotimi ve ramar aladaron. Yeni ve linte yuldar aranier mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreve." Mimi copied him perfectly. "Not bad," said Legolas. "Well I can say it but what does it mean?" "It's a song my Mother sang to me when I was a child. In your language it would mean, 'Ah like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the wings of trees. The long years have passed like sweet draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West'...There is much more but the language is too complicated to be taught to a beginner. We shall sing it together one day though Miranda." "It sounds like a beautiful song. All I got as a child were daft nursery rhymes. One thing I have to know though, how do you say I love you in elvish?" asked Mimi. Legolas knelt down in front of her, "Amin mella lle," he said wrapping her hair around his fingers. Mimi's eyes widened in delight, "You said that to me the day we went behind the waterfall!" "I know," said Legolas, "And I meant it then as I mean it now." Mimi hugged him, "Oh my darling, amin mel..." A commotion behind them caught Mimi short. They both turned and Legolas got to his feet, "Boromir has the Ring," he said, his elven eyes sharper than Mimi's. "Boromir?" she said, "I didn't think Ring Bearer was something people could take turns in." "Its not," said Legolas stringing his bow. "What are you doing? You can't shoot Boromir." "Aragorn doesn't have his sword on guard for no reason. Any move against him and that trumped up steward's son has me to deal with!" "Don't Legolas!" cried Mimi trying to get on top of the snow, "You don't know what's happening." "Aragorn is my best friend and Frodo my charge. I've sworn to protect any threat against either of them." Boromir gave the Ring to Frodo and the situation was resolved. Legolas relaxed his bow and returned the arrow to his quiver. He knelt down beside Mimi once more, "I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said, "Hopefully you won't have to see that side of me too often. I don't like those kind of situations." "You're a warrior," said Mimi, "I shall just have to get used to it. Come on, we'd better get moving."  
  
As they travelled onto the Pass of Caradhas they hit a terrible storm. Legolas had to leave Mimi's side to check the path ahead for the rest of the Fellowship who couldn't resist the snow, which was now up to their chests and above the heads of the poor hobbits. As it fell heavier, Mimi and Roxie helped eachother through the snow while Aragorn and Boromir carried the halflings. "Curse this storm," cried Gimli. "This is no ordinary storm," said Legolas standing easily, the snow sticking to his hair and eyelashes, making him glow, "There is a fell voice on the air." "Its Sarumon!" cried Gandalf as an avalanche enveloped them. As they recovered themselves Aragorn called out, "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!" "No!" cried Gandalf, trying to fight Sarumon's magic with spells of his own. A larger avalanche enveloped them. Mimi got her head above the snow and pulled Roxie up. She lay unconscious. "Legolas!" she cried. He climbed out of the snow and over to them. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Can you help her? Is she alive?" said Mimi blinking away frozen tears. Legolas felt for Roxie's pulse and lifted her onto his shoulders, "She's alive but we need to get her warm or she won't be for long. Gandalf we cannot stay here." "We could go through the mines of Moria," said Gimli. Gandalf hesitated but then called out, "Let the Ring Bearer decide." "We go through the mines," said Frodo. Mimi saw both Legolas and Aragorn pale and exchange worried glances but they said nothing.  
  
They descended the mountain, Legolas carrying Roxie and Boromir and Aragorn carrying the hobbits. Mimi was relieved when they hit solid ground again. Legolas lay Roxie on the floor and rested her head on his knees, "Roxie. Roxanne, wake up," he said tapping her cheeks gently. Aragorn covered her with his cape. "Boromir," said Legolas, "Light a fire and boil me some water. Use the snow, its fresh and should be purer than the stuff we got from the river earlier. Pippin?" The little hobbit came to his side and knelt down. Legolas lifted Roxie's head and lay it on Pippin's lap. "Keep talking to her," he said taking off his bow and quiver and searching through his bag. Pippin stroked Roxie's brow softly, "Don't leave us Rox," he said, "We need you." Legolas pulled a black, velvet purse out of his bag. Going over to Boromir, who was sitting by the fire and carrying out Legolas' orders, he knelt down and opened the strings. He put his hand into the purse and brought out a handful of a strange silver powder. He sprinkled it into the boiling water, his eyes tightly shut as he muttered to himself. Mimi watched him intently and could have sworn the top of the pan glowed with a strange light. Legolas took the pan off the fire and came over to Roxie, "Sit her up," His voice was commanding but gentle. Aragorn lifted her up, relieving Pippin who looked close to tears. Legolas placed two fingers in the potion and then to Roxie's lips, "Ar sindanoriello caita mornie, Romello vanwa, Valimar!" he chanted in the language of his ancestors, his eyes closed and with an air of absolute stillness about him. He kept repeating the ritual, each time more intense until, finally, Roxie moved. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Legolas poured the potion into a cup and held it to her lips. She drank the mixture and pulled a face, "Ugh! What is that stuff?" she said, "It tastes like shit!" "She's back," laughed Aragorn letting her lean back against him. Mimi ran over and hugged her friend, "Oh Roxie thank God you're alright. I was so worried. Thank you Legolas. Thank you so much for whatever you did for her." She kissed his cheek and then went back to hugging her friend. "Elven magic!" said Sam in wonderment, "I never thought I'd see it." "Not magic Sam," said Legolas, "Simply medicine. It is called Miruvor and is only found between my realm and the mountain of Erebor. Some say it is the source of elven immortality."  
  
They rested at the base of the mountain for the night. Roxie was sheltered by a tent Aragorn and Boromir had thrown together. She dozed, recovering from her ordeal and the effects of Legolas' potion. She heard someone walk in, "Mimi? Legolas?" she asked opening her eyes, "Pippin! What are you doing in here?" "I wanted to see how you were. I was worried," said Pippin shyly. "Well I'm fine, so you can leave," snapped Roxie. Pippin looked hurt but knelt beside her all the same, "Why are you so horrible to me? What have I done to offend you?" he asked. Roxie was quiet. "Well?" pressed Pippin. "We just don't get on, that's all," she said finally. "But I like you, I mean really like you!" The words had left Pippin's mouth before he knew what he was saying. Deciding it was too late to stop, he continued, "Ever since we fell down the hill in the Shire I've thought you the most beautiful, lovely woman alive. I know I'm merely a hobbit but I will love you forever if you let me." His voice cracked with emotion and he turned his face away. "Whoa! Pippin, I never knew you felt that way," said Roxie stunned, "But I'm sorry, even if I felt the same for you, there's someone else in my life and we're happy." Pippin turned back to her, his eyes dulled by the threat of tears, "I know I won't know him but can I ask who?" "He's..." "He's me!" Came a voice from behind Pippin. "Boromir?!" said Pippin turning. A look of hurt and disgust spread over his face and he ran from the tent. Boromir laughed, "Little fool, trying it on with someone he knows he has no chance with." Roxie flinched as he kissed her. "Leave him alone Boromir, its not fair. I feel sorry for him." "So do I Rox, I was only joking. That bump on the head's put you in a bad mood hasn't it?" "And you're not helping! Can you go? I want to be alone." "Fine!" said Boromir, angrily getting to his feet, "Be alone!" He stormed out of the tent.  
  
"Oh yes!" cried Mimi as her arrow hit her target perfectly. "Better," said Legolas, "You're a natural." He walked over to the tree and pulled out the arrow. He made a smaller, higher scratch on the bark and then came back to her side, "Now try that." Mimi loaded her bow and aimed. Legolas tilted her arm slightly, measuring her sight himself, "A little higher and keep both eyes open, you'll see all the better for it." He pulled back. Just as she released the flight from her fingers, Mimi felt his petal warm lips against her neck. She started and misfired. "Oh Miranda!" said Legolas pulling away and giving her an innocent stare, "How could you miss that?" "How rude!" exclaimed Mimi turning her back on him, "I might just have to ignore you now." "Please do," said Legolas his arms encircling her waist, "Then I'll have to make up with you again." He nuzzled into her neck. "Legolas! Behave! We're in public." "You're not going to get all shy on me are you Miss Tolkien?" he said taking her hand, "Come on, let's find some place quiet." They headed away from the camp and came across a tiny coppice, sheltered by the mountain. "Alone at last," said Legolas pulling Mimi to him. She let his kiss drown her senses. He was playful, teasing her until she couldn't bear it any longer, "Legolas stop it!" she said, her voice somewhere between laughter and desperation. He pulled back, confused. He looked over her face, frantically trying to read her expression, "What did I do wrong?" he said. Mimi was about to speak when she felt something cold fall on her cheek. She looked up, it was snowing. She turned back to Legolas and brushed a couple of snowflakes off his shoulder. Her heart melted as quickly as the snow as she stared up into his innocent blue eyes. She reached up to his cheek, "You did nothing wrong," she said guiding him to her, "I love you Legolas." "Oh please!" Mimi span around to see Boromir sitting nearby, "Excuse me?" she said offended by his tones. "You two really make me sick. Cooing over eachother like a pair of adolescents. Oh I love you. Oh I love you. Rubbish and nonsense!" "Ignore him Miranda," said Legolas, "Let's go back to the camp." "You could do so much better for yourself Mimi," said Boromir, "Elf-boy here couldn't stay the distance even if he wanted to. Why his people are still here I'll never know." "My people help you defend this world from Sauron," said Legolas, "Your people have no leaders. Even now you won't accept Aragorn as your king. Men are scattered, divided, leaderless, elves are unified." "Struck a nerve there didn't I?" sneered Boromir, "You think you're so grand because you're Thranduil's son. What help has he given to the cause? What's the significance of your title? That can't satisfy the demands of a relationship and you aren't capable of showing he real love. You're just a little boy Legolas, trying to hang out with the big kids. Go back to Mirkwood little princeling, grow up!" "Get out of here Boromir!" said Mimi wishing she had her daggers with her and the strength to wield them. "Of course Lady Mimi. Make sure His Royal Highness doesn't stay up too late," hissed Boromir leaving the coppice with a laugh. "Bastard!" hissed Mimi turning to Legolas, he wasn't there. He stood ahead, leaning against a tree, the snow settling on his hair. "Boromir is an idiot Angel," said Mimi walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. He didn't face her. Raising his hand to his eyes, Mimi felt him suppress a sob. She moved in front of him and took his hand from his face, "Legolas?" "Is that what they really think about me? That I'm just a privileged elf- child who's only here because Daddy let me out to play?" "Of course they don't you daft creature!" said Mimi wiping a crystal tear from his cheek, "You are so well respected. The stories I heard in Rivendell of your bravery couldn't be lies. Does Boromir's opinion really count, especially when you know I love you for exactly who you are?" "I fail there too. You deserve so much more than me Miranda," said Legolas. "Fuck that! Legolas do you know how stupid you sound? When we first met what did I tell you I wanted? A beautiful, courageous, fairytale prince who loves me, despite my past. I found him in you Angel. You're all I want Legolas, I love you," said Mimi reaching up to his cheek as the snow began to fall heavier on them. Legolas pressed his lips to her palm, But physically I..." "We talked about this at Rivendell. Has it ever crossed your mind that you might not be the only one who's unsure? I don't need..." Mimi trailed off, laughing. "What's so funny?" said Legolas. "I can't take you or myself seriously when you look like Frosty the Snow- elf!" said Mimi brushing the snow from his hair. Legolas smiled, "You're lucky we don't have a mirror, you don't look so hot yourself!" "I don't feel it either, give us a cuddle," said Mimi wrapping her arms around his waist. Legolas wrapped his cape around her, sheltering her from the snow, "Miranda?" "Hmm?" "We will be together one day, I promise." Mimi didn't answer him, instead she raised her face to his and accepted his kiss. The snow continued to fall as he pulled back and held her tightly. As his sweet love song caught the air even loveless Caradhas silenced it's winds to listen. The magic of an elven song thundering softly through even the darkest of the mountains' hearts.  
  
"May it be an Evenstar shines down upon you,  
May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true..."  
  
CHAPTER NINE.  
  
Aragorn woke them early and they set off for Moria. The roads became darker and more foreboding. Mimi's sword was a comforting, albeit light, weight at her side as she walked beside Legolas, senses on full alert. Aragorn's whispered call made her jump. "Anything happening that we mere mortals can't see Mirky?" "Nothing," said Legolas, "The world seems unnaturally still." "There are some things even the sensitivity of elves cannot detect," warned Gandalf, "Stay close Frodo." They came to a river, black and thick with a substance Mimi didn't dare guess the origin of. Jumping from rock to rock, they crossed to come against a great wall. "What are they?" exclaimed Merry nearly breaking his neck as he strained to see the top. "The walls of Moria," said Gimli proudly.  
  
They walked along the wall for hours searching for the door into the mines and once again night fell. "A great race you dwarves are for hiding things," said Legolas, "You can't even find your own doors." "It is the foolish magic of elves that made them invisible," retorted Gimli. "Hush the pair of you," said Gandalf, "This road will be perilous enough without you two bickering all the way to Mordor." He stopped them suddenly. He ran his hand along the wall, brushing away the dirt and dust, "Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and the moonlight." As if on que the clouds parted and the moon shone through, illuminating the gate in an eerie silver. An inscription appeared, in elvish lettering, 'Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: Pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hainechant: Celebrimboro Eregion teithant I thiw hin.' "What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry. "The gates of Durin, Lord of Moria: speak friend and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs," translated Legolas. "That's all very well," said Merry not satisfied, "But what does it mean?" "Its quite simple really," said Gandalf, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He pressed the end of his staff to the star on the door and called out, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen." Nothing happened. He tried again, "Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." Still nothing.  
  
Gradually the whole Fellowship was lounging hopelessly on the banks as Gandalf still searched in vain for the password. "Hungry?" asked Legolas handing Mimi an apple. "Starving!" she said taking it and biting into it, "Uck I'm bored!" "Tell me about it. Bloody dwarvish doors and elven spells! This is precisely why elves have as little as possible to do with dwarves these days, it causes far too many problems," said Legolas twiddling a twig in an intricate pattern around his fingers. Suddenly he elbowed Mimi in the ribs. "Hey!" she started. "Ssh! Look." He pointed over to a nearby tree. There, half hidden by shadow, stood Roxie and Boromir in a secretive embrace. "Fuck me!" exclaimed Mimi, "Those two are an item?" "Looks like it," said Aragorn from behind them, "They've been together for a few days." "Why didn't she tell me?" said Mimi, "I'm meant to be her best friend." The conversation was halted by splashes in the water. Merry and Pippin were competing to see who could throw stones the furthest. Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm, "Do not disturb the water," he said. Pippin dropped the stone and looked guiltily at the floor. "Speak friend and enter?" said Frodo, who had not moved from his place in front of the door for nearly two hours, "It's a riddle. Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" Gandalf looked perplexed, "Mel-lon," he said accentuating both syllables as if he were teaching a child. The doors creaked and slowly opened to reveal a black hall inside. Relieved that their wait was over, they gathered up their things and went inside the hall. Mimi kept close to Legolas, her grip firm on her sword. The air was rank and the darkness scared her. She heard Roxie giggle behind, "It smells like something died in here," she said. "Now Master Elf," said Gimli coming to Legolas' side, "You shall enjoy the humble hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, root beer, red meat off the bone!" "Gimli, I'm vegetarian," said Legolas cringing at the thought. "Foolish elven principals," muttered Gimli moving away. The room was illuminated as Gandalf wove some spell over his staff. The shadows slowly retreated back. "And they call this a mine," said Gimli as a total mess was revealed, "A mine!" Boromir was the first to notice what the mess really was, "This is no mine! It's a tomb!" he said in horror, "We should never have come here. Get out you idiots, get out. We make for the gap of Rohan, take the West road to Gondor." Legolas knelt beside one of the half decayed bodies and pulled an arrow from it's chest, "Goblins!" he hissed. He got to his feet and drew back his bow. Aragorn and the others all took up arms. Before they could turn, they heard the hobbits cry out. Frodo was pulled from the hall by a giant tentacle that had emerged from the lake. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn ran to his aid. They fought the beast hard. Legolas' bow sang as it reeled off shot after shot but the hide of the beast was so strong that they bounced off it. Finally Aragorn cut Frodo free and they returned back into the cave. The creature, incensed at being robbed of it's prey, pursued them, pulling down the entrance and trapping the Fellowship in the mines. It felt like an age until Mimi opened her eyes again. The room was in pitch darkness. She groped wildly, trying to find a companion to convince herself she wasn't alone in the terrible blackness, "Legolas!" she cried, choking on the dust that enveloped her. "I can't see you Miranda. Stay still," came his reply. "Gandalf we need light," said Boromir. Gandalf's staff once again illuminated the room. Legolas ran to Mimi and pulled her against him. She shook violently as she cried. "Hush, hush my love. You're safe, you're safe," he said. His words were comforting but meaningless, Mimi knew they were still in danger. "But the goblins?" she said shuddering at the thought of the hideous stories she'd read about such beings and how they would be. Elves were more beautiful than she'd imagined, were goblins more hideous? "We shall cross that path when we come to it," said Gandalf, "We now face the long dark of Moria. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed. Come, it's a four-day journey to the other side."  
  
For three days they travelled undetected, nervous as those standing before an executioner. Finally Aragorn called their third day to an end. Throwing down his bag, he sat on the floor and pulled out his pipe. Everyone flopped thankfully onto the floor. Only Legolas remained standing. He paced back and forth, muttering to himself in elvish. "Take some rest Legolas," said Boromir, "You shall be no use to us if you are half asleep." "What's it to you?" snapped Legolas, still pacing. Mimi got up and took his hands, he was shaking, "Legolas, what is wrong with you?" she asked seeing his desperate expression. "He is an elf," said Aragorn, "No sun, no fresh-air, no trees. This place is like hell to him." "Sounds like claustrophobia," said Roxie, "You just need to get him to relax." "Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here," said Legolas, "I know what's wrong with me and I'll be fine, just fine...once I get out of this cursed darkness," he cried kicking the stone step hard, "Ai-ie!" Mimi took off his bow and quiver, unfastened his doublet and slipped it off his shoulders, "Sit," she said. He obeyed. She sat behind him and pulled him back so that his head lay on her chest. She began to gently massage his shoulders, "Relax Angel. The others will keep watch for you. Try to sleep." Legolas shut his eyes and let her continue, feeling much of his anxiety drift away. "Sleep, sleep my Angel," she whispered, "You are safe, I swear to you." Legolas tried to resist her but the urge to succumb to her words enveloped him and he drifted away in her arms. Laying him back so that his head was on his rolled up doublet, Mimi covered him with her cape and brushed a stray whisp of blond from his face. She kissed his forehead, "Sleep well my prince. May God guard you until morning." "You have quite a touch," said Aragorn softly as Mimi joined him beside the fire. "It was nothing. All he needed was a little TLC." "TLC?" asked Boromir. "Tender, loving care. Its all anyone needs to get well." Mimi warmed her hands and got back to her feet, "Goodnight everyone," she said settling down beside Legolas, "See you all in the morning."  
  
When Mimi woke the mines were quiet and most of the Fellowship asleep. Legolas breathed heavily and even beside her, his face buried in his arms. She sat up and looked around. Boromir was the only person noticeably awake, guarding the camp. She pushed up onto her feet and walked up to him. He turned, startled. "Did I wake you?" "No," said Mimi, "Have you slept? I can take over if you like?" Boromir shook his head, "Its okay. I slept earlier and relieved Aragorn about half an hour ago. We thought it would be best to let Legolas sleep. I'm sorry about what I said to him the other day, I was wrong. He clearly loves you and he is a good warrior, he proved himself at the lake." "Its not me you should be telling these things to," said Mimi, "Legolas needs to hear it from you himself for him to believe it." "I know. I only snapped because I was in a mood with Roxie." "You don't need to justify yourself to me. I didn't know you and Roxie were together until we reached the gates to the mines." "We didn't talk about it. You and Legolas were the big romance, we just wanted to keep it quiet." "I understand. Sometimes I wish Legolas and I had had more time privately. Now every touch is gossiped about," admitted Mimi sitting on the rock beside him. "Do you think we'll succeed?" asked Boromir after a few moments of silence. "In reaching Mordor? I don't know, I don't think anyone does." Boromir said nothing. "You worry for Gondor, don't you? Talk to me Boromir, perhaps I can help," said Mimi. "Can you destroy Sauron and his dark fortress with a word? Can you save my people?" "I can try. That's what the Fellowship is for, to save all of Middle Earth. The Elves, the Dwarves, the Hobbits and your people. We won't stop until we win or we die trying." "To think you're from a world unknown to magic," said Boromir with a smile. "Miranda?" groaned Legolas as he began to wake. "Sorry," said Mimi to Boromir. "Go on," he said, "He needs you at the moment." Mimi returned to Legolas' side, "I'm here baby," she said lifting his head onto her knees. She stroked his hair with her fingertips. He was pale, drawn and she could feel him shivering despite the humidity of the caves, he was suffering. He opened his eyes. His pupils were so wide, desperate to take in any light, that she could barely see their blue. "We're still here then," he said, his voice hoarse. Mimi nodded, "Only one more day. You're strong enough for that," she said. Legolas' eyes blazed with a sudden determination, "One more day," he said, "Only one more day." Getting to his feet he pulled on his doublet, "And the sooner we get moving..." "Legolas," said Boromir, "Eat something. The others are not yet awake and you need your strength." "I don't want for strength. I'm not mortal." "Please stop fighting!" cried Mimi, "You're like children the pair of you. Legolas, Boromir's sorry for the other day okay? We can't carry on with the mission if you two are always at eachother's throats." Both Boromir and Legolas looked defeated. "Beaten down by a woman," said Boromir, "Some warriors we turned out to be. Truce?" Legolas took Boromir's extended hand, "Truce," he said. "Took you long enough," said Aragorn, his eyes still closed. "How long have you been awake?" asked Mimi. "Long enough to hear you put those two in their place. Maybe you could train me. I need to learn how to deal with elvish temper tantrums if I'm going to marry Arwen." "If!" said Legolas sitting back down, "Elrond hasn't given his permission yet. Elven fathers do not part with their daughters to mortal men." "Well maybe Mimi's mortal father will not part with her to an immortal man!" retorted Aragorn. "My Dad would have no say in the matter, even if he was alive," said Mimi, "I'm twenty now and no longer under parental controls. I can marry who I choose, whenever I choose." "But doesn't your father, or Roxie's father have to arrange your marriage?" asked Legolas confused. "Not in my culture. Its entirely up to me and I'd never agree to an arranged marriage, just like you," said Mimi noticing Legolas' eyes light up. The others all began to come round from their sleep. They set off again and the road got harder and harder. Gandalf led the way, pushing them on and on. They reached three doors at which Gandalf stopped, "I have no memory of this place," he said. And so they stopped again, waiting for Gandalf to choose their path.  
  
Hours passed. The room was filled with smoke from Aragorn's pipe and the air was sweet with the fragrance of what he was smoking. Miraculously the air seemed to reduce Legolas' anxiety. He lounged against a rock, restringing his bow. "You seem a lot better now," said Mimi. "I'm getting there," he said, "I miss the Sun. This darkness worries me." Mimi kissed him softly. Wrapping his cape around her, he kissed her back. Mimi pulled away as someone tumbled into her. She turned, "Frodo? What's the matted?" she asked as the little hobbit stared wide-eyed at her. He ran away from them and over to Gandalf. "What's got into him?" said Legolas. "Goblins?" said Mimi her hand flying to the sword at her side. Legolas took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Not alone," he said reassuringly, "They always attack in groups and never ambush, we'd hear them. Besides, I'll protect you." "I can protect myself, thank you very much," said Mimi snatching her hand away. "Ah I have remembered," said Gandalf. They followed him down a passage as he waffled on to Merry about following his nose. Legolas tried to take Mimi's hand but she hit it away and went to walk with Roxie. "Lover's tiff?" asked Aragorn beside him. "I don't know," said Legolas, "I'm going to find out though." He pushed through the Fellowship and grabbed Mimi's arm, "We're not getting into another fight," he said in a low whisper, "So tell me now what I've done." "I don't want you feeling you have to protect me. I can take care of myself, I have done for twenty years you know?" Legolas ran a hand over his eyes and sighed dramatically, "Miranda, have you ever seen a goblin or an orc? You've never faced one before and I don't know how you'll react. You didn't handle the Crebain or the water beast attack very well and I just want anything to...Gimli!" Gimli broke from the group as they entered a large cavernous room with many corridors and ran into an antechamber into which streamed pure white light. He threw himself to his knees in front of a huge sarcophagus upon which was written a runic inscription. Gandalf read it aloud, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria. So he is dead then, it is as I feared." Gimli was wailing uncontrollably over the death of his cousin. Bodies littered the room, their features twisted and contorted in death's black mask. Mimi gasped as Gandalf took a great book from one of the bodies and part of it's arm crumbled away to dust. He began to read it aloud, a terrible tale of how the orcs and other creatures with no name were gradually taking the mines and killing the dwarvish settlers. Mimi edged closer to Legolas as the story made grim reading. "Drums...drums...drums in the deep. We have barred the gates. We cannot get out. They are coming..." Gandalf ended and looked up at the Fellowship from under the brim of his hat, "They are coming." Pippin, who until now had been silently examining a body by the well, twisted an arrow that was embedded in it's chest. The body, invisibly attached to a great weight, fell into the well, crashing down and down into the depths of Moria. Legolas drew his bow and loaded an arrow, there was silence. "Fool of a Took!" hissed Gandalf, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Roxie walked over and put her arms around Pippin's shoulders, "Its not Pippin's fault Gandalf," she said hugging the little hobbit tight against her, "He didn't know it would do that." Without warning a great rumble of drums echoed from the deep. "We have company," muttered Aragorn. Legolas turned to him and some old, familiar glance passed between the two friends, "Its party time!" said the elf, his finger twitching on the string of his bow. Boromir went to the door and immediately pulled back as two arrows sailed passed him and pierced the frame. Frodo pulled Sting, his sword, from it's sheath and it glowed blue. "Orcs!" cried Legolas in disgust. Aragorn and Boromir began to barricade the door while Legolas threw them axes to bar it. The chamber rocked. "They have a cave troll!" exclaimed Boromir. The door barred, Aragorn ushered the hobbits away, "Stay close to Gandalf. You too girls." Roxie obeyed. "Not on your life," said Mimi coming beside him and arming her bow. Gimli climbed on top of his cousin's coffin, "Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Aragorn aimed his bow, his sight waived as he tried to predict where the first orc would come from. Legolas stood still as a statue, his aim unmoving. Mimi, steadying her hands, aimed her bow along the same sight as his. Axes broke through the door, shattering the ancient wood. Legolas fired. His arrow flew through a tiny gap in the wood. There was a scream followed by the sickening slump of a body. The ground shook again but Legolas' sight still didn't move. The door shattered into a million pieces and a monstrous creature came in, roaring and waving an embossed club. Mimi fired but her arrow barely nicked the surface of it's skin. Orcs flooded in behind it. Shouldering her bow, Mimi drew her sword. She struck down the orc in front of her. "Miranda down!" Mimi hit the floor as an arrow sped above her and hit an orc brutally between the eyes. She was lost. Everywhere around her was a blur of movement. She fought hard, survival her only goal. Orcs fell but so did her comrades. Aragorn, then Frodo, Pippin, Merry, all fell victim to the troll. Finally Legolas, by a mixture of luck and skill, shot perfectly into the creature's mouth and it fell dead. Merry and Pippin got up from the floor and ran to where Frodo lay, on a spear that seemed wedged into his tiny body. Aragorn, revived, took the hobbit into his arms, "No Frodo," he said in a whisper. Frodo took in a breath, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt," he said sitting up. "But how?" said Aragorn, "That spear could have skewered a wild boar." "It seems there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf. Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a beautiful chain mail shirt underneath. "Well," laughed Aragorn, "Here's a pretty hobbit skin to wrap an elven princeling in! If it was known that hobbits had such hides all the hunters of the Wilderness would descend upon the Shire." Frodo managed a weak laugh, "Its Bilbo's," he said. "Mithril," said Gimli, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins." "We should not linger," said Legolas, "The enemy is still close." As if on cue the drums started once more. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum," said Gandalf. Leading them back into the halls of Dwarrowdelf, Gandalf moved at a run. Mimi felt Legolas' hand in her's as he dragged her along and was glad of the slight comfort it afforded. From all around them goblins and orcs descended into the hall, penning them in. They stopped, surrounded. Mimi waited for the orcs to strike, knowing their mere eleven could not defeat the great army. But the painful strike didn't come. The ground began to shake. Thumping echoed from far off. Without warning the orcs scattered, returning to their hiding places in the ceiling. Legolas lowered his bow, glancing round desperately, his eyes wide as if he was facing some childhood nightmare. Down the corridor something stirred. The corridor glowed orange, flickering like a great fire. "What new Devilry is this?" said Boromir. "A Balrog, a creature of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" cried Gandalf. They needed no further prompting. They ran for the bridge. Running down great steps, on which either side there was an abyss, they reached a hole. Legolas jumped it easily. "Gandalf," he said beckoning the old wizard across. He jumped across into the elf's arms. "Now you Roxie." Roxie jumped and he caught her easily. The ground started to shake harder and the cave began to fall in. The steps wobbled precariously. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin and jumped across the gap. "Miranda?" said Legolas. "I can't do it!" cried Mimi feeling dizzy. "Yes you can baby. Jump. I promise I won't let you fall," said Legolas. Mimi shut her eyes tight and threw herself across the gap. It felt like an age until she felt Legolas' arms tight around her waist. Boromir pulled her behind him and went to help Legolas. Aragorn threw Sam across and he was passed back to safety. "Now you Gimli," said Aragorn moving to throw him across. "No-one tosses a dwarf!" said Gimli, jumping alone. He fell short of the other side. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. With a tremor, half the steps that Aragorn and Frodo stood on, fell away. They scrambled back on top of it. The steps lurched and began to crumble beneath them. "Lean forward!" cried Aragorn, steadying Frodo. They leaned forwards and the steps fell towards the others. At the last moment, before the steps fell away, they jumped. Legolas caught Aragorn and Boromir caught Frodo. They gathered themselves and ran for the bridge. "Lead them on Aragorn," said Gandalf, "The bridge is near." Aragorn resisted but Gandalf shoved him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here," said the wizard as he closed the heavy oak door and began to weave a spell over it. Aragorn led them to the bridge and all the while they could hear the shadow creature gaining on them. The bridge itself was barely two feet wide. Aragorn led Gimli and the hobbits across. They were showered by orc arrows as they crossed. Legolas pushed Mimi and Roxie onto the bridge, "Run and don't look back. Get out into the open. I'll be right behind you." The girls ran and he and Boromir closely followed. They reached the other side and looked back. Gandalf was only half way across when the great, terrifying creature emerged from the halls. Mimi couldn't describe it. It was somewhere between darkness and fire, terrible and beautiful all in one heartbeat. "Gandalf!" cried Frodo trying to get onto the bridge. Boromir held him fast. A great light emanated from Gandalf's staff as he spoke to the beast, "You cannot pass!" he cried, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow. You cannot pass!" He struck the bridge and it shattered, the beast fell. Mimi took in a breath and realised she hadn't done so since the creature emerged. Her relaxation was only brief as the Balrog's great fiery whip came from the abyss and caught Gandalf's ankle. He fell, holding on to the bridge long enough to say, "Fly you fools!" The cave in became worse and orc arrows showered the Fellowship. "Gandalf!" cried Frodo trying to fight against the sheet of arrows. Boromir picked him up like a child as they all ran from the mines. The Sun and their tears blinded them all as they emerged into daylight. Boromir held onto the crying Gimli as he tried to return to the mines. All the hobbits were inconsolable. Mimi shook with fear, distress and loss. Nothing could have prepared her for what she'd seen or done. A friend dead. Blood of creatures that were once only horrific fairytales to her, on her hands and clothes. Her heart ached so much she found it hard to breathe. Aragorn's voice rang clear, "Legolas! Get them up." "Give them a moment for pity's sake," said Boromir close to tears himself. "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas. Gimli, get them up!" Legolas wiped his eyes on his sleeves and helped Merry and Pippin to their feet.  
  
CHAPTER TEN.  
  
They walked for hours across land devastated by orcs. Black, dead, corrupted land. Suddenly, as if by magic, the devastation gave way to a beautiful green meadow that led up to the wood. Before Mimi could clock him, Legolas ran into the meadow and threw himself into the long grass, breathing heavily as his strength returned. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the Sun, not caring as it stung his eyes. "We are on elven ground," said Aragorn as he noticed Mimi staring in confusion at Legolas, "The northern forests of Mirkwood are similar to these. He is a wood-elf. I have seen him this way before after he has walked in the earth's dark places." Legolas sat up, "Isn't it beautiful Aragorn? Like when we came with Arwen when you were twenty." "Quite delightful little Greenleaf," said Aragorn pulling him to his feet. "Greenleaf?" said Miranda raising an eyebrow, "I thought you called him Mirky." "I do but I call him Greenleaf too, its his surname." "You're called Greenleaf?" giggled Mimi. "And what's wrong with that? You're called Tolkien!" "Does it really matter?" said Aragorn, "Why don't you two toddle off for a bit? I need to convince the others that these woods are safe." Legolas took Mimi's hand and led her into the seclusion of the trees. When they were out of sight, he pulled her to him and kissed her, "I've been wanting to do that for ages," he said curling her hair around his fingers. "So much has happened today it seems like I haven't seen you for ages," said Mimi, "I wish Gandalf hadn't...wasn't..." She choked back a sob. Legolas kissed her forehead, "I know Mellamin. We all do. His loss diminishes us all. He died so that we may live, so that we may give Middle Earth a chance of salvation." His azure eyes were gentle but with a new determination. Mimi pushed his hair back behind his slightly pointed ears. She smiled. "What?" asked Legolas laughing at her dreamy expression. "You're beautiful!" said Mimi laughing herself. "Its because the light's bad," said Legolas with a cheeky half smile. His expression changed, he looked nervous, "Marry me?" he said finally. Mimi had to double take, "What did you say?" she said. "Will you marry me Miranda?" His face was intense, deadly serious. Mimi's heart skipped a beat and then leapt into her throat. She couldn't speak. Legolas lowered his gaze, "I knew I shouldn't have..." "Yes!" said Mimi. It was Legolas who was now speechless. He let out a desperate sigh, catching up the breath he'd held whilst waiting for her answer. Taking her into his arms he picked her up and span her round, "Oh Miranda!" he cried placing her back on her feet, "You have made me the happiest man alive! I love you, oh God, I love you!" His kisses were frantic. "Angel! Angel!" giggled Mimi, "Calm down." "How can I calm down? We're getting married. You and me together, forever!" He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'll love you till the day I die Legolas," promised Mimi stroking his long blond hair.  
  
Tearing themselves away from eachother's company, Legolas and Mimi rejoined their friends. "Why are you too so happy? What went on in there?" said Roxie. "Want to tell her or shall I?" asked Mimi. "You can," said Legolas. "Okay...Legolas asked me to marry him!" "What?!" cried Roxie, an excited grin passing over her face, "Well, what did you say?" "Yes, of course!" said Mimi, "We are to be married as soon as possible." She hugged her friend and then returned to Legolas' arms. "Did I just hear you two right?" asked Aragorn coming to Legolas' side, "You bloody dark horse. I thought you were meant to tell me everything. I'm so pleased for you my friend. Its about time you settled down and got me some little nieces and nephews. Take care of him for me Mimi." He hugged them both. Mimi laughed, "I intend to." "Come. We seek sanctuary with the Lady Galadriel, Arwen's grandmother," said Aragorn leading them down the forest path. The forest was filled with the sound of rustling leaves and the gentle splash of an unseen brook. Mimi could hear Gimli talking to the hobbits but his words passed her by. She was occupied by Legolas' presence, his hand warm on her hip and his shoulder a firm pillow. Suddenly they cam face to face with seven loaded bows. Legolas loaded his own but relaxed with a secretive smile as he looked over at their leader. "Your dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark!" said a tall blond elf. Legolas masked a laugh. "Haldir of Lorien," said Aragorn, "We need your aid, grant us sanctuary in your land." "Give sanctuary to dwarves and mortals?! The Lady will not allow it," said Haldir. "Tell her that you will gravely displease your Uncle if you do not give sanctuary to your cousin and his companions," said Legolas coming into Haldir's sight. The other elf's eyes lighted in surprise, "Legolas!" he cried hugging him, "We were not told you were expected. It is great to see you cousin. Come, come all of you, fortunate favourites of His Royal Highness. The Lady will welcome you all warmly." They followed the beautiful elven cortege into a city in the trees. Everything glittered. Even Legolas' unnatural beauty was surpassed by the inhabitants of Caras Galadhon, the realm of Galadriel and Celeborn. They were led to a platform facing a great staircase. The light was so bright that everyone save Legolas had to shade their eyes. Two figures descended and, from the way they were dressed in long flowing, silver grey robes, Mimi took them to be the Lord and Lady themselves. Legolas bowed low, seemingly humble to the pair despite his title. "Eleven it was set out from Imladris," said Celeborn, "But I count only ten. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." "He has fallen into shadow," said Galadriel, her voice ethereal and distant, "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet home remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil, tonight you shall rest in peace..." Galadriel's voice seemed to drift away as Mimi watched the faces of Boromir and Frodo. Boromir began to weep and stare at her with a mixture of hatred and awe and Frodo looked as if he wanted to run from the wood. "But friends," said Galadriel, regaining their attention, "Let us have no ceremony whilst you remain in this realm. Come, sweet nephew Legolas, it has been many moons since I saw you last." She held her arms out to him and he went to her embrace. "I've missed you," said Legolas like a child long separated from a favoured relation. Celeborn lay a hand on his shoulder, "How are your parents? Is my sister well?" he asked. "Very well when I left," said Legolas, "And I have felt nothing to the contrary." "This is happy news borne with many ill tidings of today but I sense that your heart has more to share with us," said Galadriel backing away and smiling warmly. "You know me to well Aunt," said Legolas holding his hand out to Mimi. She walked over to him and he drew her to his side, "May I present Miranda Tolkien, my betrothed." "Indeed," laughed Galadriel, "It would seem My Lord that we have yet another mortal match to look forward to in our family." "And welcome it is. Dear Miranda, may you accept our fondest blessings," said Celeborn. Mimi blushed, "Thank you My Lord." With a few words of farewell to the group, Galadriel and Celeborn left. Before anyone could speak they were split into groups and led away by elven servants. Two elven women took Mimi and Roxie to a room high in the trees. "Those clothes are for you," said one of the servants in halting Westron, "We shall come for you in an hour." They closed the door and left Roxie and Mimi alone. Mimi walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the sleeve of one of the dresses. It was lace, white as the new fallen snow she remembered from Caradhas. She held it up in front of her, "What do you think?" "Its beautiful," said Roxie, "Put it on." Mimi changed out of her travelling clothes and put on the dress, it fitted her perfectly. She span around. "You'll give Legolas a heart attack in that," said Roxie. "Put your's on Rox," said Mimi, "You'll look like an angel with your hair loose."  
  
Roxie and Mimi spent the hour laughing, talking and making eachother beautiful as they had done when they were children. The elven women returned and led them down into a shady glade. The grass was soft and warm beneath their bare feet. Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir sat in the glade together, they too had changed out of their worn travelling clothes into simple but well made elven clothes. Roxie sat beside Boromir. "You look wonderful," he said kissing her. "Thank you," said Roxie, "Is there anything about to eat? I'm starving." "Food's coming I think," said Aragorn, "When everyone's here." "Where are the others?" asked Mimi. "Merry, Pippin and Sam are still changing and Frodo and Legolas are with Galadriel," said Gimli. "Galadriel? Why?" asked Mimi. "She wanted to speak to Frodo but she wanted as elven translator present. The Lady of the Light rarely speaks in the common tongue of men, it is below her," said Aragorn. "That's a bit pompous isn't it? Considering that Frodo is the Ring Bearer and all," said Roxie. "Galadriel makes her own rules here and we shall abide by them as long as we are her guests," said Aragorn settling down on one of the large cushions that littered the floor. "But I don't understand why she wanted Legolas there. All the elves I've spoken to speak Westron and Frodo isn't bad at elvish," said Mimi. "The servant who came for Frodo said Galadriel felt it better to have someone he trusted translating rather than being surrounded by people he didn't know," said Boromir. Merry, Pippin and Sam tumbled into the glade. "Hey, check these out," said Pippin spinning round and showing off his clothes, "Hobbit sized and everything." "You look very grand Pip," said Roxie warmly. "I'm dying of hunger," said Merry, "Legolas and Frodo better get here soon." As if on cue they entered the glade. Frodo was in new clothes, similar to those worn by the other hobbits but Legolas looked completely different. Forsaking his grey doublet and mud stained boots and trousers, he now wore a white shirt with a tunic into which Mimi could have sworn Mithril was woven and plain black boots and trousers. His hair flowed freely about his shoulders, without a plait in sight. "Whoa!" said Mimi under her breath. He ran over to her and took her hands, "Miranda. Darling you look beautiful!" "Me? Look at you!" she cried. "Someone get me a bucket," said Boromir burying his head in Roxie's lap. "Hey boy! Don't hughie on my dress okay?" said Roxie pushing him back. "Ah you love it," said Boromir seemingly relaxing for the first time since the quest began.  
  
The elven servants brought food and wine and they ate ravenously. At the end of the feast, Aragorn raised a toast to Gandalf's memory and the Fellowship echoed him fondly. Boromir walked away, his arms tight around Roxie's waist. Sweet singing filled the glade. "What is it?" asked Sam. "A lament for Gandalf," said Legolas. "What do they say about him?" asked Merry. "I do not have the heart to tell you," said Legolas softly, "For me the grief is still to near." Nearly as soon as it had started, the song ended. "Oh that was so beautiful," said Mimi as Legolas lay beside her with his head on her knees. "The elven voice is always beautiful," said Aragorn puffing thoughtfully on his pipe, "It is one of their many charms." "Can you sing Legolas?" asked Frodo. "Very poorly," said Legolas shyly. "Don't talk rubbish!" exclaimed Aragorn, "I have heard you sing many a time and I've never heard you hit an ill note." "Would you sing for us Legolas?" pleaded Sam. "What can I sing at such a time?" asked Legolas trying to escape the task. "I know the very song. Do you remember the tale of Nimrodel my friend?" asked Aragorn. "Not well." "What? Forgotten the words? And yet we sang it every day when we were boys, well when I was anyway," said Aragorn. Legolas sat up and shook his head in absolute defeat, "Okay, okay, I shall try;  
  
"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day;  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
"A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair,  
As sun upon the golden boughs,  
In Lorien the fair.  
  
"Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light,  
As leaf in Linden-Tree.  
  
"Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell,  
Into the shining pool.  
  
"Where now she wonders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel,  
And in the mountains strayed...  
  
...I forget the rest," he said casting his eyes to the floor. Mimi came back to reality from her dream as his song ended. "Told you he could sing," said Aragorn. He got to his feet, "Time for hobbits to be in bed." "What are we, children?" retorted Merry. "No, guardians of the Ring Bearer and therefore you need to rest," Aragorn ushered out the hobbits and then turned, "Dwarfs too." "No-one tells a dwarf..." "Gimli!" said Aragorn raising an eyebrow, "Bed." Gimli took the hint, "Ah yes, well I am tired. Master Elf, Lady Mimi, goodnight." "Goodnight Gimli," said Mimi after him as he left. "Well that's the most unsubtle way of leaving a couple alone," said Legolas getting to his feet. He offered Mimi his hand and she pulled herself up, "Not that I mind being alone with you Mellamin. Come with me, there's something I want to show you." He led her through the woods until they heard the crash of water. Walking into the clearing, Mimi looked upon the most beautiful waterfall she'd ever seen. "Nimrodel," said Legolas. "The waterfall from your song. Its amazing," said Mimi, "Oh Legolas this would be the perfect place for our wedding." "It would wouldn't it? As you wish darling, we shall be married here..." "Oh my Angel..." "...and now!" "Now?!" cried Mimi, "But how? We have no guests, no-one to perform the service." "We don't need them. All we need is you, me, the spirit of Lothlorien and the stars." "Legolas you can't be serious." "I'm serious Miranda, more serious than I've ever been in my whole life. I love you. I don't need some elven priest to tell me that. I want to make my own pledge to you with the heavens as my witnesses." Legolas' eyes shone with his desperation and Mimi knew he was serious. Mimi took his hands, "Then this is my pledge to you. I swear by the stars to love you forever, whatever comes between us. My heart, my body, my spirit I give only to you until the day I die. So is my promise to you." "And to you I give my heart for all eternity. My soul, my love, my immortality, all are your's. With the spirit of Lothlorien and my ancestors as my witnesses I am sworn to you and only you. So is my promise to you." He took the ring off his finger and placed it on the middle finger of Mimi's left hand. "Narya?! Legolas you cannot give me this," she said feeling tears of joy fill her eyes. "Yes I can for if it is upon your finger it has not left me for we are one, as are the two halves of Narya." He took the chain from around his neck and slipped the other half of the ring onto his wedding finger. Taking her left hand, he kissed her, sealing their pledge, "Sworn mine," he whispered as they parted. "Now and forever," said Mimi, "May it be."  
  
When they returned to the city everyone was asleep. Hand in hand they silently climbed the steps to Legolas' room, high in the trees. His lips were hot on her neck as he kicked the door closed behind them. His hands slid up her back and onto the ribbon clasps of her dress. He pulled them loose and slipped it off her shoulders. "Legolas are you...?" He turned her to face him and placed a finger to her lips, "I have made you my wife," he said softly, "Now I want to make you my lover." Mimi didn't speak as he lifted her into his arms.  
  
The warmth of the dawn filtering through the woods woke Legolas the next morning. His senses came to him and he became aware once more of the arms tight around his waist and the warm, slender body beside him. He brushed Mimi's hair back from her face and looked down on her as she slept. The memories of the night passed flooded back to him as he stared at her delicate serenity he loathed to break but he was compelled to speak, "In all my years and all I've seen, never have I seen anything as perfect as you," he whispered. Mimi stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Legolas kissed her. "I thought I was dreaming," she said sleepily, "But reality is all the better." Legolas lay his head on the pillow next to her and she rolled onto her side to face him. "How long have you been awake?" asked Mimi running her hand along his back and onto his shoulder. "Not long. Its only just dawn. The others won't be awake for hours." "Well then," said Mimi grabbing hold of the sheet that covered them, "We've got time to kill." Pulling the sheet over their heads the world around them disappeared.  
  
Aragorn sat with the hobbits and Gimli in the glade. It was mid morning and they were all well revived having had the opportunity to sleep late. Once again the elven servants had brought them food better than could be expected of a king's banquet. "Galadriel has offered us boats to give us swift, safe passage down Anduin," said Aragorn, "It will make our journey easier, orcs don't like water." "She wishes a brief council with us before we leave, something about gifts," said Frodo. A rustling of leaves caught their attention. Legolas walked in, dressed in the same clothes as the night before. "Ah so you're finally up you skinny little...cocky, self-assured, hey, why are you so happy?" said Aragorn. "No reason," said Legolas blushing. "Where's Mimi? I thought you two were permanently attached at the lips!" said Aragorn laughing at his friend's embarrassed expression. "She's just changing," said Legolas quickly sitting down and masking his face with his hair. Aragorn noticed that Legolas was missing the ring he always wore on his right hand, "Legolas, where is your father's ring? Did you lose it in Moria?" "I gave it to Miranda," said Legolas finally raising his head, "As a symbol of my pledge to her. We were married last night." Astonished gasps echoed from all those present. "What?! How?!" cried Aragorn. "We went to Nimrodel and made our promises beneath the stars," said Legolas desperately trying to hide a contented smile. "How romantic!" exclaimed Sam. "Sentimental rubbish!" said Gimli, "A woman should be strong and willing to work. That skinny waif you have would be of no use in a mine." "My Miranda will never have to work in a mine so that requirement is obsolete." "Did I hear my name mentioned?" said Mimi entering the glade. She walked over to Legolas and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I hear you two all but eloped last night," giggled Frodo. "So he told you then," said Mimi, "Yes I am now officially Mrs. Greenleaf." "And you're taking your honeymoon in Mordor, original!" said Merry. The sound of their laughter echoed happily through the trees above them. The group fell back into segregated conversation. Mimi lay back against Legolas' shoulder, "How are you feeling?" she whispered. "Fine. Why?" "The whole immortality thing. Do you feel any different?" "A little but not like I've lost something. I feel...I can't describe it...I..." "I think I know what you mean," said Mimi, "No regrets?" "Absolutely none. Its scary though, thinking that one day I'll look as old as Gimli," he said yawning, "I'm not going to survive the day." "What did you do to make you so tired?" said Mimi running her hand down his leg. "Oh I wonder!" said Legolas closing his eyes against her touch, "Amin mella lle Miranda." "Amin mella lle Angel." "Do you two ever stop?" asked Roxie, "I'm gonna have to invest in a bucket!" "A bucket? Why?" said Legolas pulling away from Mimi and looking quizzically at Roxie. Roxie laughed at his expression, "So that I can chuck cold water over you and then through up in it." "And I suppose you and Boromir haven't been off pashing it all this time?" said Mimi. "Believe me Mims, we've been doing far more than that," said Roxie, "Chat later. I'm starving!" "Did she mean what I think she meant?" said Legolas when she'd gone. "Uh-huh," said Mimi, "Looks like you and I aren't the only two who are going to be half asleep today."  
  
They were soon summoned before Galadriel and Celeborn. The Fellowship had changed back into their travelling clothes and were ready to leave. "Travellers, friends," she said, "For each of you I have a special gift. Come forward Meriadoc Brandyback and Peregrin Took." The two hobbits knelt before her. "For you, elven blades crafted by my people. May they be your defence against the coming darkness." They took the swords and moved away, marveling at their gifts. "Boromir, son of Denethor, high steward of Gondor. I give to you this belt as a symbol of my realm. May it keep you from mortal darkness." She handed a belt of gold to him. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Samwise Gamgee. Aragorn, heir of Elendil, I give to you a sheath for your Anduril and also my grand-daughter, Arwen Evenstar, my blessing for your marriage. Samwise Gamgee, to you I give the soil of Lothlorien. If you return to your homeland and place it in the ground your garden shall be of great beauty." Sam nearly fainted at her gift. "Roxanne and Miranda, travellers from a distant realm of men, to you both I give the water of Nimrodel. Mark the head of your first daughter with this and she will grow in both grace and beauty." Mimi closed her eyes as she closed her hand around the tiny phial, and tried to imagine the face of her child. "Laiqalasse, dear nephew and Prince of Mirkwood," called Galadriel. Legolas knelt in front of her. "Your bow is worn and your quiver is dry so these we give to you," She handed him a new bow, beautifully crafted, and a quiver of the lightest arrows, "And unto you I place another gift, a prophecy. When you have lost all hope and your line is at its end there shall be one who comes to unite the kingdoms of Middle Earth. Do not seek it for it shall seek you out. So be the words of Galadriel." Legolas stepped back from the elven sorceress and returned to Mimi's side, his expression confused. "Gimli, son of Gloin, what would you ask of Galadriel?" she asked. The dwarf remained humble, "I would ask nothing of the Lady of the Wood, not now she has permitted me call her friend, I am unworthy of any more." "And yet you are worthy for not asking straight away. I know what it is your heart desires but I cannot grant it unless you ask for it." "Then all I ask is for a strand of your hair for it's gold is far more beautiful than anything my people can mine," said Gimli looking somewhere between fear and desire. Galadriel took a dagger from one of her guards and cut three strands of her hair. She lay them in the dwarfs palm, "Keep these for eternity and you and your descendents will be the richest of all the dwarvish tribes." She kissed his forehead softly and Gimli blushed behind his beard. "And now Frodo Baggins of the Shire, bearer of the One Ring. I give to you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star, Namarie. May it be a light for you when all other lights go out," She kissed him and whispered something over him in elvish. "Go forth now onto your quest. The enemy moves ever onwards. Our blessing and that of our kingdom goes with you," said Celeborn as the Fellowship headed down towards the boats. There were four moored on the banks of Anduin's tributary. Aragorn took the first with Sam and Frodo, Boromir the second with Roxie, Gimli the third with Merry and Pippin and finally Legolas and Miranda took the last. They set off, leaving the sanctuary of Lothlorien and pressing ever south to the darkness of Mordor. As the trees parted and they joined Anduin, Legolas began to sing in his own language,  
"Ai laurie lantar lassi surinen,  
Yeni unotimi ve ramar aldaron.  
Yeni ve linte yuldar avanier  
Mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreve  
Andune pella, Vardo tellumar  
Nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni  
Omaryo airetari-lirinen.  
  
"Si man I yulma nin enquantuva?"  
  
Without knowing how or why, Mimi sang with him:  
  
"An si Tintalle Varda Oiolasseo  
ve fanyar maryat Elentari ortane  
ar ilye tier undulave lumbule,  
ar sindarvoriello caita mornie  
I fulmalinner imbe met, ur hisie  
Untipa Calaciryo miri oiale  
Si vanwa na, Romello vanwa, Valimar.  
  
"Namarie. Nai hiruvalye Valimar.  
Nai elye hiruva. Namarie."  
  
"I just spoke elvish," said Mimi astounded. "I kinda noticed that Mellamin," said Legolas not elaborating. "But how? I only know a few phrases...oh I get it, sleeping with a magical being gives you more than you bargained for." "If only we had that power," said Legolas with an amused smile, "'Tis merely the magic of Lothlorien, all who enter become fluent in elvish, even those who live there cannot explain why." Mimi lay down and rested her head on his knees, staring up at the sky as he steered the tiny boat along the river. "Sleep if you can Miranda," he said, "We have a long journey to make." She kissed his thigh softly. "Hey Mellamin, we're in the open!" he said trying not to laugh. Mimi giggled, "You should be so lucky! I'll see you in a while," She closed her eyes. Legolas' lips lingered for a moment on her temple and then his song once again caught the air as Mimi fell into her dreams.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN.  
  
Days passed and they had several unexpected adventures along the river. Mimi was rudely awakened as the boat hit land. She opened her eyes and sat up, "Where are we?" she asked. "Amon Hen," said Legolas. "We rest here until dark," said Aragorn, "Then we head for the eastern shore, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." "Only really..." Gimli began. Mimi chose not to listen. She followed Legolas as he looked around. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he jumped. "Whoa! Angel its me!" said Mimi as he span round to face her, his hand flying to the dagger that hung by his leg. He relaxed, "You scared me," he admitted releasing the dagger's hilt. "Why are you so jumpy?" asked Mimi, "Are you getting one of those elvish prediction thingys?" "I'm not sure. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad's going to happen. I need to talk to Aragorn," he said walking away. Mimi settled down on a tree stump and took off her cape, quiver and bow. She could hear Gimli still grumbling loudly but she paid him no mind. It was Merry's voice that caught her attention, "Hey where's Frodo?" he said. Mimi glanced around and could not see the little hobbit anywhere. "Boromir said he was going to look for him," said Roxie. Aragorn turned to Legolas, a look of fear passing over his rugged features, "A shadow and a threat?" he said to the elf. Legolas nodded. "Stay with them. Gimli, Miranda on your guard," said Aragorn, "I'm going to look for them." Mimi didn't like the way he spoke. She got up and walked over to Legolas, "What did Aragorn mean by a shadow and a threat?" she asked. Legolas led her out of earshot of the rest of the group, "For a while I have felt a shadow in my mind telling me danger was among us," said Legolas his voice hushed, "At first I thought it was simply the evil of the Ring trying to take my mind to it's will but now I see it may have taken another." "Boromir?" asked Mimi matching his tones. "Yes, I remember at the council of Lord Elrond in Rivendell, Boromir greatly desired the Ring. He saw it as a weapon that could be used against Mordor. Even after Aragorn and Elrond told him time and time again that he could not wield it. I don't think he fully comprehends it's power." Mimi sat down as her head clouded at the thought of Boromir betraying them all, "Galadriel was right," she said as Legolas sat beside her and took her hand, "She said the quest stood on the edge of a knife and that hope only remained if the company was true but if Boromir is doing what you think then the Fellowship has failed and we have no hope." Legolas stroked the back of her hand with a fingertip, "Hope remains as long as the company is true," he said quoting his aunt, "So if you and I stay true to eachother, to Aragorn, to Gimli, the hobbits and Roxie, there is still hope. Keep believing Mellamin, Boromir has not yet fallen to the power of the Ring." Miranda wrapped her arms around his waist and lay against his chest, "I'm frightened Legolas," she said softly, "So very, very frightened." "We all are Miranda," he said, "But all will be well, I will see that it is so for you." He kissed her hair. "Legolas!" said Merry. "What?" said Legolas releasing Miranda and getting to his feet. "I thought I saw something move up ahead," said Merry pointing into the wood, "It was huge." Legolas peered into the forest, his eyes shone fiercely as he glimpsed something in the distance, "Yrch!" he hissed. Mimi didn't understand the word but she was convinced it was some elven obscenity. "Get up all of you," he said. "Its probably just an animal Legolas," said Mimi not moving. "Don't argue with me Miranda! Get to your feet!" Frightened by his change from husband to leader, she obeyed. "Get away from the camp and try to find the others. We must find Frodo." Mimi picked up her bow and quiver. Legolas came back over to her. Before she knew what he was doing, he pulled her hard against him and kissed her with more passion then Mimi ever dreamed possible, "Whatever happens," he said, "Always remember that I love you." He released her and moved to the head of the group, "We fight for Middle Earth," he said arming his bow, "ELBERETH GILTHONIEL!"  
  
Running through the dense woodland Mimi had no idea what they were going to encounter. The hobbits broke away, searching for Frodo, leaving only four to face the foe they pursued. As they came upon a great ruin, Mimi heard terrible, foreign war cries but in the midst came a familiar call of, "ELENDIL!" A mass of tall black creatures, vaguely resembling the orcs they'd faced in Moria, swarmed the area but there, fighting bravely as ever, was Aragorn. Legolas sprang into the fray, his deadly aim felling several of the orc army before they even realised his presence. Even Roxie, who had previously never used the sword that hung at her side, fought hard against them. The orcs fell fast but more and more kept coming. As the battle raged the sound of a horn carried loud upon the wind. "The Horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas. "Boromir!" said Aragorn. They ran towards the sound but, as they did, an unseen orc took Mimi by surprise. She screamed as it's blade hit her side hard. Roxie fought the creature back as her friend fell. Alerted by the distinctly female screams, Legolas span round and shot the orc dead with pinpoint accuracy. Roxie cradled Mimi's suddenly frail body, "Oh God no!" she said tears rolling down her cheeks. Aragorn went on to Boromir's aid as Gimli and Legolas came to Mimi's side. Legolas fell to his knees next to her and pressed his hand to the cut on her side. She flinched, "I'm alright Legolas!" she said. "No you're not. Oh Miranda this is all my fault," said Legolas frantically trying to stop the bleeding. Mimi hit his hand away, "I'll be alright. Boromir needs you, Frodo needs you." "I can't leave you Miranda." "Yes you can. You made a promise back in Rivendell to protect the Ring Bearer. The future of Middle Earth depends on you. I do not matter." Legolas looked torn, "But I love you," he said, his eyes filling with tears. Mimi reached her hand up to his cheek, "I know baby. Now go, Aragorn needs you." "I'll take care of her Legolas," promised Roxie. He smiled weakly and then leant down and kissed Mimi softly, "I'll be back for you Mellamin, don't go anywhere!" Mimi had to choke back a laugh for fear of making the pain in her side worse, "I'll try not to," she said. "Come along Legolas," said Gimli. Legolas let go of Mimi's hand and ran into the woods, not once looking back knowing if he did he'd never be able to leave her. They ran full tilt to where they had last heard the Horn of Gondor. The scene that met them was of utter devastation. Uruk-hai bodies lay everywhere but in the midst of them lay their comrades. Boromir's body was riddled with arrows and he was fighting desperately for his life as Aragorn cradled him. Legolas could hear their hushed words and they made his heart ache. He looked on, helpless, as Boromir passed away, clutching his sword proudly to his chest. "Be at peace, son of Gondor," said Aragorn kissing his friend's forehead in farewell. Legolas' tears broke loose as he heard Aragorn choke back a desperate sob. He walked over and lay a light hand on his shoulder. Aragorn reached up and took it, his grimy black hand enveloping Legolas' slender white fingers. "There was nothing you could do Aragorn," he said softly, "Even Elrond's magic could not have healed him." "He died trying to save Merry and Pippin but his life was taken in vain for they are gone. I was too slow to save him." Legolas turned Aragorn to face him and hugged him tightly, "You did all you could my friend," he said as Aragorn clung mercilessly onto the elf's doublet, "It was his time, you could not have prevented it." Pulling back, Legolas knelt beside Boromir's body and gently removed the arrows from his chest. He snapped them in two and pushed the heads firmly into the ground beside the place Boromir fell. Staggering under the weight, Legolas lifted Boromir onto his shoulders. "He died a hero," said Gimli, "Yet I do not think that will bring much comfort to young Roxanne." "Where are they?" asked Aragorn regaining his composure. "Still be the ruins. Miranda is injured, I promised not to leave her for long," said Legolas struggling with the load he carried. Aragorn took Boromir from Legolas and cradled him as he would a child. They walked back to the ruins. Mimi lay on the floor, a makeshift bandage around her side. She reached her arms out to Legolas as she saw him but then pulled back as she saw Aragorn with Boromir. He lay him gently on the floor and Mimi realised he was dead. She felt Roxie tense beside her and then shake as she started to cry. She ran over to Boromir and threw herself down beside him, crying into his chest, "No Boromir!" she cried, "Please wake up! Please wake up! The orcs are gone now, you're safe. Boromir?! Boromir!" Aragorn knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. He said nothing. Mimi felt tears welling in her eyes. She pushed up to her feet, clutching her side tightly and walked over to Legolas, desperate for him to hold her and make the world disappear.  
  
They gave Boromir a brief funeral. His body they gave to Anduin along with the symbols of his family and his honour. As the small boat disappeared over the great falls of Rauros, Legolas hurried another boat into the water, "Hurry. Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore..." he stopped realising that no- one was following. He turned to Aragorn, "You mean not to follow?" "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands, we can do no more for him. Miranda needs your aid now. Perform your magic for her Legolas, it can do no more for the hobbits." Legolas knelt beside Mimi and made her the same potion as he had made Roxie. Her injury slowly faded and disappeared. She fastened her shirt and jacket and got to her feet, "We should go after them," she said siding with Legolas. "No. I let Frodo go," said Aragorn. "Then it has all been in vain," said Gimli, "The Fellowship has failed." "Not if we remain true to eachother," said Aragorn, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc!" Catching up their weapons and anything they could not do without, the remainder of the Fellowship of the Ring followed their captain back into the woods.  
  
Their journey was long and hard and they fought many battles but their determination never faltered. Whenever hope seemed lost they had but to remind themselves of who they fought for. For Gandalf, their teacher, the man who saved Middle Earth from instant darkness by entrusting the Ring to Frodo to keep it from the Nazgul. For Boromir, their fallen brother, and for Merry and Pippin who could still yet be found if they did not give up. They pushed hard through Rohan and Isengard, leading great armies of men and their efforts were met with great rewards. Gandalf was returned to them by a magic that even Legolas couldn't comprehend and Merry and Pippin were found alive and unharmed as door wardens at Isengard. Aragorn kept his promise to Boromir, he did not allow the White City of Gondor fall. Accepting his title of king, he led his army against the evils of Mordor. It was a bloody devastating battle and many fell. Uniting all who would join him, Aragorn led his men to Mount Doom. There an almost complete Fellowship joined with Frodo and Sam once more. Acting once again as Frodo's bodyguards, the Fellowship followed him into the very fires of Gorgoroth. Legolas and Mimi proved a formidable force alongside the united skills of Roxie, Aragorn and Gimli as they fought against Sauron's dark forces and forged a path to where the Ring could be destroyed. Finally, standing on a platform high above the raging fires, Frodo was able to cast the One Ring, the Ash Nazg, into the fire where it was forged. A great white light blinded them and screams from Sauron's forces filled the air. As the air cleared the fire within the mountain died down and they ventured back outside. Sauron the Deceiver, Elves bain, lay dead on a plateau over looking Mordor and his army of orcs lay motionless. The human and elven army of the free peoples of Middle Earth cheered as their heroes emerged. No-one had words to describe their feelings at that moment but finally Gandalf, laying his hand on the young hobbit's shoulder, spoke, "Well done Frodo," he said, "Well done."  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE.  
  
They were brought back to Gondor in great festivities. Parties ran for many days after the fall of Mordor but the Fellowship, glad to be finally reunited after their time apart, remained within the white tower of Ecthelian. Gathered in the main hall, they sat at a great banquet. "So what's this in aid of Your Majesty?" asked Legolas. "Do I need an excuse to have a party?" said Aragorn, "I just like us all being together but I do also have an announcement. Tomorrow we leave for Rivendell, I'm going to see Arwen." "Well if you plan to go to Rivendell I invite you all to Mirkwood afterwards, its about time my Father met the famous Fellowship," said Legolas. "At least the journey back will be easier than the journey coming," said Roxie, "Its nearly a year since I last saw Rivendell." "Lord Elrond won't be happy if I go back," said Mimi. "But situations have changed," said Aragorn, "When we left you weren't Legolas' wife." Mimi glanced across the table at Legolas and smiled, "No, I guess things have changed." "Get a room you guys," cried Merry as Legolas blew a kiss across the table at Mimi. "You're just jealous," said Pippin. "No I'm not!" huffed Merry, "I just don't like all that mushy stuff." "Does it really matter?" said Frodo. "Not in the scheme of things," said Gandalf blowing smoke rings from his pipe, "We may yet see your Uncle Bilbo when we return to Rivendell and he may write your story in that book of his." "I hope so. I've missed him but there's every chance he may have died." "Let us not think of it," said Gandalf. The rest of the banquet passed in trivial conversation.  
  
Mimi yawned and stretched, "Well I'm gonna get an early night. Sweet dreams everyone." She walked round the table and leant down to kiss Legolas' cheek, "Goodnight Angel," she said. She let her hair fall to hide their faces, "I'll be waiting," she whispered. She pulled away and left the room. Legolas fidgeted in silence as he tried to think up a plausible excuse to leave. Finally he simply tried a fake yawn, "Well I'm exhausted," he said getting to his feet, "See you in the morning." He began to walk away. As his hand was on the catch of the door Aragorn called out to him, "Legolas! Give Mimi our love," he said with a sly wink, "And make your exit a bit less obvious next time." Legolas blushed as he left the room, closing the door to the laughs that echoed from the table.  
  
"You took your time!" said Mimi as Legolas came into the room. She stood by the fireplace in a white silken robe, her chestnut hair in ringlets about her shoulders. Legolas walked over and took her into his arms. The firelight danced on his hair, making it seem red rather than blond. "I've missed you," he said kissing her, "It seems like we've had less time together since we defeated Sauron than we did when we were travelling." "All these parties are more stressful than any battle," said Mimi, unfastening his shirt and throwing onto a nearby chair. She reached up and pulled the tie out of his hair, letting it's red gold run over her hand, "There's my Legolas," she said laying her head on his chest. He took the tie from her and cast it into the fire, "And here he shall stay," he said hugging her tightly. "Your father won't be happy." "I don't care! He has no choice but to accept my decision. Once we've seen him you and I can go off somewhere. We could live here, in the Shire, in Mordor if you wish it." Mimi laughed, "Mordor?! Oh how terribly romantic!" "So you want romance? What do you want me to do? Sing? Perhaps one of those dreadful elven poems I know would please my fair lady? Or would you rather I whisk you off and carry you into the mountains and...?" "Just shut up and kiss me Legolas!" said Mimi capturing his lips.  
  
After barely an hour's sleep, Mimi was not best pleased when Aragorn knocked on the door the next morning. "Mimi! Two hours until we leave okay?" "Yes, yes. We'll meet you in the courtyard," she called back. Legolas stirred beside her. She stroked his hair, sending him back to sleep. She kissed his shoulder, "I'll wake you in an hour," she whispered. Climbing out of bed, she pulled on her robe and sat down opposite the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and stared at her reflection. "Come back to bed Miranda," murmured Legolas, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I thought you were asleep," said Mimi turning to face him. "I was until dear Aragorn nearly hammered the door down." He reached out to her, still not facing her. She walked over and took it. Before she knew it she was dragged down onto the bed, "Legolas!" she cried as she tumbled down amongst the pillows. He pulled her on top of him, "Now Miranda darling," he said running a finger down her back, "What are you doing wearing that?" His hand slid onto the tie at her side and he slowly undid it. "I wonder what you're after!" said Mimi slipping onto the bed. He pushed the robe off her shoulder, "You're so beautiful," he said running delicate kisses across her neck. He tilted his face to her's and she kissed him. Wrapping the blankets tightly around her they lost all track of time.  
  
"This is officially the most disorganised group in history!" cried Aragorn, "I told Mimi two hours and I know she heard me." "Aragorn, she's with Legolas," said Roxie, "Its kinda obvious what they're up to." "But they've been in that room for over twelve hours and then some!" "Well obviously elves have some staying power!" giggled Roxie. "Do you want me to go and get them?" asked Pippin. "Erm...I don't think that's a good idea Pip," said Aragorn, "They might be in quite a compromising position." Pippin blushed, "Well...yeah...I suppose." "Oh Pip you're so sweet," said Roxie kissing his cheek and hugging his shoulders. Pippin only succeeded in blushing even deeper. "I'll fetch them," said Roxie, "Mimi's pretty calm tempered." "How about just knocking on the door?" said Frodo. Realisation dawned across Roxie's face, "Oh yeah. You've got a cunning little brain for such a small thing." "I'll choose to take that as a compliment," said Frodo. "It was meant as one," said Roxie leaving the courtyard.  
  
"Oh my God. Legolas we are so well and truly dead," cried Mimi pulling her doublet on over her travelling clothes. Legolas was frantically stuffing half their wardrobe into a bag, "Well Aragorn should have given us more warning," he muttered. "He gave us two hours!" said Mimi. "Mimi come along!" cried Roxie through the door. "We're nearly ready," called Mimi, "Tell Aragorn we'll be there in a minute." "He's spitting fire out here. He's anxious to get moving." "Okay, okay, we're coming," said Legolas, "Have you got everything Miranda?" Mimi glanced around the room, "I think so...wait, no, I haven't..." She walked over to the dresser and picked up the phial Galadriel had given her, "You never know when we might need something like this and judging by your behaviour last night...oh and this morning, we'll be needing it sooner rather than later." "Now that would be an adventure," said Legolas taking her hand as they left the room.  
  
"Maybe next time you two will keep your night-time activities to the night!" said Aragorn as they descended into the courtyard. "I have no doubt we'll be waiting the entire day for you and Arwen when we leave Rivendell," said Legolas fastening his bag onto a beautiful white horse. He patted his side fondly, "Hey boy! So you made it then." "Is he your horse?" asked Mimi stroking the horse's nose. He nuzzled into her. "He's usually wild," said Legolas, "But I saw him the other day and spoke to him. He agreed to be our mount." "Have you named him?" asked Mimi. "I thought you could do that," said Legolas. "Okay," said Mimi, "What do I call a beautiful horse like you? Hero?... no you don't like that do you? Hmm...horse names? I know, I'll use one from one of my own stories. You shall be called Descaminord." The horse whinnied in delight and Mimi knew she had chosen well. "Perhaps I should introduce our new Descaminord to our other mounts. This is Hasufel," said Aragorn patting the horse next to him, "Gandalf's ride is the famous Shadowfax, Gimli's Arod, and Roxie's Loci... oh and that old nag over there is called Legolas!" "Very funny Aragorn. You should have been a jester rather than a king," said Legolas helping Mimi onto Descaminord's back. "Oh Legolas its just a bit of horse play," said Roxie. Mimi groaned, "Roxanne that is the most dreadful pun I've ever heard." "What side of whose bed did you get up on this morning? You're suffering from lack of sleep girl," said Roxie climbing onto Loci. Mimi stuck her tongue out at her. "How wonderfully juvenile," said Gandalf, "Come along Frodo." He pulled the little hobbit in front of him on the horse. Sam climbed onto Hasufel and Merry onto Arod. "Where am I meant to go?" whined Pippin. Merry shot him a mischievous glance and smiled wickedly, "With Roxie!" "Oh," said Pippin looking sheepishly at Roxie. She offered him her hand, "C'mon Pip, up you get." He took her hand tentatively and let her lift him onto Loci. She wrapped her arms around his waist and took the reins. Pippin's eyes were wide with fear and delight. "Comfy?" asked Roxie. Pippin didn't answer as he stared into space. "Pippin?" "What? Oh yes I'm perfectly fine." "Good," said Roxie kissing his cheek, "Wouldn't want you to fall off." Merry laughed, "Well that's a matter of opinion." "Merry that's not fair!" said Sam. "Just a bit of fun Sam. I don't mean it," said Merry looking hurt. "Hey, hey, hey no fighting!" said Aragorn, "Let's get moving. Legolas get on your horse unless you plan to run at a gallop." Legolas climbed up behind Mimi. They followed Aragorn out of the palace gates.  
  
The streets were littered with the remnants of the party the night before. "Looks like it was a good night," said Roxie. "Shame we didn't go," said Mimi. Legolas tapped her arm, "Aren't I good enough entertainment?" "What do you think?" said Mimi laying back against him and running her hand along his leg. Leaving the city gates, Aragorn turned briefly and looked up at the white tower of Ecthelian, "I wish Boromir had lived to see it again," he said. Legolas drew Descaminord beside him and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Do not dwell on regrets my friend. He would not have wanted you to." "No I suppose he wouldn't," said Aragorn turning and hugging the elven prince, "Thanks for sticking around Legolas. I'm gonna miss not having you about when you go back to Mirkwood." "Hey don't get all sentimental on me. We're not going away for a while." They rode side by side, "Do you and Mimi intend to go to the havens?" "Havens?" asked Mimi. "All of the elves are leaving mainland Middle Earth," said Legolas, "We cannot live with advances of men, we fear change." "So you're just leaving?!" cried Mimi, "Can you come back?" "Once we are there we are bound to the land. To return would be to lose our immortality," said Legolas, "If we went we would both become immortals and we couldn't return without age catching us." "Sounds heavy...but I shall follow you wherever you go," said Mimi noticeably unwilling to leave the mainland. "Then we shall go to the court of Aragorn in Gondor. For I have no intention of leaving the mainland. I'm mortal and leaving such a group of friends would prove too hard," said Legolas as he felt Mimi relax, "That is, of course, if the great king will have us?" "Always little Greenleaf," said Aragorn.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN.  
  
The road to Rivendell took a month. The journey was easier than their travels from the elven citadel but they were still armed, it was a habit not easily dropped. They were met at the gates of Rivendell by Elrond, Arwen and a select company of elves. Not caring for the traditions or decorum that would befit a king, Aragorn leapt from Hasufel's back and ran to Arwen, gathering her up in his arms. "Oh my love!" she cried, "I'm so glad you're alright. I've prayed everyday for your return." Aragorn kissed her, tears stinging his eyes as she clung to him, "I've missed you so much," he said hugging her tightly. Arwen ran a finger along the pendant that hung around his neck, "You kept it on all the quest?" she asked. "Never once did I take it off. It has brought me much luck and comfort." Aragorn pulled away from her and walked over to Elrond. He bowed low, "Lord Elrond." "Your Majesty," said Elrond, "I know the question your heart desires my answer to and we shall discuss it in due course but first, welcome. Your stay here has been long awaited. You shall be our final guests here before we leave for the havens." Turning from Aragorn, Elrond welcomed each guest in turn, praising them for their bravery against Mordor. When he reached Roxie and Mimi, he stopped. His look was icier than that of Sarumon. Roxanne gulped and then scurried behind Gandalf, "He's so gonna yell, I know he is." Mimi dropped into a dignified curtsy, "Lord Elrond? I return having fulfilled my part in the quest." Her voice quivered with fear. "Miranda. Your name has been much praised by travellers who have stopped for shelter here. There is one in particular who has told me of your deeds in Moria." Mimi looked up, confused, "Indeed my Lord? Who?" Elrond stood aside and, from behind two guards, came the Lady Galadriel, "Tiro! El eria e mor," she said. Mimi whispered the translation in Westron, desperately trying to remember the rituals Legolas had taught her, "Look! A star rises out of the darkness." She caught the Lady's bright blue eyes and breathed deeply. Mimi spoke, "O mor henion idhu." "From darkness I understand the night," said Elrond translating her words in amazement. Galadriel turned to him, "What I told you was true. Not only has this child proven herself as a great warrior and a true companion, she has also learnt the elven ways. She has earned your acceptance." "To learn two lines of elvish is not to know our ways," retorted Elrond, "If she wants my acceptance, let her speak the elven prophecy for it is the oldest of all our traditions." "Very well. Miranda?" said Galadriel. Mimi glanced helplessly at Legolas. "It's the one I taught you yesterday," he said quietly, "You can do it, go on. I believe in you." Mimi took a deep breath and tried to recall what he had taught her, "The Seer speaks," she said, "Yenillor morne tulinte I quettar tercano nurvua. Hlasta! Qyetes Hfirimain!" Elrond stood gawping as Mimi spoke the incantation perfectly. "She has been well taught," said Galadriel, "Close your mouth Elrond, it is not becoming." "But...who taught you?" stuttered Elrond, "It would take so much devotion, love and will to teach a foreign mortal such things." Legolas coughed for attention, "That responsibility fell to me Elrond," he said coming to Mimi's side, "With the help of the magic of Lothlorien, I have taught her all I know and she has proved to be a very apt and willing pupil. Besides, to teach her was my duty as he husband." Elrond's amazement rose to a knew level, "Her husband? Did you know of this?" he said turning to Galadriel. "I heard it whispered on the air. Their union was of a peculiar kind but still as sacred as any elven wedding. They were sworn to eachother by the falls of Nimrodel with the spirit of Lothlorien as their witness." "How romantic," cried Arwen, "I can't believe you two got married." "We're in love," said Legolas, "It just seemed the right thing to do." "But, if you are married," said Elrond, "That would make Miranda a princess of Mirkwood." "And therefore worthy of your respect." "All I ask is that you give me a second chance," said Mimi, "I have changed." Legolas slipped his hand into her's, "Please Elrond," he said, "Miranda has proven herself more than worthy of your respect." Elrond took her hand from Legolas and kissed the back of it, "Then let her enter freely for she has my blessing and my approval." Mimi's eyes were bright with tears, "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." "Father, isn't there something else you wanted to ask Mimi? You promised," said Arwen. Elrond sighed dramatically, "Very well, if it pleases you child. Mimi will you and Roxie dance for us again?" "Dance? For you? But you hate our dancing!" cried Roxie. "You wanted me thrown out of Rivendell last time. I nearly..." Mimi trailed off, not wanting to publicly admit her attempted suicide. Legolas' arms crossed about her waist as he sensed the hurt she felt, "But something good came of it," he said, "If you hadn't needed a shoulder to cry on we may never have admitted our feelings. Dance my Miranda, dance as you did when we first fell in love." Mimi turned to him, "Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." "Of course I'm sure," said Legolas running a fingertip along the ring on her finger, "I know you're mine this time." "Okay. I'll dance. Roxie?" Roxie pirouetted and came to Mimi's side, "You betcha ass I'm dancing!" "Arwen?" She looked at Elrond, her eyes pleading. "If you must," he said. "Fantastic! I've kept our costumes from the last time and I remember all the dances perfectly. Come on, this will be a night to remember." She took Mimi and Roxie's hands and dragged them into the building. "Your rooms are ready and prepared. You may wish to relax before dinner. I shall send servants to collect you. Aragorn a word. The rest of you, until this evening," said Elrond. The others went to their rooms as Aragorn remained in silence. Elrond turned to him, "Follow me." Aragorn followed him into Rivendell and into the room dedicated to the battle Elrond himself had fought against Mordor. "You are King of Gondor Aragorn," Elrond began, "As was Isildur, your ancestor and the man who allowed the Ring to remain in being. He is responsible for all the suffering this world has endured since that time." "His actions are not my fault," said Aragorn fearing the path that Elrond was taking. "But yet you are of his blood and vulnerable to the same weakness." "I helped Frodo destroy the Ring. I went into the very fires of Mount Doom with him. I have proven that weakness is not part of me." "You ask for my daughter's hand, the only one of my children who truly reminds me of my wife. I know you will not leave Gondor and I must go to the havens. You see my position Aragorn, to part with her to anyone, especially a mortal, I have to be sure." Aragorn turned away and ran his hand along the silk which the shards of Narsil once lay upon before they were reforged as Anduril, "I love her Elrond and I will not fail her. This quest I fought for Arwen, not for honour, not for my people, not for Middle Earth. She was my drive, my courage, to take her away with you over the sea would destroy me. You once looked upon me as your son, treated me with the same kindness you gave to your own children, why take it from me now? You know Arwen's feelings for me too. You would break her heart to separate us. Please, I beg you, give her to me, make her mine and I swear she will never know suffering again." "I know your feelings for her Aragorn and I know her's for you so, in light of that, despite my misgivings, I grant my consent to your marriage." "But Elrond..." Aragorn began but then realisation dawned across his face, "You will let us marry?" "That's what I said. I know you will take care of her for me. I shall announce our engagement at dinner tonight." Aragorn looked close to tears, a million emotions dancing in his mind, "Thank you, thank you so much. I have to find Arwen and Legolas! You won't regret this Elrond, I promise." He hugged the elven lord and then ran into the corridors of Rivendell, in search of his friends.  
  
Roxie twirled in front of the mirror in her dance clothes, "I never thought I'd be wearing these again," she admitted running her hand along her sequined top. "You look great huney. Like we did in the old days," said Mimi, her long legs wrapped in the sheer elven silk that made her dance trousers, "I hope I can still do it." Roxie kicked her leg to her head and fell into the splits, "Well I've still got. C'mon Mimi give it a try." Mimi scrambled off the bed and joined her on the floor, "Hey, its still alive and kicking. We'd better get practicing, we need to excite, tease and torment tonight." Arwen joined them, her beautiful long hair tied up in an elaborate style, and they began to practice.  
  
Legolas was nearly sent flying as Aragorn rounded the corner and ran straight into him. "Whoa! Why the rush?" he asked as he recovered himself. "Legolas! I was just looking for you." "Well you've found me and in the most painful way possible. How did it go with Elrond?" "You'll never guess! Elrond has agreed to Arwen's marriage. He gives his blessing to our betrothal!" cried Aragorn. "What?! That's great. I'm so happy for you my friend," said Legolas hugging him, "Does Arwen know?" "Not yet. I'm just going to see her." "Huh! I hope you have more luck than I've had. I've just been turfed out of my own bedroom! They're trying on their costumes for tonight, strictly no men allowed, so I'm retreating to see the hobbits," said Legolas. "Come with me please! I'm going to be screaming the place down and don't try to tell me you mind spending a few moments in Mimi's company," said Aragorn a familiar look passing over his features. "I suppose so. It would be nice to spend a little time with her, if I had my way I'd never leave her side," said Legolas his eyes dreaming. "I've never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her my friend. I'm so pleased you found her," said Aragorn. "So am I. I've always been so alone, just me and my stupid songs. It wasn't till I saw Miranda that I realised how lonely I was." "I have to admit I was shocked when you first told me you liked her," admitted Aragorn as they started walking, "You'd only known her a couple of days and you'd always seemed so disinterested by love. It was strange to see your face when you heard her sing, I thought you were going to faint." Legolas laughed, "I nearly did! She was so wonderful and she made me feel needed. She wanted someone to love her and I was willing, she's so very special, the second I saw her I fell in love with her." "I know what you mean, it was the same with Arwen. What was I, seventeen, eighteen when I found Rivendell?" "Seventeen, we celebrated your coming of age two months later. That's when we both got really drunk and got a total telling off from Elrond for disturbing the peace!" laughed Legolas. "Yes I remember. Elrond took me in from the cold and made me part of the family but I found my comfort with Arwen. The second she walked into my room to wake me the next morning I fell in love with her and I've never stopped." They reached Miranda's door, "We are both blessed my friend," said Legolas, "With sweet angels who..." A piercing screech from the room silenced him, "Fucking Hell! Stupid, fucking useless bastard of a dance!" came Mimi's voice from inside the room. "Oh Mimi you pratt. Get up, you look like a right fool," cried Roxie. Aragorn tapped reluctantly on the door. "If you're tall, dark and look like Brad Pitt come in," called Mimi, "But if not, fuck off!" "Well I'm tall and dark," said Aragorn shrugging his shoulders, "And I have no idea who or what a 'Brad Pitt' is!" He opened the door and walked inside. Legolas followed behind. "Hey girls, the strippers have arrived!" cried Roxie. "And they're not bad looking either!" said Mimi, "Come on boys get your kit off or you can leave! I told you no boys allowed!" "Well firstly we are not taking our clothes off for a bunch of screech owls, secondly we are not boys, and thirdly Aragorn has an announcement," said Legolas. Aragorn walked over to Arwen and took her hands. She smiled up at him. "Arwen I've just been talking to your father," he said his voice low and his face serious. Arwen's smile faded, "And...?" "And you'd better enjoy your last few days as a single girl," he said a smile creeping onto his face, "Because we're getting married!" "What?!" cried Arwen, "I..." Before she finished speaking she was in Aragorn's arms, kissing him. "I can't believe Elrond agreed to their marriage," said Roxie, "From what Arwen said he was totally against it." "He was," said Legolas, "But I don't think he could bear the thought of breaking her heart." "Mimi you don't mind if I disappear for a while do you?" said Arwen disengaging herself from Aragorn, "Its just that I need to see Father and..." "Its not a problem sweetie," said Mimi, "The two of you should spend the evening together. We'll dance tomorrow night." "Thanks Mimi," said Aragorn as they walked to the door, "See you later." They left. Roxie huffed down on the bed. "Are you alright Rox?" asked Legolas sitting in a nearby chair. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" said Roxie staring at her feet. "You just don't look very happy, that's all." "She probably misses Gondor," said Mimi leaning against the bedpost, "I know I do." Roxie laughed weakly, "I do miss Gondor but not the White City." "Boromir?" said Legolas kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. Roxie nodded as Mimi sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Its so hard seeing you two together and now Arwen and Aragorn. I just want to feel loved again, to be needed." She started to cry. "Oh Roxie, no!" said Mimi hugging her tightly, "My poor baby." "Why didn't I just let Elrond send me home Mimi? Why did I let myself go on that stupid quest and lose the only man I've ever felt anything for?" "You helped so much on the quest Roxanne," said Legolas, "And Boromir died to save Middle Earth. You are both heroes. I know it doesn't ease the loss but he would not have wanted you to grieve for him." Roxie squeezed his hand, "You're right. He wouldn't have wanted to make me cry," she said wiping away her tears with her free hand, "I must look a right pratt!" "You look no worse than Miranda," said Legolas. "Oi! Cheeky stink!" said Mimi, "You'll pay for that insult dearest." "I'll leave you two to have one of your girly chats," said Legolas getting to his feet, "I'm going to see Frodo." "Bye Angel." "See you Legolas and thanks, you've been a great help you know?" "Its what friends are for," he said leaving the room. "You've got quite a catch there Mimi," said Roxie as the door closed. "I know. Roxie I wish you'd told me how you were feeling. I want to help you." "I couldn't tell you. You were so happy with Legolas and I didn't want to bring you down." "I'm sorry," said Mimi lowering her eyes as guilt washed over her, "I didn't mean to put him before you, its just..." "Hush huney, you love him, its obvious. I suppose part of what I'm feeling is jealousy. I thought I had the start of something special with Boromir but he was taken from me before we could make any real commitment. You and Legolas were lucky and I know he'll take care of you when I'm gone." "Gone?" asked Mimi, fear flooding her face. Roxie nodded, "I'm going to ask Elrond to try and find a way home. There's nothing for me here. I belong in London." Mimi held her hands tightly, "No Roxie you can't go! I'll never see you again. I need you here, you're my best friend in the whole world." "And you're mine but you have to see things from my point of view. I have a life back in London, a future." "You have a life here! Come back to Gondor with us. Legolas and I intend to live at court and so could you. You're family." "What? And be the poor spinster everyone feels sorry for? No fear! I don't want your pity Miranda!" "Fine!" cried Mimi jumping to her feet, "If you think I only want you to stay out of pity then leave!" "Mimi I didn't mean..." said Roxie as she started to cry. "Oh you meant it Roxie. Well go, I don't need you. I've never needed you. I've got Legolas to rely on now and I know he just won't up and leave me when he's a bit down. Tell Elrond to open the portal, I'll even have Legolas help him. Have a nice life Roxanne." Mimi stormed out of the room. "Mimi, I'm sorry! Please don't go," cried Roxie. There was no reply. Getting to her feet, she left the room and fled into the gardens.  
  
Pippin sat with his feet in the stream. He hummed softly to himself as he stared around the beautiful glen. His attention was grabbed as someone ran across the bridge. He looked up and saw Roxie flop down on the bench and weep into her hands. He got to his feet and hurried over to her. "Roxie?" he asked laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, "Oh Pippin," she cried, "Everything's such a mess." She clung around his waist, crying into his shirt. He stroked her hair gently, "What's wrong Roxie? I can't bear to see you cry." "I've just had the biggest fight with Mimi. She doesn't care about me anymore, not now she's got Legolas." "You know that's not true," he said sitting beside her, "You and Mimi have always been such good friends. Why the sudden change of heart?" "I want to go home Pippin. I want to go back to London, forget I ever came here. Middle Earth has brought nothing but pain to me since I arrived." "What about the friends you've made? Do you think we're gonna let you go without a fight?" Roxie managed a weak laugh, "I guess not. I'm so confused Pip. I need to get away from it all, pull my head in for a few hours and just chill." "I'll leave you in peace then," said Pippin getting to his feet. "No Pippin! I want you with me." "You do?" said Pippin his eyes lighting up. "Uh-huh. I know I can talk to you. Stay with me, please," said Roxie holding his hands tightly. "I'll stay with you forever if you ask it of me." His bravery taking over, he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.  
  
Legolas held Mimi as she cried, "Hush, hush my love. What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Mimi clung to him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder and crying even harder. "Oh Miranda! Tell me please. You're scaring me." She quieted slightly as he rocked her like a child. "I shouldn't have yelled at her," she said sniffing. "Who?" asked Legolas. "Roxie. I yelled at her and told her that I didn't need her as a friend anymore but I do need her Legolas. Now she's going to leave and I'll never see her again. Why do I always ruin the good things in my life?" "I don't understand Miranda. Leave? Where would she go?" "She wants to go back to London. Back to our world. I told her to stay but she said I only wanted her because I pitied her but I don't. I love her but I was so angry that I told her I didn't need her and then she started crying and then I left and..." Mimi trailed off, her sobs making it hard to breathe. Legolas shook his head and tilted her face to his, "You and Roxie are such a foolish pair," he said with an amused smile. Mimi pulled away from him, "Thanks a lot! Some comfort you turned out to be." Legolas held her tightly as she tried to wriggle from his arms. "Let me go Legolas!" she cried. "Not until you come to your sense Miranda my love." "What are you talking about?" she hissed realising her attempt to escape from his grip was futile. "You are both as stubborn as eachother. You both care so deeply about one another but you're too headstrong to sit down and talk things through properly. Roxie's hurting because of Boromir and she thinks she'll find her comfort back in London. The truth is you're the comfort she needs but you go off about her leaving you and she feels like you don't care. You just need to talk things through calmly," said Legolas, his voice soft and caring. Mimi glanced sheepishly at the floor, "You're right," she sighed, "But its too late now." "Of course its not too late. Give her a few hours and then talk to her at dinner. All will be well, I promise." He turned her face to his and kissed her, "Come on Princess Miranda. Let's make you beautiful for this evening." They left for their room.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Pippin as he ran his fingers across Roxie's brow. She lay with her head on his knees, her eyes closed against the gentle brush of his fingers. "Much," she murmured, "That feels wonderful." Pippin's fingers strayed into her soft blonde waves. Roxie tensed but then relaxed as he toyed idly with her hair. She reached her hand up to his cheek and guided his face to her's. She brushed his lips quickly. "Thank you for everything Pippin," she said pulling back and getting to her feet, "I'll see you at dinner." "Yeah, bye," said Pippin looking totally stunned. Roxie began to walk away. "I'll save you a place at dinner," he called. "You make sure you do..." she called back and then her voice dropped to a whisper, "...why can't you be human?" "Why can't I be human?" said Pippin when she'd gone.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN.  
  
People from across Middle Earth had been invited to the celebrations at Rivendell. Gimli had been reunited with his dwarvish kin, the four hobbits were in attendance with Frodo's Uncle Bilbo and Galadriel and Celeborn sat with a party from Lothlorien. Rivendell elves and the humans of the Fellowship made up the rest. "Your friends from Mirkwood appear to have been delayed cousin," said Elrond to Legolas who sat amongst his human comrades. "It is unlike them. I hope nothing bad has happened to them," said Legolas looking worried. "I'm sure they're fine Angel," said Mimi the sleeve of her elven dress glittering as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can send a party to find them if you wish," said Elrond. "No, no, they'll be fine," said Legolas, "They will only complain if I send people to baby-sit them." Mimi looked across the table and caught Roxie's eye, she turned away. "I'm going to see Pippin," said Roxie getting to her feet. "Are you alright Rox?" asked Aragorn. "Fine," said Roxie walking away. Mimi watched, close to tears, as Roxie walked over to the hobbits and slipped into a chair next to Pippin. She kissed his cheek and whispered something to him. He glanced over at Mimi and shook his head. "Hey...hey Miranda!" Legolas' whisper pulled her attention back, "Go and talk to her." "I can't. She doesn't want to know me," said Mimi. "A little give and take Miranda. You need to make the first move. Don't wait around. The longer you leave it, the harder its going to be." "I..." A flurry of trumpets heralded the arrival of a new company. Elrond and the others got to their feet. A servant announced the group, "Representatives from the elven realm of Greenwood the Great, led by Prince Kaybanarn, second son of King Thranduil." A company of beautiful blond elves entered, dressed in shimmering robes and led by a tall, attractive man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Legolas. Legolas ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you so much!" he cried. "And I you. We were so worried Legolas, Mother especially," said the elven man. "Did you not get my letters?" said Legolas stepping back. "Every one but still, it was strange when you were not at home." "Did Ceinwyn get them also? I wrote to her at every opportunity." "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" said Kaybanarn stepping aside. A beautiful elven woman came from behind him and ran to Legolas' arms, "Oh my darling, my darling!" she cried running frantic kisses down his cheek, "Everyday I've asked grace to return you to me." "All I've wanted is to see you again sweet Ceinwyn. I've missed you so much miren." "Your letters brought me so much comfort. They assured me you were well even though my heart told me you were fine."  
  
Mimi tensed and reached for Aragorn's hand. She caught it and held it tightly, "Who is she?" she asked, her voice a half whisper. "Do not worry Mimi, they are not lovers. She is Ceinwyn, Legolas' twin sister." "Sister? Oh my God I'm a fool," said Mimi blushing. "No you're not. They've always been very close, it is the same with Arwen and her brothers. Being twins makes them even closer. It is the elven way but I suppose it must be odd to an outsider who does not know them," said Aragorn. "But why didn't he tell me about her or any of his brothers and sisters? When he was writing I just assumed the letters were to his father." "Legolas doesn't talk of his family. I never knew of them until I went to Mirkwood. He finds it hard to be separated from them and talking of them makes him worse." "I understand," said Mimi, "Thank you Aragorn. I wouldn't have wanted to jump to the wrong conclusions about them." Mimi returned her concentration to Legolas. He was still with Kaybanarn and Ceinwyn and they were talking frantically. The other elves of the party stood out of earshot, some of them hidden by the shadows of the pillars. "There was one you spoke of in your letters who we have kept secret only between us, as you asked," said Ceinwyn, "Please, let us meet Miranda. I can picture her from how you describe her but I fear you may be exaggerating, you seem quite taken by her." "Believe me, her beauty is no exaggeration. She is truly how I described but you may judge for yourselves," said Legolas turning from them and extending his hand to Mimi, "Come here Mellamin." Mimi slipped her hand into his and he drew her to his side. "Miranda meet Kaybanarn, my brother, and Ceinwyn, my twin." Mimi blushed, "Nice to meet you," she said timidly. Ceinwyn's eyes widened as she looked upon Mimi, "She's human!" "Of course," said Legolas his hand tightening around Mimi's waist as she tensed, "I told you." "You told us she was mortal," said Kaybanarn, "Not human. We assumed she had fallen or been exiled at that you were to take her to the havens to restore her but she's...she's..." "The woman I love and your new sister," said Legolas, "Does it really matter that she isn't an elf?" "It will matter to Father!" said Ceinwyn, "You are heir to his throne and yet you are married to a human." "Hopefully this can be undone," said Kaybanarn. "Undone!" cried Legolas, holding Mimi tight against him, "Never! You don't seem to understand me Kaybanarn. I love Miranda more than anything in this world. I'd never give her up." "Don't be a fool Legolas," said Ceinwyn, "Father can forgive you for this oversight and as your immortality..." Her face fell as horrific realisation came to her mind, "You're mortal, aren't you?" Legolas nodded as Mimi gripped his doublet, seeking his comfort. "Legolas what have you done?" said Ceinwyn looking close to tears. "I have made my choice," said Legolas, "I chose Miranda. I will return to Mirkwood to see everyone but I will not go to the havens. Miranda and I intend to live in Gondor." "She has corrupted you!" cried Ceinwyn, "What Pheobus said was true. He told us a human prostitute had taken you and destroyed your immortality. We did not believe him and yet now we see that it is true." "I'm not a prostitute!" said Mimi tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please believe me, both of you. I love Legolas and I never...never..." She began to weep uncontrollably. Mimi felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned, thinking it was Aragorn, and started as she saw Elrond. "Mimi is not a prostitute," he said, "She's a dancer, a very good dancer. She was part of the Fellowship and showed great bravery and loyalty in every battle. I once thought as you do but I've learned that human and elven unions are not as terrible as I once believed. That is why I have pledged my daughter to Aragorn of Gondor." "You approve of their union? But what of your daughter's immortality?" said Kaybanarn. "Her heart is more precious to me. I know she loves him and I could not bear to break her heart by denying her the only thing she desires. Can you bring yourselves to break your brother's heart?" "Please Ceinwyn, Kaybanarn. Miranda is my wife and I love her. I will never give her up, not for you, not for Father, not even for Mirkwood. I don't ask for you to like what I've done, all I ask is that you accept that it is my choice and I will never give her up." "I have a feeling we've been here before," said Elrond squeezing Mimi's shoulder. Kaybanarn and Ceinwyn exchanged glances. "You are my elder Ceinwyn. It is your choice. You know your brother's heart more than I," said Kaybanarn. Ceinwyn took Legolas' hand, gently pulling him away from Mimi. Mimi clutched onto Elrond's robes as she watched Legolas' face intently. "I love her Ceinwyn," he said staring into his sister's eyes, "Accept her." "All our lives we've been one and the same Legolas. We know eachother's feelings, desires, and dreams. All I care for is your happiness. Your heart is filled with her and for that she has my approval. I will take her as my sister." She kissed his cheek, "Kaybanarn?" "You are wise Ceinwyn, more so it seems than our rebellious brother, and I trust your judgement. You have my blessing Legolas, you always were one to disobey tradition when it suited you," said Kaybanarn a smile lighting his features. Legolas let out a sigh of relief and hugged them both, "Thank you! Miranda?" Mimi returned to his side. He kissed her and then wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "Perhaps we should start again, hey?" Mimi nodded, "I'd like that." "Okay. Miranda meet Ceinwyn and Kaybanarn, two of my many siblings." Ceinwyn stopped Mimi as she dropped into a curtsy and hugged her. "I thought the evils of Mordor had been defeated," said a voice from the Mirkwood company, "But it appears our champions missed one of Sauron's orcs." "Pheobus!" hissed Legolas as he emerged from the group. Pheobus sketched a mocking bow, "Prince Laiqalasse. I must say I'm surprised at you. You were always so well behaved, observing every elven tradition but now you are ripping apart the very fabric of our society. Not a good example to your loyal subjects." Legolas' grip tightened on Mimi's hand, "Fuck off Pheobus!" he said flippantly, "You don't scare me anymore." Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Angel, I'm impressed," she whispered half startled, half laughing, "You heard him Pheobus, go swivel!" The hall erupted into laughter as Pheobus was lost for a comeback. He slinked back into the elven company. Elrond caught their attentions, "Legolas, Miranda, Your Highnesses. We would be honoured if you'd join us for dinner."  
  
The evening passed without further dilemmas. Elrond announced Arwen's engagement and it was met with great enthusiasm. Towards the end of the evening, Legolas managed to slip away from Mimi, who was in deep conversation with Ceinwyn, Arwen and Galadriel, and collar Pippin. He dragged him into the corridor. "Whoa Legolas! Steady on. What have I done?" he cried trying to release his arm from Legolas' grip. "Nothing. Calm down. Its what you're going to do that matters." "Huh?" "Do you know where the Golden Bridge is?" asked Legolas. "Elrond showed it to us last time we were here. Why?" "I want you to arrange to meet Roxie there." "Okay, now you've lost me," said Pippin, "Why do you want me to meet Roxie there?" "Because that's where I'm planning to take Miranda," said Legolas. "Ah! I get it. Trying to get them to make up are we?" said Pippin realising Legolas' plan. Legolas nodded, "I had Miranda in floods this afternoon because she'd had that stupid fight with Roxie." "Rox wasn't much better. It took me ages to calm her down. I'll have her there at midnight." "Thanks Pip. Miranda and I will be waiting. Just don't tell Roxie why you want her there. See you in an hour." Legolas slipped from the shadows of the corridor and back into the hall. Pippin left moments later.  
  
Legolas walked back to Mimi's table and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back and glanced up at him, "Hey Angel, where've you been?" she asked. "Around and about," said Legolas kissing her, "I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk?" "A walk?" said Mimi, "With the party still going strong?" "I think a walk is Legolas' way of telling you that he's tired of sharing you with us and wants to take you off somewhere to be alone," said Arwen. Legolas blushed as Mimi got to her feet, "Well its an offer too good to refuse," she said, "As long as you don't mind." "Go on child," said Galadriel, "I'm sure we can spare you to His Royal Highness." "Okay. I'll catch up with you later. Lady Galadriel, Arwen, Your Highness, goodnight." "Goodnight Miranda," said Ceinwyn, "I hope we see you dance soon." Mimi smiled and let Legolas lead her out of the hall. When they were out of sight, Legolas dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Far too many people," he said as Mimi leant her head against his shoulder. "Exceedingly too many," agreed Mimi as they walked into the woods that surrounded the house, "And one in particular I prayed I'd never have to see again." "Pheobus?" said Legolas. Mimi nodded. "I admit I had no great desire to see him again but he is the Prime Minister of my people and expected to attend such engagements. Do not worry yourself my love, he will not come near you, I promise." "Just let him try," said Miranda, "I'm an accomplished archer now." "And terribly beautiful with it," said Legolas stopping and turning her to face him, "I'm so lucky I found you Miranda and now I'm certain to spend the rest of my life with you." "I thought we were in trouble for a while with your brother and sister," said Mimi laying her head on his chest. His lips brushed her hair softly, "There was never any danger to us. Even if they hadn't given their approval, I would never have chosen them over you." "Really?" said Mimi pulling back and looking up at him. "Really. I love you Miranda and nothing will ever separate us." His lips were soft and warm on her's as he kissed her. "It would be a shame to miss the moonlight," said Mimi pulling away and curling his hair around her fingers. "We could go to the Golden Bridge. It's a beautiful view." "Golden Bridge? I can't remember going to a bridge," said Mimi. "The day Elrond showed the hobbits round was the day we spent hours on my balcony, the day you told me your fairytale." "I remember. You were there when I fell over that dress. You helped me up and then let me cry on your shoulder for hours. You were so wonderful that day. I fell in love with you there and then." Legolas hugged her tightly, "I know. I fell in love with you too but I couldn't tell you. That's why I sent you that rose before your show, I remembered you saying how much you loved them," said Legolas. "I had no idea that it was from you. It only dawned on me when you stopped me jumping off that balcony after Elrond yelled at me. Your eyes betrayed your feelings long before you kissed me." They began walking again, "Will you sing for me Legolas?" asked Mimi. "What do you want to hear?" "Something new, one you've never sung for me before," said Mimi. "Something new...? Hmm? I know, tell me what you think to this. Its one of my own." "Your own? I didn't realise you wrote songs too." "I don't write them, they just come into my head. I thought of this one in Moria, whilst you put me to sleep." Mimi shut her eyes against his shoulder as he began,  
  
"When the cold of winter comes,  
Starless night will cover day,  
In the veiling of the Sun,  
We will walk in bitter rain.  
  
"But in dreams,  
I still hear your name,  
And in dreams,  
We will meet again.  
  
"When the seas and mountains fall,  
And we come to end of days,  
In the dark I hear a call;  
Calling me there,  
I will go there,  
And back again..."  
  
"Where are we going Pippin?" asked Roxie as the little hobbit dragged her through the woods of Rivendell. "You'll see. There's something I want to show you," said Pippin, his pace unrelenting. Roxie finally fell into step beside him, "The woods are beautiful at night," she said, "Really romantic." "You wait until you see where I'm taking you," said Pippin managing not to blush for the first time. He held aside a branch and led her out onto a beautiful, ornate bridge that shimmered gold in the moonlight. "Oh Pippin," exclaimed Roxie, "Its beautiful. Do you remember coming here with Elrond?" "Uh-huh, I knew you'd like it," said Pippin. Roxie turned as she heard laughter from the other side of the bridge, "Why does she have to ruin every moment I have?" she hissed as she looked over at Legolas and Mimi. "She's the reason we're here," said Pippin, "Legolas! Over here!" "So you're finally here," said Legolas leading Mimi onto the bridge, "Good work Pip." "Good work?" cried Mimi, "What is going on?" "You and Roxie are going to sort this stupid feud out here and now," said Legolas. "Like shit we are!" said Roxie turning her back on them and starting to walk away. Pippin came between her and the exit. "Get out of my way Pip!" "No," said Pippin defiantly, "Not until you sort it out." "Legolas this isn't fair!" said Mimi trying to leave in the other direction. Legolas crossed his arms in front of him, "You're not going anywhere Miranda. We aren't leaving until you're talking again." "You can't treat me like this Legolas. I'm your wife, not your child!" "I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one." Mimi knew there was no changing his mind. "I'm not talking to her Pippin," said Roxie. "Well then you're in for a long night." "Why are you doing this Pip? I thought you were my friend." "I am your friend Roxie, that's why I'm doing this. I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin your friendship with Mimi." "I'll second that," said Legolas, "Its your choice ladies. We can either leave you alone for ten minutes to sort this out or we can stand here until morning." Both Mimi and Roxie were silent. "Okay then. Pippin come with me. We're not going out of sight so don't try wandering off. Sort it out the pair of you," said Legolas as he and Pippin left the bridge and walked out of earshot. Mimi leant against the bridge, not daring to look at Roxie. Neither spoke. Roxie glanced over to where Legolas and Pippin sat. They were watching them but turned away as they caught her stare. "I don't want you to leave Roxie," said Mimi breaking the silence. "Its not your choice Miranda. I want to leave." "Why though? Give me one good reason and I'll let you go freely." "You don't need me anymore," said Roxie finally meeting her gaze, "I feel obsolete." Mimi reached out and took her hand, "I do need you Rox. When I said I didn't I was angry. You know what I'm like. I love you, you've been like a sister to me all my life. Don't leave me please." "You have Legolas now, soon you'll probably be having children and then you'll have no time to be with me." "I'll make time. If Legolas and I have children, you'll be a big part of their lives, their auntie if you want. Just don't go back to London, I'll miss you." Roxie burst into tears, "I'll miss you too. Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry." Mimi hugged her, "I'm sorry too. Please say you'll stay and come to Gondor with us." Roxie pulled back and looked at Mimi with a weak smile, "Okay, I'll stay. So long as I get to spoil your kids rotten." "You'll have to ask their father about that," giggled Mimi. "Do you think they'll let us leave now?" said Roxie looking over at Legolas and Pippin. "We'll inform them that they have no choice," said Mimi as they walked over to them.  
  
"Sorted?" asked Legolas as they approached. Mimi nodded, "Roxie's staying!" The joyous yelp from Pippin made them all laugh. Roxie knelt down and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're staying," he cried. "So am I Pippin. Now you can show me the Shire like you promised." "Yes, and you'll see Mirkwood and we can go to the Lonely Mountain, and..." "Okay, okay Pip! You can show me the whole of Middle Earth if you want." "There and back again Roxanne!" Legolas laughed, "We'll leave you two to plan your little excursions. Have a good night." "Goodnight Roxie," said Mimi hugging her, "Goodnight Pippin." "Goodnight."  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN.  
  
The next day was hectic for Roxie, Mimi and Arwen. They rehearsed for the entire day in preparation for their performance that night. There was a tap on Mimi's door as the girls put the final touches to their costumes. "Come in," called Mimi pinning a curl to Arwen's head. Legolas put his head around the door, "Is it okay if we come in?" "Of course Angel." He walked in, followed by Aragorn and Pippin, and handed Mimi a single white rose, "For luck," he said, "And you know who its from this time." "It s beautiful," said Mimi brushing the delicate petals against her cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Just about," said Roxie, hugging Pippin as he sat on her knees, "You okay little one? I haven't seen you at all today." "I'm fine," said Pippin, "I can't wait to see you dance again tonight." "Kaybanarn and Ceinwyn will have heart attacks when they see you in those costumes," said Aragorn tracing the strap of Arwen's top with a fingertip, "I'll never forget Legolas' face when he first saw you all rehearsing. Poor little Greenleaf has never had such excitement!" "Leave him alone Aragorn!" said Arwen, "I seem to remember the stunned look on your face when I dragged you up on stage." "That was because I'd never seen you looking so damn sexy!" said Aragorn, his arms encircling her waist. "Whoa! Calm the raging hormones!" said Mimi, "There'll be enough of that tonight." She twirled in front of the mirror, "Ack I've put on so much weight. I look awful!" "What are you talking about Miranda Greenleaf?" exclaimed Legolas, "You look gorgeous and you know it. I wish I could get a portrait of you done in that." "Shame we don't have a camera," said Mimi, "A photo would be wonderful." "But we do have a camera," said Roxie, "I'll go and get mine." "Slight problem Rox. We've got nowhere to develop them," said Mimi. "Not a problem huney. It's a polaroid, remember? Back in a mo." Roxie left the room. "Hit me if I'm being thick but what the hell are a camera and a photo?" asked Aragorn. "They're things we use to make pictures with in our world," said Mimi, "The camera sort of freezes a moment in time and puts it on paper. Its sort of hard to explain. Think of it as an instant, magic portrait." Legolas ran a hand over his eyes, "If you understood that Aragorn you're a better man than I." "Believe me Mirky I'm as confused as you are," said Aragorn. "Right. Got it," said Roxie coming back into the room carrying a black and grey camera, "Who's first?" "Come here Angel," said Mimi wrapping her arms around Legolas' waist, "Look at Roxie and smile." "Okay," said Legolas looking over at Roxie. The camera flashed brightly for a second. "Whoa!" said Legolas pulling away from Mimi and blinking wildly, "What was that?" "Just a camera flash," said Mimi laughing at him, "There's no harm done to you." "Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a thousand colours in front of your eyes." Roxie pulled a small piece of white card out of the camera and handed it to Aragorn, "One photo," she said. "There's nothing there," said Aragorn staring at the shiny black and white rectangle. "Give it a moment," said Roxie. Aragorn's eyes widened as the picture emerged. "It is magic! Its their exact likeness. Arwen?" "Oh my goodness! It is amazing, like a frozen moment of time," she gasped, "Look Pip." "How did you do that?" asked Pippin, "Are you a witch?" "No my darling. Its simply the technology of our world," said Roxie. Pippin handed the photo to Legolas. "Wow! Its like a living portrait. Can we keep this?" "Of course we can. Take another one of us will you Roxie? It'll be a nice present for Thranduil when we go to Mirkwood." Roxie took another photo of them and this time Legolas managed to escape without the colours in front of his eyes.  
  
By the time they'd finished everyone was bearing a mini album. "These will amaze Father," said Arwen. "Give him one of you to take to the havens," said Mimi, "As a reminder." "He'd like that," said Arwen, "Would you take one of him for me Roxie?" "Of course huney," said Roxie. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Mimi. A servant entered, "I was sent to tell you that they're ready for you downstairs," she said. "Thank you. Tell Lord Elrond we'll be about ten minutes," said Mimi. "Yes Your Highness," said the servant as she left. "Your Highness?" said Mimi, "I could get used to that." "We'd better go," said Aragorn, "I intend to get front row seats." He kissed Arwen and left. "Good luck all of you," said Pippin, "I'm sure you'll be wonderful." He turned to leave but Roxie stopped him, "Hey! Don't I get a kiss for luck?" she said kneeling to his height. "You want one?" said Pippin. "I wouldn't be asking for one if I didn't," said Roxie cupping his chin in her hands. She kissed him softly on the lips, lingering longer than usual. "Hey, hey!" whispered Legolas to Mimi, "What's all this then?" "None of our business," said Mimi kissing him, "Get along with the pair of you or you'll make us late." "Good luck Mellamin. Come along Pippin." Pippin followed Legolas out of the door. "Roxanne Jackson!" exclaimed Mimi as the door closed, "What are you doing toying with that poor boy's feelings?" "I'm not toying with them," said Roxie honestly, "I've totally fallen for him. If he was human I'd ask him out in a flash." "Are you serious?" cried Arwen, "He's so tiny." "His heart isn't," said Roxie blushing, "Can we just get on and do this show? I can't have him so I might as well stop thinking about him." She left the room in a great hurry.  
  
Everyone had assembled in the main hall to watch the dancing as the weather had turned and they could no longer dance outside. "I understand your daughter is one of our entertainers tonight," said Kaybanarn, turning to Elrond who sat beside him. "Yes, it has become a passion with her. She learnt the dances back when Mimi and Roxie were first in Rivendell and she has practiced everyday since then. I must say the style has grown on me despite my earlier misgivings." "Style?" asked Ceinwyn, "What do you mean by that?" "Mimi described her dancing as go-go," said Elrond, "I have no idea what it means but it is unlike anything seen before in Middle Earth. You will be surprised when you see them." Legolas and Aragorn joined Elrond, Ceinwyn and Kaybanarn, while Pippin went to sit with the other hobbits. "Are the ladies ready?" asked Elrond. "Just about," said Legolas, "We've just left them. They should be down in a moment." "Are they performing the same dances as last time?" "I don't know, we were banned from watching them rehearse," said Legolas. "Unfortunately," put in Aragorn. The crowd hushed as Gimli, Mimi's self-assigned personal assistant and master of ceremonies, stepped onto the raised platform that served as a stage, "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen...oh and their Highnesses from Mirkwood. On behalf of Mimi, Roxie and Arwen I am pleased to welcome you to One Night at the Moulin Rouge." Mimi's sweet voice travelled in a beautiful melody on the air. Legolas watched with a sly smile as Kaybanarn and Ceinwyn listened contentedly. He knew what was coming next. The three girls walked onto the stage, hidden by thick black capes, all singing in perfect harmony. "Your Miranda has a wonderful voice," said Kaybanarn leaning over to whisper to Legolas. "You wait till you see her body!" said Legolas not taking his eyes off the stage. Before Kaybanarn could question him further, the girls ripped off their capes to reveal shimmering costumes, and the torment began.  
  
"Sweet, sweet hell," said Aragorn turning to Legolas who sat bobbing to their singing in the chair nest to him. "I love this song... dance! Boogie wonderland!" he sang with the girls. Kaybanarn and Ceinwyn looked pale and small in their seats. "You two alright?" said Legolas still bouncing. "You enjoy this?" said Ceinwyn, "Its obscene!" "Its wonderful!" said Legolas. "Absolute pleasure," said Aragorn. "Sweet sin!" "Oh my goodness!" cried Ceinwyn as Roxie, Mimi and Arwen ripped away their trousers to reveal sparkling hot pants. A cheer rose from the entire male audience, even Kaybanarn couldn't suppress a smile, "Its not all that bad Ceinwyn," he said, "Its quite artistic really." "Hey! Keep your hands off brother dear," said Legolas, "You're married and two, if not three, of those ladies are spoken for." Another cheer erupted as the girls succeeded in dragging a shocked Celeborn onto the stage. Aragorn got to his feet, "Go get him girls!" he cried. He instantly knew he'd put himself down for total humiliation as Mimi and Arwen broke from the stage and came in his direction. Wrapping a boa round his neck, Arwen dragged him up onto the stage with her. "Arwen! No! Not again!" he said laughing. "Don't even think about it missy," said Legolas noticing the mischievous look in Mimi's eyes. She pirouetted and then fell into the splits in front of him. Looking up she gave him a playful wink, "Love you Angel," she said. Effortlessly, she got to her feet and began searching for another victim. She stopped in front of Elrond, her green eyes shining fiercely. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him onto the stage with her.  
  
As their show ended, Mimi, Roxie and Arwen ran off stage and deep into the corridors of Rivendell, desperate to avoid, as Roxie eloquently put it, the after show grab-a-thon. They ran to Mimi's room and she flopped lazily on the bed, "Well that went a bit better than last time," she said. "Did you see Father's face when you dragged him up?" said Arwen, "I thought he was going to faint." "Ah he loved it!" said Roxie, "They all did." "We are officially the three sexiest women in the whole of Middle Earth," said Mimi. "I'll second that," said Roxie.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stepped into the quiet of the corridor. "Whoa! What a night!" said Legolas, "Right, now I can hear you, what was it you wanted to ask me?" "I spoke to Elrond earlier," said Aragorn, "He wants to hold Arwen's wedding two days hence, before we leave for Mirkwood and I was wondering, would you stand by me at the service? You've been like a brother to me for years and I'd be honoured if you would." "Of course I will! I would have had you beside me at my wedding had Miranda and I got married in a more orthodox way," said Legolas hugging him. "I knew you'd say yes. I'm so glad you're not going to the havens Mirky, I'd miss you." "Don't you go getting all weepy on me boy!" said Legolas, "You'll get me going too!" "You always were too soft for your own good Greenleaf!" Merry and Pippin walked passed them in deep conversation. "Goodnight you two," said Aragorn. Merry looked up, "Oh hello. Didn't see you there. Are you two having an illicit affair or something, hiding in the shadows?" Aragorn wrinkled his nose, "With him?" he said indicating to Legolas, "Nah! I don't go for blondes." "Well that answers that," said Pippin, "Goodnight guys."  
  
"Night girls," said Mimi as she closed the door to Arwen and Roxie. She walked out onto the balcony and lent on the ledge, staring up at the moon. Two arms encircled her waist and she felt lips soft on her neck. "Mmm! Legolas huney I didn't hear you come in. Did you enjoy tonight?" There was no answer as his kisses became more frantic and his hands slid upwards. "Easy Angel!" giggled Mimi, "I want your verdict of tonight. Did you enjoy the show?" "Exceedingly." Mimi pulled away and pivoted sharply, "What are you doing here?" she cried staring at Pheobus. He grabbed hold of her and covered her mouth with his hand, "The less you struggle," he hissed, "The easier this will be on you." He dragged her inside as she tried to wriggle free. He kicked the door shut and threw her down on the bed. He pulled his hand away and began to rip frantically at her clothes. Mimi screamed.  
  
"Roxie was looking beautiful this evening," said Merry as he and Pippin walked along the deserted corridors. "She was wasn't she?" said Pippin dreamily, "She was the star of the show." "A slightly blinkered view," said Merry as they turned onto another corridor, "but still..." He was cut short by a scream, "What was that?" "It came from Mimi's room," said Pippin running to the door. "Wait Pip," said Merry as Pippin's hand reached the door handle, "Think about it. She's probably with Legolas." "But she's screaming!" "Screams of delight Pip. You know what those two are like." "They aren't screams of delight... and we left Legolas with Aragorn, he couldn't have got here before us!" cried Pippin. Merry turned and began to run back the way they'd come. "Where are you going?" "To get help," said Merry. "And what am I meant to do?" "I don't know, improvise." Merry disappeared round the corner. "What do I do? What do I do?" muttered Pippin as he paced in front of the door. Mimi's screams tore through him, "I'm coming Mimi!" he cried running into the room. Pheobus looked up as Pippin came in. "What are you doing to her?!" cried Pippin seeing the state both Pheobus and Mimi were in. "Get out of here!" hissed Pheobus. "Help me Pippin!" cried Mimi, her voice choked by tears. Pippin ran to the corner of the room and grabbed Legolas' dagger. He pulled it from it's sheath. Summoning all his courage, he ran at Pheobus. The elf moved swiftly, dodging easily. Pippin's tiny body was sent through the air as Pheobus hit him. Mimi, freed briefly from her captor and seeing her friend down, sprang for Legolas' dagger. "Don't be a fool Mimi. I'm only giving you what you want. You love me, not Legolas." Mimi flew at him, her dagger poised and ready to strike the deadly blow that she knew would lacerate his neck. She lacked the speed of the elf and he sent her down with a slap. He looked down on her, his eyes burning, "You're not worth my time!" he spat. "Then leave," said Mimi reaching her hand out for the dagger. Pheobus kicked her hard in the stomach, "You're nothing more than a worthless prostitute, not worthy of this earth." He kicked her again. Mimi writhed in pain, her screams catching in her throat. Pippin came round and saw her lying there, defeated. His eyes flew to Pheobus as the elf took hold of the dresser chair and raised it above his head. At the second he moved to deliver Mimi a fatal blow, Pippin threw himself onto her, covering her with his body. The chair smashed down on him and everything went black.  
  
Mimi heard footsteps in the corridor and raised voices. Pheobus ran to the balcony and managed to escape onto the roof as the group came in. Legolas was first to enter, his eyes frantically searching the room, "Miranda!" he cried seeing her lying motionless on the floor, her clothes ripped to shreds and her body covered in scratches. "God, what happened here?" said Aragorn running with Legolas to where Mimi and Pippin lay. Aragorn lifted the unconscious hobbit into his arms. "Miranda? Are you alright?" said Legolas. Mimi coughed and nearly choked on the taste of her own blood. Legolas sat her up and knelt behind her, supporting her shaking body, "What happened to you?" "Pheo...Pheobus," stuttered Mimi, "Pippin...you...you're dagger...took it and...Pheobus...Pippin...saved me...now...dead...Pip...Pheobus...escape." Legolas could make no sense of her words. Merry ran in followed by Roxie, Arwen, Elrond and Galadriel. Legolas pulled a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around Mimi's tattered costume. She started crying. "What happened?" asked Elrond. "Oh Pippin!" cried Roxie as she saw Aragorn lay his tiny, lifeless form onto the bed. She flew to his side, "Pippin? Pippin! Oh God no, don't leave me!" she wept. Mimi regained her composure slightly, "Is he alright? Is he alive?" she asked, her breathing ragged. "He needs help," said Arwen examining the little hobbit, "He's very badly injured." "He saved my life," said Mimi, he side numb where Pheobus had kicked her, "Pheobus attacked me. He tried to...tried to..." She trailed off, unable to face what had happened. "Arwen run to my room and fetch me anything that will ease Pippin's pain. Take Meriadoc with you, he knows more about Pippin than any of us," said Elrond. Arwen left with the emotional hobbit. Galadriel came to Mimi, "We need to know what happened Mimi, every detail." Mimi held Legolas' hand tightly, "I said goodnight to Arwen and Roxie and went onto the balcony. Pheobus came behind me but I thought it was Legolas. He dragged me in here and tried to..." She dug her nails into Legolas' hand to try and stop herself from crying, "He tried to rape me! He told me he loved me and that he knew I wanted him and..." Legolas tensed beneath her, "Bastard!" he hissed but then he choked back a sob, "Oh Miranda, I'm so sorry. I should have been here to protect you, I failed you." "You couldn't have known," she said, "I'm alright. He didn't...Pippin came, got your dagger and tried to fight him. Pheobus knocked him cold and when I tried to fight he kicked me and I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to die but Pippin came and took the blow for me. I don't know what happened after that." "I'll have the guards search Rivendell for him," said Aragorn leaving the room. Galadriel touched Mimi's reddened side gently, "This injury is simple to heal," she said, "You may want to hold Legolas' hand. This will hurt." The elven sorceress pressed down on Mimi's side and spoke in elvish but her words were lost on Mimi as fire raged inside her. As soon as it flared it faded and Mimi no longer felt any pain. "Your other injuries Legolas will be able to heal with his potions later. It is Pippin who truly needs my aid." Galadriel got to her feet and walked back to Pippin as Legolas help Mimi up. He held her tightly then took off his doublet and wrapped it around her, "You're safe now," he said as she clung to him, "I'll never leave you alone again."  
  
"Please help him Galadriel," begged Roxie as she bent over Pippin, examining his injuries. Her face fell, "This is beyond even my magic to heal. I'm sorry Roxanne, there's nothing I can do for him except make him as comfortable as possible until the end." "You mean he's going to die?" cried Roxie, "But he can't die. I love him!" "There's nothing I can do," said Galadriel again. "Nothing you can do," said Legolas, "But there's something we can do. His injuries would not be fatal if her were human." Galadriel shook her head as if dismissing the thought. "You know of what I speak. The unison of our three kindred powers can perform such a thing. Elrond, Galadriel please, we have to try." "Such a thing would only be possible if all three Rings of Power were united," said Elrond, "But we only have two, my own and Galadriel's, your father holds the Ring of Narya." "No he doesn't," said Legolas removing the chain from around his neck and slipping his half of the ring onto his finger, "Miranda I need your wedding ring." Mimi slipped the thin silver circlet from her finger and gave it to Legolas who united it with his half. He held up his hand, the double band of the immortals clearly visible, "I am the bearer of the third elven ring, not my Father." Both Galadriel and Elrond were speechless. "He needs our aid," said Legolas extending his hand to them, "Unite with me and help me save him." Galadriel placed her hand in his, "Elrond?" Reluctantly Elrond clasped them both. "We are ash nazg," said Legolas, "Let us begin. Roxie we need you to place Pippin on the floor for us." Roxie gently lifted the tiny hobbit and placed him at Legolas' feet. The three elves circled Pippin and joined hands. They all spoke as one, "I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen. In gwaith ristennin, i fae narchannen. Hlasta Qyetes Hfirimain. Mornie alantie ve ramar aldaron." An intensely bright light surrounded them, blinding Mimi and Roxie. The elves kept repeating their words, louder and faster every time. Gradually their voices were replaced by a piercing cry as the light got brighter and brighter. They broke hands and fell to their knees, each discarding their ring to the floor. Warily Roxie and Mimi uncovered their ears and opened their eyes. "Did it work?" asked Roxie, "Is he alive?" "See for yourself," said Elrond, his breathing shallow. Roxie covered a gasp as she looked on Pippin. The hobbit they had once known as three foot tall was now bordering on six with normal, human feet and ears. "He's human!" "I can treat him now," said Galadriel sweeping his injuries with her hands and muttering in elvish. Pippin stirred but did not wake. Roxie knelt beside him, "Can we wake him?" she asked. "If you wish," said Legolas, "He is healed." "How do I wake him?" "True love's kiss," said Mimi as Legolas placed her half of Narya back on her finger. "A simple 'wake up Pip' will do," said Elrond. A smile lighted Roxie's face as she brushed Pippin's curls with her fingertips, "I prefer the first option," she said bending over Pippin and kissing him, "Wakey, wakey little one." Pippin opened his eyes and stared up at her, "Roxie? What happened? Where's Mimi and Pheobus? Why don't I hurt anymore?" Roxie took his hand and rubbed the back of it, "Its okay Pippin. Mimi's fine thanks to you and Pheobus has gone. Galadriel, Elrond and Legolas healed you." He sat up and cried out in shock, "What happened?! I'm huge and human!!! I'm human!!!" "We had to transform you to save you Pip," said Legolas, "In a few days we will be able to change you back if you wish it." "Got it!" cried Arwen running through the door closely followed by Merry who had an armful of bottles. "I'm sorry my dear but we have no use for them anymore," said Elrond. Merry hurriedly handed the bottles to Arwen and ran to Pippin, "What happened to you? You ginormous!" "No more questions tonight," said Elrond, "We shall explain everything to you tomorrow. Right now I think rest is what's best for all." He and Roxie helped Pippin to stand. He clung to them for dear life, "The floor seems a lot further away," he said, "I feel dizzy." "Come along Pip," said Roxie slipping an arm around his waist to hold him up, "Let's go." "I'll have guards posted outside your door Legolas," said Elrond as they left, "Try to sleep and inform me straight away if anything happens." "I will. Goodnight Elrond." They left Mimi and Legolas alone.  
  
Roxie lowered Pippin slowly onto his bed. "Horizontal is a lot more appealing than vertical at the moment," he said, "My clothes feel rather tight." "I'll have some elven things brought for you in the morning," said Elrond, "Would you like someone to stay with you tonight?" Pippin nodded. "I'll stay with him," said Roxie. Elrond smiled, "Alright then. We'll see you in the morning," he said ushering the other out of the door. It clicked shut behind them. "You're quite a hero," said Roxie perching on the bed beside him and taking his hand. "I did what I had to do," he said blushing, "Mimi was in danger. I feel strange." "You look great," said Roxie before she realised what she was saying. Pippin sat up, "I always wondered what it felt like to be human. To do human things." "Its not all its cracked up to be," said Roxie, "Being human can make you very lonely when you want..." "So can being a hobbit," said Pippin knowing the words she dared not utter. He reached up and touched her cheek softly with his fingertips, "You always seemed big to me but now you look tiny and delicate, its strange but nice. I can see your beauty properly now." Roxie turned her head from his touch, nerves rising inside her. "What is it Roxie?" "I'm frightened Pip," she said. "Frightened? Why?" "I'm scared of what I'm feeling." "So am I, that could mean we're feeling the same thing." Roxie could feel his hand on her leg and she shuddered as electricity surged through her. She turned to face him and his eyes caught her's. She leaned towards him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Pippin kissed her softly. Roxie closed her eyes and kissed him back, finally releasing the feelings she'd repressed for so long. "I've wanted to do that for such a long time," said Pippin releasing her, "I love you Roxie." Roxie didn't answer. She kissed him as he pulled her down into his arms. Finally the romance that had grown for all their time together was lived. Destiny, it would seem, had chosen them for eachother.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN.  
  
Roxie floated on air as she walked to Mimi's room the next morning. She tapped softly on the door. Legolas opened it, "Hey Roxie, come on in," he said. He left the door and returned to the bed where Mimi sat, propped up by many pillows, "Are you okay Miranda?" he asked rearranging the pillows behind her. "I'm the same as I was two minutes ago Angel," she groaned. "I just want to make sure you're alright before I leave." "I'm fine. You shouldn't keep Aragorn waiting. Morning Rox." "Morning sweetie," said Roxie sitting down on the bed beside Mimi. Legolas placed Mimi's dagger on the table beside her, "Okay. Do you have everything you need? I'm only a few minutes away so if you need anything have me sent for." "Legolas stop fussing! If you dare make one more cup of tea or fluff one more pillow I swear to God I'm going to murder you. I'm perfectly fine, okay?" Legolas nodded, still looking harassed despite Mimi's assurances. "Now kiss me and get out of here," said Mimi. Legolas kissed her gently and walked to the door, "Are you sure I...?" Mimi threw a pillow at him, "Don't you dare!" He leaned on the doorframe, "Send for me if you need anything. I love you Miranda." "I love you too Angel," said Mimi as he closed the door behind him. "I take it you're being well look after," said Roxie. "Oh he's driving me spare!" cried Mimi, "If he makes me one more cup of that God forsaken elven tea I swear I'm going to look like a box of Tetley's. I know he means well but I can't stand being fussed over." "He loves you Mimi. Last night probably scared him witless. Pheobus attacking you is one thing but trying to..." "I'd rather not discuss what he tried to do Rox," said Mimi fear falling briefly over her features, "Have you seen Pippin today?" Roxie smiled mischievously and nodded. "What's that grin in aid of Roxanne?" asked Mimi raising an eyebrow, "What have you been up to?" Without warning Roxie hugged her tightly, "Oh Mimi I'm so happy!" she cried. "Happy? Roxie you've lost me." "He loves me Mimi. He loves me and now he's human I can love him too. He makes me feel so alive," said Roxie pulling back and wrapping her arms around herself, "And oh last night!" "Whoa!" said Mimi, "Last night? Are you trying to tell me you slept with him?" "I didn't sleep with him Mimi, he made love to me!" said Roxie lying back against the pillows. "They're one and the same Roxanne," said Mimi laughing. "No they're not. No man has ever made me feel the way he did last night, not even Boromir! I felt so warm, so loved, so..." "I get the picture Roxie," said Mimi, "Now kindly refrain from reliving the experience on my bed!" "You've got no heart Miranda Greenleaf!" laughed Roxie, "Just because your love life has gone down hill since you became an old married." "My love life is fine, I'll have you know! Legolas isn't just a skilled warrior you know!" said Mimi. Her face became suddenly serious, "Are you sure you want to get into a relationship with Pippin? He may want to change back and then things will be impossible for you again. I don't want to see either of you hurt." "Its alright Mimi, neither of us will be hurt. I spoke to Pippin this morning, he wants to stay human. We're so in love Mimi, we have been for a long time, ever since we found them again I think, even before that maybe..." "You're a completely smitten kitten aren't you?" said Mimi laughing at her friend's dreamy expression. Roxie nodded, "Is this how you felt when you and Legolas first met?" "What? Like you're walking on air, your heart skipping a beat, living everyday like your last but always looking to the future...that's how I still feel. When you love someone I don't think that feeling ever dies," said Mimi stroking the single rose in the vase beside her bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Mimi. "Morning," said Arwen coming into the room, "How's the patient?" "On the mend. Legolas hasn't let me lift a finger since last night and I know he didn't sleep a wink. It's the first time since we defeated Sauron that he's slept with his daggers beside him." "There's no harm in being cautious," said Arwen, "And I'm afraid you may have to maintain it. I have bad news for you and Pippin." "What?" asked Mimi paling. "The guards couldn't find Pheobus anywhere. He's still out there somewhere," said Arwen. Mimi felt tears sting her eyes, "Why didn't they find him? Oh God!" She caught up her dagger and gripped it tightly, "What if he comes back?" "The whole of Rivendell is on high alert. He'll not get to you easily. I can send for Legolas if you like?" Mimi shook her head, "No, he needs to relax for a while, he was up all night. Besides, we need a good girly chat. Now we're all officially spoken for, girly moments may become a thing of the past." "All officially taken?" said Arwen, "Who...? Oh my goodness. You and little Pip?" Roxie smiled, "Yes, we're together, finally. I only wish we'd had the opportunity earlier." "Maybe we shall be celebrating a double wedding in a few days. Father has rescheduled it to give you a few more days to recover Mimi," said Arwen. "You didn't have to do that. I hope this hasn't ruined the mood for your big day," said Mimi. "Never. There's something I wanted to ask you two. Would you both be my maids of honour? You're both like sisters to me now." "We'd love to," said Roxie, "But we've nothing to wear." "That's all been sorted. When you left for the quest I had your robes prepared. I even had the foresight to have Mimi's made in the colours of Mirkwood to match Legolas' clothes. I had a feeling he'd have made you a princess by the time you returned." "He said Aragorn had asked him to stand by him at the service," said Mimi, "I'm glad we're going to Gondor. I don't think they could function without eachother." "They've been best friends for years," said Arwen, "Legolas was here the day Aragorn arrived and he kept coming back every spring. He'd spent spring with us since he was a child, he loves Rivendell, so it was inevitable that he and Aragorn would become close. They're like brothers." "That's obvious enough," said Roxie, "They were as thick as thieves on the way to Mordor." "It was impossible to get a word in edgeways," said Mimi, "Time alone with Legolas was non-existent." There was another knock on the door. "Bloody hell, its like Grand Central Station here today!" exclaimed Mimi, "Come in." "Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Pippin coming into the room. "And who is this handsome, human intruder? Could it possibly be little Peregrin Took all grown up?" "Very funny Mimi! How are you baring up?" "I'll live, thanks to you, if Legolas doesn't kill me with kindness that is." "Being over protective is he? I know how he feels, I'd be the same if you were Roxie," said Pippin sitting beside the blushing Roxie and kissing her, "I thought I might find you here." "Miss me did you?" "Of course. I wondered if I could borrow you for a while?" said Pippin. "Go on, take her away!" said Mimi, "She hasn't shut up about you since she got here." "So I've been gossiped about have I? You don't mind if I drag her away then Mimi?" said Pippin nuzzling Roxie's neck. "I don't think I could stop you. Get along with you...oh, if you see Legolas could you tell him to hurry back. I'd feel a lot more comfortable with an experienced archer in the room." "Sure can do," said Roxie leading Pippin to the door, "Chat later girlies." They stepped into the corridor and shut the door. "It feels like an age since you left me," said Pippin, his arms slipping tentatively around her waist. "I barely left you half an hour ago," said Roxie pressing the palms of her hands to his chest and staring up into his eyes, "Can we go back to last night again?" Pippin's eyes widened in alarm, "You want to change things? You're not having regrets are you?" Roxie laughed at his petrified expression, "Oh darling no! I wouldn't change a thing. I just want to relive it, that's all." She kissed him, "I could never regret you." "Never?" "Never ever darling."  
  
Four days passed and the whole of Rivendell was in uproar as preparations went on for Arwen and Aragorn's wedding. Great garlands of flowers draped the great hall and all around the banqueting tables. Nobles, Lords and Ladies who lived close to the elven realm began to arrive. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, was not in attendance. He chose to delegate such tasks to his offspring and so, seeing as Legolas, Ceinwyn and Kaybanarn were already in attendance, he sent word to Elrond of his absence and of his fond wishes to the bride and groom. Day turned to night and Rivendell slept but as dawn returned the madness resumed.  
  
"Come on Legolas!" said Mimi twirling in front of her mirror in her silver, grey robes, "I want to see what you look like." "I know you'll laugh. I hate wearing these things," moaned Legolas from behind the screen. "They can't be bad, my dress looks beautiful." "That's because dresses look good on women," said Legolas slipping from behind the screen, "But they don't on men." Mimi stifled a laugh, "Oh Angel," she giggled, "You look err...very...hmm how to put it?" "Stupid?!" said Legolas huffing down in a chair, the skirts of his robes dragging on the floor. He pulled at the high collar, "I feel like a girl." "You look like a panto dame." "A what?" "Never mind, just promise me you're not putting your hair in pigtails," said Mimi walking behind him and gently massaging his shoulders. "I can't believe Ceinwyn and Kaybanarn wear these by choice everyday. They're so uncomfortable. And Father wonders why I'm always off on foolish quests and escaping here, being at court would drive me crazy...Mmm Miranda do you want to do that all day?" said Legolas leaning his head back against her chest. "Did you sleep last night? You're so tense," said Mimi. "A little. I kept hearing things and they worried me. I'm not giving Pheobus the chance to hurt you again." "You need to sleep Angel, you'll worry yourself to death. We have guards everywhere, Pheobus won't reach me." She circled the chair and sat on his knees. "Are you sure you're up to today?" asked Legolas brushing a loose curl from her forehead. "I'm fine. Your Miruvor stuff has cleared up all the scratches." "You know that's not what I mean. If you don't feel comfortable being in a crowd we don't have to go." "And miss the wedding of the year? No way. I'll be fine Legolas honestly. If I give in Pheobus has won. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me down." Legolas smiled, running his fingers through the dark cascade of her hair, "You've got so much spirit, it amazes me at times. I don't think anything could break you down." "Not while I have you to turn to." She kissed him. Closing her eyes, she abandoned herself to him as he held her protectively. He released her and rested his forehead against her's, "We should finish getting ready. This is one engagement Aragorn will not take too kindly if we miss." Mimi kissed his cheek, "I love you Legolas." "I love you too darling." He lifted her off his knees, "Do you want me to do your hair?" "Do your's first. I want to see you in all your princely glory," giggled Mimi. "You just want to laugh at me." "You know me far too well Angel," said Mimi settling down beside the glowing fire and warming her bare feet. Legolas fastened his hair into its normal style but into it he wove a beautiful silver circlet that ended in an intricate knot on his forehead. Securing the last few strands, he turned back to Mimi, "What do you think?" "You look like Elrond!" "Oh thank you darling. Could you have thought of a worse insult?" Mimi got to her feet and sat on the stool next to him, "You look quite distinguished Angel. So is this what I'm being made to wear?" she asked tracing the delicate bands on his forehead. "Not quite," said Legolas getting to his feet, "Now no fidgeting. This is far too complicated for you to be wriggling about."  
  
His fingers were light in her hair as he styled it. Mimi admired herself in the mirror when he'd finished. Her curls were piled high on her head with a few strands loose to frame her face, "You've surpassed yourself Angel, it looks wonderful," she said. "I haven't finished yet," said Legolas walking over to the chest in the corner, "I had Elrond's silver smiths make something for you." He lifted something out, wrapped in heavy black velvet. He came behind her and placed a silver tiara on her head. "Oh Legolas, its lovely." "As befits a princess of Mirkwood," said Legolas arranging her hair around her tiara. "There's something else too, close your eyes." "Why?" "It's a surprise." Miranda shrugged and shut her eyes. "Now Miranda my darling, a little bird has informed me of something you neglected to mention. Today isn't just Aragorn and Arwen's special day..." His fingers brushed the back of her neck softly and she opened her eyes. "Happy birthday Miranda." Around her neck hung a beautiful diamond pendant shaped like the Lothlorien leaf that symbolised the Fellowship. Mimi gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears, "Its beautiful," she said, "You didn't need to get me anything." "I wouldn't have done if Roxie hadn't told me about it," said Legolas, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" "I didn't want any fuss. Its just another year and I've never celebrated it before." Legolas took her hand and stood her up, "We don't need to make a fuss," he said running a fingertip along the chain around her neck, "We can have our own private party later tonight, just the two of us." His hands slipped onto her waist and he kissed her neck. Mimi pushed him away and turned her back on him. "Miranda? What's wrong?" he asked reaching out to her. "I'm sorry Legolas I can't..." Without finishing her sentence she ran onto the balcony, having to grab a pillar to stop herself fainting. She cried uncontrollably, her slim body shaking with every sob. Legolas was soon on the balcony with her, "Miranda?" "That's how Pheobus kissed me," she sobbed not looking at him. She felt his hand light on her shoulder. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly, "I'm sorry Miranda. I didn't think. I should have realised," said Legolas, his voice choked by emotion. "Its me who should be sorry Legolas. I just can't...all I keep seeing is his face, those eyes. Whenever I try to sleep he's there, mocking me and when you touch me, I know its you but I can't shake the feeling that he's deceiving me again. I'm so frightened." She felt him tense beneath her hands as he tried to stop himself crying for her, "For all the hurt he's caused you, for everything he's done, I swear you will have your vengeance Miranda, through me. I will not rest a moment until he is punished for his crimes, by my hand." He paused and then his voice softened, "I will wait as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable with me again. We shall take each day as it comes. I swear my love will never fail you." "I know," said Mimi looking up at him. She held her lips by his chin and he bent to kiss her. "Things will get better Miranda, I promise," said Legolas releasing her. He wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his robe, "Hey my princess, we've got our first state event to attend as husband and wife." "Twenty-one and a princess," giggled Mimi, "I used to dream about that." "Believe me darling, this isn't a dream."  
  
The hall was crowded with people. Legolas and Mimi weaved through the crowd to the altar at the front. The dagger that hung ceremoniously at Legolas' side brought Mimi great comfort. Elrond greeted them warmly as they approached, "Your Highnesses," he said bowing to them, "My dear friends, welcome." "This is quite a gathering Lord Elrond," said Legolas but I cannot see my brother and sister anywhere. Where are they?" "They have left Rivendell. Princess Ceinwyn asked me to give you this." Elrond handed Legolas a sealed scroll. He opened it and read it aloud:  
  
"My dearest Legolas,  
Forgive our swift departure but, having heard your account of the actions of Prime Minister Pheobus, Kaybanarn and I thought it best that we return immediately to Mirkwood to see that he is properly dealt with. Do not act in haste my brother if you encounter him before we do, for I know your temper all too well and I fear your love for Miranda will lead you to do something you will later regret. I shall write with news as soon as I receive it.  
Your ever loving sister,  
Ceinwyn."  
  
"She sends you words of wisdom Legolas," said Elrond, "At the moment Pheobus' body may be becoming of your arrows but allow the justice of your people to prevail, for your sake as well as Mimi's." "I'll try my best," said Legolas glancing to his right, "I should go to Aragorn, he looks terribly nervous. I'm only a few feet away Miranda." He left her side and walked over to Aragorn. "How are you this morning Mimi?" asked Elrond. "Okay I guess. A little nervous." "He cannot reach you. I have guards everywhere. Try to enjoy today. You look very beautiful." Mimi blushed, "Thank you my Lord," she said walking to her left and joining Roxie with the rest of the bridal party. "Hey sweetie," said Mimi. "Morning Mimi," yawned Roxie, "Happy birthday." "Thank you. I take it you didn't get much sleep last night." Roxie grinned wickedly, "Barely a wink! Are you okay huney, you look a little pale?" Mimi sighed, "I'm a bit nervous about being in a crowd. Too many people I don't know." Roxie took her hand, "You shouldn't let Pheobus rule you. I thought you were baring up alright." "So did I until this morning. He's beaten me Rox. I can't love Legolas anymore. "What do you mean Mimi?" "He said we could have our own private party to celebrate my birthday. He wanted to be romantic but when he kissed me I couldn't get Pheobus' face out of my mind and I pushed him away." Roxie hugged her tightly, "Oh Miranda why did this have to happen to you? You have to try to forget Pheobus. Legolas loves you so much and I know he'll never betray you. Tell yourself that every time Pheobus falls over your mind. You can't let what you have with Legolas die because Pheobus tried to hurt you." "I know. This morning when it happened I wanted him so much but I couldn't make myself go with him. I love him so much but...NO!" "No what, Mimi?" "I will not let Pheobus control me. Legolas is my husband. I love him and trust him and if he wants me tonight I'll go with him willingly. If I can face the armies of Mordor I can face anything." Roxie hugged her, "That's the Mimi we know and love," she said, "Go get him girl!" "We've got a wedding to get through first."  
  
"How are you my friend?" asked Legolas as he stood beside Aragorn. "Nervous as hell," said Aragorn brushing an invisible crease out of his long blue robes, "I look like such a woman." "At least you weren't deemed to have long blond hair," said Legolas, "Combined with a dress I look positively feminine!" "Place you and Ceinwyn side by side and you could be sisters," said Aragorn. Legolas frowned, "Have you seen Arwen this morning?" "No, Roxie told her that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the service so I've been banned from her company since last night." "I'm glad I married Miranda the way I did then. A moment out of her company and I want to be by her side again. I couldn't cope." Aragorn hugged him, "I'm so glad you're not leaving. It would be way too normal without you and Mimi about." Legolas was about to speak when a flurry of trumpets hailed Arwen's arrival.  
  
The whole congregation fell silent as she walked up the aisle dressed in a beautiful white and silver gown. Aragorn came to her side and Legolas, Mimi and Roxie stood behind the couple. Elrond conducted the service in elvish. When it came to the vows, Mimi felt Legolas brush the back of her hand with his. She took it, intertwining her fingers with his, as Aragorn began speaking his vows. "O mor henion idhu, ely siriar al sila. Ai, Aniron Undomiel Aralinde." Arwen turned to face him, "Tiro! El eria e mor. I lir en luitha uren. Ai, Aniron Elessar Dunedain." Mimi looked at Legolas as Elrond pronounced the couple in front man and wife. "I love you," whispered Legolas. "I love you too. Now and ever more."  
  
The reception was a flurry of dancing and merriment. Mimi watched as Pippin waltzed Roxie round the room. Arwen and Aragorn sat away from the other guests, staring contentedly into eachother's eyes. She ran a finger around the rim of her glass, inwardly rejoicing that fate had brought her here, to people who loved her. A gentle hand on her waist brought her back to reality. "What are you dreaming about?" asked Legolas. Mimi turned to face him and smiled warmly, "Not a lot." "Then you won't mind if I ask you for a dance then." "I can't dance!" exclaimed Mimi. "What are you talking about? You're a professional dancer." "A professional go-go dancer Legolas. I kinda fall flat when it comes to a waltz." Legolas took her hand and stood her up, "Come on darling. Its easy." "Okay I'll try," said Mimi letting him lead her into the dance. She picked up the steps quickly. Legolas whirled her around the room and she couldn't remember when she'd last felt so happy. The crowd no longer bothered her and Pheobus became a distant glimmer in her memory.  
  
After many dances Legolas felt a tap on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I borrowed your wife for a dance?" asked Elrond, "There's something I wish to talk to hr about." "Not at all," said Legolas handing Mimi to him. Legolas kissed her cheek softly, "See you later sweetheart." The music started and Elrond turned her into the dance. "Forgive me my Lord," said Mimi, "But can I ask why you've asked for this dance? We've hardly been the closest of friends." "That is why I asked you," said Elrond, "I want to apologise for my past actions, I was wrong to judge you the way I did. You've proved yourself beyond any doubt and so, if you'll permit me, I would like to welcome you to my family." Mimi smiled, "I'd like that very much," she said, "Legolas speaks well of your family, he loves you all very dearly." "And we love him, he's been part of our lives for many an age. His choosing of you as his wife showed me the error of my ways. I only regret that I will not know you for longer. When Arwen leaves with you for Mirkwood, I shall make my way to the havens from which I cannot return." "Middle Earth will lose a lot when the elven people leave the mainland," said Mimi. Elrond smiled and shook his head, "We shall soon become myths, as the story of thirty-four thirty-four did, and as will your heroic exploits in time." Mimi laughed as the dance ended, "A legend? I can hardly see Legolas and I becoming well known, that fate belongs to Frodo." Elrond kissed the back of her hand, "Whatever fate holds for us Miranda, I'm glad our paths crossed, if only briefly." "So am I Elrond," said Mimi as she left the floor.  
  
Legolas sat with his back to her, watching the hobbits as they danced around Gandalf and Bilbo, obviously under the influence of the strong elven wine. He flinched away as Mimi kissed the delicate point of his ear, "Miranda, stop it. That tickles." Mimi sat behind him laughing, "Can we leave now?" she whispered kissing his neck. "We'd be noticed," said Legolas trying to repress the feelings inside him as she kissed him. She ran her hands up his back and onto his shoulders, "So? We're married. Its hardly illegal." Her voice was soft and seductive. Legolas turned to face her, "I thought you didn't..." "He has gone from my mind Legolas. You are all I see now and for the rest of eternity." The intense longing and honesty in her eyes convinced Legolas that she was truly healed. "Come on," she said taking his hand and walking from the room. Legolas cared nothing for the knowing glances as she led him away from the hustle and bustle of the party to the quiet serenity of her soul company.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.  
  
"LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS!" Mimi's screams woke Legolas from his dreams. Instinctively he reached for the daggers that lay faithfully at his side. He glanced frantically around the room, trying to find where the screams were coming from, only to find that Mimi lay beside him, fast asleep. She turned violently and called out his name again, "Legolas! No! Morder! Mordor!" Releasing the dagger, he touched her shoulder and shook her gently, "Miranda?" he said, "Wake up darling." She awoke and looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear for a second but then they softened, "You're still here," she whispered touching his cheek as if to confirm the reality of what she was seeing. "I never left you Miranda, you were having a nightmare," said Legolas pushing the thin strap of her nightdress back onto her shoulder. "It was so real," said Mimi, relaxing as Legolas' arms circled her waist protectively. "Dreams can be. What made you cry out like that? You kept crying about Mordor. Did you dream of the quest?" Mimi's eyes widened as she remembered her dream, "No, not the quest. We were here but we weren't. You kept telling me that this was Mirkwood but it wasn't, it was Rivendell. We were in a hall and we were separated. Everyone was crying and Elrond was sick, like Frodo was when he was poisoned. Sauron came. He grabbed my arm and told me he was going to throw me to the fires of Mordor. Two elves held you and wouldn't let you help me. Then it went black and I heard a baby crying. Its just nonsense really," she said averting her eyes from him. "Dreams are not nonsense," said Legolas, turning her face back to his, "To my people they are ways for the higher powers to communicate with us." "The voice of God!" said Mimi sarcastically, "Okay then, what are your higher powers trying to tell me?" "I don't know. I never learnt to interpret dreams. There should be someone here who could tell you." Mimi laughed, "What? Have my head shrunk by some elf-priest? I don't think so Angel!" Legolas lay his head back on the pillows, "You scared me when I heard you screaming," he said idly tracing a pattern on her hip with a fingertip. "Sorry. I'll tell my dreams to be quiet next time," said Mimi pressing her lips to the base of his neck and seeking comfort from the warm, woodland scent of his skin. "I'm not going to get back to sleep now," he said wriggling in her arms. "You can go and get me something to drink then," said Mimi. "Get it yourself you lazy orc!" Mimi pouted prettily, "But you love me," she whined. "Oh bloody hell, alright," said Legolas sitting up. He leant over the side of the bed, searching through his clothes that lay heaped on the floor with Mimi's robes. "Where are my trousers? I can't see anything in this darkness!" "Does it matter? I'm the only one here," said Mimi. "Its too damn cold to be running around like that," said Legolas pulling his trousers from the pile, "Got them!" "Fine. Spoil my fun," said Mimi as Legolas got dressed and climbed out of bed. "Well we're following our track record," he said wandering over to the dresser and opening a bottle of wine, "Barely an hour's sleep." "You weren't complaining earlier," said Mimi as moonlight filtered from behind a cloud and into their room. Getting out of bed, she came to his side. "Why did you just send me over here if you were going to get up yourself?" said Legolas setting the bottle back on the dresser. "You needed the exercise. You're getting fat in your old age!" she said poking his stomach. "How bloody rude! I haven't put a jot of weight on since you met me...in fact I think I've lost it after all the damn exercise!" Mimi giggled, "Struck a nerve didn't I?" she said flattening her hands against his chest, "You don't need me to tell you you're gorgeous Angel." "No, I have plenty of mistresses to do that for me." Mimi pulled away as she heard the sincerity in his voice but then relaxed as she saw the laughter in his eyes, "You bastard!" she said unable to suppress a laugh, "You don't have time for a mistress Legolas Greenleaf!" "I have a wife that takes up my time," he said catching hold of her nightdress and pulling it over her head. Discarding it to the floor, he took her into his arms, "Do you know what Miranda. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met." "Shut up Legolas!" said Mimi turning him round and pushing him onto the bed. Grabbing her hand as he fell, they landed in the soft elven fabric.  
  
Two weeks passed and it came to the day they were set to leave for Mirkwood. Mimi sat on Descaminord's back and could have been mistaken for a departing Rivendell elf. Her hair was fastened as Legolas wore his, the Ring of Narya glittered in the sunlight, as did the delicate pendant that hung around her neck. Back in her travelling clothes, she felt as if she were back on the quest but this time with her whole life in front of her rather than behind. She watched as Arwen said a tearful goodbye to her father. Legolas climbed up behind Mimi, "I'm going to miss this place," he said. "Me too," said Mimi, "I have a lot of good memories of this place. This is the exact place where we first met, when I arrived with the hobbits and Aragorn." "You were wearing those dreadful boots and that tiny skirt. Despite the mud you were covered in, you looked stunning." "Roxie thought you were a woman," giggled Mimi, "But I thought you were amazing." "That's why I married you rather than Roxie. Ready to see my homeland Mellamin?" "Ready and raring to go." Arwen climbed up onto Hasufel in front of Aragorn, "I love you Father," she said through her tears. "I love you Arwen, your Mother would have been so proud of you. Take care of her for me Aragorn," said Elrond, tears staining his usually stern features. "I will," promised Aragorn. "Take care all of you," said Legolas walking over to Mimi and Legolas, "My dear boy," he said, "You've grown up so much since you've been visiting us. I shall miss seeing you every spring." "And I shall miss you and Rivendell," said Legolas bending down and hugging Elrond. "Goodbye Miranda." "Goodbye Elrond." He said farewell to everyone in turn, "I'm going to miss you all. You can stay for longer if you wish, we don't leave for the havens for another three days," said Elrond glancing hopefully at Legolas. "I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. The pass over the Misty Mountains and Anduin is treacherous enough, any further delay and they would be impassable," said Legolas. "I understand," said Elrond. "Pippin!" called Aragorn, "Put Roxie down, we need to get moving." Disengaging from Roxie, Pippin pulled a face at Aragorn and then helped her onto Loci's back. He climbed up behind her, "Reversed roles this time," he said, "this time I have to make sure you don't fall off." Roxie kissed his cheek and settled back against him, "I love you Pip," she said closing her eyes as the horses made their way out of Rivendell.  
  
Arwen looked back until she could no longer see her Father's waving figure anymore. Tears stung her eyes as she said goodbye to the home and family she'd loved for over two thousand years. She glanced around at her comrades, their numbers were rapidly dwindling. Firstly her Father, Bilbo, Galadriel and Celeborn had remained in Rivendell before journeying to the havens. Then Gimli, the dwarf lord of the Fellowship, had returned to his mines in the Lonely Mountain, far north of Mirkwood. She looked over to Merry, Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Roxie. They had chosen to return to the Shire after seeing Mirkwood, practically the other side of Middle Earth to Gondor. Gandalf, he would come and go as he pleased, but he was also badly scarred and ill from his battles and Arwen knew in her heart he would not be with them much longer. Finally her eyes fell on Legolas and Mimi, two free spirits joined by their undying love. They had chosen to travel to Gondor with her and Aragorn but it would not hold them long. They desired adventure, freedom. The city walls would be a prison to them, they would seek liberty. A gentle move of Aragorn's arm as he steered their mount along the winding path brought her attention back to him. Her husband, a brave warrior and king of men. Any misgivings went from her mind as she closed her eyes against him. His love was all she needed and he gave it to her willingly. She let him guide her home.  
  
Two days passed. Rivendell looked bare as items were packed away, ready for their journey to the havens. Elrond lay on his bed, allowing the cool breeze from the open window wash over him as he meditated. Something was not right, he'd felt uneasy for several days. At first he put it down to the thought of Arwen leaving him but the feeling lingered alongside that loss. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door. A servant entered with a sealed scroll, "A messenger from Mirkwood brought this for Prince Legolas my Lord. What should I do with it?" "Give it to me," said Elrond, his heart telling him that the letter contained the answers to his questions. The servant handed him the sealed scroll. "Leave me." Obediently the servant left, pulling the door closed. Elrond broke the seal and read the letter:  
  
"My darling brother,  
I pray this letter reaches you before you leave Rivendell as it carries a warning. You must not return home, if you do it is your death. Pheobus reached Elbereth before we did and, through means I cannot comprehend nor have time to explain to you, has convinced Father that you are a traitor. Despite our pleas, Father has pledged your death if you set foot in the city. You and Miranda must flee to the sanctuary of Gondor before it is too late for I fear if you do not return Father will send men to find you. This is my adieu to you as I shall go to the havens without seeing you again. Be of good cheer darling Legolas, I shall think of you often and maybe someday we shall be reunited. I will always love you, more than words can say. Take care. Adieu darling, Ceinwyn."  
  
Elrond ran to the door and flung it open, "You! Boy!" he called to a nearby servant, "Have Asfaloth saddled immediately." "Yes My Lord," said the startled servant as Elrond ran back into his room. Throwing off his normal dress robe, he pulled on his doublet and boots and tied his hair from his face. Fastening his sword about his waist, he stuffed the letter in his pocket and fled the room. Taking the stairs two at a time, he didn't see Galadriel until he went tumbling into her. "Elrond? Why all the hurry?" said Galadriel picking herself up. "No time to explain. I must reach Legolas before it is too late, he and Mimi are in great danger," said Elrond continuing on down the stairs. "Danger? Elrond we are leaving for the havens in a day. You can't possibly follow them to Mirkwood, they have a two day head start." "I have to try. Lead my people to the havens Galadriel, I shall meet you there if I can. If not goodbye, this is my destiny," said Elrond leaving for the courtyard. Galadriel smiled after him, a knowing and distant look in her eyes. A tear broke loose and coursed down her cheek, "I always knew you would be a hero," she whispered, "Goodbye Elrond, until our next meeting."  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.  
  
Mimi languished, lazily by the campfire as the company rested for the night. They had crossed the Misty Mountains and now camped by a tiny lake at their feet. The sun was beginning to set as Aragorn and Pippin put up four tents that would hold off the rain that the clouds threatened over head. Roxie sat beside Mimi, "Where's your other half huney?" she asked, "Slinked off to escape work or something?" "He said he was going to collect some fire wood. He seemed to want to be alone. He's been distracted all day," said Mimi looking mournfully at her friend. "Really? How come?" "I don't know," said Mimi, "He's just been very, very quiet and that's not like him. Do you think I should go after him?" "He's your husband Mimi, you know him better than I do. Would he want you to go after him?" "It depends. I think I'll go and find him, it'll give me an excuse to be alone with him if anything," said Mimi getting to her feet. She walked into the woods until she found Legolas sitting beneath a large oak tree. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees, eyes closed. "Angel?" said Mimi, "Legolas?" He didn't answer her. She came beside him and touched his shoulder, "Legolas?" Slowly he opened his eyes, "Miranda?" "Yes huney, its me. Were you asleep?" Legolas turned to face her as she sat beside him, "No I was meditating. I had some questions that I could not answer." "Questions? Is that why you've been distracted all day?" Legolas nodded, "Ceinwyn is trying to warn me of something. Elven twins have a telepathic link but it diminishes over distance and even more so since I lost my immortality. I can hear her call but not her message. It worries me." Mimi guided him to the floor and lay his head on her knees. She stroked his hair, "Try not to dwell on it my love," she said softly, "We are safe. She's probably just trying to get you to hurry to Mirkwood or she may have some news of Pheobus." "That's probably all it is," said Legolas shutting his eyes, "Does this fulfil your fairytale darling Miranda?" "I'd forgotten all about that," said Mimi, "I suppose its quite an achievement, having your dreams come true. Yes, it does fulfil my fairytale. I live in a magical world with dragons and elven kingdoms. I have married my handsome prince and we are going to live happily ever after in our white tower." Legolas laughed, "One to tell our children." Mimi bit her lip and seemed to be deciding whether or not to speak. Legolas sat up and tried to read her expression. "There's something I need to tell you Angel and I think you'll be pretty shocked," said Mimi taking his hand. She placed it on her stomach and recaptured his gaze, "Legolas I think I'm pregnant." Legolas' eyes widened in surprise, "What?!...Oh my God!...Pregnant?! Oh Miranda!" he cried kissing her. He looked down at his hand, "You mean he or she is in there? Our child? Our baby?" "That tends to be the case," giggled Mimi, "I'm not sure yet but I feel different and all the signs point that way. Its as if I can already feel the baby inside me even though they say that's impossible so early on." "This is too weird," said Legolas still stunned, "Us? Parents?" "Its not weird," said Mimi, "We'll make great parents and they'll be the best looking kids around if they take after you." "Kids? You mean you want to have more than one? That's great! I had a wonderful time with my siblings and there were ten of us at home, seven boys and three girls. Mother said we were like a small army, especially when we launched an assault on the palace kitchens." "Mischievous little bugger were you?" said Mimi slipping into his arms. "Ceinwyn was the brains behind it all, she's the more intelligent of us but I was more agile. I tended to be a decoy whilst the others raided the kitchens and terrorised the cook. "So I am to have lots of blond, mischievous, cunning little elven children then?" said Mimi, "God help me." "It will be our greatest challenge yet. Sauron's forces will seem like a minor scuffle when compared to the screams of our little brood. We may have to find another ring of power so that we can send them on a quest to Mordor for a year," said Legolas getting to his feet and helping Mimi up. "Time alone will be a thing of the past," said Mimi. "What? No more wild, passionate nights?" said Legolas pulling her against him, "We can't have that Miranda my darling." Before she could pull away, he kissed her. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she kissed him back, giving up all conscious thought and letting her spirit merge with his.  
  
Elrond pushed Asfaloth hard across the Misty Mountains. His daughter's horse was the swiftest of all in Rivendell and only rivaled by Shadowfax and Descaminord in the whole of Middle Earth. "Noro lim Asfaloth," said Elrond, desperately trying to gain more speed but the horse was tiring and he would soon have to stop. Gradually he slowed to barely a walk. "No, please move!" cried Elrond, "I have to get to Legolas." The horse stopped dead and refused to move. Elrond climbed down from him and took a small bag off his saddle. He pushed the horse away, "Go home Asfaloth," he said, "I'll go on on foot." Leaving the horse behind, he continued to run across the precarious mountaintop, his desperation filling him with a strength he thought he'd lost a millennia ago. "Celebrian!" he cried to the wind, "Hear my plea Miren. Grant me the strength of your spirit and don't let me fail him." Though nothing could be seen, Elrond could feel his wife'' presence beside him and he ran on, never once stopping.  
  
Legolas led the party along the banks of Anduin until they reached a shallow ford. He led them across and to the foot of a great wood. He pulled Descaminord to a halt and stared into the trees, "This, my love, is Mirkwood," he said to Mimi who sat in front of him. Mimi looked on in amazement at the beautiful, silvery barked trees, "Its beautiful," she said leaning back against him. Aragorn drew Hasufel beside them, "Home sweet home, hey little Greenleaf?" he said, "Legolas? Are you alright? You look very pale." "I have a very bad feeling," said Legolas shutting his eyes. He began muttering in elvish, "Hear me Ceinwyn, I beg you, what is your warning? The woods make me uneasy and I cannot sense your presence. Sweet sister where are you? I am in desperate need of your counsel." Legolas opened his eyes, "I cannot feel Ceinwyn anywhere. She is no longer in Mirkwood." Aragorn lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Your perception is probably dulled Legolas. You said yourself your mortality has affected your link with Ceinwyn. We have not been to Mirkwood for many moons, 'tis merely a feeling of apprehension that you carry. Come along, its still a days ride to Elbereth." Reluctantly, Legolas led the party into the dappled light of Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond made his final descent of the mountains and came to a small lake. It had been his friends' camp barely a day before as there was still evidence of their presence. He sat down on a tree stump, allowing himself a few moments to recover. For two days he had run across the mountains. Day and night without a pause, every thought bent on saving his friends. His heart ached in his chest as he felt failure swim around him. If he failed Legolas, whom he looked upon as a son, he would surely die of grief and sweet Mimi, barley as he had accepted her, he was being forced to lose her in a worse way than he imagined as Legolas' fate was likely to befall her too. Getting to his feet once again, he ran to the banks of Anduin and followed their trail ever north.  
  
Legolas passed the sleeping Mimi down to Aragorn as they dismounted the horses and set up camp for the night. Aragorn lay her at the foot of a tree and Legolas covered her with his cape. "I'll leave her to sleep for a while," said Legolas, "She seems a lot more in need of rest recently." "She and Roxie are barely children in the scheme of things. Both you and I have been riding for days since I was seventeen, they only started a year ago," said Aragorn laying his bag and weapons on the floor. Legolas took off his bow and quiver and placed them beside Mimi. "Funny how things work out isn't it?" he said, "Just over a year ago I'd arrived in Rivendell having been sent on some secret mission by my Father and you turned up with the hobbits. Elrond and Gandalf had shown me Frodo and you introduced me to the others. That's when I saw Miranda, she was in a complete state but she was beautiful. Who'd have thought that frightened little creature in that tiny skirt would become a great warrior and my wife?" "It is strange when you put it that way," said Aragorn, "The slightest change in the past and everything could have been very different. If Thranduil had sent anyone other than you to Rivendell, Roxie and Mimi could be back in London and we could be in a second darkness." Legolas led his friend back to the fireside, "Lady Luck smiled upon us. We seem to lead charmed lives my friend."  
  
Elrond stumbled on a rock and fell hard on the stony shoreline. He tried to regain his feet but his legs buckled and he couldn't move. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars, "Curses!" he hissed, "What can I do?" He shut his eyes, allowing his breathing to even out and grow deep. He reached out for his daughter's spirit but she was distant, preoccupied by her serenity and love. Pulling back, Elrond sought Legolas' presence but it was dulled by months of mortality and it was exhausted by its desperation to reach his sister. "I have to warn someone," groaned Elrond. Abandoning all he'd ever believed, he reached out again, this time to a fully mortal, alien spirit. "Miranda, Princess of Mirkwood, hear me child, hear me."  
  
Legolas turned from the fire as he heard Mimi moan softly in her sleep. He shook his head and turned back to Frodo, "She's just dreaming," he said with a smile. "Bless her," said Frodo, "I hope it isn't a nightmare, I hate those things." "No, you can always tell when Miranda's having a nightmare. It involves a lot of screaming." "LEGOLAS!" Mimi's screams nearly deafened the party. She sat bolt upright, her eyes wide but unseeing. Legolas went to her side and tried to wake her, "Miranda? Its okay sweetheart, its only a dream," he said shaking her gently. She didn't respond to him, she just stared blankly ahead. Legolas' face fell, "Miranda? Miranda? Gandalf help me there's something wrong with her, I can't wake her." The old wizard came beside him, "Mimi?" he said shaking her more roughly. She still remained in a trance. Tears broke loose from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as her lips quivered, forming what looked like elven words but making no sound. "She is possessed!" cried Sam as the rest of the band gathered round. Arwen pushed passed the hobbits, "She is being spoken to," she said, "I saw an elven boy like this once in Rivendell. It's a form of elven telepathy used only by my people and never with mortals. To hold a human would take so much skill and desperation." "But who would want to communicate with Mimi this way?" said Gandalf moving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Legolas...warning...Mirkwood...Thranduil...danger," muttered Mimi. "She's saying something," said Aragorn, "Listen." "Legolas...danger...Thranduil...Elbereth." "She's talking nonsense," said Roxie. "Elrond...danger...warning...Legolas...Legolas...Legol..." Her words got softer and softer until they were inaudible. She lay back down, closing her eyes. Her breathing once again became even, as if she was sleeping. Legolas touched her shoulder tentatively, "Miranda? Baby please wake up," he said. She stirred, "Five more minutes Angel," she said. "Miranda wake up!" he said, his voice hard and commanding. Mimi opened her eyes, her expression waiving between hurt and confusion, "Okay, okay I'm awake. What have I done?" She glanced around at the crowd, "What's happened?" she said, sitting up, worried by their faces. "We were hoping you could tell us that Mimi," said Gandalf. "What? I don't understand. What have I done?" "What were you dreaming about Mimi?" asked Arwen. "Dreaming about? I don't even remember falling asleep, let alone dreaming. Legolas what is going on?" said Mimi turning to her husband. "Someone was speaking to you. You were talking about Mirkwood, my Father, and a warning. Then you called my name and Elrond's. Was Elrond the one talking to you?" "I don't know. I can't remember anything since we were riding," said Mimi. Legolas grabbed her shoulders roughly, "Miranda you have to remember!" he said shaking her, "It was a warning for me, for my Father. Please darling try to remember. Whoever contacted you had good reason. You have to remember, our entire fate could depend upon it." Mimi pulled away, tears stinging her eyes, "I can't remember Legolas. I just can't remember!" The intensity in Legolas' eyes faded as he realised that he'd hurt her. He lowered his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry Miranda." Gandalf got to his feet and signaled for the others to follow him, leaving Legolas and Mimi alone. "I'd tell you if I remembered anything Legolas, you know I would," said Mimi still frightened by his force. "I know. I know," he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. He hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry." Mimi nuzzled into his chest, "Its okay Angel. You just frightened me, that's all. I 've never seen you that way before, not with me anyway." "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry. Its just with these terrible feelings I've been having not to mention worrying about you and the baby. Oh darling forgive me please," said Legolas burying his face in her hair. "There's nothing to forgive Angel. I know what stress you're under. Just don't yell at me ever again, you scare me." Legolas raised his head, took her hand and lay it against his chest. Mimi could feel his heart beating faster than she was accustomed to. "I promise," he said kissing her.  
  
Elrond lay, unmoving, for many hours. The moon rose and the stars shone bright above him. He felt weak, drained. His efforts to reach Miranda had been successful, she had heard him but not without great sacrifice. Had he been mortal he could have sworn he'd be dead. Grief threatened to overwhelm him, the one thing that could destroy him aside from an enemy blade. He had contacted Miranda but whether his message was clear to her he didn't know. "It has all been in vain," he moaned closing his eyes and willing death to envelop him. "Elrond! Elrond!" He opened his eyes as he heard someone whispering his name. "Don't give into grief Mellamin. The spirit of Imladris can only be lost to an enemy, do not allow that enemy to be yourself." Elrond closed his eyes once more, not believing what he was hearing, "Celebrian?" He felt soft fingers upon his brow, easing the pain in his head away. He opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful face of his wife. "It is you!" he said in wonder, "But how? You were slain by the orcs when we returned from Lothlorien, nearly a thousand years ago. To see you I would have to be dead." "Not dead my love," she said softly, "I have returned but briefly. I cannot linger long but I could not see you die, not when you have fought so hard to save our darling Legolas from his fate." Celebrian helped him to his feet, "you must hurry Elrond. Your message did not reach Legolas and by morning they will move further on to Elbereth. You have to warn them." "I cannot. My strength has failed me, I cannot reach them in time." Celebrian pressed the palm of her hand to his and entwined their fingers, "that is not the Elrond I knew, he would not give up." "The Elrond you knew died the day you were taken from me. I am not who I was." Celebrian reached behind his head and pulled the tie from his hair so that it swung loose about his shoulders, "You and I were once as free as Legolas and Miranda. Would you see their love cut short as our's was? You are their only hope Elrond." "But its so hard without you beside me," he said, his azure eyes filling with tears. Celebrian touched his cheek softly, "I've never once left your side Elrond, you know that. I love you." Guiding his face to her's, she kissed him. When they parted she pushed him away, "Now go. Save them." "I cannot leave you." "You must. Don't you see? I am no longer your's. Only in death can we be reunited but that fate does not have to fall to Legolas too. He should have been our son, not a child of Mirkwood. If you love him as I do, you will save him." "I love you Celebrian." She said nothing as Elrond turned and ran along the banks towards the ford to Mirkwood.  
  
Pippin sat on watch as the others slept. He glanced around the campsite at the sleeping figures. The three hobbits lay close to Gandalf, looking so tiny to him now he was human. Aragorn and Arwen slept a slight distance apart, their courtly ways still not allowing them freedom in their relationship. In contrast to the distanced couple, Legolas and Mimi lay away from the group, wrapped tightly in Legolas' cape and eachother's arms. He looked down on Roxie as she slept at his feet, her face covered by her wild curls. How long he sat there he didn't know but, as the sun began to rise, a great unease fell over him. His grip tightened on his sword. He pushed Roxie's shoulder with his foot, "Hey, Rox! Huney wake up." Roxie stirred and sat up, "What is it Pip?" she asked. "Pick up your sword and keep quiet," he said getting up and moving over to Aragorn, "Strider, wake up. Arwen." He woke the entire company. "What is it Pippin?" asked Aragorn fastening his sword around his waist. "I don't know. I feel uneasy," said Pippin. Gandalf groaned, "You woke us all up because you felt uneasy? Fool of a Took!" Pippin looked hurt, "You take it really seriously when Legolas says he's uneasy," he whined, "Why should it be any different for me?" "Because Legolas is an elf and you're a... well I'm still not sure what you really are," said Merry. Legolas came over to the group, his quiver on his back and his bow in his hand, "What's all the noise?" he asked trying to make the straps of his quiver more comfortable as they pushed hard through his thin shirt. Mimi followed close behind, two glittering elven daggers slung low at her hips. "Pippin feels uneasy," said Aragorn sarcastically. Legolas scanned the forest, "Well there's nothing to worry... wait," His vision fell back to their path from the day before. The sunrise made it hard to see but, through the dappled light, he could make out a figure moving towards them at great speed. "What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn. "I don't know." "An animal?" said Arwen. Roxie squealed quietly, "It could be one of those dreadful wolves. Shoot it down Legolas." Legolas armed his bow and took aim. "Stop!" said Mimi pushing Legolas' arm to the ground before he could fire, "Its human." Legolas bent to her eye level and the sun no longer impaired his vision, "Too tall. It must be elven." Arwen joined them, "Its more than elven," she said in amazement, "Its my Father." As the figure grew closer, his appearance became clear. Arwen and Legolas ran to greet him. "Father!" cried Arwen. Elrond stumbled the last few feet and fell into her arms, "Father?" "Legolas," said Elrond, his whole body shaking with exhaustion. "I'm here cousin. Why did you follow us?" "You must not..." Before he could utter another word, Elrond fell unconscious in his daughter's arms. Legolas lifted him onto his shoulder and carried him back to the camp. He lay him down beside the fire. "Miranda, fetch my bag," said Legolas unfastening the buttons of Elrond's doublet. "What's wrong with him?" asked Aragorn, hugging Arwen as she cried. "Total exhaustion," said Legolas, "He must have run all the way from Rivendell." Mimi returned with Legolas' things. He handed her the black velvet bag from inside, "You know what to do," he said, "Arwen, snap out of it! I need your help." "What must I do?" she asked wiping away her tears. "Talk to him," said Legolas, "He will respond better to your voice." "Father. Please return to us. Wake up." "Ar sindarioriello caita mornie, Romello vanwa, Valimar!" chanted Legolas, "Please don't leave us."  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN.  
  
It was many hours until Elrond regained consciousness, "Where am I?" he asked, his eyes adjusting to the light. "You are safe Elrond." "Legolas?" "Yes, yes its me. How are you feeling?" "Lousy," said Elrond as he focused on the elven prince, "I'm so glad I found you." "Why did you follow us?" "I came with a warning from your sister," said Elrond taking a screwed up piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Legolas, "You'd better read this." Legolas got to his feet and unfolded the paper. As he read his expression became darker and darker. "What?" He turned to Elrond, his eyes filling with tears, "tell me this is not true Elrond, please. Tell me this is all in jest." "I can't Legolas. I'm sorry. What your sister writes is true." "No!" cried Legolas throwing the paper into the fire. He kicked over his quiver in frustration, sending arrows skidding across the forest floor. Red blood welled from his knuckles as he struck the rough bark of a nearby tree. He pivoted on his heel, slammed his back against the tree and slumped to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Mimi went over to him and took his hands away from his face. His cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes wide and afraid. "What's wrong?" she asked. "He calls me a traitor Miranda," said Legolas, "A traitor and all because I fell in love." "Who?" said Mimi. "My Father," said Legolas wrapping his arms around her waist and crying into her shoulder. Mimi held him tightly as he cried, "Oh Legolas," she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Elrond got to his feet, "Legolas we have to leave. You risk too much if you remain here." Legolas looked up, "And where should I go? Run to Gondor like a coward? Leave my home, never see Mirkwood again? Never! I am innocent. I've committed no crime." He got to his feet, "No, I shall return to my Father, explain to him the truth about Pheobus, he'll forgive me." "Legolas this is madness!" cried Elrond as the elf-prince collected up his scattered arrows. "Why madness? I am his first son, heir to his throne. Why would he believe Pheobus over me? Even if he does my Mother will help me." Mimi grabbed his hand, "Legolas, Angel, Elrond is right. We planned to live at Gondor anyway, we'll simply be going a little earlier." "But I am not a coward." "I know. I know but are you a fool?" "What?" said Legolas pulling away. "Only a fool would marched to his death with his head held high when he has committed no crime. If Ceinwyn could not convince your father then what hope do you think you have? Think of our child. How can I explain why you aren't with us?" Taking a piece of linen from her doublet pocket, Mimi bandaged his bleeding hand, "Let us go to Gondor." Legolas' troubled expression softened as she kissed the back of his hand. He sighed, her words a welcome comfort, "Whatever you wish Miranda. You and the baby are more important to me than any kingdom. We shall go to Gondor and make it our home." "I believe we should be congratulating you on an impending birth," said Elrond, "But I fear we have no time. We need to cross Anduin by nightfall. Thranduil may have already sent foot soldiers to find you." The group began to gather their belongings. "Not so fast," said an unfamiliar voice. From the trees emerged a group of elves. They surrounded the camp, bows drawn. "Herunumen?" said Legolas, staring at the leader in disbelief. "Laiqalasse, High Prince of Mirkwood, by the orders of King Thranduil, leader of the Silvan elves of this forest, I place you under arrest for treason." "I am your brother. How can you do this?" cried Legolas. "I'm sorry Legolas but I cannot disobey our Father," said Herunumen, "You and your party will come with us to Elbereth. Hand your weapons to the guards. The horses and your other belongings you may bring if you wish." They handed their weapons to the guards, battle was out of the question. One of the elven party tried to take the ring from around Legolas' neck but he placed a hand over it protectively, "The Ring of Narya is a symbol of honour, not a weapon," he said. "Leave it be," said Herunumen, "Come along, all of you."  
  
The elven party led Legolas and his friends to Elbereth. As they reached the great silver gates of the woodland city, Legolas pulled Mimi closer to him, "Whatever happens, always remember that I love you," he said kissing her quickly. "I love you too Legolas. Everything will be fine Angel." Legolas took his riding gloves from the pockets of his doublet, "Put these on," he said, his voice close to a whisper. "Why?" said Mimi taking them from him. "Keep your wedding ring hidden. Do not show it to anyone." Mimi slipped the gloves onto her hands, "What ring?" she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Legolas kissed her hair, "My beautiful Miranda," he whispered as they came upon a raised plateau. They were led up the steps and stood before a company of elves, bowmen watching their every move. Two of the elves sat, in silver robes, upon beautifully crafted thrones. The female elf looked as if she been crying but her partner, who Mimi immediately identified as Thranduil, had a face of stone. Legolas left her side and knelt before his father, "Your Majesty," he said, his voice emotionless. "So you have been found," said Thranduil getting to his feet, "Do you know the charges laid before you?" "I know them but I do not understand them," said Legolas raising his head, "I am no traitor." "Dare you question my judgement boy?" cried Thranduil, his eyes burning with a cold flame. "If you'd let me explain," said Legolas getting to his feet. "Explain?" said Thranduil, "Did you marry a human?" "Yes," said Legolas. "Are you mortal?" "Yes." "Then you needn't waste your time explaining. You know our laws. You have betrayed your people Laiqalasse, you have committed treason." "So our laws call love treason?" said Legolas drawing up to Thranduil. "Love? I see your time in Rivendell has weakened you. Not surprising really, their leader is, after all, only half-elven. He has placed mortal sympathies within you." "Thranduil that is unfair!" said the elven queen, "Elrond has been a great mentor to Legolas." "Be quiet Elemmire! Half his weakness is due to the way you fussed over him as a child." "Don't talk to her like that!" hissed Legolas. "What did you say?" said Thranduil turning back to him. "Don't talk to my Mother that way." Legolas was knocked to the floor as Thranduil hit him hard. Mimi tried to run to him but Elrond held her back. In the end it was Elemmire that went to his aid. She held him tightly to her, "What is wrong with you Thranduil? He is our child," she cried. "Get away from him Elemmire. He is a traitor, unworthy of our blood." Legolas' mother didn't move. "I said get away from him!" Two guards pulled Elemmire away as Legolas knelt before his father in submission. "Laiqalasse, Prince of Mirkwood," said Thranduil, "You are hereby found guilty of treason against our kingdom, the penalty is death!" "No!" cried Mimi, pulling away from Elrond and throwing herself on her knees at Thranduil's feet, "Please Your Majesty, don't kill him." "If it is not Miranda, my fair daughter-in-law," said Thranduil, "And what, pray tell, gives you the right to beg me for mercy?" Mimi looked up at him, calling on all her courage, "I am the reason you call Legolas a traitor. If it wasn't for my existence you would love him as you once did, and it is my love for him that has persuaded me to offer you this alternative. Although your great power cannot change the past and eradicate my presence in Middle Earth, it can change the future. Take my life in his place." Mimi heard stifled gasps from all those who could hear her. "Miranda, you can't," said Legolas coming to her side and taking her hands, "I will not have you die for me, I love you." "And I love you. That is why I cannot sit by and see you executed because of me." Legolas' eyes held her's intently and they understood one another without words. "Then we face this together," said Legolas, "Your Majesty, take us both." For a moment their bravery nearly pushed Thranduil to retracting his decision but Pheobus came to his side. "Your Majesty, a word," he said. "What is it Prime Minister?" said Thranduil. "You should not put them to death, it is too easy a path." "Well what do you suggest?" said Thranduil. "Give them both their living hell, separate them for the whole of their lives." Thranduil considered Pheobus' plan for a moment, "Indeed. It would spare my son's life but rid me of the human. Very well. I shall take Laiqalasse to the havens and there he shall remain. The human I will send to the most northern point of Middle Earth and have her stay there until the end of her days." "The plan has potential," said Pheobus, "But I feel a more ruthless end is needed. When I discovered the prostitute was not from Middle Earth, I set about trying to discover how she'd arrived. Finally I located an ancient incantation which will allow us to open a portal to her world and then, with the burning of the words, seal it for eternity so that she cannot return." Legolas held Mimi tightly against him, "No!" he cried. "Have you this incantation Pheobus?" asked Thranduil. Pheobus pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "Right here." "Good. Bring me the human." A guard pulled Mimi from Legolas' arms and dragged her before Thranduil. Pheobus began to chant the incantation as Mimi kicked and screamed in the guard's grip. Elrond's cry stopped Pheobus short. "Wait! Wait! If you have a heart within you Thranduil, give us a moment to say goodbye." Thranduil's stony eyes softened slightly, "She may have a moment." Legolas took Mimi from the guard and whispered something to her to quiet her. She hugged him and nodded. Legolas led her over to her friends and nodded towards them, telling her to say goodbye. Firstly she knelt down to the three hobbits, hugging them each in turn. "My three special babies," she said, "Take care of eachother, you hear? Merry, don't you go making too much mischief. Sam, make your garden beautiful, I want it to rival even Lothlorien." The little hobbit nodded, desperately trying to keep a brave face. "No more quests okay Frodo?" "No more quests," he said, his azure eyes filling with tears, "Unless you tumble back into the Shire. Goodbye Mimi." She got to her feet, blowing them each a kiss. She hugged Gandalf, "Thank you for all the fireworks and for convincing him that I'm not all bad," she said indicating to Elrond. She moved to him and curtsied before him, "Goodbye Lord Elrond." Elrond raised her to her feet and hugged her tightly. Taking off his cape he fastened it about her shoulders, "Don't know what the weather's going to be like in London. I wouldn't want you to get ill," he said kissed her forehead, "Adieu sweet Miranda, thank you for teaching me that I was wrong." "Maybe you can teach the Can-Can to everyone at the havens," said Mimi wiping away his tears, "You'd be great." Elrond laughed weakly, "I can try." Mimi walked over to Arwen and Aragorn and hugged them both, "Make sure you two have lots of babies and take care of eachother," she said, "Look after him for me Arwen, he may be a tough old ranger but he needs a hug now and again." "I need one now," said Aragorn taking Mimi into his arms, "If I had known at Bree that night what a person you'd become I would have thought I was dreaming. Take care my dear friend." Mimi hugged him back, "I fought for Gondor, keep it alive for me." "I promise." "Cross your heart?" "Cross my heart," said Aragorn marking a cross on his chest. Mimi turned to Pippin and Roxie, "Hey you two, I want lots of little nieces and nephews." "Oh Mimi!" cried Roxie bursting into tears, "Its not fair." Mimi hugged her, "It cannot be helped. Be brave for me and take care of yourself. I'll say goodbye to Big Ben and Nelson for you." "Can you tell Prince William that I've found someone else?" giggled Roxie through her tears. "I'll pop in and get the corgies to pass on the message," said Mimi kissing her cheek, "Bye Sis." "Bye Mimi." Mimi picked up her bag and wandered back over to Legolas, "Hey you," she said tilting his face up to look at her, "What are you crying for? You always told me that a warrior isn't allowed to cry, unless he really has to. Be brave Legolas, you're so strong, I know you are." Legolas choked back his tears and managed a weak smile, "Not without you. Oh Miranda, I don't know what to say. There's so much I want to say to you but I can't put it into words," he said. Mimi curled his hair around her fingers, "I know Angel. There's something I want you to have," she said taking a small piece of card out of her bag and handing it to him, "It's the copy we were going to give to your father. Now we both have one." "Our photograph," said Legolas repressing a choked laugh as he still stumbled over the pronunciation. "To remember me by," said Mimi taking his free hand. "I'll never forget you. I love you so much Miranda." He kissed her, shakily, desperate to touch her but not wanting to as he knew it would be for the last time. Mimi pulled him to her, capturing his lips fully. As she released him she lay his hand on her stomach, "Lorindol for a boy. Namarie for a girl, right?" "Right," said Legolas, "Take care of them, tell them I love them." "I will. I love you." Legolas hugged her tightly, "I will do everything I can to find you Miranda," he said. She kissed him again but a guard pulled her away and back to Thranduil. She didn't scream or kick, she would be brave, one last moment she owed to the man she loved. Elrond held Legolas up, feeling the younger elf's body shake with repressed sobs as he too fought to be brave. Pheobus began to recite the incantation but it was in a language unknown to anyone in the room. A swirling white pool appeared in the air in front of Mimi. She looked up at Thranduil, praying he'd change his mind but to no avail. Turning her back to the portal she blew a kiss to Legolas, "I love you my Angel." "I love you," he said, his tears breaking loose as he saw her crying. She stepped backwards. Gradually the swirling white light began to inch in on her perception, hiding the faces of her friends. The last face she saw was Legolas. As the light surrounded her she heard his cries. "MIRANDA! MIRANDA!" 


	3. Part 2 of An Immortal Love

AN IMMORTAL LOVE PART TWO.  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
The morning's light shone upon Miranda as she slept. A beautiful blond elf stirred beside her. Sitting up, he looked down on her and smiled. He reached out and shook her gently, "Hey sleepy head!" he said as she awoke. Mimi stared up into his delicate blue eyes, "Good morning sweetheart," she said, "How are you feeling?" "Better. Did you sleep her all night?" Mimi sat up and stared down at the clothes she was wearing from the day before, "Looks like it." "You shouldn't. You'll make yourself ill if you don't sleep properly. I don't want you to worry about me." Mimi kissed his forehead softly, "I'm allowed to worry. I'm your mother, its my job. You were very ill last night Orlando, I couldn't leave you." "I'll always be ill Mama, unless I get that damn transplant. I don't want you suffering too," said Orlando coughing. "Don't you worry about me," said Mimi, "I want to spend every moment with you and Rose. I lost my time with your father, I don't plan to with you." "Speaking of Rose, where is she?" said Orlando, propping himself up against his pillows. "You're the one with the telepathic link, not me," said Mimi climbing off the bed and looking into the mirror on the wall. She was thirty-nine and the mother of elven twins. Despite her years, she was still as beautiful as the day she'd returned to London. Her hair was the colour of chestnut and her eyes as green as the forests of Lothlorien. She looked behind her reflection to her son, Orlando. He was the second of her twins and much like his father. His long blond hair tumbled randomly about his shoulders and his blue eyes were as pure as the falls of Nimrodel, but he was thin and pale. He was very ill. The doctors had diagnosed him as having cystic fibrosis when he was three and for fifteen years since then he had fought it but to no avail. His natural elven immunities and the herbal potions Mimi had learnt from Legolas helped him through but could not defeat it and any illness, be it even a simple cold, often threatened to destroy him. He never gave up though. He was a dancer and a musician, much like his mother, and despite the problems his illness caused him he made every effort to continue with his career. Mimi felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him. Orlando's only hope was a heart and lungs transplant but that was impossible. He was half-elven and his blood was unlike any found in Mimi's world, any donor would be incompatible. The family had had to live in a sea of lies about Legolas, Mimi could hardly reveal his real origins. So they lived by a story, he was a naval officer from Norway, Admiral Laiqalasse Tolkien, but he had been lost on manouvres and was feared dead. Mimi also changed, no longer was she Miranda Jane Tolkien, the name reminded her of Legolas and how he insisted on never calling her Mimi. She now went by the name of Jane Tolkien, the alias that hid her past. The kept the lie for eighteen years and it became almost a comfort to them. The twins of course knew their true parentage and of Mimi's time in Middle Earth, she could not lie to them, they were part of him. The problem, however, could not be hidden by even Mimi's creative mind, the doctors could not save her boy. "Orlando, you bastard!" came a cry from a downstairs room. Mimi turned back to her son and saw a sly smile pass across his face, "What have you done?" she said raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "Nothing," he said trying to look innocent. His sister, Rosalia, came into the room, still wearing her pajamas, "I ought to kill you," she said jumping onto the bed and pinning down his shoulders. "Its not my fault you're a lazy orc!" said Orlando trying to wriggle free. "Say you're sorry," said Rose. "No." "Mama tell him to say sorry." "What's he done?" said Mimi leaning against the bedpost. "He's been using his telepathy to wake me up again," whined Rose. Orlando broke an arm free from her grip and pulled one of the plaits that hung down by her pointed ears, "You're just in a mood because I got you before you could get me," he said laughing. "Oww! Mama tell him!" "Tell him Mama, tell him!" mimicked Orlando. "Quiet the pair of you," said Mimi trying not to laugh, "Goodness, anyone would think you're eight rather than eighteen." Rose slipped to her brother's side and stuck her tongue out at him. He pulled a face back. Rosalia was similar to Orlando in her height and hair colour but that's where it ended. Her eyes favoured her mother's and she was voluptuous and healthy. She sat up and folded her legs beneath her, "Can we go shopping today Mama?" she asked, "Its only a week until we go back to college and you promised we could go to Harrods." "I don't know Rose. Orlando was not well last night," said Mimi. "I know. I could bloody hear him coughing his guts up all night. Can't we put him in the shed when he gets like that?" "Oh thanks a lot. Some twin you turned out to be," said Orlando indignantly. "You know I love you brother dear," said Rose hugging him as he coughed again, "Fancy coming shopping with Mama and me?" "Only if you buy me a hot chocolate in Covent Garden," said Orlando, "And a pair of Versace jeans in Harrods." "Well I'll by you the hot chocolate but Mama can buy you the jeans," said Rose. "Oh can I?" said Mimi sitting on the end of the bed. "Hey! You're the millionairess author, not me," said Rose, "I wish I could go stonking around Middle Earth beating up orcs and then come home to make millions by writing a book about it." Mimi's face fell. She got to her feet and left the room. "Damn it, now you've done it," hissed Orlando, "You know we shouldn't mention Middle Earth, it makes her think about Legolas." "Why don't you call him Papa like any normal person would?" said Rose turning to him. "Because it doesn't sound right. I don't know him." "I don't know him but I still call him Papa. I don't see why we can't mention him, she wrote a bloody book about him." "The trilogy is hardly true to her story Rose. She and aunt Roxie don't even exist in any of the books. The story of The Lord of the Rings is fiction based on what she knew and it ends with the destruction of the Ash Nazg. It doesn't mention, well you know, Thranduil," said Orlando climbing out of bed. "Well if it upsets her that much she shouldn't be profiting from it," said Rose as she watched him walk to the window. He struck the frame hard, "For fuck's sake Rose, listen to yourself. Mama wrote those books so she could give us a good life, so we could move from that crappy Deptford bedsit to here. We have so much because of those books. We live in a beautiful Mayfair town house, we get everything we want and we both go to a top stage school but what's she got? She had to put her heart on paper to save us from poverty and she gets nothing in return. All she wants is Legolas and I'd give him to her if I could but I can't. I can't find him, reach him," He coughed, "He could save her from her loneliness," He coughed again, "And he could save my life. He cured aunt Roxie, Elrond, he even saved Mama when she was injured at Amon Hen and I know his magic could save me." His coughing gave way to tears and he fell to his knees. Rose knelt in front of him and hugged him, "Hush. Hush," she said, "Oh Orli don't cry, I can't bear it." "He could save me Rose but he can't reach us. I'm going to die without knowing him, without him knowing me." "He would love you if he knew you," said Rose, "But we shouldn't dwell on him. We've lived this long without him and we'll keep on living. I won't let you die Orlando, I love you too much." "I love you too sis. Come on, let's go and find Mama." The twins walked down two floors to the ground level of their house. Their front room was lavishly furnished in a modern come traditional style with purple floor cushions complimenting the late Victorian settee. The whole room was lit by the early morning sunshine. Pictures of them hung everywhere except above the fireplace. Above the Victorian hearth there was their soul picture of their father and mother together. It was an enlargement of the simple polaroid Roxie had taken when they were at Rivendell. Rose toyed with the diamond pendant around her neck, running her finger along the edge of the Lothlorien leaf, as she stared up at the picture. Orlando's hand gripped her's as they stood, unmoving, captivated by the happiness of their parents. "Handsome, wasn't he?" said Mimi coming from the adjoining kitchen. The twins turned to her. "Very," said Rose, "I wish we'd known him." "So do I. Come on you two, you'd better have some breakfast if we're going to be trawling the shops all day."  
  
Laden with bags from every store known to man, Mimi led her children from Covent Garden to Holborn station. "Why are we going this way Mama?" said Orlando, "This isn't the way home." "Wait and see," said Mimi getting onto the escalator. Orlando and Rose followed, bemused as to their mother's sudden change of routine. When they reached Tottenham Court Road, Mimi led them through the streets towards Soho. "This is the way to Soho Mama," said Orlando looking up at the street sign, "Why are you taking us there? You hate it." "There's something I have to show you. I think you're old enough now to understand." Rose walked closer and closer to Orlando as the streets got darker and more seedy, "Mama where are we going?" she cried, feeling claustrophobic as the darkness enveloped her. "Its not much further," said Mimi her pace unrelenting. She stopped outside a closed club. Orlando looked up at the peeling sign and raised a questioning eyebrow, "The Moonshine club? Err...Mama why have you brought us to a strip club?" "There are things about my past that I haven't told you. I wasn't just a dancer, I worked here," said Mimi. "You were a stripper?!" exclaimed Rose. "No. I just danced on stage. I never did anything...I wasn't a prostitute. The thing is, I haven't told you the truth about how I reached Middle Earth. Roxie and I didn't have time to choose whether or not we went, we were forced to. A group of guys chased us from the club and we ran down an alley. Follow me, I'll show you."  
  
Mimi led them down an alleyway and to a dead end, "This is it. The portal appeared right there and we went through it," said Mimi pointing to the brick wall, "I went to Middle Earth, met Frodo and the others, followed them to Rivendell and..." She trailed off and began to cry. Orlando placed his bags on the floor and hugged her, "Its okay Mama," he said softly, "Amin mella lle." Mimi smiled up at him, "Amin mella lle sweetie. You know it was quite comical before we went. There we were, at a dead end, five guys after us and all Roxie was worried about was getting rotting melon on her shoes from a couple of crates that were in the corner." Rose laughed, "That sounds like aunt Roxie. Can we go now? I feel really uncomfortable." Orlando picked up his bags but one split, scattering sheet music everywhere, "Go on," he said picking up the sheets, "I'll catch you up." Mimi and Rose left the alleyway. Orlando got to his feet and noticed an escaped piece of paper lying by the wall. He walked over and picked it up. His knuckles scraped the wall. "Oww!" he hissed as he knocked away the dirt and grime. His elven eyes noticed a faint pattern on the wall. He brushed at the dirt revealing the pattern more clearly. As he brushed the top he saw elvish words appear:  
  
PEDO MELLON A MINNO.  
  
"Speak friend and enter," he translated in a whisper, "Why does that sound familiar?" "Orlando, come along!" came Mimi's cry from around the corner. Orlando picked up his things, "Coming Mama," he called leaving the alleyway.  
  
When they reached home, Orlando went up to his room and pulled a copy of his mother's book from the shelf, "It has to be here somewhere," he said flicking through the pages, "Moria? Which chapter was it? A Journey in the Dark. Yes, here it is." He read the page aloud to himself, "With a suddenness that startled them all the wizard sprang to his feet. He was laughing. 'I have it,' he cried, 'Of course. Of course. Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer.' Picking up his staff he stood before the rock and said in a clear voice: 'Mellon'," "What'cha doing?" asked Rose leaning against the doorframe. Orlando looked up at her, "Mama needs to study her books better," he said, "Come in Rose and close the door." "What do you mean Orli?" she asked sitting down on the bed. "Do you recognise this?" said Orlando handing her the book open on their mother's drawing of the gate to Moria. "Of course I do. It's the Moria gates, where they met the Balrog and lost Gandalf." "Read the inscription, in English." "The gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter. I, Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs. Orlando what are you getting at?" "Pedo mellon a minno." "What?" "That was written on the wall in the alley way today. I think I know how Mama reached Middle Earth." "You think the alley way is an Ithildin?" laughed Rose, "Orlando Lorindol Tolkien whatever drugs they're giving you these days are severely affecting your brain." "Don't laugh Rose, can't you see it all fits perfectly? It was night when Mama left the club and went into the alley, Ithildin only works by moonlight. Roxie made that crack about getting rotten melon on her shoes and Mama said she sometimes said words funny. Melon, mellon, friend. Pedo mellon a minno. Its like Gandalf says in the book, so absurdly simple when you know the answer." Rose sat in silence for a moment, "If we could get it to work we could find Papa," she said her eyes widening, "We could be reunited, he could save you. We should tell Mama." Orlando caught her arm, "No Rose. I have a better idea." "We're not going to tell Mama?" "We're going to surprise her. She's forty soon, what better present could we give her than returning her husband to her side. Besides I could be wrong about the gate and even then she said that Thranduil planned to take Legolas to the havens, we may not find him." "But how can we do it? We can hardly disappear off to Middle Earth without Mama knowing," said Rose holding his hands tightly. "Give me a night," said Orlando, "I'll have our answers by morning."  
  
CHAPTER TWO.  
  
Orlando woke early the next morning and went downstairs, "Morning Legolas," he said to the picture above the fire as he wandered into the kitchen. A coughing fit took him. He tried to resist it but it tore through him. Pain flared in his chest and he felt himself losing consciousness. He struggled to keep his feet. "Rose!" he called out, "Mama!" His legs buckled beneath him and he fell.  
  
Rose sat bolt upright in bed as her brother's voice screamed in her mind. Hurrying out of bed, she ran upstairs to his room. "Orlando what's wrong?" she cried opening the door. "What's all the noise about?" said Mimi coming out of her room next door, "Rose, what's the matter? You look pale darling." Rose flew down the stairs to the ground floor with Mimi close behind. "Orlando! Orlando!" she cried. She ran into the kitchen and saw him on the floor, struggling to breathe. She rolled him onto his side, "Its okay, we're here," she said gently. "We need to get him to hospital," said Mimi kneeling beside him. "I'll call an ambulance," said Rose. "No, its rush hour. It'll take me half the time to drive him there," said Mimi lifting him into her arms, his light elven body of little weight to her. She wrapped a coat around him and left the house.  
  
"Where am I?" said Orlando as he tried to focus his eyes. "University College Hospital," said Mimi brushing his hair from his face. He coughed. He became aware of the beeping machinery around him, the drip in his arm and the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He pulled the mask away, "What happened?" "You collapsed yesterday morning. You have pneumonia. We thought we were going to lose you." "Where's Rose?" "At home, she'll be here soon. Oh Orlando darling I was so worried!" cried Mimi. He held his hand out to her and she stroked the back of it. "I'm okay now and in a few days we can go home...can't we Mama?" "I don't know yet baby. I'm seeing the doctors soon, it seems you've got worse, very quickly." Orlando turned his face away and stared out of the window, "Am I going to die?" Mimi was silent. "Hey! You're awake," said Rose walking into the room. "If you can call it that," said Orlando smiling at her. She kissed his forehead, "How are you feeling?" "Bloody marvelous." "I must say brother dear that was one good attention seeking stunt you pulled yesterday. The whole hospital was in an uproar." Orlando laughed weakly, "Why do you think I want to become an actor?" A nurse came into the room, "Mrs Tolkien? The doctor would like a word." Mimi got to her feet and kissed Orlando's cheek, "I'll be back in a little while," she said leaving the room. Orlando closed his eyes, his breathing shallow, "I'm dying Rose," he said. "What are you chatting about boy?" said Rose, "Of course you aren't." "Its no use pretending anymore Rosalia. Mama told me. She didn't say anything but I could see it in her eyes." "But you can't leave me!" cried Rose. "There's still hope. You have to go to Middle Earth, alone. Find Legolas and bring him here, he's the only one who can save me." "But I can't..." "Yes you can. I know you can."  
  
Mimi sat opposite the doctor, waiting for him to speak. "Your son is very ill Mrs Tolkien." "I know. Is there nothing that can be done for him? Nothing is too expensive if it can save him." The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid Orlando's condition has gone beyond our aid. He has about three months left." "Three months!" cried Mimi, "But he's only a child. My baby." "We'll do all we can for him Jane but I'm afraid that will only be to make him as comfortable as possible until the end. It would be best for him to remain here." "That is Orlando's choice," said Mimi wiping her eyes, "If he chooses to go home, then that is where we will go." "You will not be alone through this." "Yes I will," said Mimi running her finger along her wedding band.  
  
"Take your pendant and the Lothlorien brooch Mama gave me," said Orlando, "But keep them hidden. Make for Gondor and the white tower of Ecthelian. Show the pendant and the brooch to Aragorn, he of all people will know where Legolas is. You have to hurry Rose, I don't have long." "But what shall I tell Mama?" said Rose. "Nothing. Leave for home now, I'll tell her that I sent you to fetch me some things." "It will worry her." "I know it sounds harsh but we're beyond that being of consequence. I need elvish medicine otherwise I will die. You have to go now." Rose didn't move. "Rose please!" "Okay, I'll go," she got the her feet, "Amin mella lle Orlando." "Amin mella lle Rose." She left the room.  
  
It was nearly an hour before Mimi dared to return to Orlando's bedside. He was sleeping when she entered. Sitting beside him she stroked his hair, "My precious child," she said quietly, "If only you knew the joy you bring me everyday. My little prince. My little Legolas." Orlando stirred but did not wake. "If only your father could see you, he'd think you and Rose the most perfect creations. We planned to have many children but we were graced with you two and we were graced with perfection. He would have sung you sweet songs when you were children and shown you Lothlorien, even Rivendell. You would have loved it there, I always did." Orlando murmured something inaudible. "Keep dreaming little one," said Mimi, "Your father used to sing to me about them. I sang it for you when you were a child but I stopped because... I'll sing it for you now if you want, though I might not remember it all,"  
  
"When the cold of winter comes,  
Starless night will cover day,  
In the veiling of the sun,  
We will walk in bitter rain..."  
  
Rose stood at the crossroads by the Palace theatre. Twilight was upon the streets, making them even eerier than before. She pulled her heavy winter coat tighter around her and headed towards the Moonshine club. It was well named, the entirety of the street was bathed in silvery moonlight. Rose wandered into the alleyway, trying to look inconspicuous. She brushed the remaining dust from the wall. The moonlight fell upon it and for a moment nothing happened but then the delicate dwarvish patterns began to shine silver. She stood, reluctantly, for a moment but a picture of Orlando fell into her mind and she knew she had to go. "Mellon!" she said. The doors creaked open. Before her lay a wooded area moving out to a field. She stepped through the gate and it closed behind her and disappeared.  
  
Orlando awoke, "How long have I slept for?" he asked. "A few hours," said Mimi, "Do you know where Rose is?" "She went home to fetch me some things," he said closing his eyes. He touched her spirit, she was in Middle Earth, "But she's gone away for a while." Mimi looked startled, "Gone away? Where?" "I sent her to do something for me, to fetch something. I cannot tell you where she's gone or how long she'll be, all that I can tell you is that she is well." "I don't understand Orlando." Orlando rubbed the ring around her finger, "You will when she returns. Mama tell me about Legolas." "But you're sister..." cried Mimi. "Please! Tell me about him," said Orlando, his crystal eyes intense. "What do you want to know? I've told you everything." "Why did you fall in love with him?" "That's hardly a normal teenage question," said Mimi. "I'm hardly a normal teenage boy," said Orlando running a finger along the delicate point of his ear. "I guess not," said Mimi, "I can't place when or how I fell for your father, it happened very quickly. He was very beautiful, kind, genuine, he made me feel so welcome when other people remained wary of Roxie and I." "The perfect guy hey?" "To me, I guess so. He loved me and he saved me. He gave up his immortality, his title, even his family for me but even that couldn't save us from Pheobus and Thranduil." Mimi felt a tear break loose and course down her cheek. "I'm sorry Mama. I shouldn't have asked," said Orlando, her sadness making his heart ache. "Don't be sorry baby," said Mimi smiling through her tears, "He's your father, you should ask questions. I want you to know him even if you never meet him." "Never is too strong a word Mama and, to me, it doesn't exist."  
  
Rose scrambled down the hill to the road below, "Why couldn't Mama have produced a road map of Middle Earth rather than those damn books?" she said to herself as she tried to decide which way to go. She heard the sound of horse hooves behind her. She turned to see a beautiful black horse with an equally good-looking rider on its back. She waved him down and the horse stopped. "Excuse me Sir?" she said to the rider, "But can you help me?" He was ruggedly handsome, tall, dark, with deep blue eyes and shoulder length hair. He smiled down at her, "I can try my Lady. What do you need help with?" "Can you tell me the way to Gondor?" she asked blushing. "Gondor? You are many miles from there but I can help you. Climb up," said the rider. "Excuse me?" "I'm heading to Gondor myself, its where I live, but if you'd rather walk..." "No! No. Could you help me up? I'm not used to horses." The rider helped Rose up in front of him. He took hold of the reins and clicked the horse onwards. "Well if you're going to be my travelling companion for the next couple of weeks could I ask your name?" "Weeks!" exclaimed Rose, "I didn't realise it was that far to Gondor. Oh well I should have expected it. My name's Rosalia but everyone calls me Rose." "What a coincidence," said the rider. "You're not going to tell me its your name too are you?" He laughed, "No, its just that I've just left my friends in Hobbiton and Mrs Gamgee's first name is Rosie. My name's Boromir." "Boromir!" exclaimed Rose, "But you're..." "The son of Aragorn, King of Gondor! I see my reputation proceeds me." "Son of Aragorn? Oh my God how strange." "Strange? Why?" asked Boromir. "Its your father that I'm going to see. I need his help." "Help? For what?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. My message is from my brother Orlando and he has instructed me to give it only to Aragorn," said Rose. "Very well. If you don't mind me asking Miss Rose but are you of elven birth?" asked Boromir. "Half-elven," said Rose, "How can you tell?" "The ears are a bit of a giveaway. I have the same affliction myself. My Mother, Arwen, is an elf." "She has remained? I thought all the elves went to the havens in the west," said Rose remembering her mother's tales. "Most did, only a few remained. My Mother, she stayed to be with my Father. My Grandfather, Elrond and my Uncle Legolas." "Legolas?" said Rose her eyes widening in joy at hearing his name. "Ah I see you've heard of him. Tales of the Fellowship no doubt. The brave elven archer who saved Middle Earth and was then cruelly punished by his own people for falling in love with a mortal," said Boromir. Rose's curiosity got the better of her, "What's he like this Legolas?" she asked. "He is very wise, kind, but very sad. His wife was taken from him over eighteen years ago and he's never recovered from the loss. He taught me many things, archery, medicine, how to sing but he prefers to be alone most of the time to meditate. Every day he sits for hours, searching the heavens for Miranda's spirit. I don't think he can accept that he'll never see her again, even after all this time." "Why do you think he'll never see her again?" said Rose. "You're going to think me mad when I tell you this but she's not from Middle Earth. She's from a place called London and Pheobus, a wicked Silvan elf, sent her back there. The spell was lost so Legolas can't reach her and she can't get to him," said Boromir resting his chin on her shoulder as she relaxed back against him. "But what if someone came to take Legolas to Miranda?" Boromir laughed, "Dear Miss Rose, if that ever happened I would sing a lullaby on top of Mount Doom!" "You better start practicing then," whispered Rose under her breath.  
  
CHAPTER THREE.  
  
Two weeks passed. In London, Orlando remained in hospital, in constant telepathic link with Rose. Everyday her news brought him more and more hope. She was on her way to Gondor and their father was there. Mimi barely left her son's side. She'd stopped pressing him for the truth about Rose, he would only remain silent or tell her that all was well. Day by day her prayers for a cure for him became more and more desperate. She cried as he slept, not understanding why she had been forced to lose her husband and then her son. Rose was enjoying her time in Middle Earth. Boromir was as noble as his father and very handsome. She'd grown to like him but her personal quest never left her mind. This was no time for a crush, her brother's life depended on her. She hated lying to Boromir but she had promised Orlando that she'd reveal her identity only to Aragorn and to that she would hold true.  
  
On the day she arrived in Gondor, Boromir whisked her directly to his father's throne room. "Wait here," he said leaving her alone in the empty room. She glanced around and her attention fell on a huge painting and a face she recognised. Amongst a group of eleven stood her mother, as beautiful as anything Rose had ever seen. She walked over to the painting and read the inscription aloud to herself, "The Fellowship of the One Ring. Frodo Baggins, Ring Bearer. Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took of the Shire. Gimli, son of Gloin and friend to the elves. Roxanne Jackson of London. Prince Legolas and Princess Miranda of Mirkwood. Lady Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell and Aragorn, High King of Gondor and Arnor," Rose giggled, "Princess Miranda, it suits her." She heard footfalls behind her. She turned and looked upon Arwen, Aragorn and Boromir. She knelt before Aragorn, "Your Majesty," she said politely. "My son tells me you seek my aid. How can I be of help to you?" Rose looked up and he looked startled, "Your face," he said in wonder as she stood, "You look familiar. Why are you here? Who are you?" "I need your help to find my Father." "Your Father? Who are you?" said Aragorn his expression puzzled. "My name is Rosalia Namarie Tolkien." "Tolkien! How Tolkien? Why do you claim that name?" "Its my Mother's name. I've come to find my Father, Legolas. I'm Miranda Tolkien's daughter." "How can you say such a thing?" cried Arwen, "Have you no respect for those taken from us? Another useless pretender using our misery for their own gains." "Legolas has been hurt too many times by people claiming such things as you do. I would not see him hurt again," said Aragorn, "Be gone from my kingdom before I send for the guards." Rose felt tears sting her eyes, "I am their child!" she cried grabbing Aragorn's arm and dragging him over to the painting, "You said I looked familiar. Look on my Mother's face and then tell me you don't believe we're related." "The resemblance is uncanny Father," said Boromir. "Resemblance does not certify the truth. If you are the daughter of Miranda answer me this, how did you come here when even Gandalf could not find the door? And why didn't Miranda come herself?" "My brother is dying, she is with him in London. We found an Ithildin gate where my Mother first came to Middle Earth. My brother sent me here to find our Father, he needs elvish medicine to save his life. My Mother doesn't know about the gate. We didn't want to torment her if we could not find Legolas." "A well crafted story but there have been many others," said Aragorn, "Please leave us in peace." He turned to leave. "Wait!" said Rose reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pendant and Orlando's brooch. Aragorn turned to her and she opened her hand, "Tiro! El eria e mor," she said in perfect elvish. Aragorn caught her gaze, "O mor henion idhu," he answered, "The symbol of the Fellowship and Mimi's pendant, you are her daughter." He hugged Rose tightly, "Oh my dear child, for so long we've prayed for this day. Tell me, is your mother well?" Rose pulled back, "Very well but she won't be soon. Please Aragorn, I must speak to my Father, take me to Legolas." "I'll go and fetch him," said Arwen running from the room.  
  
Arwen took the stairs two at a time as she ran down into the gardens. Legolas lay beside a shimmering pond, trailing his fingers in the water as he stared down into the depths. His hair was loose and flowing about his shoulders and his clothes were still woven in the colours of his homeland. "Legolas?" said Arwen bending down and touching his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled but she could still see the sadness within him, "Yes Arwen, what is it?" "There's someone to see you in the main hall." "I don't want any visitors today Arwen. Its twenty years since Miranda and I... since I told her I loved her," said Legolas a tear appearing in his eye. "I would strongly advise you to see this guest Legolas. It is Miranda she has come about." Legolas got to his feet and walked away from her, "I told Aragorn I wanted no more callers claiming to be distant relations, children or any of the other stories. I just want to live in peace with my memories. Please don't force this upon me again, I can't bear it." Arwen turned him to her and hugged him, "This one is genuine Legolas. She carries the symbol of the Fellowship and the diamond pendant you gave Mimi for her birthday." Legolas pulled away from her, a light she hadn't seen for years lighting his eyes, "She has Miranda's necklace? Take me to her Arwen, take me to her!"  
  
Arwen led him back to the hall and he burst through the door, "Where is she?" he cried but then his eyes fell upon Rose, who stood nervously beside the painting. Rose couldn't read his expression, hopeful and apprehensive in the same moment. He walked over to her and took the pendant from her hand, "It is her's. How did you come by this? Who are you? How do you know my wife?" he said, his voice strained with emotion. Rose stared back at him, finally understanding the look in his eyes as she felt it herself. She reached her hand up and touched his cheek, "All my life I've wished for this moment. To see you. I'm your daughter Legolas. My name's Rose." His expression changed and it frightened her, "My daughter? You can't be my daughter! We were to call our daughter Namarie," he said. "That's my middle name. Mama called me Rose so that I wouldn't get asked too many questions about my parentage," said Rose feeling tears well in her eyes. "I don't believe you!" said Legolas turning and running to the door. Before he reached it, he heard Rose's voice, she was singing.  
  
"May it be and evening star,  
Shines down upon you,  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true."  
  
Legolas turned back to her in wonderment. "You sang that to my Mother on Caradhas after you argued with Boromir. She used to sing it to me when I was little, she always called it Papa's song. I'm afraid U don't sing it as well as she did though." "No, you sing it perfectly, as your mother once did!" He held his arms out to her and she went to his embrace, "Oh my child. My Rose! I've longed for this day since I lost your mother." He pulled away and Rose could see him crying. "What's wrong?" she said wiping away his tears with the sleeve of her coat. "For you to be here, in her place, must mean my fears have been realised. When did she pass away?" "No Papa," said Rose giggling, "She's not dead! She's very much alive." "She is? Then where is she? Is she here?" said Legolas frantically looking around the room. "She's not here. She's in London with my brother, Orlando." "There are two of you? Is he my child?" Rose smiled, "Yes, he is my twin. Its because of him I've come here. Can we go somewhere quiet? This may take a while to explain."  
  
"I will go with you!" said Legolas springing up from the bench where he sat with Rose, "I can help Orlando. Your mother has told you of my healing potions I take it?" Rose nodded. She had sat with Legolas for many hours, explaining to him about Orlando's condition, their mother's unhappiness, how they'd found the gate and why she'd come, "She told me how you saved her at Amon Hen. Can it be used to heal Orlando?" "I think so. I just hope I have enough. Very little remains and I cannot get anymore. The trade links between my people and the dwarves who mined it disappeared when the elves left the mainland, many years ago." "To go to the havens in the west," said Rose, "I know. I feared you would have gone. Mama said that Thranduil planned to take you there for eternity." "He would have done had it not been for Aragorn and Elrond. They convinced my Father to leave me to the mainland so that I could die rather than spending eternity without Miranda. He pitied me and granted me a mortal life." Rose walked over to him and hugged his shoulders. He turned and held her tightly, "I always wondered what our children would have been like," said Legolas, "But I never dreamed you would be this beautiful." Rose smiled up at him, "I take after my Mama," she said. "You certainly do. But you got your Papa's ears." "And your hair!" said Rose, "For which I'm very grateful. London guys prefer blondes." "Now that's your mother talking," said Legolas kissing her forehead, "Come, we should tell Aragorn that we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
They returned to the throne room. "I'm going to London with Rose, my friend," said Legolas as he sat down in one of the high ornate chairs. "I thought you might be," said Aragorn. Boromir got to his feet and walked over to Rose. He took her hands, "You mean you're leaving. So soon?" "I have to. My brother needs me." "Will you come back?" Legolas and Aragorn exchanged amused glances. "Hey, hey, hey!" said Aragorn leaning over to the elven prince, "I do believe our children are on the verge of something quite comical." "It is a shame we cannot see it played to its end," said Legolas. "It is but paused whilst we venture to London," said Aragorn. "Did you just say 'while we venture to London'?" "Of course. You don't think Arwen and I are going to let you off on this little quest alone do you?" "I should have guessed you'd invite yourself along. Very well, you may come. I'm sure Miranda will love to see you," said Legolas. "I think she'll be too preoccupied with a certain little Greenleaf to be concerned by us," said Aragorn with a familiar grin.  
  
The next morning they assembled beside the gates of Gondor. Legolas helped Rose, now dressed in elven travelling clothes, onto his horse's back and then climbed up behind her, his quiver and bow fastened to his back. Aragorn and Arwen rode separate mounts and they were also accompanied by a servant. "I'm leaving you in charge Boromir," said Aragorn to his son, "I want you to send word to Roxie and the others in the Shire that we have found Miranda and gone to her aid. Have them come here and prepare for our return. We cannot say when that will be though, Orlando's health will determine that." "Yes Father," said Boromir, "Goodbye. Goodbye Mother." "Goodbye darling," said Arwen kissing his head, "Be good for your Grandfather." "I will. Goodbye Legolas, give my love to aunt Miranda." "Of course I will and I expect she'll send it back ten times over," said Legolas. Boromir took Rose's hand and kissed the back of it, "Until the next time Lady Rose." "Until the next time Your Highness," said Rose reluctantly letting go of his hand as they left the city.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
For two weeks they travelled back to the Shire where the Ithildin gate lay to take them to London. Rose spoke the password and the portal reopened onto the dark Soho streets. Leaving their horses with their servant, in Hobbiton, they stepped through the portal. It closed fast behind them. Legolas looked around him, "I don't like this place," he said quietly, "It reminds me of Moria." He turned to Rose who had her eyes tightly closed. She was muttering to herself in elvish, a smile touching her delicate features.  
  
Orlando opened his eyes, awakened by his sister's call. He looked over at the clock, eight fifty PM. He heard her message, clear and joyful. His father was in London. "Why don't you go home for the night Mama?" said Orlando, "You haven't been home in three days." "I don't want to leave you on your own baby," said Mimi delicately plaiting and unraveling several strands of his hair. "I want you to go a rest. I would make me happier," said Orlando, "Come back in the morning, okay." "Are you sure?" "Positive. Go on, I'll see you in the morning," said Orlando suppressing a cough. Mimi kissed his forehead softly, "Sleep tight sweetie," she said as she left the room. Orlando shut his eyes and reached out to his sister, "Okay Sis, she's gone. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Rose opened her eyes to see the others staring at her, "I was telling Orlando we were here," she said, "Come on, follow me. We need to get to the UCH." Aragorn turned to Legolas as they followed Rose out of the alleyway, "UCH?" he mouthed. Legolas shrugged, "No idea," he whispered. They followed Rose through the streets until they reached the hospital. Rose led them inside and along the quiet corridors. "This place smells strange," said Arwen wrinkling her nose. "That will be the disinfectant," said Rose, "I guess I must be used to it now, seeing as Orlando has spent most of his life in here." She led them onto a narrower corridor and to a door, "Wait here," she said, "I'll go and make sure he's awake. I don't want him to have a heart attack on top of everything." She went into the room.  
  
"Orlando?" she asked in the darkness. "Rose? You're here," he said from his bed. Rose ran to him and hugged him tightly, "How are you?" "Bearing up. Where's Legolas? Is he with you?" "He's just outside. I'll fetch him." "Wait! What's he like?" "He's perfect," said Rose, "Just like Mama said he was." She moved to the wall and switched on the light. Orlando blinked, adjusting his eyes to the brightness, "Wow Rose love the elf look!" "Cheeky! Are you ready?" He nodded. She disappeared back into the corridor.  
  
"Come on in," she said to Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas. Legolas held back, looking scared, "Is he very ill? I couldn't bear to see him suffering," he said. Rose took his hands, "He's a bit thin and pale and he coughs a lot. He's hooked up to a few machines but don't let them bother you. Come on Papa, he can't wait to see you." Rose led him into the room with Aragorn and Arwen following behind. "Papa, meet Orlando," she said as Legolas looked down at the frail form of his son. "Legolas I'm so glad you're here," said Orlando holding his hand out to him. Legolas took it and settled in the chair beside him, "My son," he said touching his cheek as if to confirm his vision. Orlando's eyes were pleading, "Can you help me Legolas? Can your magic save me?" "I can try. Rose darling boil me some water," said Legolas helping Orlando to sit up. "Aragorn and Arwen right?" he said looking up at his guests, "Mama told me a lot about you." "Rose has told us a lot about you," said Aragorn. "Don't believe a fucking word of it then. She's probably made me out to be a complete orc," said Orlando. "Actually brother dear, I gave you a glowing report. Ack! Why isn't this thing working?" "Lack of electricity," said Orlando. "What?" "You need to plug it in infant!" said Orlando laughing at his sister. "Will this hurt?" he asked turning back to Legolas. "No, but it won't taste nice," warned Legolas. "No problem, I've had to deal with eighteen years of Mama's cooking." "I'll tell her you said that," said Rose. "I bet you will O spawn of Sauron," chided Orlando. "Shut it Yrch breath or you're on a one way trip to Mordor," retorted Rose." "They have their father's sharp tongue," said Arwen, laughing as the twins bickered. Steam rose from the kettle and it clicked off. Rose poured some into a cup and handed it to Legolas. He set it on the bedside table and took off his bag, quiver and bow. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a tattered old velvet bag. He emptied the contents into the cup and it glowed briefly. "Now whatever you do, don't spit this out," said Legolas as he placed the glass to Orlando's lips. He took a sip, pulled a face and swallowed, "Uck! That stuff is grim!" he exclaimed, "Do I have to drink the lot?" Legolas nodded. "Oh well, knock it back and dream of Blighty," said Orlando drinking the foul mixture, "Whoa head rush!" He yawned and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the overwhelming urge to sleep. He closed his eyes and Legolas lay him back down. He placed his hand on his forehead, "Ar sindanoriello caita mornie, Romello vanwa, Valimar!" "Is his heart rate meant to go that low?" asked Rose as she stared in concern at the monitor. "He'll be fine," said Legolas, "I had to give him a very high dose but the sleep is all part of the healing process. He will rest deeply for a few hours. The illness has a strong hold over him but he is strong enough to beat it now he has my aid. By morning he shall be well again." "Just like that?!" exclaimed Rose, "My God what is that stuff you gave him? Bloody wonder drug." Legolas laughed, "You are definitely my Miranda's daughter."  
  
"Rose?" said Orlando as he woke early the next morning. Rose dozed in a chair next to him. He reached out and touched her arm, "Rosalia?" She woke up, "You're awake. How do you feel?" "Weird. Lighter somehow. It doesn't hurt to breathe any more," said Orlando as she got up and sat on the bed. "You mean it worked?" "Let's wait and see okay. Where's Legolas?" "Sleeping over there," said Rose indicating to a chair in the corner where their father slept, his doublet strewn over his legs as a blanket and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "He's barely aged," said Rose. "I thought that was normal with elves, being immortal and all that," said Orlando. Rose ran a hand over her eyes, "Mama would pitch a fit if she knew how little you know about Middle Earth. Papa lost his immortality the night he and Mama first...you know, when they got married." Orlando laughed, "Oh yeah, I remember her sort of mentioning that. Hey, what can you expect? I don't tend to have fluffy girly chats with Mama like you do." "Do you think we should wake them?" said Rose looking over at Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn, "They all look so peaceful. I can see why Mama calls Papa Angel." "Even so, you'd better wake them. Mama will be here in about an hour." "What do you think she'll do when she sees him?" "Faint most probably," said Orlando. "Nah, she'll scream like a teenager and leap into his arms, demanding he carry her off to the White Tower and take her to paradise." "Uck Rose please! I do not want to be thinking about my parents in that way, thank you very much," exclaimed Orlando burying his face in his pillow. "Oh Orlando, you don't have a romantic bone in your body do you?" "I'm perfectly romantic, just not when Mama and Legolas are concerned. Go and wake him up and stop thinking perverted thoughts." Rose walked over to Legolas and touched his shoulder, "Papa? Wake up," she said shaking him. He looked up at her and stretched, "Hey Rose, is your brother awake?" "Uh-huh." Legolas got to his feet and kissed her forehead, "Wake Aragorn and Arwen for me," he said moving over to Orlando's bedside, "How are you feeling?" "I can't believe I'm saying this but fantastic. I've never felt so...I can't describe it. I feel so free and its all thanks to you. I never thought I was going to see you before I died but now I'm going to live with you and Mama and Rose forever and I..." Orlando trailed off and threw his arms around Legolas' neck, totally overcome by emotion. Legolas held him tightly, feeling Orlando's frail body shake with sobs, "Now what are you crying for?" said Legolas stroking his son's soft blond hair, "You're determined to give me a hard time at this father business aren't you? I've not had much practice at the paternal thing." Orlando laughed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting this is as weird for you as it is for me. God I'm eighteen and I'm hugging my Dad like a five year old." Rose sat on the bed beside them, "You're allowed to," she said softly, "Because our Papa's special." "You're going to make me cry too," said Legolas hugging them both tightly. "If only we had Roxie's old camera," said Arwen wrapping her arms around Aragorn's waist, "This would be a perfect moment to keep forever." "I can't see this being easily forgotten my love," said Aragorn kissing her, "Not for a very long time."  
  
Mimi wandered along the corridor, her heels clicking on the perfectly polished surface. She tucked a stray whisp of hair back into her ponytail and rubbed her neck. She hadn't slept the night before. With Orlando ill, Rose off somewhere without warning for over a month and strange dreams, of Legolas coming into Moonshine when she was younger, that she'd never experienced before, Mimi's emotions were in turmoil. "Good morning Mrs Tolkien," said the nurse behind the administration desk. "Hi," said Mimi. "I see your daughter is back, was she away on holiday?" "Rose is back?" cried Mimi. "Yes and she..." Before the nurse could finish speaking, Mimi was tearing down the corridor to her son's room.  
  
Rose looked up as she heard the sound of her mother's frantic footsteps and then her voice in the hall. "Rosalia Namarie Tolkien! Where the hell have you been?" she cried coming into the room, "I've been..." She trailed off, her eyes widening in disbelief as she saw Legolas sitting by Orlando's bed, "Legolas?" she said her eyes filling with tears. Legolas was close to tears himself, "Hey huney, its been a long time," he said getting to his feet. "But you..." Mimi felt her heart leap into her throat and darkness swim over her eyes. "Told you she'd faint," said Orlando as his mother fell to the floor. Legolas went to her and knelt beside her, lifting her into his arms. He kissed her softly, "Come on Mellamin, time to wake up," he said running his fingers down her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, "How can you be here?" she said reaching up and gripping is shoulder, "Its impossible, the gateway was closed. You have to be a vision, a spirit, a ghost..." "No spirit my love," said Legolas, "I am here and I shall never leave you again." Mimi shut her eyes tightly as he kissed her, long and slow. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up and pressing herself against him. She felt his lips shake against her's as they both started crying tears of joy at their reunion. He released her and for a long time just held her, not daring to let go for fear that it was only a dream. Finally, Mimi broke the silence, "How did you get here?" she said pulling back so that she could look at him. Legolas smiled, "Two little miracles," he said, "Our two little miracles." Mimi looked up at her children, "You two did this? How?" "By reading your books and realising the obvious," said Orlando, "Happy Birthday Mama. Sorry it's a bit late, Parcel Force don't do runs to Gondor yet." Mimi was about to speak when Legolas' kiss stopped her. Her attention drawn back to him, she started crying again, running her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks and down onto his shoulders, "My Angel," she said, her lips barely an inch from his, "Oh Legolas I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too Miranda. I love you darling. I love you so much." Mimi kissed him in response. "Ooh are they going to be eating eachother for the rest of the day?" laughed Rose looking over at Aragorn. "Probably. What was the record at Gondor? Twelve hours!" Mimi pulled away from Legolas as she turned to face her friends, "I forgot to tell you I'd brought half the Fellowship along," he said as she got to her feet and hugged Arwen and Aragorn. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd see you guys again!" she cried, "You both look great. How are you? How's everyone in Middle Earth? Oh God I can't believe you are really here." Her face fell again as she looked down on Orlando, "Hey baby," she said her eyes filling with tears. "Hey Mama," said Orlando. Mimi walked over to him and took his hand. She looked up at Legolas mournfully, "Have the children told you what's happening?" Legolas nodded. Mimi stroked Orlando's brow, "The doctor says he has two months." "Well I say he has longer," said Legolas, "Seeing as he is fully cured." "What?" cried Miranda, "How? It is an incurable disease." "To our medicines Mama," said Rose placing her hands on her mother's shoulders, "But not to Papa's." "You mean you cured him? He's not going to die," said Mimi tears streaming down her face. "Not for a long time," said Legolas sitting down on the bed. Orlando sat up and wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist, pressing his face into her shoulder. Mimi bit her lip to stop herself crying as she held him tightly, "My baby," she whispered kissing his hair. Orlando reached out to Rose and took her hand as Mimi took Legolas'. "We're altogether now," said Mimi, "For now and forever." Rose and Orlando placed their hands on top of their parents' entwined fingers. "May it be," said Orlando.  
  
After nearly an hour of crying, hugging and talking, the small group finally settled as they heard footsteps in the corridor. "That'll be the doctor," said Mimi getting up from Legolas' lap. She turned to him and masked a laugh. "What?" said Legolas. "He's going to think he's walked into a drama production." "Why?" "Your clothes! They're hardly what you'd see on a normal forty year old Londoner," said Mimi bending over him and brushing a crease out of his shirt. "You never liked them," said Legolas getting to his feet. "Liked them?" said Mimi confused, "I bloody wore them." "Well then why were you always trying to get me out of them?" said Legolas wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. "Yuck! Parents please refrain from such comments whilst your offspring are in the room," exclaimed Orlando, "Horrible mental picture." "I see I'm going to have trouble with you," laughed Legolas, "Watch it! I was harshly disciplined as a child, I'm living with issues." The twins didn't know how to react as Aragorn, Arwen and Mimi laughed. "Laiqalasse Naryalin what are you talking about?" giggled Arwen, "You couldn't hurt a fly!" "I know, but I'm pretty good at orcs," said Legolas, "I may however get violent if you call me Laiqalasse again, its Mirky to you!" "We haven't called you that since Mimi left," said Aragorn. "Precisely," said Legolas hugging Mimi even closer to him. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Mimi, disengaging herself from Legolas' arms. The doctor and two nurses came into the room. "Good morning all," said the doctor cheerily, "Oh I see we have some extra guests. I'm afraid they'll have to leave Mrs Tolkien, I'm already breaking hospital rules by allowing you and Rosalia in at one time." "They're family Doctor Thompson," said Mimi, "This is Elessar, the children's uncle, Aralinde, their aunt and Laiqalasse, their Father." "Their father?! Well I never. Returned to you at last from the sea. What a pleasure it is to meet you at last Admiral Tolkien. I take it you must be on leave from the navy," said the doctor taking Legolas' hand and shaking it. Mimi thought Legolas would be alarmed by such a strange story surrounding him but he handled it easily, Rose had told him his alias on the way. "Yes I'm in fact on permanent leave. I've left the navy to be with my family, after such an event as I have experienced the Norwegian government was all too happy to grant me early retirement to be with my family," said Legolas. "How wonderful. Where abouts in Norway are you from? I know the country well but I cannot place your accent," said the doctor. "Shit," hissed Mimi. "I traveled a lot," said Legolas, "And I think I've picked up a bit of the cockney slang that Miranda comes out with." "Yet the Scandinavian twang is still audible on your voice," said the doctor moving over to Orlando, "Now let's see how you are this morning." Legolas came to Mimi's side as the doctor fussed over Orlando. "I take it Rose filled you in on the stories we've had to live by on the way here," she said in a whisper. "Uh-huh. Pretty inventive I must say," said Legolas, "Why did you use my real name though?" "It's a long story, I'll tell you when we have more privacy. Just stick to Laiqalasse in public. I know you hate it but believe me its for your own security," said Mimi, "Welcome to your other life Admiral Tolkien, I always did love a man in uniform." "Easy girl!" laughed Legolas, "We're still in public." "Hello! What's this?" The doctor's voice caught Mimi and Legolas' attention. Legolas had to suppress a laugh as the doctor's textbook English accent pushed him closer to hysterics. "Nurse when did you last check these readings?" "About nine o'clock last night," said the younger of the two nurses, "Just before I finished my shift." "Well it must have malfunctioned over night," said the doctor, "These readings are totally inaccurate. For these to read like this, Orlando would need to have made a full recovery." "Maybe I have," said Orlando placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against the pillows, "I haven't coughed all morning." "Now then Orlando, let's not go getting silly ideas," warned the doctor, "Its just a blip in the machinery or something." "Perhaps you should run some tests," said Mimi, "I've been praying that God would send me and angel to cure him." Legolas bit back a laugh and kissed Mimi's hair, "You're terrible!" he whispered. "You'll have to leave if we're to do any tests," said the doctor turning back to the group. "I'm not leaving," said Rose indignantly, "I don't want you poking and prodding him when he hasn't got a hand to hold." "Very well, you may stay." "We'll head back to Minas Mirkwood," said Mimi. "Minas Mirkwood?" said Legolas. "Our house infant!" "Oh yeah. I've been away from home so long that I'd forgotten we'd named it," said Legolas trying to sound as normal as possible." Rose giggled, "I'll call you when the doctors have finished Mama." Mimi kissed her and Orlando, "Be good. We'll be in later on." Legolas hugged them both awkwardly, "Bye." "See ya Papa." "Bye guys," said Orlando. Mimi waited by the door as her friends collected up their things. The doctor's eyes widened in alarm as Legolas fastened his quiver to his back. "Is that a bow and arrow?" Legolas turned to him and shot him a glance that made even Mimi shiver, "Of course. How else am I expected to defend myself." The doctor held up his hands in surrender, "Yes...well...err." "Come along Angel," said Mimi taking Legolas' hand, "Let's get you home."  
  
Leading them out into the car park, Mimi headed for her car. "Look Aragorn, more of those horse less carriage things we saw on the way here," said Arwen. Mimi laughed and patted the bonnet of her four-wheel drive, "They're called cars," she said, "Meet my third baby." "How does it work?" "Black magic? It makes the air bad," said Legolas refusing to touch it. "Not magic huney," said Mimi, "Just technology and the pollution is a necessary evil I'm afraid. With Orlando as he is...was, it's the best transport available. He needs it. I wouldn't use it if I didn't have to." "Hey darling don't get defensive, I wasn't judging you, I'd never do that. I know you've done all you can for Orlando," said Legolas reaching for her other hand and pulling them to his chest. Mimi looked up at him, her heart still beating with nervous apprehension, "I know," she said, "I'm sorry, this is all a bit bizarre. I'm not back on the planet yet. Here you are after nearly nineteen years, I've become used to being alone. Its strange, the kids, well, they're a bit more resilient to their emotions than I am." Legolas kissed her forehead, "The world's spun round a few thousand times for me too. I never once thought I'd see you again. You've barely changed Miranda." "I wish," laughed Mimi, "I'm forty years old Legolas, I'm an old lady!" "Huh! You'll never be an old lady and anyway, I'm two thousand, nine hundred and fifty-one years old!" "Okay, you beat me on the age thing," said Mimi kissing him, "I love you Angel." "I love you too." "Here they go again," said Aragorn. "What was that Your Majesty?" said Mimi turning to him with a sly grin, "Angel hand me your dagger!"  
  
Having finally managed to bundle them into the car, Mimi braved the London traffic back to Mayfair, "Home sweet home," she said unlocking the door, "Welcome to Minas Mirkwood." "Minas Mirkwood? Why did you call it that?" asked Aragorn as they walked in. "I don't know why. Orlando's often commented on the fact that Mirkwood is where everything went wrong but I felt compelled to pay some tribute to it, it is Legolas' home after all." "Was," corrected Legolas as he followed Mimi into the living room, "I'm never going back there again." Arwen glanced around her, taking in every detail of the room, "This is beautiful." "Thank you. I wanted to give Orli and Rose a good home. That's why I wrote my books," said Mimi running her hand along the mantelpiece below the picture of her and Legolas. "Books?" he asked "Didn't Rose tell you? I wrote our story, well not our story, Frodo's story in a book. Collectively its called The Lord of the Rings but there are three parts. The Fellowship, that took us up to Amon Hen. Two Towers, up to where Frodo was captured and finally, Return of the King, up to the destruction of the Ash Nazg." "So you wrote about our quest?" said Aragorn. "No, I wrote about your quest. I couldn't write about Roxie and I being there, it brought back too many memories," said Mimi leaning on the mantelpiece and burying her face in her arms. Legolas nuzzled the side of her head and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her. She smiled and pulled a copy of her first book off the shelf, "It's a best seller, prize winning. It made me millions. Maybe you'd like to read it sometime," she said handing it to him. "I would if I could," said Legolas running his hand over the beautiful cover, "But since you left I haven't continued to learn your script, this might as well be written in dwarvish." Mimi laughed, "Good job I made this then," she said reaching behind the books and pulling out a copy handwritten in elvish, "There you go." Legolas read the cover, "'The Lord of the Rings' by J.R.R. Tolkien...J.R.R Tolkien?" "Jane Rosalia Roxanne Tolkien. I changed my name when I arrived back in London, I couldn't...Miranda was your name for me," said Mimi. Legolas hugged her tightly. "I should take a leaf out of our son's book," she said, "He never lets things upset him, he's so strong considering everything that's happened to him. He's like you that way. He writes songs too, beautiful songs. He's constantly on his piano downstairs, if he's well enough." "Sounds like he's quite a wonder," said Legolas. "They both are," said Mimi pulling away and walking over to the wall where the twins' pictures hung in a great collage of their lives, "They kept me alive." "Miranda?" "We'll leave you in peace," said Arwen, "Do you mind if we wait in there?" She pointed to the kitchen. Mimi shook her head and Arwen and Aragorn went into the kitchen, closing the door. Mimi felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder. "If it wasn't for them I'd be dead," she said not looking at him, "For the first month I was numb, I wondered around in God knows where for nearly two days. The looks I must have got hey? I was wearing my riding clothes and Elrond's cape, not exactly Milan fashions. I was taken in by an elderly couple who found me half-frozen in Hyde Park. They pitied me and gave me shelter without asking any questions. They wanted no rent, all they wanted was to see me and my child warm. I needed money to get a place of my own, I didn't want to freeload when all they had to live on was their pensions, so I got a job at a wine bar. The pay was shit and I hated it. I contemplated suicide but, when I did, the babies would kick and you'd come into my mind. You stopped me from killing myself that night in Rivendell, I owed it to you, to them, to stay alive." She paused to wipe her tears and then continued, "I soon saved up enough to buy a bedsit in Deptford and then they came along, my life, my babies. They turned out to be more expensive than I thought. I was broke so I made the choice, I put on my lipstick and my mini and went on the game but the second someone pulled up, I ran. I knew I'd never be able to look Orli and Rose in the face and tell them all they owned came from...that kind of money." "Miranda? I tried so hard to reach you but I couldn't, I'm sorry," said Legolas trying to turn her to him as they both cried. She resisted, "It was hardly your fault Angel. I was lucky though. My old stage school wanted a teacher and I got the job. Gradually things picked up but then they came crashing down again. When Orlando fell ill I blamed myself, it was that terrible drafty bedsit that made him weak. That's when I confided in someone, Damien. He was another teacher at the school and he soon became a friend. He even became Godfather to the children when I had them Christened. I told him everything and he believed me, he didn't think I was as mad as I felt. He told me to write my story, so I did. When I wasn't working I wrote, pages every night. I sent it to a publisher and, before I knew it, we'd moved here and the children were seven. I taught them at home, Orli wasn't well enough most of the time to go to school and Rose wouldn't leave his side. They learnt the basic education I'd had as well as Elvish, the histories of Middle Earth, Elf- lore, everything I learnt from you. They were wonderful but Orlando got worse and worse but they fought on and soon they were at my school, they were stars but he kept getting..." Mimi fell to her knees crying. Legolas held her tightly, "Oh God how much you've suffered. If only I'd...I tried...I wanted to get to you. Oh Miranda why couldn't things have been simple? We were just children when it went wrong but now it feels worse, all those wasted years, years we should have had together. Everyday I loved you, never once did I stop thinking about you."  
  
They sat in silence for nearly an hour, never once leaving eachother's embrace. "Legolas?" whispered Miranda. "Hmm?" "Do you ever remember our vows?" "Every word. That night will never leave my memory as long as I live," said Legolas tilting her face to his. Mimi ran a finger along the ring that hung on a chain around his neck. She slipped it onto her left hand, uniting his half of Narya with her's. She pressed the flat of her hand to his chest, "Until the day we die," she said kissing him, "I love you my sweet Angel."  
  
CHAPTER FIVE.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn dared to venture from the kitchen when they heard laughter coming from the front room. Legolas and Mimi sat in front of the fire with pieces of photos scattered around them. Mimi looked up as they came in and laughed sheepishly, "I forgot you were here. Sorry. Hope you found the kitchen comfortable. Come and sit down, I was just showing Legolas some pictures of the twins." They sat on the rug beside her and Aragorn picked up a photo of Rose, "The more I look at Rose the more I see you Mimi, if it wasn't for her hair she'd be you," he said. "If you think she resembles me, look at this," said Mimi holding a photo of Orlando up against the large photo of Legolas, "Now tell me they're not related." "They could be eachother," said Arwen, "Much like little Thomas is with Pippin." "Thomas?" said Mimi. "He's Roxie and Pippin's son," said Aragorn. "Roxie's got a kid?" exclaimed Mimi, "But she swore she'd never have them." "She's had more than one, they've got six and God are they a handful," said Legolas. "Six! Wow! I assume she and Pippin got married then, tell me everything." Aragorn tapped his fingers on his knee, "Hmm? Where to begin? Well, they went back to the Shire straight after Mirkwood and got married three, no, four months later. Then Thomas came along, he's just sixteen, then the triplets, Susan, Jehrica and Celeste, then Dominic and finally little Miranda." "Miranda? She named her baby after me?" Aragorn nodded, "She's missed you a lot." "And what of the others? What of Frodo and Gimli and everyone?" "Frodo married a sweet girl called Victoria, Sam married Rosie but Merry hasn't settled down yet, he spends more time in Gondor than in the Shire. Elrond stayed behind in Gondor, he chose to live with us although he still retains his immortality. He's a wonderful grandfather to our son, Boromir," said Aragorn. "You have a son?" cried Mimi, "Goodness, how old is he?" "Just seventeen. A year younger than Rose and Orlando. We named him after Boromir to honour his memory," said Arwen, "He's our pride and joy." "And it would appear our Rose has quite a soft spot for him," said Legolas. Mimi looked amused, "Indeed? Well she kept her silence about that. Perhaps we'll be heading for Gondor sooner than I thought. But the future's all one, tell me more of the past. What happened to Gimli and Gandalf?" Aragorn's face fell, "Gimli remains in Erebor, we have not seen or heard from him in years. Gandalf, well he..." "Oh no," said Mimi, "When?" "Eight years ago, it was his time." "I suppose I should have realised. The twins will be upset, they longed to meet him," said Mimi. "Rose knows," said Legolas, "I told her as we were travelling from Gondor. I don't think she's told Orlando." A knock on the door caught their attention. "One moment," called Mimi as she got to her feet, "Fucking Grand Central Station," she muttered but her words turned to a scream of delight as she opened the door, "Damien! You're back. How are you darling?" A tall, thin, sickly man walked in. His hair was dark but any attractiveness in him had been marred by illness, "Surviving. You know what its like," he said hugging her. "You look very..." Mimi trailed off. "Its okay Mimi, I know how I look. The clinic's not totally devoid of mirrors you know?" said Damien not noticing Mimi's guests. "So how's little Mimi then?" "Better than ever," said Mimi holding his hands tightly. "Are the elven demons behaving themselves?" "Even better than that. You know Legolas?" "Not personally but I'm sure you've mentioned him a couple of million, no, billion times! What's the blond darling done? Magically appeared at your bedside and done unspeakable things to you in the night?" Mimi blushed and laughed, "Well my son's bedside," she said indicating to her guests, "Meet my husband." "Oh my God!" cried Damien, "Legolas? It is you. Mimi how did you do this? Do the kids know? Of course they know, you'd hardly not tell them! Fucking hell, you go away for a month and whoa!!" "Whoa! Damien cool it! Anyone would think he's your long lost other half," said Mimi taking his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair. "Wouldn't mind," whispered Damien, "I can see why you call him Angel, he's gorgeous!" Mimi hit him playfully, "Easy Tiger! He's not that way inclined," she said leading him over to the others. Legolas got to his feet. "Legolas meet Damien, one of my dearest friends and work colleague. He teaches the children jazz at school." Legolas took Damien's hand, "Nice to meet you." "God I can't believe I'm doing this. I've heard so much about you Legolas, Mimi doesn't shut up about you. Now let me guess the other two. Too tall to be hobbits and too young to be Gandalf. Aragorn and Arwen by any chance?" He greeted them both in turn. "Where are the demons Mimi?" he asked flopping down on one of Mimi's giant floor cushions. "At the hospital. Orli took a turn for the worse about a month ago." "Oh no, its not...? He's going to be alright isn't he? I couldn't cope if he...passed over before I did," said Damien, a look of horror passing over his face. "He will be well. He is cured. Legolas saved him with the Miruvor I told you of," said Mimi. "Oh yes the miracle cure. Shame we didn't find you a few years back Legolas, you could have saved me," said Damien. "I may be able to help. I don't need the mineral for some cures. What is wrong with you? I can try and help," said Legolas. "Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome- AIDS to its friends," said Damien. Legolas looked bemused, "I've never heard of it but it may have a different name in Middle Earth. Miranda do you know?" Mimi muttered something in elvish and Legolas' face fell, "Oh. I'm sorry Damien but..." "Don't worry Legolas, I've kinda got used to the incurable part. Any grub going? I'll go and put the kettle on," said Damien as he hurriedly left the room. "Poor darling," said Mimi, "Now there's nothing to save him and he's so alone." "How do you mean?" said Arwen, "He sounds as if he's very close to you and the children." "He's like family," said Mimi, "But he lost his partner to the same illness two years ago." A ringing startled Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn. "What's that?" cried Aragorn, his hand instinctively reaching for the sword that lay beside him. "Its just the phone," said Mimi as the ringing stopped and Damien's voice came from the kitchen. "Hello Minas Mirkwood, dark Lord Sauron speaking...hey, hey huney how's you?...I'm okay. I got back yesterday...how's baby bro?...cool...yep hang on I'll get her. Mimi!" called Damien putting his head round the door and waving a cordless phone at Mimi, "Rose." Mimi walked over and took the phone from him as Damien carried a tray of drinks over to the others. Legolas watched Mimi, intrigued by the device she now held to her ear. "Hello Rose...hiya baby...yes they're here, where else would they be? How's Orlando?...and hour?...okay we'll be there...that's an idea, hang on, I'll ask him. Damien are you going to come and see Orlando with us?" "Love to Mimi but no thank you. I've got some work to do before Monday," called Damien breaking from an animated conversation with Aragorn and Arwen. "Sorry Rose, he's got stuff to do...what?...yeah okay I'll put him on." Mimi walked over to Legolas and handed him the phone, "Your daughter." Legolas looked at the phone in confusion, "What do I do with it?" "Hold that end to your ear and speak into the other. Go on, she's waiting." Legolas shrugged and spoke into the phone, "Hello?...weird...you have very magical devices here...hey don't laugh! I can't help being an out-of-towner...okay...of course I am...love you to Rosalia." He handed it back to Mimi who ended the call and hung up. "Magical device!" exclaimed Legolas. "What did it do?" said Arwen. "I spoke to Rose," said Legolas, "All the way over at the hospital." "But how?" said Aragorn. Damien laughed, "Oh how cute! You guys are priceless. Mimi can we keep them?" "Nah, send 'em back to Mordor," said Mimi settling next to Legolas and leaning against him. "You look so happy Mimi," said Damien. "That's because I am, so very happy. We should get a wriggle on. Doc Thompson wants to see me in an hour and I promised Rose we'd get there a bit early. Are you sure you don't want to come Damien?" said Mimi. "No. Tell Orli I'll see him bright and early on Monday morning. Give him a cuddle from me. I'll see myself out. Kiss huneybear." Mimi kissed his cheek, "Bye darling. Drop by anytime." "Will do. Bye all of you, see you soon," said Damien as he left the house. "He's a nice guy," said Aragorn, "It's a shame his wife died." "It wasn't his wife Aragorn," said Mimi. "Oh they weren't married, I forgot your culture is different to our's." "They couldn't be married. Damien's partner was called Liam, another man. Damien's gay." "He doesn't look that happy," said Arwen misunderstanding her, "And why was his partner a man? Isn't that unnatural?" Mimi suddenly looked grave, "Gay is our word for homosexual. Damien was in love with Liam, it was natural for them." Legolas shook his head, "That's something you'd definitely never see in Middle Earth." Mimi wrung her hands in her lap, "Yes, well, hey, we'd better go. The twins are waiting for us." She got up and walked to the door, "Shit!" she muttered as she pulled on her coat, "Come on guys. Back in the old black magic."  
  
Mimi sat in Doctor Thompson's office as he paced the room. "Will you please sit down!" she cried, "You're making me nervous." The doctor sat but proceeded to tap a pen on the table, which made Mimi even more nervous. "Mrs Tolkien, Jane, I've run some tests on Orlando and, well, it would appear that he has made a full recovery. Its as if the illness was never there." Mimi smiled, inwardly rejoicing and thanking her husband, "I know," she said. "You know? How?" "I can see it in his eyes. He will live. Can I take him home?" "We'd like to keep him in overnight, just to be safe." "Of course. Would it be alright for us all to stay with him tonight? He hasn't seen his Father for ages," asked Mimi getting to her feet. "Just for tonight but keep the noise down. We shall miss you all around here. You've almost become as common place as the staff," said the doctor shaking her hand. "No doubt we'll be back with all manner of injuries when I finally get the demons back to college. Thanks Doctor Thompson, thank you for all you did for my son. Goodbye." "Goodbye Jane."  
  
Mimi wandered back to Orlando's room, her mind on cloud nine. He sat up as she came in, clinging onto Legolas and Rose, "What did he say?" Mimi smiled and sat on the end of the bed, "You can come home tomorrow," she said. "So am I cured? Its gone? Will I live?" said Orlando his eyes wide and desperate. "You will live," said Mimi, "Your Papa got here just in time." "See, what did I tell you?" said Legolas. Orlando hugged him, "Oh Dad thank you, thank you so much." Legolas smiled as he felt tears sting his eyes, "That's the first time I've heard you call me Dad." "It's the first time its felt right," said Orlando settling back against the pillows, "I'll see you two in the morning then." "What?" said Legolas, "Your Mama and I aren't going to leave you tonight." "Yes you are," said Rose, "I'm sure Aragorn and Arwen can cope with us on their own for one night." "Why would we want to leave you?" said Mimi. "Oh dear, Middle Earth to Mama! You haven't seen your husband in over eighteen years and you want to spend your first night back together by my bedside? Dad will you please drag her off home," said Orlando pushing Mimi off the bed with his foot. Legolas blushed and got to his feet, taking Mimi's hand, "Come on Mellamin. We have our orders." Mimi kissed Orlando and Rose goodbye, "I'll come for you at ten tomorrow. Don't make too much noise. Be good for Aragorn and Arwen. Do you need any money? I can..." "Dad," whined Rose, "Get her out of here before she drives us mad!" Mimi squealed as Legolas swept her up into his arms. "Legolas, put me down!" she cried. "Now Miranda my darling, you learnt long ago that wriggling about gets you nowhere. We'll see you in the morning."  
  
Legolas carried Mimi out of the hospital and to the car. He set her back on her feet. "As you can see, they don't get embarrassed as easily as their parents. That's Damien's influence for you," said Mimi getting in the car and starting the ignition. Legolas brushed her cheeks with the back of his fingers. Mimi shut her eyes as electricity surged inside her. "I can't believe we're finally together," he said turning her face to his. He leant into her and kissed her. Mimi pulled back gently, "Let's go home," she said reluctantly turning her attention away from him.  
  
They arrived at Minas Mirkwood an hour later, having braved the rush hour traffic. Mimi locked the door as Legolas threw his doublet unceremoniously over the back of the sofa. "Do you want a drink?" said Mimi wandering into the kitchen and not meeting his eyes. She stood by the counter, her back to the door and tried to slow her heart rate as it raced. "What kind of question is that?" said Legolas, his arms encircling her waist. Mimi's heart thumped all the harder as his hands slid under her shirt and she felt the petal warmth of his lips against the nape of her neck. "I've missed you so much," he said turning her to him. He kissed her, his hands sliding onto the buttons of her shirt. His hands shook as he undid them, "I feel like I did the night we got married," he said running gentle kissed down her neck. "What do you mean?" said Mimi pulling the tie from his hair and letting it swing loose about his shoulders. "Nervous as sin!" said Legolas as he recaptured her lips. Mimi giggled and slipped from his arms. She turned to him and held her hand out to him. Legolas slipped his hand into her's and let her lead him away to the place he'd so desired since his eyes fell upon her again. The sound of the busying street below her window woke Mimi the next morning. She smiled as she felt Legolas in her arms, his legs gently entwined with her own. He still slept in her embrace. She nuzzled against his neck, letting the familiar woodland scent of his skin drown her senses. Despite their years apart he still looked as beautiful as the young elf prince she'd woken with every morning when she was in Middle Earth. His hair was lighted with gold where the sun fell on him. A perfect Angel. Mimi smiled ruefully at such a strange, pure term for her lover. His appearance still denoted such innocence even to her but his heart burned with the passions notorious of his people. She kissed him, "I love you," she whispered. Legolas woke, momentarily disorientated. Two sleepy blue eyes stared up at her and softened. He smiled and blinked the last of his dreams from his eyes, "So you weren't a dream. I was so scared I was going to wake up back in Gondor," he said reaching up and running his hand over her cheek, "Every day I reached out for you only to find you weren't there. I always dreamed I was sleeping beside you and every day I woke to the same pain." Mimi lay against his chest, "So did I. Sometimes I'd wake in the middle of the night and feel your arms around me, your breath on my neck, your hair against my cheek, everything I felt when we were together. But then I'd wake up fully, leave my dreams, and I was cold, you weren't there." "I'm here now," said Legolas kissing her. "It was so hard when I went back to Gondor after Mirkwood, everything reminded me of you. I never thought anyone could cry as many tears as I cried for you. I could never shake the images of you leaving, especially in our room. Your clothes were still in the closet and everything still smelled of your perfume. The others went back to Rivendell a few years later, Aragorn uses it as a summer home now, just for the Fellowship. I couldn't go. Just to have seen the balcony where you told me you loved me would have destroyed me so I stayed in Gondor, locked in Ecthelian. I kept telling myself you'd gone to the Shire to visit Roxie, Erebor to see Gimli or even on a diplomatic mission to one of the outlying realms. Pretty stupid really," said Legolas pulling her to him protectively. "Its not stupid. I often pretended that you were only away, not gone from my life. I never gave up hope though. You taught me that. Hope always remains even when the odds are stacked against you," said Mimi tracing an intricate pattern on his shoulder with her fingertips. Legolas reached up and took her hand, "Don't you wish we could turn back time, just once, and be like we were before? I'd even relive the war just to be young again. We were so free, no responsibilities..." he said. "...No children!" said Mimi. "I still can't get my head round that," said Legolas, "Sometimes I'd sit for hours just trying to imagine what they'd look like, how old they'd be, what I'd have taught them. Now I look at them, grown up, practically the age you were when we met and I can't believe they're mine. They're so perfect." Mimi laughed, "You wouldn't be saying that if you'd had eighteen years of goodness knows to deal with. They love you so much Legolas, I've never seen either of them looking so happy, especially Orlando. I can guarantee you won't be left alone for two minutes when they get home. You won't get a moment's peace." "I shall be their's only in moderation Mellamin," said Legolas tilting her face to his, "I shall be their father by day but, by night, I have another role to play." Mimi kissed him, "I wish I could stay here all day," she said. "I can hear a but coming," said Legolas. Mimi smiled mournfully, "But I have to pick Orli and Rose up at ten and its already eight thirty." She climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe, "I'll get you some of Orlando's things, they should fit you. Your riding clothes are looking a bit worse for wear." "Can't you call Rose and tell her we'll be late?" said Legolas grabbing her hand. Mimi tapped the back of his hand playfully, "Now, now Mr Greenleaf, behave yourself! We can't be all wild passionate liaisons anymore, we have responsibilities." "But you're beautiful," said Legolas reluctantly pulling back. Mimi blew him a kiss and left the room. Yawning, Legolas lay back down, pulling the duvet up to his shoulders. He buried his face in the pillow beside him, letting Mimi's heavy perfume catch his senses. He fell asleep. Mimi came back in carrying a pile of her son's clothes, "I think these should...Legolas?" She walked round the bed and looked down on him, "Oh Angel," she said stroking his hair from his face. Leaving his side, she changed into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and began to pull it into a band. Legolas murmured something inaudible behind her. Letting her hair swing loose, she put two plaits beside her ears and pulled the rest into a half plait. She went back over to Legolas and kissed his cheek, "Come on sleepy head, up you get." Legolas woke, "You look lovely," he said tugging gently on one of her plaits. "I'll go and get us some breakfast. I've left Orli's things on the chair over there. Come downstairs when you're dressed, okay." Kissing him quickly, she went downstairs.  
  
Picking up the post and the newspaper, Mimi wandered into the kitchen, "Bill, bill, Orlando, Rose, junk, junk, bill...oh why is there never anything interesting?" she mumbled sorting through the letters. She flicked on the radio and set about finding something for breakfast. The radio chatted happily to itself, "and now to the days of our youth. This song was number one twenty- three years ago today. Here we go with Lady Marmalade." Mimi laughed as she remembered how she'd sung that song at their dance show in Rivendell. "Hey sister, go sister..." she sang, dancing round the room, oblivious to the figure in the doorway. "It looked better when you were wearing sequins and that elvish silk," said Legolas leaning against the doorframe. Mimi turned, startled, "I didn't realise I had an audience," she said running her eyes over him, "Fuck, you look sexy!" Legolas stood in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, his long hair pulled back into a band, "I feel weird," he said, "These clothes are so heavy compared to my normal clothes." Mimi walked over to him, wrapped her arms his waist and pulled him close, "You're going to give the girls at the hospital a heart attack but can I make one alteration?" she said reaching up and pulling his hair loose, "There's the Legolas I always loved." She caressed the golden cascade as it tumbled over his shoulders. "You're a demon," said Legolas kissing the back of her hand, "I love you Miranda." "I love you Angel. Hey we'd better eat quick, we can't be late for the children." "I don't know," said Legolas holding her so she couldn't pull away, "It depends if there is anything else to do." He kissed her. Taken by the moment, Mimi jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. Carrying her into the front room, Legolas lay her down on the rug beside the fire. Mimi pulled back, "Angel, we shouldn't. The children..." she said not releasing his shoulders. His lips slid onto her neck and he closed his eyes as her pulse raced against his touch, "Surely they won't mind if we're slightly late," he said. "You're a bad influence on me Legolas Greenleaf." "Good," said Legolas as she pulled him down onto her.  
  
"Fuck!" said Mimi as they raced down the hospital corridors, "We're so late." Legolas slowed beside her and took her hand, "Baby, baby slow down. We're late, so what? We deserve the chance to spend some time together, we have nineteen years to make up for. The children won't mind." "I guess not," said Mimi leaning against his shoulder as his arm went around her waist. She laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Legolas. "I feel as guilty now as I did the day we kept everyone waiting for hours to leave for Rivendell. We're certainly living up to our reputation," said Mimi. "I remember. Aragorn was in such a mood. What was it he said when we arrived? 'Kindly keep your night time activities to the night,' or something like that. It was so embarrassing." "But worth it," said Mimi, "God we were a pair." "It would appear we still are Mellamin," said Legolas as they turned onto Orlando's corridor. They walked into the room. "So you finally decided to make an appearance," said Aragorn, "About bloody time." "Sorry," said Legolas blushing, "We...err... got a little side tracked." "Ooh parents in need of training," said Orlando from his bed, "Public displays or references to affection not allowed." "You can tell he's better," said Mimi, "He's a cheeky sod again." "Can you blame me?" said Orlando, "You're like a pair of teenagers, all hugs and kisses. For God's sake, you've even got your hands in eachother's back pockets. How juvenile." "He's a right miserable bastard at times," said Rose, "Ignore him. I think its sweet that you can rekindle your lost love." "Err...Miranda, is it normal for our children to be discussing our relationship this way?" said Legolas moving from her side and sitting beside Orlando. "No," said Mimi, "And I suggest they change the subject." "At least you look a bit more normal today," said Orlando as Legolas hugged him. "Your Mama forced me into your fashions. Slightly different to what I'm used to I have to say." "I like it," said Rose settling on his lap, "Yesterday you still looked all elvish and princely but today you look like a regular dad." "Is that a good thing?" said Legolas. Rose nodded, "now we can do things as a real family." "You mean we can go out without getting funny looks. We'll have to go shopping and buy you three some new things," said Orlando. "Any excuse," said Mimi, "Have the doctors spoken to you this morning?" "Yep, I can go home. Just keep an eye on me and bring me back if any symptoms return. They're really confused by it all. They wanted to do some more tests but I said no. I was worried they might find a trace of Dad's Miruvor," said Orlando, "Did you bring me anything to wear home?" Mimi threw a bag to him, "Your blue flares and that white top you like." "Thank you. Hey, what day is it today?" Rose looked at her watch, "November fifth. Fireworks night," she said. Orlando's eyes pleaded to his mother, "Can we go to the display at Trafalgar Mama? Please! I will love you forever." "I don't know baby..." "Dad, Aragorn and Arwen will love it. Please Mama! I'm well, the doctors said so. Please!" cried Orlando. Mimi looked over to her friends, "fancy hitting the town tonight guys?" "It would be nice to see London properly. We heard so much about it from you and Roxie," said Arwen, "What do you think Aragorn?" He shrugged, "If Orlando is up to it. Sure, it could be fun." Mimi turned to Legolas, "Angel?" "Like I'd get out of it." "I'll go and get changed," said Orlando getting out of bed and picking up his bag, "Back in two ticks guys." He headed into the bathroom across the corridor. Mimi kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed, "We'll head to the Prince of Wales for a drink afterwards. You could have a few friends come and meet us if you want Rose." "Not tonight. I just want it to be family. I'm not ready to share Papa with them yet but I'll soon have to show him off." "Oh I'm a trophy now am I?" said Legolas. "Hey not everyone's Dad's an elf-prince of the Fellowship," said Rose. "You should show your mother off too. She's an elven princess of the Fellowship, Lady of Rivendell and Duchess of Gondor," said Aragorn. "Duchess of Gondor?" said Mimi, "I don't remember that title." "You wouldn't," said Aragorn, "We made Mirky Duke of Gondor two years ago, it gave him a more prominent place in the government." "Very impressive, but for my titles you are forgetting one," said Mimi, "I was also a go-go dancer." "Oh Mimi you were a wonderful dancer," said Arwen, "you certainly turned a few heads at Rivendell the first time you danced." "She turned my head long before that," said Legolas, "The day she arrived in fact. September thirtieth, when Frodo was ill. For twenty-four days she drove me wild until finally I had the courage to tell her I loved her." Mimi took his hand, "Amin mella lle Angel." "Amin mella lle Miranda." "Oh how sweet!" cried Rose. Legolas laughed and kissed her cheek, "I love you too Rosalia. I cannot wait to show you the wonders of Middle Earth. Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, Gondor, everywhere. You and Orlando will love it." "Great. When are we going?" said Rose. Mimi's face fell, "I hadn't thought about that," she said, "You'll want to go back permanently but we...oh no." Orlando walked back in, dressed in the clothes Mimi had brought him, "why is it so quiet?" he asked. "I think I just put my foot in it," said Rose leaving Legolas and walking to her brother. "What do you mean?" said Orlando hugging her. "Unfortunately Rose brought me back to my senses," said Mimi, "We have a big decision to make. Do we leave here and live in Gondor with your father or do we stay here and try to live between the two worlds?" "Between the two of course," said Orlando, "I can have a career here. I couldn't in Gondor." "We're living in Middle Earth Orlando!" said Rose, "We'll never have to work there and London has so many bad memories. I've seen the White City, you'll love it there, believe me." "What do you want Mama?" said Orlando. Mimi let go of Legolas' hand and averted her eyes from him, "I don't know," she said, "I love Gondor and I could never ask your father to give it up but then there's Damien, my job, the house, my books. So much to leave behind but so much to go for." Legolas got up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed, "whatever you choose I shall not leave you," he said taking her hands, "Even if I have to leave Gondor, Middle Earth, I will. I've lost you once Miranda, I'm not going to lose you again." "Oh Legolas..." "I love you Miranda." "Mimi I know how hard this decision must be for you," said Aragorn, "If you will have us, Arwen and I will stay here until the spring and then leave for home. Would that be enough time for you to decide?" "I hope so," said Mimi, "And you will be most welcome at Minas Mirkwood until then." Orlando pulled a pair of trainers out of his bag. Sitting down on the floor he put them on, tucking away the laces, "Can we leave the decision for tonight please?" he said, "I just want to chill and spend time as a family. We've got so much to catch up on." "If that's what you want sweetheart," said Mimi. Orlando nodded, "I don't want to spend my first night back home thinking about leaving." "Live for today, hey sweetie," said Rose. "Live for today?" said Legolas catching Mimi's eye as he remembered when he'd said those exact words to her in Rivendell. "Its something Damien and Mama taught us. After Liam died, Damien made us both promise that we'd live each day as our last and never stop loving one another. We try to live by it," said Orlando. "You know, I think I like this Damien. He's taught you well," said Legolas. "Perhaps we should invite him to spend the evening with us?" said Arwen, "That is, if everyone wants him to." Everyone agreed. "Let's get you signed out and home then," said Mimi ushering Orlando and the other's out of the door.  
  
"Don't climb over the furniture!" cried Mimi as the twins vaulted over the back of the sofa, "Bloody hooligans!" Orlando stuck his tongue out at her, "You've got enough money to buy a new one." "You'll be back at that hospital if you're not careful," said Mimi laughing, "Rose will you fetch some clothes for Arwen and Aragorn please." "Okay," said Rose running up the stairs. Arwen and Aragorn settled on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. "So what do you think of our humble abode?" said Orlando curling his long legs underneath him and resting his head on a cushion. "Its lovely," said Arwen, "A lot smaller than home." "I can't wait to see Ecthelian. Mama describes it in her books and it sounds gorgeous, like something out of a fairytale." "What is it about the Tolkien side of the family and fairytales?" said Legolas sitting beside Orlando. Orlando looked at him quizzically, "what are you talking about Daddy dear?" "Ah so your mother hasn't told you about the famous fairytale!" "And if His Royal Highness knows best he'll keep it to himself," said Mimi from the kitchen. "You're not going to take that are you Dad? Come on tell me, she can't boss you about," said Orlando. "Well she..." "Legolas!" "Hey, the boy needs to be informed. I've no doubt you've told him every stupid thing I've done," said Legolas. "Now Angel, even I can't talk fast enough to fit all your stupid comments into eighteen years." "Is this going to descends into a domestic?" said Orlando. "I've learnt to ignore her," said Legolas, "Anyway, before your Mama came to Middle Earth she wanted to live in a fairytale, marry a prince and live in an ivory tower. Well she had to make do with a white tower but two out of three isn't bad." "Aww how cute. Did she wear a daft pink dress and hang off her balcony crying 'Legolas, Legolas wherefore art thou Legolas'?" said Orlando throwing himself off the sofa in a mock faint. "She wasn't quite that bad," said Legolas pulling him back up. Legolas leaned back as he felt Mimi pull gently on his hair. "For that Mister Greenleaf I'm going to have to ignore you," she said. "Is that a promise?" asked Legolas. "Orlando looked confused, "You want her to ignore you?" "Don't go there Orlando," said Aragorn, "Its an old relationship thing." "Not again. You two are terrible!" "Less of the back chat you," said Mimi cuffing him playfully round the head, "you'd better go and ring Damien. Tell him to come over here for dinner and then we'll head for Trafalgar." "What are we having for grub?" said Orlando not moving. "Veggie lasagne." "Aww Mama! You know I don't eat that stuff," whined Orlando. "Well you can like it my dear. I have three vegetarians to cook for tonight rather than one. Go and ring Damien." "Yes Mama," said Orlando leaving the room, defeated. Mimi placed a tray of tea things on the table and set about serving her friends, "I'm afraid I can't offer you any strange elven infusions but this stuff tastes alright." "Orlando didn't seem too happy about dinner," said Aragorn, "One elven tradition he doesn't follow." "No he's got too much of my carnivorous Andalusian blood in him. He may look like his father but he's very much got the blood of a Spanish gypsy. Rose on the other hand, is the strictest vegetarian and very true to elven tradition," said Mimi. "Mama what should I get for Arwen?" came Rose's voice from upstairs. "A pair of jeans or something. Just casual stuff," said Mimi. "Okay send them up." Mimi looked over to her friends, "go and get Londonified then. They won't be palace quality but you won't look so conspicuous." "I'm sure they'll be fine," said Aragorn as he and Arwen headed upstairs. Orlando's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Hiya huney how are you?... I feel fantastic...oh as always...Mama wondered if you wanted to come over for dinner and then the fireworks at Trafalgar...yep...I know isn't he?... You should have been there..." Mimi turned her attention back to Legolas as Orlando launched into a long narrative about Legolas' healing potions. "He could talk for Britain," she said settling against him. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I remember someone else who used to be like that," he said, "He reminds me so much of you darling, his smile, his mannerisms, everything." Mimi sat up and took his hands, "Legolas, Angel, there's something you need to know about Orlando," she said, her eyes intense, "And you're not going to like it." "What?" said Legolas her change of mood frightening him. "Well he's a dancer and a musician and he's grown up in the theatre, without a real father figure and he's..." "Mama! Damien wants to know what time to come over," called Orlando. "Tell him five o'clock," said Mimi over her shoulder. "Mama says five...okay see you then sweetie, bye." Orlando wandered back in, "Am I interrupting something important?" he asked noticing his parents' joined hands and troubled expression. Mimi managed a weak smile, "No baby. Hey, how about you take Papa downstairs and show him that piano of your's and sing him a couple of your songs." "That'd be cool," said Orlando, "Come on Dad, you'll find I'm quite a little Mozart." He grabbed Legolas' hand and dragged him to the basement door. Before going down, Legolas turned to Mimi but she shook her head, "I'll be down in a moment," she called as he turned to leave. Several minutes passed until she heard the sound of Orlando's piano. Getting to her feet, she wandered over to the fireside and lay her head on the mantelpiece. Glancing up at a picture of Roxie, she spoke to it, "I really need your counsel sister. I can't tell him about Orlando. He's so proud of him, to tell him, I'd betray them both. Its my fault he's like that because I couldn't give him a father." "You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" said Aragorn from the base of the stairs, "What's troubling you my friend?" "Its Legolas." Aragorn came over and put an arm around her shoulders, "Legolas? What? Has something happened between you? Everything seemed so great this morning. You were so close, like you always were." "Its nothing like that. Our relationship is great, its just Orlando. There's something I need to tell Legolas about him but I can't," said Mimi. "What is it? Maybe I could help." "Promise not to tell?" said Mimi. "I promise." "Cross your heart?" Aragorn marked a cross on his chest, "Cross my heart." "He's gay. He's like Damien," said Mimi pulling away. "Shit! That's a bit deeper than I thought it was going to be," muttered Aragorn. "It wouldn't be so bad if Legolas hadn't made that comment about not seeing it in Middle Earth. I'm worried he might not take it too well when he finds out his own son is..." "He won't mind," said Aragorn hugging her, "That comment was merely an observation. Come on Mimi, you and I both know Legolas holds very little against people, especially those he loves. It'll shock him but he'll accept it. He loves you, he loves Orlando. Tell him. It'd be better if you get it over with sooner rather than later." "I suppose," said Mimi, "But I don't want Orli there when I tell him." "Send Orlando to me. Tell him I want to talk to him about the journey to Gondor. Go now, its for the best," said Aragorn. "Thank you Aragorn," said Mimi wandering to the basement door, "I've missed you my friend." "I've missed you too Mimi. Go on, we've learnt the hard way that time waits for no-one." Mimi waved and then went downstairs. The sound of Orlando's voice met her,  
  
"But in dreams,  
I still here your name,  
And in dreams,  
We will meet again..."  
  
"That's wonderful. You have quite a talent. The arrangement's wonderful," said Legolas as he sat beside Orlando. "Mama used to sing it when we were little but she stopped because it made her cry. Its stayed with me though and a few months ago O decided to see if I could play it. I hope to sing it to someone one day, the way you sang it to Mama," said Orlando leaning his head on his shoulder. "You will do, one day," said Legolas. "I'm so glad you're here Dad." Mimi's choked sob caught their attention. "Hey sweetheart," said Legolas turning to face her. "My God you don't know how it feels to see you two finally together," said Mimi, "I've never seen such a wonderful picture." Orlando wrapped his arms around Legolas' shoulders, "Well you're going to be seeing it a lot more often because I'm not letting him go anywhere." Legolas reached up and took his hand, "Oh well, I've been told. Is something troubling you Mellamin? You look a little worried." Mimi shook her head, "No, no there's nothing wrong. Orli, Aragorn wanted a word, something about Gondor. I said I'd send you up." Orlando got up and walked to the stairs, "Hey you two. Piano's out of bounds for anything other than music okay!" he said running up the stairs before a smack from Mimi could reach his legs. "He has so much spirit in him," said Legolas walking over to Mimi, "Very elven. He would love Lothlorien." Mimi resisted as he tried to hug her. "Miranda? Are you alright my love? What is it you wanted to tell me about Orlando?" "There's something you need to know about him and, before you judge him, I want you to now that its my fault. I couldn't give him a stable father figure. I dragged him into the theatre and made him dance, and I..." "Miranda, darling, I don't understand you. What are you trying to say?" "Please don't hate him, he's our son," said Mimi, her green eyes dulled by tears. "Hate Orlando? I could never hate him. I love him and Rose and you more than anything. Please what is it? You're scaring me!" said Legolas taking her hands. Mimi stared into his eyes, "He's gay. He's gay and it is my fault, I've been the most terrible mother. Don't blame him, blame..." Legolas' kiss silenced her, "Its okay my love. I know already." "You know? How?" said Mimi confused. "He told me before he started singing. I mentioned something about looking forward to seeing Damien again and he told me he had to tell me the truth about himself. Okay I was shocked but I don't hate him. He wanted my approval and I gave it. What right have I to judge people? His happiness is my only concern, where-so-ever he finds it," said Legolas brushing the tears from her cheeks, "I wasn't that monstrous when we were younger that you think I'd hate my own son for something like that, was I?" "Of course not! Oh Angel you don't know what this means to me. I've been so worried and...oh God I'm just so relieved," said Mimi hugging him tightly. "And what's all this shit about you being a bad mother? You've raised my elven, artistic and gravely ill children through things even the spirits couldn't understand. If you're not a good mother then I don't know who could be. You're a wonderful mother." "That goes double for us!" came Rose's voice from the stairs. "Have you two been listening?" said Mimi turning to see the twins in the doorway. Rose nodded, "Oh yeah. Can't have any privacy in the Tolkien house I'm afraid." "I don't know whether to hug you or hit you," said Mimi. "I can answer that," said Orlando as he and Rose ran into the parents' waiting arms.  
  
CHAPTER SIX.  
  
Several hours passed and they all sat in the main room awaiting Damien's arrival. That is to say that Orlando and Rose waited, Mimi was constantly flitting in and out of the kitchen and their guests were too fascinated by their new discovery, television. "Rose darling this is amazing," said Legolas as he circled the set, trying to work out where the pictures were coming from. Rose giggled and pulled him back down onto the sofa, "Are you trying to act anymore foreign? You're not very good at this inconspicuous thing are you?" "Hey, I'm with you guys, I can't see why I can't be inquisitive. I want to see what you've grown up with." "I thought you said you didn't have magic in your world Mimi," said Arwen. "Its not magic," said Mimi leaning on the kitchen doorframe and drying her hands on a tea towel, "Just technology. Radio waves and such like." "Ooh hark at you!" said Orlando, "All intelligence now that your friends are here." The tea towel caught him round the head, "Cheeky orc!" "Child abuse!" cried Orlando, "Sort her out for me Dad, she can't hit me." Legolas was about to speak when he felt Mimi's hands on his shoulders, "Think very carefully about your comeback my Angel. It's a bit cold to be sleeping in the garden." Legolas gave her an innocent stare, "Did I say I was getting involved? Fight your own battles Orli." "Good answer. See Orlando, your father knows his place," said Mimi triumphantly. "Aww Dad! You're useless! I thought with you back I'd have a decent male ally against the female domination in this house," whined Orlando. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said the twins in unison. "I'm closer," said Rose running to the door and opening it, "Hey Damien come on in." "Hello darling," said Damien kissing her cheek, "You're looking well. Its bloody brass monkeys out there this evening." "Well we've got a fire going so you can warm up in here," said Rose hanging up his coat. Damien wandered into the front room and his eyes lighted as he saw Orlando, "Hey little one, its great to see you back on your feet." Orlando ran to his arms, "I've missed you so much Damien its untrue!" "I've missed you too. I can't believe you're better, how do you feel?" said Damien kissing his forehead. "Like I'm on cloud nine! I'm well again. I've spoken to Marie and the show's going great and my Dad's home to stay." "Where is the old pointy eared bow twanger?" said Damien scanning the room. Legolas waved from behind the sofa, "Hey Damien," he said. "Hiya. So I see you've discovered the dumb box." "The what?" said Legolas sitting up and looking over at him. "He means the television," said Mimi getting up from the back of the sofa and hugging Damien, "Mr McGuire here doesn't believe in it." "I can't see why you need a television when you have two fantastically talented children," said Damien flopping on a floor cushion. Mimi sat down on the sofa, "I want to see the musical when its cast and finished, no previews thank you," she said wrapping an arm around Legolas as he lay against her, "I don't even know what its about." "And you're not going to until opening," said Rose, "It's a surprise." "Musical?" said Aragorn, "What's a musical?" "It's a play with songs in it. Damien, Rose and Orli have been working on one for a while but I'm not allowed to see what it is." "That's a bit unfair," said Arwen. "It won't be when we perform. We're cast and rehearsals have been going on for about four months. Our friend, Marie, has been looking after things while we've been away but the boss is back on Monday. We go to opening on January tenth," said Orlando. "Good. We'll be able to see it," said Legolas, "Are all three of you performing?" "The twins are, although it was touch and go with Orlando for a while," said Damien, "He's our lead male. I, however, am on direction. I'm too ill to keep up with these youngsters anymore." "We can chat about our theatrical exploits over dinner," said Mimi hustling them into the dining room.  
  
Having faced the tube and the crowds of central London, they finally succeeded in reaching Trafalgar Square. "My God look at this place," said Arwen gripping onto Aragorn's arm, "Its amazing. Who's the guy on top of the pillar?" "That's Nelson. He's an Admiral, who commanded the British fleet at the Battle of Trafalgar, hence the squares name and the statue," said Rose, as she stood huddled between Damien and Orlando, "God I'm fucking freezing!" "You need a pet elf like your Mama's got," said Damien gesturing over to Mimi who was hidden in Legolas' arms. They looked on as Mimi raised her face to him, speaking in elvish. "What the fuck is she going on about?" said Damien. "She's telling him she loves him and she's missed him. General mushy crap really," said Orlando, "Ooh why do they have to do that in public?" "Do what?" said Damien turning back and seeing them kiss, "Oh that." "Its so embarrassing." "Its sweet," said Rose, "They're in love." "They're old!" "Barely," said Damien, "Your Mama's only just forty." "But Dad's two thousand, nine hundred and fifty-one!" said Orlando. "Bloody hell he looks good for his age. He should do an advert for Olay," said Damien. "Oh God they're at it again," cried Orlando, "Can you do something Damien? Please? I'm gonna hurl." "Very well. Oi Leggie Lou Lou! Mimi! Stop eating eachother and be sociable." Legolas pulled away from Mimi, "Leggie Lou Lou?" he said looking bemused. "Ignore him," said Mimi, "He's just being a bastard. He calls everyone stupid names. He's just jealous because I've forsworn his bed." "Love to Mrs Greenleaf but your husband wouldn't approve and you're missing one vital appendage." "Speaking of vital appendages," said Orlando gripping Damien's shoulder and pointing wildly over to a fountain, "I've just spotted a U.F.O!" "A U.F.O?" said Legolas, "What's that?" "An unattached, fit, object," said Damien, "And fuck me is he gorgeous!" "Wouldn't mind if he did," said Orlando but then his face fell as a girl walked over and kissed the object of their attentions. "Why are all the cute one's taken?" groaned Orlando. "And straight?" said Damien. "Oh God here we go!" cried Mimi, "Please don't launch into how being gay is so unfair. I can't cope with you two when you get like that." "Okay, okay. No soap boxes tonight. We'll behave," said Damien, "Now come over here and look as if you know us. I want to get to know my God children's father." Legolas and Mimi rejoined the group but, before they could speak, the sky exploded with fireworks. Mimi, her mind wandering back to their celebrations at Gondor, took Legolas' face in her gloved hands and kissed him, "Do you remember the fireworks we had at Gondor?" "Which one's?" said Legolas, "Gandalf's or the one's that went off in my mind when we were finally alone?" Mimi giggled, "Well I was referring to the first but the latter have the better memory." "And are more welcomely relived," said Legolas hugging her tightly. Mimi nuzzled against his neck. "Stop it! Your nose is freezing!" "That's because its like bloody Caradhas out here," said Mimi shifting closer to him as a bitter wind blew threw the square, "It was never this cold in Middle Earth." A great explosion turned their attention back to the fireworks.  
  
At the end of the display, Mimi led them through the streets back to the Prince of Wales. "Settle down and I'll get us some drinks," said Damien, "What do you three drink?" "Whatever," said Aragorn, "I doubt you'll have any elven wine here." "It would be illegal if we did," said Mimi, "That stuff was lethal. One glass and I was well away." "Might have to try some of that when we get to Gondor," said Rose. "Don't let her get too drunk," said Damien, "She gets obscene when she's had a few. So what should I buy? You know them best Mimi." "Hmm? Just get us a bottle of white wine. It's the closest thing I suppose. No turning your nose up at it though Legolas Greenleaf, I know you fancy yourself as a bit of an expert!" said Mimi. "I don't think I am, I know I am," retorted Legolas. Damien laughed and headed off to the bar. The group sat in trivial conversation until Orlando's attention was drawn to the door. He paled dramatically, "Fuck! Mama!" he said grabbing her hand. "Orlando, language! What's the matter?" "Over there," said Orlando pointing to the door. "Oh no," said Mimi getting to her feet. "Who is it?" said Legolas finally noticing the group of men that had just walked in. "Brad," said Mimi, "My ex." Legolas moved to get up, "You mean that's the bastard who..." "Leave it Angel. I don't think they've seen us." Damien came back over with a tray of drinks, "What's up Mimi? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Mimi pointed to the door and, as she did, Brad noticed her. "Oh God not tonight!" said Damien, "Orlando, Rose go and sit with your Dad and Aragorn." He pulled Mimi down into her seat. "Damien I..." "Just ignore him Mimi. You created enough trouble last time," said Damien holding her back. The twins moved to either side of their father. "What's going on?" said Legolas as Orlando gripped his hand, fear lighting his delicate features. "They're not nice people," said Rose, "Are you okay Orli?" "I'm fucking petrified!" said Orlando as the men walked over. "Why if it isn't the prostitute and her little gay friends," said Brad, slurring his words, "I believe your son and I have some business to finish Mimi my sweet." "Go away Brad," said Mimi, "You have no right to threaten him." "I'm just doing the nation a favour. The fewer there are of these perverts the better for all." Mimi was quickly on her feet, "The world would be a lot better without people like you!" "What did you say?" said Brad, "No-one speaks to me like that. Especially not some fucking, passed it whore!" Legolas was by Mimi's side in an instant, "Don't talk to her like that." "And who the fuck are you? Another of these fucking perverts?" "I'm Miranda's husband," said Legolas, his height making Brad seem tiny. "Leave it huney," said Mimi, "He's not worth the effort." Legolas didn't move. "Dad please, just ignore them," pleaded Orlando. Legolas turned to him. "Please Papa!" Seeing the desperation in his son's eyes, Legolas back down. As he passed Mimi, he spotted her hand gripped tightly around something that was cleverly concealed within the folds of her shirt. Sitting back down he could see better the beautiful, golden hilts of her filigreed daggers. "We don't want any trouble," she said, "Just let us leave now and we won't get in your way anymore." Brad curled her hair around his fingers, "I don't know about that. You see my friends here are quite offended by the existence of that boy of your's. Now I promised them a fight and they want one. I could, however, convince them otherwise, if you're willing. You're looking very sexy tonight Mimi." "In your dreams!" hissed Mimi slapping his hand away. "Now that wasn't very..." Before Brad could finish, Mimi flipped him easily onto his back and pinned him down. He tried to force her off but she struck him mercilessly in the stomach, winding him. He fell back in pain. "Bitch!" hissed one of the men behind her. He pulled her to her feet but Mimi sent him down on top of Brad, "Anyone else?" she said turning to the group. They were silent. "What a woman!" said the bar man, who had been watching the whole escapade with amusement. Mimi sketched him a dignified bow, "Thank you Sir. Come on guys, let's find another bar," she said pulling on her coat. She knelt down to Brad, "Now Bradley darling, I do believe your business with my family is concluded but if you think otherwise, I'm always open to negotiation." Brad turned his face away. "That's a good boy," said Mimi patting him on the head. She joined her friends outside. "Whoa! Mama!" cried Orlando, "You showed them. I didn't know you could fight like that." "It was hardly a fight Orlando. Just a few defence moves I learnt in Middle Earth." "My God you were so brave," said Rose, "What if one of them had had a knife?" "I don't think your mother was ever in any real danger," said Legolas, "Tell me Miranda, do you still do that precious little war cry whenever you pull your daggers on someone?" "Excuse me!" said Damien, "That sounds frightfully rude." "I can't hide anything from you can I Angel?" said Mimi pulling her dagger belt form beneath her coat. "What are they?" said Orlando looking in amazement at the decorated hilts. "Elven daggers," said Legolas, "But how did you get them? My Father's archers had our weapons before you left." "They took your's from me. I'd put mine in my bag the night before we found Elrond so, when we thought there was a threat, I grabbed your's rather than mine. I found these in my bag when I got back here, I never leave the house without them. Force of habit I'm afraid," said Mimi fastening them back round her waist and concealing them once more. "It's a good thing too," said Arwen, "With people like that around I wouldn't feel safe without an entire army around me. What type of world is this? What was those guys' problem?" "Unfortunately there are some people in this world who view homosexuality in a less than rosy light," said Damien, "And feel it their duty to... deal with us. They set upon Orlando about six months back. He was ill and couldn't do much. Luckily Rose and I arrived with a couple of the guys from college and scared the buggers shitless. They were out for revenge tonight but I've never seen them go for us when there are so many men around." "Brad stunk of alcohol tonight. He was so pissed, I don't think he could see straight," said Mimi leading them to a crossroad. She glanced up at the street sign, "Damien huney," she said, "Take Arwen, Aragorn and the twins to Hyde Park, we'll meet you in the café. There's something I need to show Legolas." "Sure but where are you going?" "Soho. Moonshine." "Oh, right." "Mama are you...?" "Hush Orlando. Papa knows about my past. I just want to show it to him, make my peace. We won't be long." "Okay but be careful. Its not nice down there." "I'll look after her," said Legolas taking her hand. "Bye darlings," said Mimi. "See ya Mama," said Rose as they headed off down separate roads.  
  
"I remember this place," said Legolas as they wandered down the bustling Soho streets, "And I still don't like it." Mimi was silent. Legolas tightened his grip on her hand, "Darling you don't have to show me if you feel uncomfortable being here." "I want you to see what I did Angel. I think your opinion of me is slightly blurred," said Mimi. "Oh no, we're not getting into one of those, 'I'm less than worthy' conversations are we?" said Legolas, "Miranda, I love you okay. I've loved you for twenty years. Do you really think that's going to change when I see what you used to do to survive? Come on baby, let's go and see the others." Mimi stopped and turned to him, "Are you sure?" "Completely. The past is the past Miranda, it is of no consequence. You're my only future." "How poetic!" said Mimi hugging him, "You always were far too romantic even before we were together. I'll never forget the night we had dinner together at Rivendell. If I had a pound for every time you made my heart race, I'd never have had to write my books." "You? What about me? You looked so beautiful that night by the end I was desperate to kiss you. If it hadn't been for that damn arrow it would have been one of the most amazing nights of my life." Mimi brushed his hair back from his face, "When you sent me away when you got that letter it broke my heart. I thought you didn't love me." "That's the reason I sent you away. I couldn't see you hurt. I thought my grief would kill me that night." "But it didn't and, in the end, we finally got it together," said Mimi kissing him, "Come on Angel, our children are waiting for us...Fuck!" Legolas turned as he heard glass smashing behind him. A large group poured out of a nearby bar and a fight started. Mimi grabbed his hand, "Let's get out of here," she cried as the fight moved towards them. The group behind caught up fast as they ran. Mimi turned sharply, dragging Legolas into an alleyway. She ran to the end and pulled him into the shadows, "My God that was so close," she said hugging him tightly, "Are you okay?" "Fine, a bit out of breath though. I'm not as young or fit as I used to be. Are you alright?" Mimi nodded as she lay her head on his shoulder. She gasped as she saw three men walk into the alley, each brandishing a knife, "Fuck!" she hissed. Pulling Legolas against her, she kissed him hard. "What was that in aid of?" he said as she released him. "Just kiss me and listen," said Mimi. Legolas bent and began running gentle kisses across her neck. "Can you hear footsteps?" said Mimi. "Uh-huh." "They've got knives and they mean business. I need you to reach for my daggers, you're better than I am at dealing with more than one opponent." "Where are they?" said Legolas reaching up under her coat. "Round my back, under my shirt." Legolas' hands closed around the two warm, metal hilts, "Got them. Where are they?" Mimi dropped her voice to a whisper, "About two metres away. Don't kill them, just scare them and we'll break for the street. Okay, they're nearly on us..." "Well what have we here?" "Now!" cried Mimi. Legolas pulled the daggers from behind her back and she fled for the street. She heard a struggle in the alley and Legolas' unmistakable war cry. Turning, she tried to get back in but before she could, Legolas ran out. "Move it huney!" he said pushing her along the street. They ran full tilt for ages until they reached the station at Tottenham Court Road. The daggers flashed white in Legolas' hands as Mimi grabbed them off him, "Shit! Hide them," she said rehilting them behind her, "Did they hurt you?" Legolas hugged her tightly, "No I'm alright," he said burying his face in her hair, "They freaked the second they saw your daggers. I didn't even have to use them." "I should never have taken us down there," said Mimi gripping onto his coat, "I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry sweetheart. I can't believe you used to work down there, its so dangerous," said Legolas pulling back from her and wrapping an arm around her waist as they descended into the station. "Please don't tell the others about this," said Mimi, "I'd feel like such a fool." "Hey, you know you can trust me with your secrets. There are some things we've done that I'm definitely taking to the grave," said Legolas. "Helms Deep," said Mimi. "Precisely," laughed Legolas.  
  
"Where are they?" said Rose as she sat beside the café's warm log fire. "Perhaps they went inside," said Aragorn. "The club's boarded up. It hasn't been used for years," said Damien, "And Mimi wouldn't take him into any of the other clubs." "Its probably just the underground acting up," said Orlando. "I don't like the underground," said Arwen, "Elves aren't good at confined spaces." "Sorry we're late guys," said Mimi as she and Legolas came into the café, "the tubes were murder." "Told you," said Orlando, "Do you want a drink you two?" "Are you buying?" "Yep. I'm feeling generous," said Orlando pulling a handful of change from his trouser pocket. "Angel we should be parted more often, it has a wonderful affect on the children. Two espressos please Orlando darling," said Mimi taking off her coat and sitting down next to Legolas. "Did you enjoy the fireworks?" asked Damien. "They're sparklers compared to Middle Earth," said Mimi, "We had Gandalf on fireworks at Gondor, now that was a display." "Was it really that good?" said Rose, "What colour were they?" "Every colour you can imagine," said Legolas, "Gold, magenta, turquoise, emerald, everything." "Will we have fireworks when we go back to Gondor Uncle Aragorn?" said Rose turning to him. "If you wish it Rose," said Aragorn, "I'm sure we'll be having quite a few parties to welcome you and your mother home."  
  
Having sat for hours, the group finally decided to head for home. "Wait!" said Orlando as they headed down the path, "There's something I want to show Dad." "What?" said Mimi. "Our secret place," said Orlando. "Very well," said Mimi, "But be quick. I suppose you want to go too Rose." Rose nodded. "Close your eyes Dad," said Orlando. "Why?" said Legolas. "Because it's a secret. Close your eyes." "Okay," said Legolas shutting his eyes and extending his hands out to his son, "Just don't lead me into anything." Orlando took his hands, "We promise. We'll meet you back at home okay Mama?" "Okay. Have fun Legolas." "I'll try." "Come on Dad, its not far."  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't far," said Legolas after being led for ten minutes in darkness. "We're nearly there," said Orlando leading him into a clearing, "Okay, open your eyes." Legolas opened his eyes and saw a beautifully carved statue covered with animals and birds of every kind and tiny nymph like figures. He ran his hand over the carvings, "This is wonderful. What is it?" "The Peter Pan statue. Mama and Damien always brought us here when we were young. We used to play hide and seek here, that's why we call it our secret place. Now I come here when I need to think," said Orlando. "Peter Pan? That sounds familiar." "The boy who never grew up, lived in Neverland and fought Captain Hook," said Rose. "Yes, I remember. Miranda once told the hobbits that story when we were camping beside the Misty Mountains. Wasn't there an elf of some sort in it?" said Legolas. "There was a pixie, Tinkerbell," said Orlando. "A pixie is an elf, at least that's another name for us in Middle Earth," said Legolas sitting down on a nearby bench. "But pixies are tiny and have wings," said Rose. Legolas shook his head, "Yet another demonstration of the human inability to distinguish between elves and nymphs. I wish you two had grown up in Middle Earth, you could have learnt our magic." "You do magic?" said Rose. "A bit. Pass me that leaf," said Legolas pointing to a brown, dried leaf on the floor. Rose handed it to him. "Now watch carefully," said Legolas closing his hand around it. Closing his eyes, he muttered something in elvish and opened his hand. In place of the leaf lay a delicate pink rose bud. Legolas handed it to his daughter, "A rose for my Rose," he said. "Wow! I can't believe you just did that," said Rose sitting beside him and putting her arms around his neck. Legolas hugged her tightly. He released her as he felt Orlando sit beside him. "Can I have a hug too?" he said. Legolas pulled an arm away from Rose and wrapped it around Orlando's shoulders, "I love you both so much," he said kissing them both.  
  
"Dirty stop outs!" said Mimi as Legolas and the twins came into the house, "Where've you been?" "Talking. I've heard many stories about you my love," said Legolas, "Where are the others." "Damien's gone home and Aragorn and Arwen have gone to bed, they crashed out when we got home," said Mimi. "You look like you're on the verge of crashing out yourself," said Orlando hugging her. "I'm exhausted. Can you give your Papa one of your T-shirts to wear tonight?" said Mimi herding them all upstairs. Rose went off to her room as Mimi, Legolas and Orlando went up to the attic rooms. Orlando went into his room and threw a T-shirt through the door to Mimi. "Thank you baby. I'll come and say goodnight in a minute." "Okay," came the reply. "You still put them to bed?" said Legolas as they walked into their room. "It's a force of habit with Orlando," said Mimi changing into her nightdress, "Rose takes herself off but I had to check Orlando's machines and stuff before he went off. Tonight will be the first night he hasn't been on his ventilator for three years. I hope he sleeps." "He'll be fine," said Legolas. "I'll see you in a minute," said Mimi leaving the room and going next door.  
  
"Are you okay Orli?" she asked seeing him sitting on the window ledge, staring out at the moon. He turned to hr and smiled, "I'm fine just a bit...I don't know." "A bit what?" "Nervous. I haven't been to a proper dance class other than with Damien for five years, I'll be so behind." "No you won't, you'll pick things up quick enough and hey, you've got tomorrow to get ready. Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll call the hospital and get them to pick up your equipment, you won't need it anymore," said Mimi walking over and hugging him. She felt him shake with sobs, "What's the matter huney?" she asked wiping away his tears. "I'm just so happy. I'm alive, I'm not going to die," said Orlando. "Oh baby," said Mimi kissing his forehead, "Look, you're making me cry too. Papa's going to think we're a right emotional lot with all these tears." "I'm an artist," said Orlando, "I'm allowed to be emotional." "Well then my little Sondheim. Its time for would be Olivier winners to be in bed," said Mimi walking to the door. Orlando got into bed, "Night Mama." "Goodnight precious. I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah and not too much noise, okay?" Mimi flicked the light off, "Keep your innuendoes to yourself."  
  
"He definitely got the cheeky streak from you," said Mimi closing her bedroom door behind her. "I was never cheeky," said Legolas propping himself upon an elbow. He yawned, "God I'm tired. You're a bad influence on me Miranda Jane Tolkien!" Mimi climbed into bed beside him, "Oh yes of course. I'm the evil mortal who corrupted you with my dances." "And your eyes," said Legolas pulling her close. Mimi ran her fingers down his cheek "I wonder which beautiful elf I'll dream of tonight," she said letting her fingers stray onto the chain around his neck. "Dream?" said Legolas, "A dream of babies crying." Mimi looked at him quizzically, "Are you alright Angel?" "You had a dream about Sauron once, separating us and of babies crying," he said sitting up, "But it wasn't Sauron, it was Thranduil and that black day at Mirkwood. The cries must have been the twins. You saw all this before it happened only I was too stupid to realise." Mimi took his hand and kissed the back of it, "Who was telling me earlier that the past is the past and that it is of no consequence?" she said pulling him back down. "I know its just..." began Legolas but Mimi pressed a finger to his lips. "Its just nothing my love. Okay, looking back my dream could have been a premonition but then again it might just be coincidence. We're together now and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. We're still young, we could try for another baby, start over. I'm sure Rose and Orli would love to have another sibling. Don't dwell on the past Angel, not now we have a future." "You really want another baby? I could be a father again." "Uh-huh. Now kiss me goodnight and go to sleep, you look exhausted." Legolas traced the thin line of moonlight on her cheek with kisses before pressing his lips to her's, "Goodnight Miranda." "Goodnight Angel."  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN.  
  
So the weekend passed by but on Monday Legolas thought he was once again at the battle of Helms Deep when cries from downstairs woke him. Reaching beside him, he searched for Mimi but she wasn't there. Sitting up and rubbing the last dusts of sleep from his eyes, he heard the cries again, it was Mimi's voice. "Orlando! Rosalia! If you're not down here in two minutes I swear I'm going to come and drag you out of bed by those pretty elven plaits of your's!" "I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez fucking keep your wig on!" cried Orlando from the next room. Legolas heard the door slam and the sound of feet running down the stairs. "So this is what I've missed," he said to himself changing into his new clothes, "Absolute carnage." Running Mimi's brush through his hair, he stared into the mirror, "you don't belong here Legolas Greenleaf," he said pushing his hair behind his ears. "Morning Papa!" cried Rose running at him from the door and hugging him. "Here's trouble," laughed Legolas spinning her round, "Your hair looks pretty this morning." He ran a finger along the tiny plaits pinned tightly to her head. "Arwen did them for me. Are you coming down to breakfast?" "You bet, I'm starving," said Legolas as they walked to the door. "Oh Papa?" "Yes Rose?" "You do belong here, even if you don't feel that way yet," said Rose taking his hand.  
  
"Hey sleepy head," said Mimi as they entered the kitchen. The room was filled with the sweet smell of something Legolas couldn't place and the gentle music of the radio, "Did Rose wake you?" "No your screams did!" said Legolas kissing her. "Hey, hey, hey!" said Orlando banging the end of his fork impatiently against the table, "Save that for later. Feed me!" "You're old enough to feed yourself Master Tolkien," said Mimi remaining in Legolas' arms." "Pancakes on plate now, slave!" said Orlando pulling a face at her. "Pleasant child isn't he?" said Mimi disengaging herself from Legolas and flipping a final pancake onto a plate and placing them in the centre of the table, "Don't hog them all," she warned as Orlando's eyes lighted at the pile. Legolas sat down and pulled Mimi onto his lap. "I thought you, Aragorn, Arwen and I could hit the shops while Tweedledum and Tweedledummer are at college," said Mimi. "Don't you have to go to work?" said Legolas. "Not today. Ever since Orlando became more reliant on hospital treatment I had to go part time. I only work Tuesdays and Thursdays." "Which is better for us," said Rose, "She picks on us when she's teaching. She's nasty in the class room." "No I'm not, its just that you thought you could slack off and I'd turn a blind eye...Orlando how many of those have you eaten?" said Mimi as Orlando tried to fit an entire pancake in his mouth. "Not many," he said blushing. "Let him eat," said Legolas, "He needs to put some weight on." "See, Dad's on my side, so there!" said Orlando. "And I agree that you need to put some weight on but you don't need coronary heart disease. You want food? Eat something healthy," said Mimi. "Or be like me," said Rose. "What? Veggie? No bloody thank you! Manky, horrible, green stuff. Yuck, yuck, yuck!" said Orlando getting up from the table, "What time is Damien picking us up?" "In about ten minutes," said Mimi getting to her feet and straightening Orlando's collar, "Make sure you wrap up warm." "Mama don't fuss. I can dress myself you know," said Orlando fidgeting. "Call me if you get tired or you don't feel well. I'll have my mobile with me." Orlando took her hands, "Mama I'll be fine. I'm better now so don't worry." "Okay, okay but just in case..." "Mama chill! I'll call you, I promise. Scout's honour," said Orlando mock saluting. "You were never a scout," said Mimi, "but okay, I'm cool. Now both of you, coats and scarves on, I don't want you getting flu." Rose hugged Legolas and Mimi and left the room. "Bye Mama," said Orlando hugging her, "Buy me something nice. I might be a bit late. Damien said he's had to do a bit of recasting for the show so I might need to vet our new friend." "Okay huney. Have a good day," said Mimi as the doorbell rang, "That'll be Damien." Orlando turned to Legolas and hugged him, "No running off to Gondor, you understand?" "No way. Say hi to Damien for me. I'll see you tonight and please take things easily, that drug hasn't made you immortal you know." "I know, I'll be good," said Orlando hugging him again. "Go on you'd better go. Damien's waiting," said Legolas disengaging himself from his son. "Okay, bye," said Orlando as he left. "Its not everyday a boy finds out that his idol is his father," said Mimi as she watched Legolas' bemused expression, "I don't think he quite believes you're real yet. Come on Angel, let's paint the town."  
  
The day passed by, Mimi and her friends in the hustle and bustle of London and Rose and Orlando back at the college they loved. As dusk fell over the school, the twins headed to the on campus theatre to meet with Damien and the cast of their musical. "Okay Damien, who's this new beau I have to vet and who's he playing?" said Orlando throwing down his bag and sitting beside Damien at a table covered with scripts and scores. "His name's Connor Stevenson and her's replacing Jimmy," said Damien. "What?! Okay when you said you had to recast someone I didn't think you meant one of the leads! Jimmy was playing Aragorn for God's sake!" "Orlando, chill baby. Connor's good, the best. He's learnt all his lines and blocking already from the others. Give him a chance, for me," said Damien taking his hand. Orlando looked down at their entwined fingers, "Okay. Let me see him." "Connor?" called Damien. A tall, dark boy looked up from where he sat with a group of dancing girls. His hair was short and curly, his eyes deep brown and his skin a flawless rich copper, like he'd been off in some exotic country for the past few weeks. "Whoa!" said Orlando softly, "He's gorgeous." "And available," whispered Damien. "You mean he's..." Damien nodded as Connor wondered over to the table, "Yes boss what is it?" he said. "I'd like you to meet Orlando Tolkien, our writer and our Legolas," said Damien. Connor took Orlando's hand, "Wow! You're Orlando? My God your play's so fantastic. Is it true your Mum wrote the original Lord of the Rings?" "Yep and I adapted it into the musical. I thought Legolas needed a love interest so I created Mimi and focused on their story," said Orlando. "Its wonderful, the show I mean. So sensitive, the way I've heard others talking about your acting, well, it sounds like you could almost be Legolas himself. As for Aragorn, I love him. He's got so many issues to explore, especially with the whole King of Gondor thing and of course the sword is an added bonus," said Connor reluctantly releasing Orlando's hand as he realised he was rambling, "An Immortal Love, it's a nice title. Does your Mum know you've written this based on her stories?" "No, it's a surprise for her...and my Dad, she based her character of Legolas on him," said Orlando averting his gaze from Connor's deep eyes. "Hey, let's get some rehearsing done shall we?" said Damien, "This play won't produce itself."  
  
"Sorry we're late Mama," said Rose as she and Orlando arrived home, "Orli was so busy making cow eyes at our new actor that rehearsals ran over." "Ooh a new love interest," said Mimi, "What's his name huney?" "He's not a love interest!" protested Orlando, "His name's Connor." "Not a love interest?" cried Rose, "I saw your face when Damien introduced you and I don't blame you, he's an absolute god. Tall, dark, tanned, sexy...and gay as anything, he's your perfect man Orlando." Orlando's face darkened, "Just drop it Rosalia! I don't fancy him." "There's no need to get snappy...where are you going?" said Mimi as Orlando fled for the stairs. "To be alone," said Orlando, "There are far too many people in this house." As he turned, he ran straight into Legolas. "Hey Orlando what's the rush? Are you okay?" said Legolas catching his shoulders. "Fine," said Orlando pushing passed him and running upstairs. "What's up with him?" said Legolas hugging Rose and settling down beside Mimi. "I wound him up about a guy at school," said Rose, "And he took it all to heart. He's never got like that before. Should I go and talk to him?" "Leave him for a while," said Mimi, "He needs to calm down a bit." "It'd be better to talk to him now," said Legolas, "His temperament is so much like your's Mellamin, you always responded a lot better if things got sorted quickly. I'll talk to him if you want." "I don't know..." "Let Papa talk to him Mama. Orlando will probably be more willing to open up to him," said Rose. "Okay but come away if he gets snappy again. He once ignored me for an entire week over nothing," said Mimi. "Everything will be fine," said Legolas going upstairs.  
  
Legolas tapped lightly on Orlando's door, "Orli can I come in?" There was no reply so Legolas opened the door and went inside. Orlando lay on his bed with his back to the door. He was crying into his pillow. "Orlando?" "What do you want?" he snapped not turning. Legolas walked around the bed and sat beside him, "I want to know why you're crying?" he said softly. "What does it matter to you?" "It matters a lot to me Orlando. I'm your Father and I love you. I hate seeing you sad. Please, tell me what's wrong." Legolas reached out and touched his arm lightly. Orlando looked up at him, "You'll just think I'm being stupid," he said wiping away his tears. "Try me," said Legolas. Orlando sat up, "Its about a guy I know," he said. Legolas smiled, "You mean a guy you like." "Yeah okay a guy I like. Well, I want to tell him I like him but I can't," said Orlando blushing. "Is this the guy Rose was talking about?" "No! Not Connor, I barely know him. This man I like well he's...oh God I can't tell you!" cried Orlando turning back to his pillow. "Yes you can Orlando and I swear anything you say won't leave my counsel if you don't wish it to," said Legolas. "You wouldn't understand," cried Orlando, "How do you know what its like to love someone but not to be able to touch them and to never have felt so much for someone before?" As Orlando spoke he realised how stupid his comment sounded. He looked up at Legolas, his expression mournful, "I'm sorry Dad, just ignore me." "No I won't ignore you," said Legolas, "Look Orlando perhaps its time you learnt a bit about me." Orlando sat up, "I'm listening." "Well as you know my life all but ended the day I lost your mother. She was the most precious thing in my life. My first love, my wife, the mother of my children but I also lost a lot more that day. Has she ever told you everything that happened at Elbereth that day?" "Not everything," said Orlando, "It hurts her too much so Rose and I don't ask." "This is the first time I've spoken to anyone who wasn't there about it," said Legolas, "When we were captured by my Father do you know who led the party? My brother, Herunumen. So before I even reached Elbereth one sibling had already been lost to me. Then I found out my sister Ceinwyn, my twin, had been sent to the havens to keep her from me. I lost my Mother, my Father, my title, my home and my wife all in one day. I've known loss Orlando and I know how you feel...when you look at Damien." Orlando's eyes widened in fear and surprise, "How do you know about Damien?" "I can see it in your eyes. I've known since I first saw you together that you loved him but that you were too afraid to tell him," said Legolas brushing Orlando's plaits back from his shoulders. "He's still in love with Liam," said Orlando, "He'd never feel anything for me like that." "It's a difficult situation. He's a lot older than you." "That doesn't matter, I...what I feel for him goes deeper than that," said Orlando. "Are you totally sure this is how you feel? It could be that your feelings are down to your desire to be in love. He's been like a father to you for fifteen years, are you sure you really want him as a lover?" said Legolas. Orlando's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know. All I know is that I don't have much time left with him and I'm scared that if I don't tell him before he dies I'll live the rest of my life without ever being able to fall in love again," he said gripping tightly around Legolas' waist and burying his face in his shirt, "I'm scared Dad." "I know, I know," said Legolas hugging him, "But it'll be okay. Whatever you decide to do Mama, Rose and I will always be here for you." "I'm so glad we found you Dad." "So am I Orlando, so am I."  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT.  
  
As the weeks went by the family grew closer and closer. Those from Middle Earth became more accustomed to London life and were now able to keep themselves occupied by visiting the many galleries and museums whilst Mimi worked. They got to know Damien and came to love him as the twins and Mimi did. As for the show, it was more than perfect to Orlando and he managed to retain the secrecy from his parents. He still struggled in vain with his feelings for Damien whilst an emotion he couldn't place grew between him and Connor. Christmas passed by in a flurry of celebration and merriment but Damien's condition worsened and Mimi's worries for him grew greater everyday. With New Year should have come new hope but Damien fell ill with pneumonia and was in hospital. As the day of the play dawned, Mimi and Rose went off to the college but Orlando, claiming a headache, remained at home with Legolas. "We'll see you this evening," called Arwen as she and Aragorn headed for the front door. "Okay. Where are you..." Before Legolas could finish, the door slammed closed, "Fine! Go!" he called after them. Settling back into what had become his favoured chair, Legolas turned his attentions back to the last of Mimi's stories of the Ash Nazg. Before he'd even finished a sentence the phone rang. "God can I not get a moment's peace?" he mumbled reaching beside him and picking up the receiver, "Hello, Minas Mirkwood." "Hello is Mrs Tolkien there please?" said a young, female voice on the other end. "She's at work at the moment," said Legolas, "Can I take a message?" "It's the University College Hospital. I'm calling about Damien McGuire." "Damien? Hang on a second, my son will be able to help you. I'll just fetch him," said Legolas getting to his feet and walking to the stairs, "Orli? Are you awake?" "Just about," called Orlando, "What is it?" "Phone. Its UCH about Damien." Orlando's reply came as a stampede down the stairs. Taking the phone off Legolas, he finished buttoning his shirt with his free hand as he spoke to the girl on the other end, "Hello Orlando Tolkien here...yes I'm registered as next of kin...what?...is he?...yes I'll be straight over...thank you." Hanging up the phone, Orlando dived for the door, pulling on a pair of shoes and his coat. "Where are you going?" asked Legolas. "To the hospital, Damien needs me." "Damien? Is something wrong? I'm coming with you," said Legolas. "No Dad. He asked for me or Mama and it sounds like...I have to go alone okay." Legolas nodded, "Okay. Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" "I don't know. Can you call Mama and Rose and tell them to come home? I'll call you when I have news," said Orlando wrapping a scarf around his neck, "Have you seen my car keys?" "Kitchen counter. Are you fit to drive? I don't want to be taking your mother to intensive care," said Legolas as Orlando darted in and out of the kitchen. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be okay. Just wait for my call," said Orlando opening the door. "I'll be waiting. Oh Orlando..." "Yes?" "Doesn't matter. Now's not the right time. Go on, I'll call your Mama," said Legolas picking up the phone as Orlando left. "Hi, you've reached Jane Tolkien, I'm sorry..." "Shit! Miranda darling, hear my call Mellamin. Hear me."  
  
Orlando nearly sent a trolley flying as he ran into the hospital reception, "Sorry. Hi, my name's Orlando Tolkien. I'm here to see Damien McGuire." The nurse looked mournfully up at him, "Yes, we've been expecting you. Sister? Mr Tolkien is here." A taller, harsh looking woman walked over. Her eyes were sad as she regarded Orlando, "I'm afraid we've called you here to give you some bad news. Mr McGuire has stopped responding to treatment. He doesn't have long." Orlando shook back the tears he felt well in his eyes, "What do you mean by long?" he said his voice cracking with emotion. "A few hours. I'm sorry we've had to do this but he was asking for you. Would you like to see him?" Orlando's wild blue eyes were wide with shock and fear, "Oh my God," he said desperately trying to mask a sob with his hand, "Can you take me to him?" The Sister touched his shoulder, trying to bring him some comfort, "Follow me," she said. Horrible memories of his time in hospital flooded Orlando's mind as the mechanical beeping of the ventilators and monitors surrounded him. "He's on a high dose of morphine. He may not respond very easily. I'll leave you too alone," said the Sister as she left. Orlando walked over to Damien's bedside and sat in the chair beside him. For a moment he just stared, watching the gentle rise and fall of each of Damien's shallow breaths as he slept. Taking his hand, he stroked the back of it with his fingertips. Swallowing back his emotion, Orlando spoke to him, "Hey you. What'cha doing here? There's acting Damien and there's being a copycat, this is my job. I'm the one who's meant to scare people shitless. You know I've left Dad all alone at home to come here but I told him he wasn't allowed any wild parties." Orlando stopped as he felt, or thought he felt, Damien's fingers tighten around his. Raising the pale, emaciated hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it. "Don't leave me Damien please...I couldn't...we couldn't cope without you and it's the play tonight. You don't want to miss Mama and Dad's faces when they realise what its about. I'm really nervous actually, playing the famous Legolas. I'm not quite my Father." "Don't put yourself down Orlando. You're your own person and that's what everyone loves you for," said Damien this time squeezing Orlando's fingers for real. "You're awake," said Orlando getting up from the chair and sitting beside him on the bed. "Just about," said Damien letting go of Orlando's hand and resting his hand on his leg. Orlando repressed a shudder as electricity shot through him. Summoning up his courage, he stroked back Damien's dark hair. "What are you doing here Orlando Tolkien? Skipping school to see me. Your Mother will string me up good and proper," said Damien tracing light patterns against his thigh. "I couldn't leave you all lonely could I?" said Orlando letting his fingers stray onto Damien'' cheek. "What are you crying for?" said Damien as he watched a single tear roll down Orlando's face. "Don't leave me Damien please." "You think I'd go if I had a choice? I love you all far too much for that. You've grown up to be quite a looker Orlando." Orlando blushed, "I've got my parents to thank for that but so what? I'm still alone." "You shouldn't be. If I was twenty years younger I'd..." Damien trailed off and pulled his hand away from Orlando. "You'd what?" said Orlando his voice filled with a mixture of hope and fear. Damien shook his head, "Nothing. It wouldn't be fair." "Life's not fair Damien. You can't say something like that and not finish!" cried Orlando, "For God's sake don't leave it unsaid if you mean what I think you do." "I don't want to hurt you. To tell you and then leave you, I couldn't do it," said Damien taking Orlando's hand. His courage rising above anything he'd ever dreamed, Orlando clasped Damien's hand tightly, "Then don't tell me," he said softly as he leant down to him, "Show me." Closing his eyes he kissed him, his heart racing hard against his chest as Damien lifted himself up into his arms. Releasing him, Orlando pressed his lips to his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck as Damien clung tightly to him. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he whispered. Damien stroked back the soft blond hair that flowed flawlessly down Orlando's back, "Yes I do," he said kissing his cheek, "Because I've been wanting the same thing for ages. I've loved you for so long Orlando, I just couldn't tell you." "Why ever not? Surely you could see how much I felt for you," said Orlando swinging his legs up onto the bed and lying beside Damien. "Your mother for a start and your age. You've only just turned eighteen and I'm your teacher and your Mama's friend. Then there was my illness. I couldn't see you suffer because I couldn't love you properly." "You've always loved me properly Damien. Every time you held me I've felt so complete. I love you." "I love you too Orlando, more than anything."  
  
"Mama you've got eight missed calls on your mobile," said Rose as she searched through Mimi's bag for a hairbrush. "Goodness I'm popular," said Mimi taking the phone from her, "They're all from home. Probably Orlando wanting me to go shopping for him again." "Check your voicemail," said Rose as she began to fix her hair. "Good idea," said Mimi dialing the number. She listened intently to the message. "Miranda darling, its Legolas. Look hun we've had a call from the hospital about Damien and you need to get home as soon as possible. Bring Rose. I love you. Bye." Rose watched her mother's face pale to a ghostly white, "What's wrong Mama?" "Get your things Rose, we need to get home." "Why? What's wrong?" "I'll tell you on the way, hurry darling."  
  
Orlando dozed beside Damien, his even breathing creating a soothing rhythm in his mind. He felt him shudder in his arms and the rhythm stopped. Orlando opened his eyes and sat up as the piercing scream of a flat line filled the room, "No! Damien no!" he cried getting to his feet but his cries stopped as he saw the peaceful and content expression on Damien's face. Reaching over he flicked off the heart monitor and silence returned. Tears coursing down his cheeks, he kissed him softly, "Sleep well my love. You'll always be in my heart." The door opened behind him and a nurse came in, alerted by the monitor, "Its for the best," she said seeing Orlando's tears, "He's not in anymore pain. He is at peace." "I know," said Orlando, "But it doesn't make it any easier." "Is there anyone we can call for you?" said the nurse. "No but could you ring my Mother about funeral arrangements. If you don't mind, I'd like to leave now." "Certainly. I'm so sorry." "At least I know he loved me and he knew I loved him," said Orlando turning back to Damien and laying the sheets gently over his face, "Goodbye," he said backing away. Once out of the he ran from the hospital.  
  
"Legolas? Orlando?" called Mimi as she ran into the house. She heard Legolas' voice in the front room, in broken conversation. His voice was soft but strained, "We'll be there as soon as possible," he said, "Thank you for informing us so quickly." Mimi wandered into the front room and saw Legolas standing in the centre, phone in one hand and his other arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Legolas? Angel?" He turned to her, his eyes dulled by tears, "Oh Miranda I'm so sorry," he said. He didn't have to speak anymore for Mimi to realise what had happened, "No! Oh please God no. Tell me its not true Legolas please!" she cried. Legolas held her tightly as she shook with every sob. Rose walked in and saw her mother crying, "He's dead, isn't he?" she said quietly. Legolas nodded, "Half an hour ago. Orlando was with him when it happened." Rose went to her parents' arms, "Its not fair," she cried. Legolas held them both, bringing them as much comfort as he could, "I know Rose, life isn't fair."  
  
It took Legolas nearly an hour to calm Mimi and Rose and get them in a taxi to the hospital. When they arrived Mimi had to endure then pain of the funeral arrangements. "Is Orlando still here?" asked Legolas when they'd finished. "He left as soon as it happened," said the Sister, "But this was left in Damien's cabinet for him and there's one for Rosalia." She handed two envelopes to Legolas, "Damien had the nurse write them for him yesterday." Rose opened the one addressed to her and read it aloud, "To my sweet, sweet Rose. If you're reading this darling it means I'm no longer with you but I don't want you to be sad. You've given me the best years of my life. You've always been my little ray of sunshine and I love you so much. Look after your Mama for me and remember what I taught you. Make sure you and Orli get on that stage for me, don't let our show die, it is immortal after all. I'll be watching from that great agency in the sky but I'll be after you if you miss any of your dance steps. Love and kisses always, Damien." Rose crumpled the paper against her chest and at first Legolas thought she was crying but she wasn't, she was laughing. "Oh that is such a Damien letter," she said, "Bless him." A smile lighted Mimi's face, "Yes I suppose it is. Typical Damien, come rain or shine, the show must go on." "But we need Orlando. Where is he? There's only three hours until curtain up," said Rose. "I know where he'll be," said Legolas slipping Damien's second letter into his pocket, "Take Rose home Miranda, I'll bring Orlando to you." "But where are you going?" said Mimi getting up and following Legolas out of the Sister's office. "To have a father-son chat. There are some things Orlando has confided to me alone and today he will need to again," said Legolas tilting her face to his and kissing her, "I won't be long. I love you darling. Go and make yourself even more beautiful for tonight, for Damien." Mimi hugged him, "Okay. Take care Angel, we'll wait for you at home."  
  
Legolas left the hospital and headed down into the Underground. The noise and machines no longer bothered him and his journey to Hyde Park was quick. Wandering along the winding path, he made his way to the Peter Pan statue. At first he thought his theory had been wrong about Orlando returning to his babyhood playground but, as his eyes adjusted to the low level of the Sun, he saw Orlando sitting on top of the statue, his long hair blowing randomly in the breeze. "Nice view?" said Legolas shading his eyes with his hand. "How did you find me?" said Orlando looking down at him, his features grey from crying and the cold. "Its hardly every monument in London that has an elf perched on top of it and your car was in the lot. Come down Orlando," said Legolas. Orlando climbed down from the statue. "Come here," said Legolas hugging him as he cried, "You poor thing. Why did this have to happen to you?" "I hate my life Dad. Why didn't he fight harder? He could have lived." "Oh Orlando you know that isn't true. At least he went peacefully and you were there to help him. How long have you been here? You're freezing!" said Legolas wrapping his thick winter coat around Orlando. "I don't know. Time doesn't seem to matter now. Does Mama know?" "Yes, we've been at the hospital. Do you want to talk?" said Legolas pulling back to look at his son. Orlando closed his eyes against his tears and nodded, "Please. I really need to tell you what happened." Legolas sat him down on a bench and held his hands tightly, fearing Orlando's fragile heart would fall too far into grief to be reclaimed. He sat in silence until Orlando spoke. "He loved me Dad," said Orlando softly, "For the last few hours he was mine." Legolas looked at him quizzically, "You told him? But I thought you had decided not to." A slight smile briefly restored Orlando's bright features, "He practically told me. We were talking and then I kissed him and he told me he loved me. I don't remember much else, its all a bit of a blur. All I remember is feeling so warm, so complete just being beside him..." Orlando's eyes filled with tears once again, "...but now he's gone and I'll never feel that way again." Legolas hugged him, "He's not gone Orlando. He'll never leave you if you keep his memory alive. How do you think I've survived all these years without your mother? A person never leaves you if you remember how much you loved them and what they taught you. The love you bore for them you should use to love others, not in the same way, but you can give that closeness to someone. My nieces and nephews in Middle Earth, Boromir, Thomas, Dominic and all the girls, I love them and I live for them because Miranda showed me I was capable of love. Damien will never die if you live for others," he said laying his hand on Orlando's chest, "And he'll always live in your heart." Orlando looked up at him, smiled and moved his hand to the other side of his chest, "Human hearts are on the left Dad, not the right." Legolas laughed and kissed his forehead softly, "Don't you let that smile fade." He took an envelope from his pocket, "Damien asked the nurse to write this for you." Orlando opened it and read the letter in silence, his expression somewhere between tears and happiness. "Can I ask what it says?" asked Legolas watching his son's face. Orlando nodded and read. "My darling Orlando. What are you crying for little one? Don't think for one minute that I'm not beside you. I don't know if I will have found the courage to tell you this to your face but I have always loved you. Don't let those amazing eyes of your's dull with tears or that cheeky grin ever fade, you must never deprive the world of such perfection. If I've left you before the show, please go on stage for me, I'll be watching, even if you can't see me. Make me proud one last time. Never give up on love Orlando and you will always be happy. Look to your Mama and Papa when you're in need, they are very precious jewels and you're very lucky to have them. I can't say much else, it all seems too much for how I feel to become scratches on a page. Stay true to who you are my love. I love you more than I could ever say. Damien." Orlando looked up and saw his father's electric eyes fill with tears. "Why are you crying Papa?" asked Orlando folding the letter and taking his hands. "My heart breaks for you," said Legolas, "Because I've felt the pain you're in and I know what must be in your mind and in your heart." "Then you know that I shall do as he asks of me," said Orlando getting to his feet. "As he asks of you?" said Legolas following suit. "Yes. Come on Papa, I can't wait for you to see our show," said Orlando taking his hand and leaving the statue.  
  
CHAPTER NINE.  
  
Her features still dulled by her sadness, Mimi sat down in the seat next to Legolas. Arwen and Aragorn followed close behind as the small but ornate theatre filled with parents, teachers and pupils from the school. Glad of the seclusion of a box seat, Mimi took Legolas' hand. "How are you feeling?" asked Legolas enclosing her slim hand with his own. "A little better but...I don't know." "Keep your chin up Miranda. He wouldn't have wanted us to be sad, not for this. The show was his as much as Rose and Orlando's," said Legolas. "I know," said Mimi, "I can't wait to finally find out what its about." A young usherette walked over and handed them each a program, "These have been specially signed by the cast," she said, "Orlando asked me to give them to you." She left. "An Immortal Love," said Mimi reading the title, "Intriguing. I wonder what its about." Before she could open the program, the lights dimmed and Rose, dressed in a beautiful, flowing lilac dress, stood alone in a spotlight on stage. Music filled the room and a tall, long haired man in clothes Mimi could only describe as elven robes, walked down the central aisle of the theatre, stopping just before the stage and turning to the audience. "I amar prestar aen," he chanted. "The world has changed," translated Rose. "Han mathon ne nen." "I feel it in the water." "Han mathon ne chae." "I feel it in the earth." "A han nostron ned wilith." "I smell it in the air." The spotlight on Rosalia intensified and she spoke alone, "Much of what was, is lost as there are none now left who remember it. The tale of the One Ring, the Ash Nazg, was documented by all peoples of Middle Earth and all speak of the nine of the Fellowship. An accepted legend among men but deep within the lost records of the elves of Lothlorien, there exists word of another two, travellers from a distant land upon whom the Quest balanced and the course of history altered. And so we begin our tale in the Shire. A tale of friendship, loyalty and an immortal love. Mimi, Legolas, Arwen and Aragorn watched in amazement as the true tale of their quest unfolded on the stage. Their astonishment heightened as Orlando came onto stage, dressed in a beautifully made elven outfit, and proclaimed himself to be Legolas Greenleaf, High Prince of Mirkwood and Rose revealed herself as the Lady Galadriel alongside a beautiful girl who portrayed Mimi as well as she could have herself. Each character was played with such care and sensitivity and, combined with real elven songs and others written by Orlando and Damien alongside amazing terpsichorean dances, the real tale of the Ash Nazg came alive. Only the end was different to that of the true tale, with Legolas and Mimi, separated to their two worlds, committing suicide so that they could be reunited in death. As the curtain fell on the lifeless bodies, Rose once more appeared in her spotlight at the front of the stage, "Thus ends our tale but yet, go in peace and happiness for our tale's ending is not one of sorrow. It is whispered on the wind that lovers who visit the great falls of Nimrodel have seen two figures in a passionate embrace by the lakeside and, over the sound of the waterfall, sweet singing fills the glade, telling the tale of the elven prince who gave his life for the mortal woman he loved and how that union was truly an immortal love." She slipped back behind the curtain and the finale music started up. The audience erupted in enthusiastic applause as the cast took their curtain call. As the principals accepted their standing ovation, Mimi lent over to her husband, "I can't believe we've just seen our life pass by in three hours," she said. "Well I can certainly say I wasn't expecting that," said Legolas. Their attention turned back to the stage as the audiences' claps died down. Orlando now stood at the front of the stage. For a second he looked as if he was going to break down but he shook it back and spoke, "Our performance tonight was in memory of our director, Damien McGuire, who died this morning. Damien was an amazing man and an inspiration for a lot of people. He was a wonderful dancer and teacher but, above all, a wonderful friend. He was always there with a cheerful smile when it was needed and he touched the lives of everyone he worked with. He co-wrote the script and music for this show with my sister Rosalia and myself and he was responsible for everything you saw on stage this evening. So Damien huney, if you're watching us tonight, this is for you and hey, I promised I'd do you proud. We all love you so much." Orlando paused for a second to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his doublet and then began again, "Total responsibility for what you saw tonight does not just fall to the actors, writers and everyone else but to two truly inspirational people who I wrote the play in honour of. My Mother, Jane Tolkien, without whom the Lord of the Rings wouldn't even exist and my Dad. Thank you for everything." A final round of applause filled the room as the curtain fell and the house lights rose. "Well would you believe it?" said Aragorn getting to his feet, "We've become theatre stars." Arwen wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "The ending was so romantic. You two should be so proud of Orli and Rose. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The boy playing Father was so wonderful, sometimes I thought it was him." "We should go back stage and see them," said Mimi, "Meet our alter egos."  
  
Mimi led them behind the curtain and down into the dressing rooms. They checked every door for their children's names. "Here we go. Connor Stevenson, Orlando Tolkien and Rosalia Tolkien," said Mimi knocking on the door. It opened quickly and Rose stood there in a long purple robe, "Thank goodness you're here," she said hugging Mimi tightly, "I can't get him to calm down at all. He just broke down when we came off stage." She ushered them into the room and Mimi ran over to Orlando, who sat huddled in the corner, still dressed in his costume. "Oh my poor baby," said Mimi rocking him gently, "Hush sweetheart, its okay. Everything's going to be alright. You were wonderful tonight, Damien would have been so proud of you." "I wish he'd seen it Mama. We worked so hard to make it perfect," said Orlando. "It was perfect," said Aragorn, "Practically exactly what happened though I doubt Legolas could dance quite as well as you do." Orlando couldn't help but laugh, "No I doubt he could. So you really liked it?" "We loved it," said Legolas, "I don't think one of us escaped crying at the end." "Sorry I had to kill you guys off but Damien thought it best to have a definite ending," said Orlando getting to his feet, "Any excuse to be malicious hey? Did you like the love duet? He choreographed it." "It was lovely, but I could never see me being able to spin around quite so many times," said Legolas. There was a knock at the door and Connor came in, "Are you feeling better?" he asked seeing Orlando back on his feet. "A bit. Who sent you flowers?" said Orlando noticing the rose bouquet in Connor's hands. "Oh they're not for me. They just arrived for you." "Who's sending me flowers? I'm not that popular," said Orlando taking the flowers and opening the card, " 'I love you. Damien.' He must have ordered them before I saw him today," said Orlando smiling as he read the card. Legolas watched as Connor's face fell and a false smile replaced his frown. "That's really sweet," he said, "Well I'd better head home. See you tomorrow, only two performances left and we're all done. Night Rose," Connor kissed her cheek and turned to Orlando, "Night Orli." Orlando blew him a kiss, "Night hun, see you tomorrow then. Call me if you need to go over anything." "Will do. Night all." Mimi and Legolas exchanged worried glances as Connor left. "We'd better leave you to get changed," said Arwen, "We'll meet you outside." Leaving Orlando and Rose alone the others left. "It was nice of Damien to send you those roses, he must have really loved you," said Rose wiping off her heavy stage make-up. Orlando pulled a flower from the bouquet and handed it to her, "I'm sure he would have wanted you to have one to," he said. "I'm glad Mama and Papa liked the play," she said laying the flower gently on the dresser. "I knew they would. I can't believe we've got a real family now and a real home." "What?" said Rose confused. "Gondor. I've nothing to keep me here now," said Orlando. "Oh Orli!" cried Rose hugging him, "You mean it?" "Yep. Its just you, me, Mama and Dad from now on and besides, I'm beginning to like this outfit." "You look like Papa baby bro!" "That was kind of the idea. Come on, we'd better get a move on."  
  
The next two nights went as well as their first and every newspaper in the area billed it as a theatrical success, a fitting tribute to Damien's work as Orlando said at his funeral three days later. Laying their friend to rest was a test for everyone, especially Orlando but he fought hard, never once faltering as he stood beside the coffin and spoke of the love Damien had brought to the family and how deeply he'd touched everyone. They postponed their return to Middle Earth for a month to allow Mimi and the twins time to put Damien's affairs in order. Connor became a regular visitor to Minas Mirkwood but the secrecy of the family was still kept from him despite the growing friendship between him and the twins. They chose to tell everyone that they were going away to Norway to visit relatives for two months and they would be unreachable. Mimi hated lying to her employers and friends but to confess to the existence of Middle Earth would be folly.  
  
The night before they were due to leave, Mimi sat up while the house slept. Walking over to the chest beside the fire, she opened it and pulled out her old travelling clothes. She'd forgotten how light they were as she ran her hand over the delicate embroidery of her doublet. Slipping it on over her nightdress, she fastened the delicate clasps, it still fitted perfectly. Taking out her boots, trousers and shirt, she lay them on the table. "Are you okay Miranda?" She turned as she heard Legolas' voice behind her. "Can't you sleep?" he said sitting down beside her. "I had to get a few things sorted," she said. Legolas ran a hand along her arm, tracing the patterns of her sleeve, "I can't believe you kept this. You look so different in it, I've all but forgotten recently that we were both warriors once, when we were young." Mimi giggled, "I forget myself sometimes. I'm so used to just being a mother now. I haven't worn this since I arrived back here, I'm surprised it still fits. Look at this," she said reaching into the chest and handing him a tiny glass phial. "Galadriel's gift to you but it is empty, I take it you did as she said," said Legolas twirling it in the light of the fire. Mimi nodded, "Our first born daughter and the prophecy came true, she did grow in grace and beauty." Legolas set the phial beside Mimi's clothes and tilted her face to his, "Indeed she did, for she became her mother," he said kissing her. As he pulled away he saw her crying, "Miranda? What's wrong Mellamin?" "I'm just so happy. I'm going home, with you beside me. You don't know how often I've dreamed of this happening. Oh Legolas I..." He hugged her tightly, "I know, I know. It is all in the past now. Soon you'll be back in Gondor, in our old room, with the whole of Middle Earth to explore." "What if the children decide they don't like it? I promised them I'd stay in London with them until they spread their wings," said Mimi. "I'll stay with you. Worlds no longer matter to me, you do," said Legolas taking her hand, "I promise I will never leave you or the children alone again." Mimi leant against him and toyed idly with his hair, "Life will certainly seem different. I've grown used to the city again." "Gondor has expanded, it will seem more of a city to you at home now." "It won't be as noisy though. It'll be nice to get to sleep without sirens going off," said Mimi. "You think you're going to be sleeping!" said Legolas unfastening her doublet and slipping it off her shoulders. "Do you think of nothing else?" giggled Mimi, "You're insatiable!" "It's the elf in me," said Legolas lifting her into his arms, "Come here you." 


	4. An Immortal Love, the final part

CHAPTER TEN.  
  
As dusk fell the next day, Mimi, dressed in her old elven travelling clothes, led her family to the alleyway by the Moonshine club. "You okay?" said Legolas tightening his grip on her hand as they waited for the moon to rise. "I'm really, really nervous," said Mimi, "We're going home." "Mama you look like one of Robin Hood's Merry Men dressed like that," said Orlando his normal clothes looking out of place against the travelling clothes of those from Middle Earth. "Believe me, I think it will be us getting funny looks when we get passed the gates," said Rose. "We'll get you some elven clothes made when we reach Gondor," said Arwen, "At least I feel a bit more normal now, human clothes are so heavy. I think I've shrunk a few inches since I arrived." The moon rose and illuminated the wall in front of them. The beautiful Ithildin pattern emerged. "If only I'd had the intelligence to realise this was here," said Mimi pressing her hand to the star on the door, "Mellon!" she said. The door swung open to reveal the beautiful green of the Shire. "Ready?" said Legolas. "As I'll ever be," said Mimi as he led her through the portal. The door closed behind the party. Mimi threw herself into the long grass, "Oh my God!" she cried, "Its all so clear now. We fell out of the gate and landed right here. Then the hobbits came out of the field and we fell down the hill. Oh Legolas, isn't the world just perfect? I'm home! I'm home! I'm home!" Legolas knelt beside her and hugged her tightly, "Its so good to have you back again." "Come along you two," said Aragorn, "I told Glirhuin we'd meet him in Hobbiton." "Who's Glirhuin?" asked Orlando. "My head servant, he stayed with our horses whilst we were with you," said Aragorn as he led them onto the road and towards the town.  
  
Upon arriving in Hobbiton, they were welcomed warmly by those who knew Aragorn and Arwen from their visits to the Shire in the past. Legolas laughed at the twins' faces as they saw real hobbits for the first time in their lives. "They're so sweet," whispered Rose, "And look at their little houses." "Your naivete is quite refreshing Rosalia," said Arwen as Aragorn made inquiries into the whereabouts of Glirhuin. "He's staying at the local inn," said Aragorn taking the head of the group and leading them to a small tavern across the square. "Your Majesty," said the doorkeeper bowing low, "You have returned." "Indeed it would appear so Sir. Could I trouble you to bring my servant to me?" The little hobbit ran into the tavern. "Mimi if you don't wipe that insane grin off your face I'm sending you back to London!" said Aragorn turning to her. "Be quiet you miserable git!" she retorted, "Oh I feel like I'm nineteen again." "Wearing a tiny skirt, knee high boots and crying that you want to go home," said Aragorn. Footsteps behind him caught his attention. He turned and a short, greying man bowed low to him, "Your Majesty. Queen Arwen. Your Highness," he said taking Arwen and Legolas into his greeting. He looked up and stared at Mimi in disbelief. Mimi smiled, "Hello Glirhuin. I see you're still in service to the evil dictator then." "Your Highness? Princess Miranda? You...they did find you! It is the answer to the prayers of Gondor, behold our lost princess," he cried kneeling at her feet, "For years we Gondorians have prayed for your safe return and when the Lady Rose arrived we knew our prayers were answered." Mimi raised him to his feet, "Then to the people of Gondor I pledge my thanks for their faith. Perhaps it is your prayers that guided my daughter to the gates of the White City." Aragorn moved to Mimi's side, "May I present the Duchess' children? Rosalia Namarie you have already met but may I introduce Orlando Lorindol, Prince of Mirkwood." "Your Highnesses," said Glirhuin bowing to them both. The twins glanced nervously at eachother, unsure of how to react. Aragorn noticed their discomfort and spoke again, "Have our horses saddled Glirhuin. We leave at once for Gondor."  
  
The party rested briefly in the tavern as Glirhuin saw to the horses. "I like being a Your Highness," said Orlando, "Finally someone recognizes the pedigree." "Pedigree?" laughed Mimi, "Not quite huney. You're a bit of a mix and match." "Huh! The rudeness!" said Orlando throwing a piece of bread at her. "Its true Orli," said Legolas, "You are technically only half elven." "Technically only half elven? Cheeky stink I say to that! I'm a fully elven, well bred prince of Mirkwood who shall inherit the whole of your kingdom when you snuff it Daddy Dear!" "There's not much to inherit," said Legolas, "I forswore Elbereth the day I lost your mother. I'm afraid there is no kingdom." "Well that's just downright rude!" "Besides, who is to say my Kingdom, if there was one, would be bequeathed to you? Rosalia is my first born," said Legolas. Mimi laughed as Orlando sat stunned, "Well that shut you up," she said, "You shall both inherit equally the only thing we can give, our love." "Oh please!" cried Aragorn, "Mushy parent stuff." "You're as bad with Boromir," retorted Legolas, "Hey Glirhuin, are the horses ready?" "Yes Your Grace," said the servant holding the door open for them. The twins watched in confusion as Mimi's eyes widened and she ran to a beautiful white horse. "Descaminord!" she cried patting his nose fondly, "But how? Surely he could not have survived." Legolas came to her side, "He is of elven breed Miranda, immortal, as my people are." Mimi smiled, "I should have guessed. Oh my sweet Descaminord how I have missed you," she said climbing onto his back. Aragorn laughed. "What's so funny?" "Its nothing Mimi honest," he said biting his lip, "I can't say with the children present." "Like they'll care," said Mimi, "They've grown up in London." "Well its just that...well, Descaminord seems to be the second old stallion you've missed feeling between your thighs!" Mimi blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God! Aragorn you're terrible!" cried Arwen laughing. "More than terrible," said Legolas climbing up behind Mimi, "I'm not old!" "But still the stallion?" said Aragorn. "You bet your ass I am!" "Dad, please!" cried Rose. Mimi took her hands from her face, "I do believe we've embarrassed our children my Angel," she said laughing at the twins' deep blushes. Arwen climbed onto Hasufel and offered Orlando her hand, "Come on Orlando, forget your blushes and up you get. I'm afraid I'm your companion for the next couple of weeks." "I can't get on a horse!" cried Orlando pulling back, "I'll fall off." "No you won't Orli. Arwen is a good rider, you will be safe," said Mimi looking totally at ease on Descaminord's back. Rosalia climbed onto Loci, in front of Aragorn, "Its easy Orlando and it's a long walk otherwise," she said, "Give it a try." Orlando let Arwen pull him up in front of her. "Just relax," she said creating a barrier either side of him with her arms, "I won't let you fall." "Let's go then," said Aragorn. "I thought it was, 'Let us hunt some orc!'" said Mimi quoting him. "Very well Mimi. Let us hunt some orc!"  
  
The dappled light of the forest paths were unlike anything Orlando had ever seen but Rose seemed happy to be back in the beautiful surroundings where she had met Boromir. "Legolas you should sing for us," said Arwen, "We haven't heard you sing in eighteen years." Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Aragorn cut him off, "And you have no excuse now for Mimi has returned to you. Come, sing us one of your pixie songs to pass the time but please, not one of those dreary love ballads you so plagued us with on the way to Mordor. Let's have something with a bit of life in it." Mimi giggled as Legolas whispered something to her. "What?" said Aragorn. "Dance!...Boogie wonderland!" sang Legolas. "Anything but that!" cried Aragorn, "You used to drive me mad constantly humming that around Rivendell. Sing of...I don't know...just sing something." "Alright. I shall sing of Elbereth Gilthoniel if it pleases you;  
  
"Snow-white! Snow-white! Oh Lady clear,  
O Queen beyond the Western seas.  
O light to us that wander here,  
Amid the world of woven trees.  
  
"Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath.  
Snow-white! Snow-white we sing to thee,  
In a far land beyond the sea.  
  
"O stars that..."  
  
Legolas trailed off, staring into the trees beside them. "Why did you stop Mirky?" asked Aragorn. "Miranda take the reins," he said passing them to her. He took his bow from his back and loaded it. "Whoa Descaminord," said Mimi, "What is it Legolas?" He fired and there came a piercing scream, followed by the sickening slump of a body from the brush. He climbed of Descaminord and motioned for Aragorn to follow him. "Rose climb onto Descaminord," said Aragorn moving to Mimi's side and letting Rose across. Mimi pulled her dagger from her belt as Arwen drew her sword. "Glirhuin, with us," said Aragorn. The servant climbed from his horse and came to Aragorn's side. "Be ready to go Mellamin," said Legolas to Mimi, "On my call. Don't look back." Mimi nodded, "Elbereth Gilthoniel be with you." "What's going on Mama?" "Hush Orlando," said Mimi as Legolas, Aragorn and Glirhuin ventured into the trees. She heard the sound of Legolas' bow and Aragorn's familiar war cry. The brush rustled and Mimi and Arwen came on guard. Glirhuin was first out into the open, "Ride!" he shouted vaulting onto Loci's back. Kicking Descaminord into a gallop, Mimi led the party further down the road. She glanced back, relieved to see Aragorn and Legolas close behind on Arod. They kept their speed for many minutes until finally Aragorn waved them to a halt, "Stop. We should be safe now." "What happened?" said Arwen as Aragorn climbed down from the horse and threw himself down on his back on the road, "Orcs," he said. "Worse," said Legolas, "Uruk-hai! They were too tall to be orcs." Mimi's eyes were wild with fear, "Uruk-hai? But how? The were destroyed when Frodo cast the Ring to Mount Doom." "I have no answers," said Legolas climbing down from Arod and coming to her side, "All I know is that the threat is still near. We should not linger." Rose's face paled as she saw blood on his hands. "What's the matter Rose?" said Mimi noticing her grey complexion. "You're covered in blood Papa," she said swallowing back the bile that was rising in her throat. Legolas wiped his hands clean on his cape, "Don't worry Rose, its their's not mine. Its gonna take more than a couple of sniveling Yrch hybrids to make me bleed." Rose shrank back in shock, "How can you talk like that when you've just murdered someone?" "Its hardly murder Rose. Orcs are dangerous, cold-hearted killers. To leave them wandering around, especially in the Shire, would be to cause more harm than good," said Mimi. "How can you defend him? He...I...its still murder." Legolas started to speak but Mimi shook her head, "See to Orlando Angel, I'll talk to Rose." Legolas went to Orlando's side, "Are you okay?" "I thought you said this world was safe?" said Orlando, "I don't call rampant orcs safe!" "The world was safe before we left," said Legolas. "I amar prestar aen Legolas, han mathon ne wilith," said Arwen. "I know cousin I feel it also. A shadow has returned to Middle Earth. Perhaps one of us should ride on at pace to Gondor. Tell Boromir what is happening," said Legolas. "I'll go," said Aragorn. "No Aragorn, rochon ellint im," retorted Arwen. "Arwen it is too dangerous even with your speed. I cannot let you go." "The river Loudwater is not far off!" she protested, "Ae athradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriath min." "What did she just say?" said Orlando as Arwen spoke too quickly for him to translate. "She said if she can get across the river she will be protected by elven land. Enedwaith was watched over by the elves for many moons," said Legolas. "But the elves have left Arwen. The lands are no longer protected," said Aragorn. "I'll go Your Majesty," said Glirhuin, "I'm armed. Prince Boromir will receive your message." "Thank you my friend," said Aragorn, "May the spirit of Elbereth Gilthoniel guide you." Glirhuin vaulted onto Arod and was soon a speck in the distance. "We should ride on," said Arwen, "There is a village not far off where we can rest."  
CHAPTER ELEVEN.  
  
Night came and they all retired to bed in the village tavern. Orlando woke while the others slept, only to see his father sitting on the window seat with his bow in his hand, staring out over the village. He was about to speak when he heard Mimi get up from the bed next to him. The silver of the moon gave her a beautiful silhouette in the window as she sat opposite her husband. "Can't you sleep my love?" she asked taking his hand. "I feel uneasy," said Legolas, "I could not sleep with the children here, they need protection." "Angel you should sleep, we need you alert when the real danger is around. We are safe here tonight. Please darling, come back to bed." Legolas shook his head, "I will not rest, not until I shake the shadow from my mind. Something evil has returned to this world, I can sense it." Mimi reached up and wrapped several delicate strands of his hair around her fingertips, "Then I'll sit up with you," she said moving closer to him. "You don't have to." "I want to. I must be a bad omen, there always seems to be a disaster when I come to Middle Earth." Legolas returned her gentle touch and guided her face to his, "You could never be a bad omen Mellamin," he said kissing her. Emotion taking over he leant her back slowly, his hand creeping up her bare leg under her thin nightdress. Mimi pulled back, her breathing ragged, "Legolas we shouldn't. Our children are in the room," she said. "They're asleep," said Legolas pressing his lips to her shoulder. Mimi pushed him away gently, "Laiqalasse Greenleaf control yourself." "But you look gorgeous!" said Legolas laughing as she turned and lay back against him, pinning his hands to his sides. "You spoil all my fun," he said setting down his bow, "I wish we were alone." "I'll see that we get a private room tomorrow if its possible. You looked so sexy today after that fight, you always did after every battle on the quest. It must be the power thing." Legolas laughed, "You have the strangest notions at times my love. Sexy is not a term I'd apply to dried orcs blood." Mimi released his hands, "You know that's not what I mean," she said as his arms went around her waist. "Miranda?" "Hmm?" "Do you remember the night we first slept together?" "You mean the night we first made love? Of course I do! It was our wedding night in Lothlorien. Why? Have you forgotten?" "How could I forget a thing like that?" said Legolas, "Its just..." "Just what?" "It was so funny now I think about it, we didn't have a clue what we were doing," said Legolas tracing the line of moonlight on her shoulder with a fingertip. "It didn't take us long to work it out though," giggled Mimi, "And then we were unstoppable! That night was so magical. We should go back to Lothlorien maybe even..." "Miranda Greenleaf, now who needs to control herself? Not that I'd say no though, the danger would be fun." "Oh no way am I getting caught again!" cried Mimi, "Do you remember Gimli's face that night after the battle of Helms Deep?" Legolas laughed, "Poor thing, he nearly had a heart attack. It was your fault he found us in such a compromising position, you wouldn't keep quiet." "Well half the things you did that night would be illegal in Britain." "I didn't hear you complaining," said Legolas running a string of kisses up her neck. "I didn't have much of a choice," said Mimi. "Keep moaning and I'll have to do it again my darling!" said Legolas pulling her round to face him. "Behave yourself," hissed Mimi, "Legolas you're encouragable!" His eyes softened and he kissed her gently, "I've missed you Miranda." "I've missed you too Angel," said Mimi wrapping her arms around his waist and laying against his chest. They were silent for a long while and Orlando thought his mother had fallen asleep, until she spoke again, "Legolas?" "Yes darling?" "Was there ever anyone else? Another woman when I left?" Legolas closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, "Never. I never even looked at anyone else. I just got miserable and reclusive when you left. I barely left the palace interior. You?" "Only two beautiful, blond elves. They were my life. They were all I needed because even though you weren't beside me, you were always in my heart," said Mimi. "Do you think Rose will ever forgive me? She hasn't said two words to me since the orc attack," said Legolas turning his face to the window. "She will learn Angel. I tried to explain much to her on the way here but she is still confused. Her world is different to our's. She has always been protected, she's never known real evil. It is hard for her to see you as a warrior. Give her time." "I hope time is all it takes," said Legolas, "Miran..." He stopped abruptly, sending Mimi tumbling off the ledge as he got to his feet. "Ai! Legolas that hurt!" she hissed. He pulled her to her feet and covered her mouth with her hand, "Hush." He pointed into the courtyard below. Mimi was glad of his gag as she tried to scream. She pulled his hand away, "Its probably nothing," she said her voice cracking with fear, "Just a rider in a black cape." A piercing screech echoed from the courtyard. Legolas picked up his bow, "Wake the children," he said shoving her to where Orlando and Rose slept. "Orli, Rose. Wake up darlings," said Mimi shaking them gently. Orlando sat up instantly, having not been asleep, "Mama?" "Get dressed quickly," she said pulling on her blue riding trousers. Legolas was waking Aragorn and Arwen. "What the fuck is it Mirky?" hissed Aragorn, "Its still the middle of the night." "Will you just shut your mouth and get up. There's a Ringwraith outside," said Legolas throwing Aragorn his clothes. "Ringwraith? How much did you have to drink earlier? Middle Earth to Legolas, all Ringwraiths were destroyed with the Ash Nazg!" said Aragorn pulling on his clothes. Another screech came from below the window. "Reality to Aragorn! How do you explain that?" Aragorn came to the window, "Shit! Okay Greenleaf I believe you. But why is there only one? Where are the other eight?" Orlando gasped as he could have sworn he saw a flame leap up in his Father's eyes, "Exactly," he said, "Arwen, Miranda get the children out of here, get to the horses, we'll follow." Legolas pivoted as he heard Mimi pull her daggers from their sheaths. "I'm not running from this fight," she said running her finger along the glittering blade. Orlando gripped her arm tightly, "Mama if I'm not mistaken those Nazgul creeps are the bad guys," he said. "And I'm a warrior of the Fellowship. I don't run from a fight," said Mimi, an intensity Orlando had never seen before lighting her evergreen eyes. "Go with your aunt, do as she says." "But Mama..." "No buts Rosalia. Look huney, I know you don't understand this world but my books spoke true, good must always face evil and death is not a thing to be afraid of," said Mimi kissing her forehead. "Death?" cried Rose, "Mama, no!" "Go Rosalia." "Come child," said Arwen. Orlando and Rose threw their bag onto their shoulders and left the moonlit room. "Take them to the horses Arwen," said Aragorn, "Leave Descaminord for us. He is he fleetest of them and we may be in need of a fast escape. Are you sure you want to do this Mimi?" Mimi nodded, "I've been baying for Nazgul blood for years," she said pulling her hair back into a band. "Okay. We disband here. Arwen take the back stairs and be on your guard," said Aragorn. "Wait," said Legolas pulling his daggers from behind his back and offering them to Orlando and Rose, "Take these." Orlando took one, the light elven metal making little weight in his hand but Rose resisted. "I...I can't Papa," she stuttered. "Please Namarie miren, take it. Make me proud," said Legolas kissing her cheek. Rose took the dagger tentatively, "Okay Papa." The group split and Mimi, Aragorn and Legolas headed for the street. They stopped in the doorway, hidden by shadow. "How many are there Legolas?" whispered Aragorn. "I count seven but its hard to be sure, they mingle to easily with the night," said Legolas. "If there are only seven then where are the other two?" said Aragorn. Miranda and Legolas exchanged frantic glances. "Oh my God the children!" said Mimi, "What do we do Legolas?" "Firstly we kick these bastards," said Aragorn, "Arwen is armed, she won't let anyone harm the twins." "So are we going in with stealth or the old Fellowship war cry?" said Legolas loading his bow. Aragorn drew his sword, a sly glance passing over his handsome features, "The fun way," he said, "Elendil!"  
  
Rose tensed as she heard two male and one distinctly female war cries followed by the piercing screech of the Ringwraiths. Arwen looked up from where she stood, attaching the final bags to Hasufel's saddle, "They have confronted them," she said, "Hurry children, Rose can you ride alone?" "I can try," said Rose finally glad of the weapon she carried. "Orlando hurry with Descaminord and Loci," called Arwen in a hushed voice. Before Orlando could emerge from the stables both Rose and Arwen were grabbed from behind, morgoth blades held fast to their throats.  
  
Legolas' aim was still as perfect as in the days of the Fellowship as he tried to bring down the Ringwraiths that they battled. Running close behind him, Mimi pulled an arrow from his quiver and shoved the point into a hay bail, pulling free a clump of the coarse, dried grass. Warding off an attack with her free daggers, she held the arrowhead in the fire of a nearby light. The hay caught alight. Using the arrow as a spear, she threw it into the chest of the nearest Nazgul. The creature caught fire and fled screaming. "Very good Mimi!" said Aragorn pushing over a table to stop two advancing wraiths. "I learnt from the masters," said Mimi jumping onto the table and then flipping over their heads to deliver two devastating blows to their backs. Aragorn fought from the front, allowing them no escape. Two arrows flew swiftly through the air and caught the wraiths beneath their dark hoods. They fled. "Three on three," said Aragorn as Legolas joined him and Mimi and they turned to face the final wraiths. "This is all too easy," said Legolas reloading his bow.  
  
"Where is the elf prince?" hissed the wraith as he pressed his dagger closer to Arwen's throat. "I don't know," said Arwen, "Why don't you go and find him yourself? You have no quarrel with us." "Our quarrel is with who we please She-elf!" Arwen heard Rose's stifled cries from the corner as the second wraith held her fast. "Let her go, she's just a child," cried Arwen. "A child of the Fellowship and the elf-prince. A vital tool," said the second wraith. "What do you want from us?" said Arwen. "We want nothing from you Queen of Gondor. Our true quarry is held by the traitor of Mirkwood, you are merely in the way." "What do you want front Legolas? He carries nothing of value." "He carries Narya."  
  
"Hurry Aragorn. I have a terrible feeling that something has happened to Arwen and the twins," said Legolas as the final wraith fled the street. Mimi led them down the alley to the tavern's interior courtyard. As they rounded the corner they saw the Ringwraiths with their two elven prisoners. "Stop there!" cried Arwen's captor, "Or they die." The three came to a halt. "Throw down your weapons," said the wraith. They hesitated. He pulled Arwen's head back by her hair, exposing her delicate neck to the blade he carried, "Do it." Reluctantly Mimi cast away her daggers, Aragorn his sword and Legolas his bow. The wraith released Arwen and pushed her over to the group, leaving only Rose in obvious danger. "What do you want?" said Legolas. "Give us Narya Prince of Mirkwood," said Rose's captor, "And the girl goes free." "Don't give it to him Papa!" cried Rose but she was silenced as the wraith tightened his grip on her hair. Legolas' eyes were drawn to a barely perceptible movement behind the wraith. Orlando moved softly behind, his dagger poised to strike the creature down. He looked over to Legolas and placed a finger to his lips. Then he mimed taking something from around his neck and then crying. Legolas read his plan perfectly. "Why do you stall?" said the second wraith, "Do you dare toy with your daughter's life?" "No," said Legolas taking the chain from around his neck and taking a few steps towards Rose's captor. He looked as if he was about to hand it over but then fell to his knees and for a second nearly convinced even Mimi that he was truly crying. "Please!" he cried his voice filled with fake emotion as his hand slid secretly onto the bow beside him, "Do not harm my daughter. I'll do anything. I pledge my service to Sauron himself, just don't hurt her." Both wraiths, confused and bewildered by such an outburst by a famously brave warrior, dropped their guard slightly. Seeing the opportunity, Legolas cried out, "Now Orlando!" Before the wraith could react to the situation, Orlando jumped onto Rose's captor's back and stabbed his dagger deep into his neck as Rose tumbled away from danger. Legolas, faster than light, pulled the bow from beneath his legs, flipped onto his feet And shot directly into the centre of the second wraith. Mimi ran into the stable and brought out the other two horses, collecting up her daggers as she went. Leaping onto Descaminord's back, she rode passed Arwen who threw her her sword. "Orlando get clear!" she cried advancing on the wraith Orlando was struggling with. Orlando leapt free as Mimi ran the blade deep into the Nazgul's midsection. It fled screaming, closely followed by the second as it received a merciless strike from Aragorn. Mimi threw the sword back to Arwen and pulled Orlando in front of her. Legolas now had Rose on her feet but she was weak from shock. Lifting her, he carried her to Loci and placed her on his back, climbing up behind her, "Make for the river," he cried as Aragorn and Arwen took to Hasufel.  
  
Galloping from the town, it was not long before they became aware of the Nine following behind. "I'm sorry I doubted you Papa," cried Rose fearing for her life as Loci leapt high over a fallen tree. "Pay it no mind," said Legolas, "Just hold on tight." The screeches of the Ringwraiths nearly deafened them as they gained ground. "Rose take the reins," said Legolas pulling his bow from his back and taking aim. "Legolas, throw it here!" cried Mimi handing Descaminord's reins to Orlando, "I have a clearer shot." Legolas threw his bow followed by an arrow over to Mimi. She pivoted to face the Nazgul, aimed and fired, sending a wraith screaming to the floor. "Angel!" The bow landed easily back in Legolas' hand. "The river is not far off," called Arwen over her shoulder at them. "Hold on tight Orli," said Mimi taking back the reins, "Noro lim Descaminord." They crossed the river and turned on the opposite bank. The wraiths hesitated on the other side. "This is getting all too familiar," said Arwen climbing down. Legolas came beside her and they moved to the water's edge. "Papa? What are you doing?" cried Rose, as he and Arwen stood unarmed. "Hush huney, they know what they're doing," said Mimi. "The power of Narya will never be given over to darkness," called Legolas, "Not while I breathe." "Then you shall die," cried one of the Nazgul as they rode into the river. Legolas took Arwen's hand, his face emotionless and cold. They spoke in an eerily perfect unison, "Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nin Bruinen in Ulaer." The waters of the Loudwater rose high, flowing hard against the wraiths and sweeping them out of sight. Mimi came off Descaminord and ran to Legolas, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked hugging her. "I'm fine. You?" "I'll be...Ai-ie!" Mimi pulled her hand away from his arm, it was covered with blood, "Legolas, you're hurt!" she cried. "Its not bad, just a scratch. It'll..." Legolas' eyes clouded and he collapsed into her arms. Mimi lay him down, resting his head on her knees, "Its okay Angel," she said as she felt him shudder, "Arwen!" Arwen came to their side and knelt down, "Don't worry, Father taught me how to heal this. Aragorn help me find what I need to treat him," she said brushing Legolas' brow, "Hold on Mirky." "I'm going nowhere," said Legolas gripping tightly onto Mimi's hand. Aragorn and Arwen ran into the dense under brush. Rose came to her mother's side, "What's wrong?" "Morgoth poisoning. Even a scratch like this can be deadly if it isn't treated quickly enough, especially to an elf," said Mimi laying her hand on Legolas' forehead. She pulled a piece of perfect white linen from her pocket, "Oh baby you're burning up. Orlando soak this in the river water for me, I need to cool this fever." Orlando obeyed without a word. Mimi reached down and unfastened Legolas' doublet. She lifted him gently and slipped it off him, careful not to aggravate his bleeding arm. He flinched, "That's the first time I've not enjoyed you undressing me," he said managing a weak laugh as he gripped her hand tighter, "Tell me Mellamin, why, whenever we go anywhere in Middle Earth together does one of us always end up bleeding?" Mimi giggled, "I don't know Angel, I really don't know." "Mama?" said Orlando handing her the soaked linen. "Thank you huney," said Mimi folding it and lying it on Legolas' brow. "Don't look so pale," said Legolas taking in his children's troubled expressions, "I've been in worse scrapes than this. You're aunt won't be long and everything will be fine." He flinched, succeeding only in doubling the anxiety on the twins' faces. "Is there anything I can do Legolas?" said Mimi as his grip again tightened on her hand. "A bit of pain relief would be welcome," said Legolas closing his eyes against the fire in his arm. "I have nothing with me," said Mimi. "Then kiss me!" said Legolas, "Anything to take my mind off it." Mimi leant down and kissed him. His lips were shaky and cold against her's. He pulled back as the fire refused to quell, "It beats even your magic sweet Miranda," he said as Orlando came to his other side. "Hey you," said Legolas, "Nice work back at the tavern. We could have used you against Sauron, that was some quick thinking." "I couldn't let those creeps hurt Rose or take your ring. What is this Narya business? I thought it was only your wedding ring you wore on that chain." "Yeah Papa, why all the fuss over that?" said Rose. Legolas laughed, "I take it you haven't told them my little secret then," he said looking up at Mimi. She shook her head, "It was not my secret to tell Angel," she said. "But all my secrets are your's darling for we are one," he said entwining their fingers, "As are the two halves of Narya. Alone my ring is simply a wedding band but combined with your Mama's it becomes Narya, the Ring of Fire. It was the third elven ring of power given to the elves of Greenwood the Great in the first age of the Sun." "But why would those Nazguls want it? I thought elf rings were the good ones," said Rose. "The rings themselves are not good or evil with the exception of the Ash Nazg. It is the bearer who is good or evil. Narya, if combined with its sisters, would be as powerful as Sauron's ring, maybe even more so," said Legolas. "What are its sisters?" asked Orlando. "Nenya and Vilya, the Ring of Water and Adamant, and Sapphire and Air. They are held by the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. They...Fuck! Miranda!" cried Legolas. "What is it Angel?" said Mimi. "Get Arwen to hurry. I can't take much more of this." Mimi gripped his hand tightly, "Don't you start talking that way Legolas Greenleaf," she said, "I know how strong you are. Fight it back." "I..." "Fight it Papa!" said Rose. "You go any paler and you'll match your shirt," said Orlando as Legolas got whiter and whiter. "Hey less of the cheek from you," said Legolas managing a pained smile, "God what are they doing in their? Growing the damn plants. Uck I hate Ringwraiths!" Without warning, Legolas' eyes clouded and he let out a piercing shriek. "No Legolas!" cried Mimi, "Fight it! Arwen hurry, I'm losing him." Aragorn ran from the brush and treated Legolas' arm with a plant he'd found, "Talk to him Mimi, Arwen won't be long." "Angel, hear me darling, don't leave us, come back to the light," said Mimi through her tears, "Tollo del nen galot Legolas. Tollo del nen galot." Arwen ran in, "Sit him up. Aragorn get the children away, I don't want them to see this." Aragorn grabbed the children's hands and pulled them away. "Papa!" "Don't Rosalia," said Aragorn holding her fast, "Let Arwen treat him." Their father's cried made both the twins jumped. They looked on in horror as Mimi pulled her dagger from her belt and handed it to Arwen. Rose turned her face away as blood from Legolas' arm splattered her mother's face and clothes. "What are they doing to him?" cried Orlando. "Saving him from the shadow world," said Aragorn. "But they're hurting him. He's practically screaming. How can they do that to him?" "Its for his own good. If they don't treat him and get rid of the poison he'll soon become a wraith himself." Arwen's voice caught their attention, "I'aredhelrim quene hodo Laiqalasse lasto beth nin tollo del nen galot, tollo del nen galot...Anything?" Mimi's voice cracked with emotion, "Nothing. We were too late." "I'm not giving up. Legolas! Lasto beth nin Legolas!" "Angel, tollo del nen galot, tollo del nen nin." Legolas took in a sudden breath and gripped her hand. "Thank God! We've got him," said Arwen treating his arm and bandaging it. "Miranda...Arwen...Ai...Ulaer...Miran...Ah," he lapsed in and out of elvish, crying in pain, still not conscious of his surroundings. Arwen lay a hand on his forehead and muttered something in elvish. His cries stopped and his breathing fell into the deep rhythms of sleep. "He'll be fine now," said Arwen as Mimi wiped his blood from her face with her sleeve and then buried her face in his hair, crying uncontrollably, "Oh God I thought I'd lost him. My poor Legolas, my poor Angel." "He'll be out for a few hours," said Arwen fetching a blanket from Hasufel's saddlebag and handing it to Mimi. She wrapped the blanket around him and lifted him into her arms, "I'll make sure he stays warm," she said kissing his forehead, "My poor little prince. Sleep, sleep my Angel." "The famous Tolkien TLC, hey Mimi?" said Aragorn. "Its all he needs," said Mimi looking up at her children, "Its okay my darlings, Papa's going to be fine now." "Why doesn't he wake up?" said Rose. "The poison hurt him deeply. He's just getting his strength back. He won't sleep for too long. In a sense he's just under gone a major operation. You should both try and rest, we've had quite a drama today and its barely even dawn." "Will it be like that all the way to Gondor?" said Orlando. "Let's hope not hey," said Mimi giving them a reassuring smile.  
  
Several hours passed. Orlando and Rose sat away from the group by the shoreline, watching their mother as she sat with Arwen and Aragorn, Legolas still asleep like a child in her arms. "I've never seen her this way before," said Rose, "She's so...so...intense about everything. It seems like everything's become life or death, the attack, the wraiths, Papa. Its like she's not Mama anymore." "I know what you mean," said Orlando, "Before the wraiths came I was awake and I heard them talking and..." "They weren't!" giggled Rose. "Sshh! They weren't going quite that far but they were talking about it. It sounds like they were complete devils when they were younger and they were all over eachother. He couldn't keep his hands off her. I've never thought about Mama being that way before. She was so...I don't know." "Sexual?" said Rose laughing at her brother's blushes, "What's the problem with that, or are you of the opinion that they did it once so we could be conceived and never touched eachother again?" "Don't be stupid Rose! Its just, they're our parents." "They're also lovers and they were that long before we came along. Orlando you just have to accept that Mama has a new man in her life now." Mimi's voice caught their attention, "Hello sleepy head," she said as Legolas stirred, "How are you feeling?" "Terrible. How long have I slept for?" said Legolas as Mimi helped him to sit up. She hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder, "Oh Legolas don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed. Legolas hugged her back, "Hey now, no crying. I'm okay, I'm fine now. I could hear your voice even though I couldn't tell you, it was your call that pulled me back Mellamin," he said kissing her, "Where are the children?" "We're here Papa," said Rose walking over and sitting beside him, "You look a lot better." "I wish I felt it. My head feels like I have an army of cave trolls marching through it," said Legolas laying his head on Mimi's shoulder. She pulled the tie from his hair and gently ran her fingers through it, "Better?" she asked as the pain faded from Legolas' face. "Much. I have a feeling you'll be in charge of Descaminord for the next few days Mellamin. I haven't felt this rough since the quest," he said closing his eyes, "Bang goes our plans for this evening." Mimi giggled, "We'll soon be in Gondor Angel." "We should get moving," said Aragorn lifting Legolas up like a child, "Up you come little Greenleaf." "Hey! I'm not a kid you know?" said Legolas as Aragorn sat him on Descaminord's back. Mimi climbed up behind him, "Stop moaning or we'll leave you behind," she said taking Descaminord's reins as Arwen and Aragorn each took one of the twins. "Okay, I'll behave," said Legolas as the party resumed their travels to Gondor.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE.  
  
They travelled onwards to Gondor and the journey was uneventful. Legolas got stronger by the day and was soon back to his normal self. As they day began to wane, Legolas tapped Orlando's shoulder and pointed into the distance, pulling Loci to a pause, "Look. There's Gondor." Orlando's eyes widened as the sun sent a beautiful red glow over the city, "Oh my God! Its wonderful. I'd always imagined it but never on this scale," he said. He turned as he heard Mimi gasp. A smile spread across her face, "Rose huney," she said, "You might want to hold on tight." Before Rose could question her, Mimi kicked Descaminord so he reared up and then flew into a gallop as she cried out, "Ai-ie!" "Whoa! Energy rush," said Orlando. "Elendil!" cried Aragorn as he and Arwen followed Mimi in her charge to the city. "Your turn Papa. What's the Legolas war cry?" "Elbereth Gilthoniel!" cried Legolas as Loci rose up and followed the others.  
  
As they came upon the palace Orlando's amazement reached a new level, "You live here?" he said turning to Legolas. "Uh-huh. Welcome to Minas Tirith, your home, Prince Lorindol." Orlando smiled, "Prince Lorindol? I like the sound of that." Legolas got off Loci and helped Orlando down as servants collected the horses and led them to their stables. In one swift movement, Mimi was between them, her arms draped over their shoulders, "I forgot how beautiful this place was," she said hugging them both. Rose slipped her arms around Legolas' waist and lay her head on his shoulder, "Last time I was here we didn't know eachother Papa," she said as all four of them walked up the marble staircase to the great doors. "But now we are a family, all of us," said Legolas, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Two guards opened the doors and they followed Aragorn and Arwen inside. The palace was silent. "Where is everyone?" said Mimi in confusion, "This place used to be buzzing." "I don't know," said Aragorn warily scanning the corridor, "Boromir would have been informed of our arrival. He should have come to meet us." "Maybe he's in the throne room," said Legolas as they turned a corner into more darkness. Aragorn pushed the heavy oak doors pen into the room. It was pitch black. "Stay close children," said Legolas as they entered. "No problem Papa," said Rose her voice a hushed whisper. "Boromir?" called Aragorn in the darkness, "Elrond?" "Miranda Jane Greenleaf, high Princess of Mirkwood, Duchess of Gondor and Lady of Rivendell, why did you deprive us of your sweet company for so long?" came Elrond's voice from the darkness. Suddenly there was a great explosion and the room filled with light. Mimi gasped as she saw all her friends and many others standing under a huge welcome home sign, strewn from one balcony to the other, "Oh my God!" she said as she started to cry. Legolas kissed her cheek softly, "Welcome home Miranda." "You knew about this?" Legolas nodded, "We couldn't have you come home without a party could we?" Before she could say anymore she was surrounded by her friends in a fiesta of welcome and soon she could not fathom who she'd spoken to and who she hadn't. So many friends, older, changed but the same. Oddly familiar yet frighteningly foreign. She regarded each of her friends in turn. Elrond hadn't aged as his immortality still held true and he greeted Mimi so warmly, calling her his lost daughter. The hobbits amazed her, Frodo's intense blue eyes still flared with his passion for adventure, Merry was as mischievous as ever and Sam, to Mimi's utter amazement, had become the mayor of Hobbiton. Pippin was still human and dressed very finely, he too had had a successful career as an author by documenting, this time truly, they're story. Finally came Roxie. She'd barely changed, her wild curls were slightly longer than Mimi remembered but still as beautiful and her body betrayed no signs of her large brood. Her face was radiant and happy, even more so with her joy at seeing Mimi again. "Oh Mimi you look wonderful," said Roxie holding her hands tightly. "So do you. Oh Roxie I've missed you so much huney. There's so much we have to catch up on, so many things to tell," said Mimi. "So many people to meet," said Roxie her eyes falling on the twins, who stood a slight distance away, seemingly overwhelmed by everyone in the room. Mimi smiled, "Yes it seems many of us have new companions. Come here my darlings." Orlando and Rose walked over shyly. "Meet my babies, Orlando Lorindol and Rosalia Namarie. Kids meet your aunt Roxie." "Oh Mimi they're wonderful," said Roxie kissing them both, "And look at you, you're just the image of your father. I think we'll have to watch the girls around you little Orlando." Orlando laughed and blushed, "I'm afraid I don't bat for that team." Roxie suppressed a giggle, "Batty boy hey? Don't tell me Mimi, you brought him up in the theatre." Mimi nodded, "They both followed in my footsteps. I teach at Street Car now." "Wow you've gone up in the world. Oh Mimi I've missed you," cried Roxie hugging her again.  
  
Once the reunions and introductions were through, the party retired to their rooms to change for dinner. Mimi twirled in front of the mirror in her long, shimmering white dress. Legolas' reflection appeared behind her's, the intricate embroidery of his shirt complimenting her dress perfectly. He brushed her hair back and gently kissed the base of her neck, losing himself in the familiar scent of the elven perfume she wore, "You look beautiful darling," he said staring into the mirror. Mimi reached up and stroked his cheek with her fingertips. She smiled, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh Legolas I can't believe I'm finally home. Everything is so perfect again," She turned to him, "I'm back where I belong." "Indeed you are Mellamin," said Legolas holding her tightly, "For you are back in my arms." Mimi laughed as he kissed her, "Oh you are hopeless at times Angel." "Hey I thought you liked romance," he said leading her out onto the balcony. They stared out over the palace gardens. Mimi lay her head on Legolas' shoulder as the soft moonlight fell over the balcony. Blown along by the breeze, a tiny flower nymph lighted on the ledge. It danced away, blissfully unaware of its audience. As it took flight again, Legolas lifted Mimi's hand up, holding it very still. The nymph landed on her fingers, its delicate wings pausing for a moment. Then it was gone, flying out into the distance.  
  
"Mama! Dad!" came a cry from below them. Legolas and Mimi leant over the ledge to see Orlando and Rose in the gardens, dressed in clothes similar to their parents. "Stay there, we'll come and meet you," called Legolas waving to them. "They look so grand," said Mimi as they returned inside and left the room. "Of course they do," said Legolas, "They're royalty now." "Prince Lorindol and Princess Namarie, I never thought I'd be calling them that," said Mimi, "Although I think they shall always be Orli and Rose to us, in private at least." "Just as I know you'll forever insist on calling me Angel," said Legolas taking her hand. "You love it and don't pretend you don't," said Mimi as they entered the gardens. "Well if the name fits..." They soon met the twins. "Mama, Papa look," said Rose twirling in front of them, "Isn't this dress just divine? I feel like a fairytale princess." Legolas kissed her forehead, "You are a fairytale princess Rose, Princess Namarie of Mirkwood." "Shouldn't it be Namarie Greenleaf?" "Not officially. Greenleaf is the human translation of Legolas and it just became my surname to the mortals I knew." "Boring!" said Orlando, "I thought we'd get some funky elvish surname that we got to sign on loads of important documents." "Well Orli you're in luck," said Legolas, "Because you do have an elven surname, Naryalin." "Naryalin? Has that got something to do with the ring?" said Rose. "Uh-huh. Ever since I was a child I've had Naryalin after my title." "Which is...?" said Orlando. Legolas blushed, "Please don't make me say it," he pleaded, "Its so pompous and stupid, I hate it." "Come on Angel, tell the children your name," teased Mimi, "Because if you don't then I will." "Alright, but no laughing. High Prince Laiqalasse Thranduil Naryalin of Mirkwood." The twins collapsed into giggles. "Hey you promised you wouldn't laughed!" "Sorry Dad, it just so doesn't suit you," said Orlando, "So why do I get lumbered with Naryalin?" "Because you are my successor to Narya, its traditional. Sorry Rose but the line of Narya is to the first male child of the bearer." "Hey no problem, I'm just glad I don't get a stupid surname. All these names and titles are so confusing, what are we meant to call you two now?" said Rose as they wandered deeper into the gardens. "Mother and Father in public, its palace etiquette I'm afraid," said Mimi, "But when we're alone or with close friends, Mama and Papa is fine and to us privately, you'll still be Orli and Rose, unless you choose to take your elven names." "I can see this taking a bit of getting used to," said Rose, "So do we have to be all regal now? I don't know how." "We shall teach you, it is in your blood so you shall pick it up quickly and you both already speak Sindarin very well," said Legolas smiling as the twins eyes lighted at the sight of a beautiful, marble summerhouse, surrounded by a crystal blue pond. Legolas led them across the bridge and into the open house. Mimi sat down next to him on a lavishly decorated swing seat, her eyes distant as many old memories of the place came back to her. The children glanced round in amazement at the delicate decorations. "Do you like it?" said Mimi. "Its wonderful. Everything is so beautiful here, I can't see me ever wanting to live anywhere else ever again!" said Orlando. "You mean it?" said Legolas. "Yes, its so wonderful here Papa and I've never seen Mama looking so happy." Mimi smiled, "That's because I've not been this happy in many years. I couldn't wish for more than what I have now." They all became aware of a figure in the doorway. Legolas got to his feet, "Hello Boromir. Have you been sent to find us?" "Father said to give you a kick in the right direction," said Boromir with a smile, "Dinner is in fifteen minutes so he says you and aunt Miranda aren't allowed to go back to your room, whatever that may mean uncle Mirky!" "Don't get cheeky young man. You're still not too old to be sent to your room," said Legolas grabbing him by his ear playfully. "Legolas!" hissed Boromir, "Stop being embarrassing." "So my dear nephew can be cheeky to me but I can't embarrass him back? I can't see that happening. What have you got to be embarrassed for anyway, my wife and son may be strangers as yet but you know Rose well enough." Boromir blushed, "Actually I was wondering if both my new cousins would like to take a brief tour with me." Rose was by his side in a flash, "Oh yes please, that would be lovely." Legolas suppressed a laugh as he watched Boromir blush even deeper. "Lorindol?" asked Boromir. Mimi secretly took Orlando's hand, gently holding him back. "I'll pass," said Orlando, "I want to spend some time with Mother and Father." "Its Mama and Papa Orli," said Legolas, "Boromir is family." "Looks like its just you and I then Lady Namarie," said Boromir taking her hand. "See you later," said Rose and Boromir led her out of the summerhouse. "Brings back memories," said Mimi watching after them. "Would you mind if I asked you to dinner Miss Mimi?" said Legolas remembering their night together at Rivendell. "Of course not Your Highness. In fact, I was hoping you would," said Mimi giggling as he hugged her. A brief sadness passed over Orlando's features and he slumped down in an opposite seat. "Are you okay Orli?" asked Mimi. "Fine!" said Orlando sharply. "That usually..." Mimi began but Legolas signaled for her to stop. "I know what's wrong," he said moving over to where Orlando sat. He knelt in front of him and took his hands, "I'm not trying to take your place Orlando." "I didn't say that you were," snapped Orlando. "Not outright but I can see it in your eyes. Orlando I want to be part of your family, not push you from it," said Legolas trying to catch his gaze. "I know that, its just..." "You think that because there's another man in my life you won't be as important anymore?" said Mimi sitting beside him and hugging his shoulders. Orlando nodded mournfully, "I feel that having just lost Damien, I'm now losing you and I don't want to." "Oh Orlando!" cried Mimi, half laughing, half in tears, "Oh darling why didn't you tell me how you felt? You're never going to lose me, I love you so much. I should have realised what was wrong when you were so quiet on the way here. Orlando, baby, you have to understand that Papa and I were...are so very deeply in love and the passed eighteen years have been so hard for us but you're the reason I kept fighting. Now we're back together my love for you won't die, if anything it will get stronger because I can love myself again. You're so precious to us Orlando, we'd never want to push you away." Mimi kissed him softly, "You'll always be my little prince." Orlando hugged her tightly, "I love you Mama." Legolas sat beside him, "We both have a lot to learn Orlando. You have to learn to see me as a father and I have to learn that your mother has other commitments other than me. I know we've been acting like a couple of teenagers for the passed few months but you have to understand the situation we've been in." Orlando turned to him, "I do. I'm sorry Dad, I love you both. You're allowed to act like teenagers sometimes, okay?" "You bet," said Mimi. "Uncle Legolas! Auntie Mimi! Orli!" came a unified cry from the doorway. Dominic and Celeste, two of Roxie's children, rushed in. Legolas hugged Celeste and lifted Dominic into his arms, "Hello my darlings," he said spinning the five year old round, "Where are your Mother and Father?" "Outside, waiting," said Celeste not taking her eyes off Orlando. Mimi elbowed him in the ribs, "I think you have a fan," she whispered. "Uncle Legolas? Uncle Legolas?" said Dominic patting him on the head. "What is it trouble?" said Legolas. "Mama said you had to get your butt to dinner. She said we had to beat you up if you didn't come now." "Oh did she now?" said Legolas walking to the doorway, "Roxie Took you cheeky bat! Come and fetch me yourself next time!" he called. Celeste grabbed Mimi and Orlando's hands and dragged them down the path to her parents as Legolas followed with Dominic. Roxie stood with Pippin, dressed in beautiful hobbit made clothes. She smiled warmly, "Legolas darling you look positively radiant!" she said, "I've not seen you smile like that for so many years. Perhaps now you will join Aragorn and the others at Rivendell every year instead of spending all summer rattling round here on your own." "Of course. I have to show the children the beauties of Middle Earth," said Legolas. "Do you remember the beauties?" said Pippin, "I didn't think you ever saw them, you were far too busy staring dreamily at Mimi here." "You're blushing Uncle Legolas," giggled Celeste. "He just doesn't want Orlando to find out what a sentimental fool he has for a father," said Roxie. "Hey I like him all sentimental, it why I fell for him," said Mimi wrapping an arm around his waist. Orlando offered his hand to Celeste, "You taking me to dinner then?" he asked. She giggled, took his hand and led the party from the gardens.  
  
The quiet dinner was perfect for Mimi. She felt totally relaxed, surrounded by her friends of the Fellowship and their families. She felt totally serene as she had at the banquets following the defeat of Sauron. "Mimi I've just had the most wonderful idea," said Aragorn, "I'm going to hold a masquerade ball." "Wahey! Another excuse to get drunk," said Merry as a nearby servant refilled his glass. "I'm afraid it will be a fairly formal occasion," said Aragorn, "I'll invite delegates from across Middle Earth to come and meet the long lost children of Prince Legolas." "A ball in our honour? Cool," said Orlando, "When is it?" "Two weeks hence." "Two weeks!" cried Legolas, "But they will not be ready. There's so much for them to learn." "I'm sure you'll be able to teach them in time Mirky, you taught Mimi," said Arwen. "Over the space of a year, not a fortnight." "Don't worry Papa, we're fast learners," said Rose.  
  
Legolas was relatively subdued for the rest of the evening as he tried to work out how to deal with teaching his children everything they would need to know for such an important occasion. As the night wore on the group returned to their rooms. Legolas slumped in a chair by the fire, kicking off his boots. "I'm just going to get changed okay Angel?" said Mimi slipping behind the dressing screen, carrying his old blue robe. "Uh-huh," said Legolas not really hearing her. "Tonight was so wonderful. Just being with everyone again, its like I never left." "Uh-huh." "Legolas, huney, are you okay?" "Mmm." Mimi came from behind the screen, fastening the tie of the robe. She looked at Legolas quizzically as he stared into the fire, "Legolas I had an affair with Sauron and the children aren't your's," she said. "I know darling," said Legolas oblivious to what she'd said. Mimi took a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. He started as it caught him round the head, "What was that for?" he said throwing it back at her. "You haven't heard a bloody word I've said have you my dear?" said Mimi. "I'm sorry darling," said Legolas sheepishly, "I was miles away." Mimi came to his side and knelt down, resting her head on his knees, "What's troubling you?" she asked, "Is it this ball?" "I don't know if I can have them ready in such a short time," said Legolas toying idly with her hair, "What am I to do Miranda?" Mimi got up and pulled him to his feet, "Well firstly you're not going to panic, we'll be able to teach them in time and secondly, you're going to stop moping about and kiss me." "Well if you insist," said Legolas, a smile restoring his handsome features. He kissed her gently. Mimi pulled back, a sly look glimmering in her eyes, "You call that a kiss?" she said. "Oh you want a real kiss do you?" said Legolas leaning into her again. She pulled away further, "Uh uh Mr Greenleaf, you had your chance." Legolas drew her close to him, "Don't be a tease." "What if I want to be a tease?" said Mimi, "There's nothing you can do about it." "Oh yeah," said Legolas pulling away from her and taking a pillow off the bed. "No!" cried Mimi running away from him, "Legolas, you dare!" She dived behind the dressing stool. Legolas came beside her and lifted her up by her waist. Setting her back on her feet, he threw her a pillow while picking up another for himself, "Right Miss Tolkien, on guard! We'll see who's the stronger warrior," he said. "Are you challenging me?" said Mimi raising an eyebrow. Legolas was about to answer but before he could Mimi ran to him and pushed him onto the bed. "Hey no fair! I wasn't ready," he said as she hit him with the pillow. "All's fair in love and war my Angel." "Indeed?" he said flipping her onto her back. He pinned her down. "If I claim domestic abuse I could have you thrown in jail," said Mimi. "In London perhaps," he said running gentle kisses down her neck as he pulled the tie of her robe loose, "But we're not in London Miranda my sweet and we elves are beyond your silly human laws." "You elves are far to passionate for your own..." She was silenced as Legolas kissed her. She responded hungrily to him. She reached up and pulled roughly at the fastenings of his shirt, sending a button flying loose as she slipped it off his shoulders. He cast it to the floor as he released her. "Easy Tiger!" said Mimi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt the light brush of his fingers on her body. "I've been dying to kiss you all night," he said. "Well then you'd better kiss me again, I don't want you quitting on me yet," giggled Mimi guiding his face to her's. There was a knock at the door. Legolas pulled back. "Ignore it," said Mimi, "I locked the door." Legolas returned his attentions to her but the knock came again, this time with a call. "Mama! Papa! Are you awake?" came Orlando's voice from outside. Reluctantly Mimi released Legolas, "We should see what they want," she said, "But put your shirt back on first! Just a second my darlings." Legolas picked up his shirt and fastened the buttons that still remained whilst Mimi adjusted her robe. He went to the door and answered it, "Hey you two," he said as Orlando and Rose walked in. "We just came to say goodnight," said Rose. "What Rosalia means is she's shit scared because she heard thunder and she's convinced the palace is haunted," said Orlando as they threw themselves down on the bed. Mimi got up and went to the open balcony doors, "It does look a bit threatening," she said closing them. "This place is definitely not haunted! So how have you enjoyed your first night as royalty?" said Legolas. "Its been great," said Rose, "Everyone is so lovely, just like you said they'd be." "You seem particularly taken by one young elf-prince my dear," said Mimi tucking her daughter's hair behind her ears. Rose blushed, "I know Boromir better than anyone else other than you guys," she said defensively. "This ball Aragorn has planned should be a laugh," said Orlando, "I've never been to a real ball before." "Their not much fun," said Legolas, "It'll all be politics. I left my delegates to deal with that sort of thing." "And went off teaching a girl from London how to dance like an elf," said Mimi. "Hey what could I do? The kid was useless!" said Legolas. Mimi threw a pillow at him, "Cheeky. I wasn't a kid and I wasn't useless." "Whatever you say Mellamin." "I think we'll leave before we get embroiled in a domestic," said Rose hugging her mother, "Night Mama." "Night sweetheart." Orlando shoved Rose aside, "Night Mama," he said. "Night." "Oh, by the way, you need to sew a new button on Dad's shirt." "Okay," said Mimi desperately trying to suppress a guilty laugh. Rose kissed Legolas' cheek as Mimi followed Orlando to the door. "Night Dad. Don't stay up too late you two," said Orlando as he and Rose made a swift exit down the corridor. Legolas closed the door. Turning to Mimi he pulled her to him, "Now where were we?" he said lifting her into his arms.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN.  
  
Mimi woke as a cold breeze rushed over her. She sat up and glanced around the room. Looking over to the balcony, she saw that the doors were open. Climbing out of bed, she closed the doors, having to hug herself as her thin nightdress offered her little warmth. Turning back, she screamed. Legolas woke with a start, "Miranda?!" he cried hurriedly pulling on a robe and coming to her side, "Darling? What's wrong?" Tears rolled down Mimi's cheeks as she stared wide eyed ahead of her, "The wall," she said her voice a whisper. Legolas looked to where she was pointing and nearly cried out himself. Upon the far wall was written, in elvish lettering, 'Welcome home Mimi'. It repeated in thick black lines all across the wall. "Oh my God! Get out of here!" cried Legolas but Mimi was frozen with fear. Gathering her up in his arms, Legolas flung open the door and fled into the brightly lit corridor. He heard a door open and turned violently, still clutching Mimi tightly against him. He relaxed only slightly as he saw Aragorn and Arwen run into the corridor. "What happened?" said Aragorn running over to them and seeing the state Mimi was in, "We heard screaming from your room." "In there," said Legolas setting Mimi back on her feet. Aragorn took a candle from a nearby chandelier and went into the room. "Hush, hush Miranda," said Legolas, "You're safe. I'm here." Mimi clung to him, shivering with fear and the cold. She looked up at him, her pupils wide with desperation, "My children," she said, "Find my children." "I'll go and get them," said Arwen going off down the corridor. Aragorn came back out of the room and shouted for the guards, "What happened in there?" he said taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Mimi. "I don't know," said Legolas shaking himself, "I just heard Miranda screaming and then saw that dreadful writing. Aragorn what's going on? Who'd want to do this to us?" "Legolas! Legolas, calm yourself, for Mimi's sake. Everything's okay." "The children aren't in their rooms," said Arwen running out of Orlando's bedchamber. "No!" cried Mimi collapsing in Legolas' arms. "Oh my God! Aragorn we have to find them." "We will," said Aragorn as four guards came up to them, "Arwen, take Mimi see if you can calm her down. Two of you stay with them, use any force necessary in their defence. You other two and Legolas with me. We need to find Orli and Rose." "Go with Arwen, Miranda," said Legolas releasing her. Mimi grabbed his hands, "Find them," she pleaded. "I'll find them," said Legolas, "They'll be fine." The party broke. Arwen, Mimi and two of the guards returning to Arwen's room. The other two guards taking on corridor and Legolas and Aragorn the other. "Orlando? Rose?" "Orli? Rose? Where are you?" "Is there anywhere they would have gone if they were moving freely?" said Aragorn. "I don't know," said Legolas as he ran down the stairs. Flying round a corner, he ran straight into Elrond. "Whoa! Legolas! Shouldn't you be with that beautiful wife of your's?" said Elrond steadying him. "Oh Elrond something terrible has happened and the children are missing," said Legolas. "No they're not, I saw them just a moment ago, out by the fountain. They said they were too excited to sleep. Bless them they...Legolas! Aragorn! Wait for me!" cried Elrond as they made for the gardens.  
  
"Orlando! Rosalia!" cried Legolas as the fountain came into view. Orlando and Rose got up from where they were sitting. Legolas ran to them and held them both tightly, "Oh thank the stars you're alright, I was so worried." "We only went for a walk Papa," said Rose pulling back. "You shouldn't go wandering off on your own," said Legolas, "Let's get you inside before anything else happens." "Anything else? Dad what's wrong? You're as white as a sheet," said Orlando. "I'll explain later, please just get inside," said Legolas. "Papa, you're shaking. What's happened?" said Rose, "Where's Mama?" "She's safe but you..." he cut off abruptly, his eyes darting frantically about him, "Get inside the palace." "Papa what's..." "Don't argue Rose, get inside now. Aragorn take her, get her to safety." Lifting her, Aragorn and Elrond ran back to the sanctuary of Ecthelian. "Come on Orlando." "I can feel something Dad. I feel cold, danger," said Orlando not moving. Legolas grabbed his hand and dragged him along the path, "I feel the same Orli. Your elven powers come more into account in this world. You feel the threat the same as I do. Hurry."  
  
Dragged and carried quickly through the palace, the twins were soon back on their bedroom corridors. Orlando lagged behind, out of breath and confused. "Stay close Orli please," said Legolas running back to fetch him, "We have to get to your Mother, she's worried." "Dad I'm frightened," he said. Legolas paused and hugged him, "I know. I'm scared too but its going to be okay. We just need to get to your Mother. Once we're there I'll explain everything to you. Come on." They ran to Arwen's room. She sat, cradling Mimi as she cried. The guards stood close by. "Where are my children?" she sobbed. "Mimi?" said Aragorn. Mimi turned and saw the twins in the doorway. "Oh my darlings," she cried as they ran to her arms, "Thank God you're alright. Where were you?" "We only went for a walk Mama, we didn't mean to cause any trouble," said Rose. Mimi hugged them both tightly, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you're safe. I thought something terrible had happened to you." Legolas came to them and hugged Mimi's shoulders as she cried, "Its okay, we're safe," he said resting his head against her's. "We'll find out who did this Mimi. I promise," said Aragorn.  
  
By next morning news of the night's event had spread through the palace and the place was on full alert. Aragorn sat, faithfully watching over Legolas and his family as they slept fitfully on his bed. The twins slept between their parents, protected by their embrace. Arwen touched his shoulder, "You should rest Aragorn, the guards shall watch over them," she said. "No, I promised Legolas I would watch over them and I will. I owe it to him, its my fault this happened," said Aragorn getting to his feet and pacing the room. "Your fault? How?" said Arwen. "I should have had better security. I dread to think what we may have found if someone had gone to fetch Mimi and Legolas this morning. I'm grateful our artistic friend only damaged the walls." Arwen came to his side, "Aragorn, my love, you could not have prevented this. We've been at peace for so long and an attack like this was so unexpected. I know how much you care for Legolas and Mimi but you are not to blame." "I know, I know," said Aragorn feeling too tired to argue with her, "But Legolas has been like a brother to me for over twenty years and Mimi and I couldn't be closer friends. I would die if anything happened to either of them, or the children." Arwen caressed his cheek softly, "Your heart will land you in so much trouble one of these days," she said kissing him. "I'd do anything to save those I care about." Legolas groaned softly as he woke. Aragorn was immediately by his side, as Legolas looked briefly disorientated. "So it wasn't a nightmare," he said staring up at the ceiling. "I wish I could say it was my friend," said Aragorn, "Do you still feel a threat nearby?" "Not anymore. Whatever it was it is gone for now," said Legolas getting off the bed, "Have you seen the room in daylight yet? Any clues as to who it was?" "None. The message just repeats all over that wall and nowhere else." "I want to see it," said Legolas. "Is that such a good idea? You've had so much trauma already," said Aragorn as Legolas moved round the bed. He bent over Mimi and kissed her gently so as not to wake her, "My emotions do not matter but any threat to Miranda does. I will not have the most precious thing in my existence at any risk. I have been thinking, maybe it would be safer for everyone if Miranda and I return to London with the twins and live there." "Legolas no! You cannot do such a rash thing over something that is probably little more than a sick practical joke," cried Aragorn. "The coincidence is too strong for me to ignore. When the wraiths attacked at the tavern I was their reason and now this move against Miranda. We endanger ourselves and worst of all you by staying here," said Legolas heading for the door. "You should talk to Mimi before deciding anything," said Aragorn joining him, "What exactly happened last night Legolas? Have you any idea yourself who did it?" "None. Miranda and I were up late and I was woken by her screams about an hour after we went to sleep. At first I thought it was one of her nightmares but she was out of bed and I've never known her to sleep walk. I got up, went over to her and saw the writing, the rest you know." "Mimi said something about the balcony doors being open," said Aragorn. "Well neither of us opened them. The weather looked liked it would turn when the twins came to say goodnight and I remember Miranda closing them," said Legolas. "So how did whoever it was get in?" "The main door, they came from within the palace," said Legolas. "But how? You always lock your door when you retire," said Aragorn. "Miranda locked it but then the twins came and I forgot to lock it when they left," said Legolas as they entered the room. "God! Its even worse in daylight!" said Legolas as he turned to see the wall, "Who'd want to do this? Miranda made no enemies that still remain on the mainland." "Arwen had a theory and I'm inclined to agree with her," said Aragorn. "What is it?" asked Legolas, "Any conclusions would be welcome." "She thought it might be a jealous maid." "Why would a maid be jealous of Miranda?" "Think about it my friend. You're hardly and orc and the years have treated you well. Your looks are celebrated throughout Gondor, you carry a title and are a hero of the Fellowship. Not to mention the fact that your wife has been missing for nineteen years. You're quite a prize Legolas, Mimi's return has taken you from anyone hoping to claim you." "You think this attack is through some stupid battle for my affections?" said Legolas dismissing the idea. "Arwen seems quite convinced," said Aragorn as Legolas pulled his clothes and one of Mimi's dresses out of the closet. "But I felt a threat and so did Orlando, that would not have come unless it was real," said Legolas slipping behind the screen to change. Aragorn sat down on the bed, his eyes scanning the wall for any clue they may have missed, "Arwen has that covered too. She says your fear for the children and Mimi created the feelings within you and that Orlando's was merely from seeing you afraid." "And you agree with her?" said Legolas. "I think she may be right but then maybe not. I just feel we risk blowing what could just be a simple prank out of proportion. I'm not saying what happened wasn't a terrible shock for you and Mimi but you need to be strong, like you were when Pheobus attacked Mimi at Rivendell," said Aragorn. "Pheobus?" said Legolas emerging from behind the screen, "You don't think..." "Don't be absurd Legolas! He is at the havens. He wouldn't even know of Mimi's return. According to him, she's still in London," said Aragorn as Legolas fastened his daggers about his hips and tied his hair back from his eyes. "Do you want the children armed?" "It would put my mind at rest. It was so much easier when I only had Miranda to worry about, I knew she could defend herself," said Legolas opening a large chest and rummaging inside. "What are you doing?" asked Aragorn bemused. Legolas pulled out a bow and quiver, which Aragorn instantly recognised as Mimi's. "When Father had these returned to me at Elbereth I never thought I'd be returning them to their real owner. I kept them as a reminder of her bravery, they lent me her strength when the days were hard," said Legolas running his finger along the patterned bow, "I thought my suffering had ended when I found her again Aragorn but now I see that it may have no end." Aragorn came to his side and hugged him, "Things will get better Legolas, I promise. If I could only take everything you've gone through in your life and change it, I would." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let myself get like this," said Legolas pulling back and wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "I'm meant to be a warrior and I'm crying like a five year old!" "Hey its allowed once in a while," said Aragorn, "God knows I do. We're only human after all..." "Elven," said Legolas. "We both have hearts, that doesn't change between our peoples. Come on Mirky, put a smile on that face of your's and let's get these clothes to Mimi." Gathering up the beautiful blue gown, Legolas followed Aragorn back to his room.  
  
Mimi and the twins were awake but still relatively subdued. Laying the dress down, Legolas went to them and hugged them each in turn. Mimi looked pale and drawn. Legolas tilted her face to his and kissed her gently, "I love you Miranda," he said. She smiled weakly, "I love you too. Arwen said you went back to look at our room. Did you find anything?" "Not yet. You're safe though darling, I shan't leave your side from now on." "Come along children," said Arwen, "Let's leave your parents alone for a while okay?" "Okay," said Orlando taking Rose's hand and following Aragorn and Arwen out of the room. The door clicked closed. "They're so frightened," said Mimi. "They'll be fine and so will you. We'll get through this Miranda. I brought some clothes from next door if you want to change," said Legolas handing her the dress. "Thank you," said Mimi disappearing behind the screen. She handed him her nightdress round the side and he began to fold it idly. "Arwen thinks it may have been just a sick joke by an envious maid last night." "Let's hope..." Mimi's voice trailed into a pitiful sob. "Miranda?" said Legolas walking round the screen to see her with her face covered by her hands. She was shaking. "Darling what's the matter?" "I can't do this stupid dress up," she sobbed tugging angrily at the ribbons of her dress. "Hey, hey now huney," said Legolas, "Its okay. Turn around, I'll do it for you." Mimi turned and Legolas quickly fastened the ribbons. "I'm sorry Angel," said Mimi trying to stop her tears. "Sorry for what? Oh Miranda you're shaking come here," said Legolas turning her and hugging her, "What have you got to be sorry for? None of this is your fault. Its just some stupid bastard trying to scare us." "I'm weak Legolas. I can't cope with things like this anymore, I'm useless to you," said Mimi burying her face in his shirt. "Don't talk that way. You're not weak and you're not useless. Miranda you're allowed to be scared, I am. You're my life and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You were my strength when I failed in Moria and now I shall be your's here. We're united remember, we're one. We face this together as we faced the quest and Mirkwood," said Legolas pulling back to look at her, "You, my princess, need to realise that everyone that matters here loves you and will protect you to the very end if need be." Mimi smiled up at him, her eyes regaining some of their customary sparkle, "you're my best friend in the whole world Legolas," she said softly, "I always know I can count on you to put things right for me." Legolas kissed her, sweet little kisses that took her back to their first days together in Rivendell, "My darling," he said barely releasing her, "My life would be worthless without you. Let's go for a walk, the fresh air will make you feel better."  
  
Legolas led her into the gardens and for a while they walked in silence. "I've been toying with an idea," said Legolas sitting her down on a bench, "If you would feel safer we could return to London with the twins and live there." Mimi's eyes widened in horror, "No Legolas no! We cannot leave Middle Earth, it is our home and we shan't be pushed from it. We've never run from a fight before and we can't now. You said you're my strength for this, well then help me to show whoever did this to us that we shall not give in," she said, "I shan't be pushed from the world I love again." "Your strength astounds me at times my love," said Legolas running his fingers through her hair, "You always were the braver of us. We shan't be beaten and I know the best way to show it." He got to his feet and offered her his hand, "Come along Mellamin, we have to teach our children the ways of the court but first..." He pulled her to her feet and drew her into his arms, "...I'm going to have to kiss you again." Finally Mimi's eyes and smile were fully restored as she looked up at him and accepted his petal warm kiss.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN.  
  
Two weeks passed without anymore dramas. Legolas and Mimi had moved back into their room after it had been redecorated to remove the painted messages. They spent their days teaching Orlando and Rose the etiquette they would need for the masquerade. They taught them how to address people, how to walk and talk like royalty and the numerous dances that would see them through the evening. Alongside the lessons, Legolas also showed his family the wonders of Gondor and the close surroundings. The children were amazed by it all and asked many questions. They also became quickly part of the strong friendships that existed between the families of the Fellowship. As the night of the dance came, Legolas sat in Orlando's room, waiting for him to emerge in his newly tailored clothes. "God Orli, how long does it take for you to get changed?" he groaned. "I'm getting there," said Orlando, "Why can't you people have invented zips yet? All these bloody ribbons. I'm gay not a girl." "You'll get used to them. Hurry up, I've still got to do your hair." "Can't I just have it like your's?" said Orlando coming from behind the screen, dressed in light blue trousers and a white shirt, embroidered with gold. He twirled around, "What d'ya think?" "It looks great," said Legolas, "Now sit down, I have to make you look presentable to a royal audience or at least to the mob Aragorn's invited to the dance." Orlando sat and allowed Legolas to pull his hair into several small plaits that joined behind his head and fell amongst the rest of his loose hair. "Ooh I like. Dad you should have been a hairdresser." "That's what your Mama used to say. Now hole still, there's one more thing." Legolas wrapped an intricate gold band that ended in an elaborate pattern on Orlando's forehead, into his son's hair, "There you are, Prince Lorindol Naryalin of Mirkwood. I'm so very proud of you my son and I know, if he was here, Damien would be too." Orlando turned to face him, "Would you have let me announce publicly that Damien was my partner if he'd lived and come with us?" he asked. Legolas smiled and nodded, "Yes I would, even though I know it would not be welcomed by many. I'd never force you to hide your love for anyone, it would be against everything I did to keep your mother by my side." Orlando hugged him, "You really love her, don't you?" he said. "Of course I do, what a funny question! Why? Do you think I don't?" "I was scared at first. Scared you wouldn't love her because she'd got older, scared you wouldn't love us because we weren't what you expected us to be," said Orlando. "You never had to fear that. Your mother has got older but so have I and believe me she is more beautiful now than she was when she left. As for you and Rose, I have never loved two people more, I adore the pair of you," said Legolas. "Remind me to get you a 'World's Greatest Dad' card when we get back to London." There was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" called Mimi. "Of course Mellamin, the door's open." Mimi and Rose came in dressed in beautiful flowing ballgowns, Mimi's favouring the silver of Legolas' shirt and Rose's the gold of Orlando's. "Wow Mama, you look beautiful," said Orlando. "Thank you darling, you look lovely too." "Hey how come Rose and Mama get to where crowns?" protested Orlando. "Its not a crown, it's a tiara," said Legolas, "And you'd look a complete fool wearing one." Rose stuck her tongue out at Orlando, "So nah, batty boy!" she jeered. "Fuck you!" hissed Orlando. "Hey!" said Mimi sharply, "There's no room for juvenile delinquency tonight. I want you two on your best behaviour, you hear?" "Yes Mama," said the twins in unison. Rose held her mask to her face, "Do we have to hold these things up all night?" she asked, "I'll get arm ache." Legolas laughed, "Not all night. Only when you dance and I've only taught you a few so you won't have to get up too often," he said picking up his own mask. "Do you remember our first masquerade Angel?" asked Mimi. "Of course, it was your third night in Rivendell," said Legolas, "I hadn't seen you since you'd arrived with Aragorn and I didn't think you were at the ball until I saw you and Roxie in the doorway. When I stepped into the dance with Arwen after the elven dance I saw you sitting alone. You looked really upset so I followed you outside and introduced myself. We were inseparable from then on." "But it still took you twenty-one days to kiss me," said Mimi. "Twenty-one days!" exclaimed Orlando, "Dad I'm disappointed. God if you'd been in London you would have been labeled gay long before that." "Cheeky!" said Legolas, "I was shy back then, you inherited your confidence from your mother." "Hey are we going to stand her jabbering all night or are we going to this party? It is in honour of the Greenleaf family after all," said Rose handing Orlando his mask and taking his hand. "Just a second you two," said Mimi, "Orlando, despite your sexuality you have to support Rose's hand and walk on her right, not the other way around." Orlando swapped sides and raised Rose's hand to the level of his chest, "Better?" he asked. "Much," said Mimi as Legolas took her hand in the same way and led her out of the room, their masks held before their faces.  
  
The ball was in full swing when they arrived. Both Orlando and Rose thought they'd stepped into a period drama as people dressed in elaborate outfits swirled in an amazing dance to the orchestra's music. There was a low hum of conversation and the musical clink of glasses. Peoples from across Middle Earth, including those the twins could not identify, filled the room, all sporting different fashions native to their kingdoms and tribes. Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond and Boromir sat upon a raised plateau on beautifully crafted oak thrones. Their robes, even from a distance, were clearly of the most expensive silks and velvets. Mimi caught her daughter's eyes lingering on Boromir, "He looks very handsome tonight doesn't he?" she said softly. Rose smiled at her, blushing, "Yes, yes he does," she said quickly drawing her mask to her face. Legolas caught Aragorn's gaze and nodded to him. The mortal king got to his feet and clapped his hands for attention. He signaled to the heralds and they took up a trumpet call. Following their parents, Rose and Orlando made their way through the hall and up to the plateau as the crowd parted and dropped into curtsies and bows as they passed. Legolas and Mimi sketched a dignified bow and curtsy as they paused before Aragorn. Orlando and Rose followed suit. "Their Royal Highnesses, Laiqalasse Naryalin and Miranda, High Prince and Princess of Mirkwood," called a herald, "And their children, Prince Lorindol and Princess Namarie." A low hum of stifled conversation filled the room as the family rose again. The twins only caught snippets but they could understand what the chatter was about. "She has returned..." "The rumours were true..." "There are two..." "And a boy, the line of Narya..." Aragorn regained the crowd's attention, "Friends, honoured guests," he called, "I hereby present to you the lost children of Mirkwood who have been returned to us after so many years apart. They carry the unified blood of the Silvan elves and mortals and are yet another symbol of the reunion of Middle Earth after the War of the Ring. Peoples of our great world, I pray you, bid them welcome." The crowd erupted into joyous cheers and calls of welcome in every language known to Middle Earth. Orlando and Rose, completely overwhelmed, managed to remember their father's training and acknowledged the crowd beautifully. "And now to the dance," called Aragorn over the noise, "I command you all for the night is still young." Rose was soon aware of Boromir by her side, "Princess Namarie, would you do me the honour of granting me this dance?" he said offering her his hand. "The honour is all mine Your Highness," she said as he led her to the floor. "Cousin Lorindol?" came a voice to Orlando's left. Orlando turned to see Celeste, his fifteen year old cousin, standing beside him. "Will you dance with me?" "Of course I will sweethe... I mean Lady Celeste. It would be a pleasure." "They're doing so well," said Mimi as Legolas led her onto the floor. "I always knew they would," said Legolas bowing before her as the music started, "They are, after all, our children."  
  
As the night went by the ball continued. "Orlando sit up properly," said Legolas as Orlando sat lazily in the chair next to him. Orlando pulled himself upright, "But Dad this party's getting old and these chairs are giving me arse ache," he mumbled fidgeting. "Its something you'll have to get used to," said Legolas, "I'm not a fan of these state occasions but do you see me complaining? Rose is having a good time, perhaps you should learn from her." "Rose hasn't taken her eyes off Boromir all night," said Orlando, "I'd be enjoying myself if I was dancing with a diabolically sexy man too." Legolas laughed, "Hey keep your chin up Orli, maybe one of the dwarvish party will ask for your hand, its hard to tell which sex is which with them. You may be lucky," he whispered. Orlando pulled a face, "If we weren't in public I'd kill you for that," he said. "I'd like to see you try," said Legolas. "Ooh I'm shaking! You don't scare me you fucking pointy eared bow twanger!" "Who are you calling pointy eared?" retorted Legolas. "Cut it out you two," said Mimi leaning over Legolas slightly. "Sorry Mellamin, I'm afraid boredom is setting in," said Legolas. Mimi's gaze softened, "I know what you mean," she said, "If only there was a way to spice things up a little?" "You could streak," said Orlando, "Or I will if you're too chicken." "Don't you dare!" said Legolas. Mimi was quiet as she sat thinking. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she sprang to her feet, "I've got an idea," she said walking away, leaving her mask on her seat and heading towards the orchestra. "Where's Mama going?" asked Rose as she and Boromir retired from the dance and came to Legolas and Orlando. "I'm not entirely sure," said Legolas. Boromir kissed the back of Rose's hand, "Until later Rose," he said moving away to his father. "Rose hey?" said Legolas as she sat down in a chair next to Orlando, "You two are getting quite familiar. Am I to expect to become brothers with Aragorn through more than our friendship?" "Dad!" hissed Rose blushing, "Stop it." Orlando watched, intrigued, as Mimi whispered something to the orchestra's conductor. He seemed to resist her request but she pressed him further, undoubtedly pulling rank on him, until he agreed. She came back to them, "May I have this dance Your Highness?" she asked offering Legolas her hand. Legolas picked up his mask and got to his feet but Mimi took it from him and handed it to Orlando, "You won't need that," she said leading him to the floor, they were the only couple there. "What's going on?" said Rose leaning over to her brother. Orlando shrugged, "Search me." The orchestra started up but the music was unlike anything it had played that evening. Orlando could only vaguely relate it to the Spanish dance music he'd heard when Mimi had taken them to Madrid a few years earlier. Orlando and Rose watched in amazement as their parents danced. Abandoning the decorum and rules of the court that they had taught their children, the dance was passionate, fast, with absolute contact throughout. Orlando scanned the faces of the amazed onlookers. They were completely stunned as Legolas held Mimi tight against him, leaning her backwards, spinning her round the floor as caressing her slim figure as the dance continued. Orlando turned his attentions to Aragorn, not knowing what expression he would see on his face. Aragorn sat masking a laugh with his hand as he too watched the amazed bystanders. Happy that the king was not displeased, Orlando returned to watching his parents. The dance ended in a loud crescendo of music. Legolas, breathing heavily, raised Mimi's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. The crowd was silent as they walked back up to the plateau and bowed to Aragorn. He applauded them, "That was wonderful!" he said, "I have not seen a true elven dance performed that way in so many years." Realising Aragorn was not displeased, a weak applause began throughout the audience. Gradually it grew and grew until it was so thunderous that Rose feared her ears would burst. Legolas and Mimi acknowledged their audience and returned to their children. "There, was that spicy enough for you?" said Mimi. Orlando stared, unblinking, at them. "Do close your mouth darling, you're not the Mersea Tunnel." "Oh my God!" said Orlando slowly, "Was that legal?" "No it was elven," said Legolas. "Its like one of those flamenco things," said Orlando, "Only ten times more...ten times more..." "Passionate!" finished Mimi. "Yeah. Wow! That was wild. I can't believe you told me you couldn't dance Dad, you were great. Do elves really dance like that?" Legolas nodded, "Though we don't usually dance that way in front of mortals. They don't seem to appreciate the beauty of such close contact in a dance." "Well I'm glad I'm half elven," said Orlando, "Now I can blame any future naughtiness on my even passions and you can't argue." "Always worked for me," said Legolas.  
  
As the night drew to a close, Legolas led Mimi along one of the open walkways that surrounded the garden. "Sshh!" he said cutting her off mid-sentence, "Can you hear that?" Mimi listened, "I can't hear a thing," she said. "Its Rose's voice," said Legolas leading her further down the balcony and pointing into the gardens below. Rose stood with Boromir, deep in conversation. "Legolas we should leave them," said Mimi trying to pull him away. "No," said Legolas, "I want to see if my theory about these two is right or not." "Oh well," said Mimi succumbing to the temptation, "I'm sure it won't hurt to stay for a little while." Slipping into Legolas' arms, she watched her daughter and the young prince.  
  
"Did you enjoy tonight?" asked Boromir. "It was wonderful," said Rose, "All that dancing. All those beautiful men and women in those amazing costumes." "Yet despite those costumes one beauty stood out above them all," said Boromir taking her hand, "You look wonderful tonight Rose." Rose blushed and averted her eyes from him, "Thank you," she said, "But I think you may be exaggerating." Boromir reached out and took her other hand, "No I'm not," he said his voice close to a whisper, "You're so beautiful, it amazes me at times that you're real." Rose giggled nervously as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, running kisses across her fingers, then turning her hand and pressing his lips to her palm. Gently guiding his hands to her waist, Rose stepped closer to him and flattened her hands on his chest, "This is totally against the decorum of the court," she said running her hands onto his shoulders as he pulled her closer. Boromir leant down to her, his lips so close to her's that Rose could almost feel them as he spoke. "But I too am of elven birth and I can blame this on my elven passions." "Which elven passions would they be?" said Rose closing her eyes as he came even closer. "The one's that burn for you," he said brushing her lips as he spoke.  
  
Mimi sighed as she watched them kiss, "What it was like to be young and in love," she said leaning her head on Legolas' shoulder, "That first kiss. You feel so nervous but then everything turns out to be perfect." "Your heart thumping hard in your chest, praying you get it right and then never wanting it to end," said Legolas turning her to him. Mimi smiled, "And then longing for the next time." Legolas kissed her softly, "You know what Mellamin?" "What?" "I don't think we ever grew up," he said holding her tightly, "Because I still feel that way every time I kiss you." "But who'd ever want that feeling to die?" said Mimi capturing his lips and caressing the soft, golden cascade about his shoulders. "The prophecy of Galadriel," he whispered as Mimi released him. Mimi looked at him quizzically, "You've lost me Angel." " 'When you have lost all hope and your line is at its end, there shall be one who comes to unite the kingdoms of Middle Earth. Do not seek it for it shall seek you out'," said Legolas quoting the elven sorceress. "Yes I remember," said Mimi. "She spoke of Rose," said Legolas looking down at his daughter, "She came to find me when I'd lost all hope and my line is at its end as Orlando will never have children." "And now she and Boromir are the unification of Mirkwood and Gondor," said Mimi. "Of elves and men," said Legolas, "Strange how things fall into place, without our intervention in any way." "That's the beauty of this world," said Mimi turning his face back to her, "Who'd ever though that we'd be reunited?" Legolas caught her familiar gaze, "Indeed. I think we've lingered here too long Your Highness," he said leading her away from the balcony.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN.  
  
Two weeks passed all too quickly for everyone in Gondor and the day soon arrived when Mimi and her twins had to return to London. Legolas, unable to bear another separation, even for a short time and fearing for their safety, chose to accompany them. They saddled Descaminord and Loci, choosing to ride tandem rather than solo, despite the twins newly learnt riding abilities. Legolas smiled as he watched Orlando say goodbye to Roxie's children. Orlando's confidence, naturally strong, had grown even more since his arrival in Middle Earth. Now, dressed in beautiful elven riding clothes with his own bow, quiver and daggers fastened neatly to his back, he looked exactly like the young prince who had arrived in Rivendell nearly twenty-one years ago to join the Fellowship. "Come here little Miranda," said Orlando taking Roxie's two year old from her arms and spinning her around. "Fly me Orli! Fly me!" squeaked Miranda as she held her arms wide, catching the breeze in her sleeves of her shirt. Orlando kissed her and handed her back to Roxie, "Now be good all of you," he said as they all looked close to tears, "I won't be away long. Love you all." The children returned his affections loudly. "Come on Orlando!" called Legolas, "We'll never get anywhere if you don't get a move on." "I'm coming," said Orlando walking over and climbing onto Loci's back, "Come along Mama." Mimi fastened her quiver to her back and slipped her bow onto her shoulder, "Yes Sir," she said saluting him, "Where's your sister?" "Over there sucking face with Boromir," said Orlando pointing over to Rose who stood hidden in Boromir's arms, she was crying. "Poor love," said Mimi as Legolas lifted her onto Descaminord's back and climbed up behind her. "We shan't be away for long," said Legolas, "She'll barely have time to miss him." "You cold hearted bastard!" giggled Mimi, "You wouldn't be saying that if it was us being separated." Legolas kissed her cheek, "I guess not. Come along Rosalia!" Rose came over to them and stared up at her father, her green eyes fierce with determination, "I'm not going with you," she said. "What?" said Legolas surprised by her tone, "Why ever not?" "I can't leave Boromir. Please Papa, let me stay." "What do you think Miranda?" said Legolas. "I can't see any harm in it I suppose but only if Aragorn is happy for you to stay," said Mimi glancing over at her friend. "She's perfectly welcome," he said, "And I can assure you she will be well looked after." Rose ran to Aragorn and hugged him, "Oh thank you Aragorn. Thank you so much." He released himself from her grip, "Save your embraces for my son my dear Rose. Don't waste them on an old man like me. Now go and say goodbye so the rest of your family can get along." Rose hugged her parents, "I'll see you in a couple of months then," she said smiling. Mimi choked back a sob, "Oh my baby," she said, "I'm going to miss you so much." "Its not long Mama. Say goodbye to everyone for me." "I will," said Mimi blowing her a kiss. Rose turned to Orlando, "Bye little bro, behave yourself." Orlando leant down and hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you Rose. This is the longest we've been separated since forever," he said, a tear breaking loose as she kissed his cheek. "I know. Keep your telepathy turned on, you hear me boy?" "I hear you huney." "Orlando," said Legolas catching his son's attention, "If you want you can stay too." Orlando shook his head, "Much as I'd love to but I want to see Damien one last time, to say goodbye," he said with a weak smile. "Be iest lîn," said Legolas, "I understand." "Hah!" cried Roxie, "Bang goes your dirty few weeks away without the kids." "You haven't changed one bit Roxanne!" laughed Mimi. "You wouldn't have me any other way Sis!" "That's for sure. See you soon. We'd better hit the road guys." "Ride for Rivendell when you return," said Aragorn, "We leave for there in a week." "Okay," said Legolas, "We'll see you in early June. Take care. I love you all." Calls of farewell followed Mimi, Legolas and Orlando as they left the palace gates. "And its back to London we go," said Mimi. "Back to the cemetery with lights," said Orlando, "Even Soho's going to seem tame after this place." "Dear Lorindol," said Legolas, "You haven't seen anything yet!"  
  
Their journey back to the Shire and London was uneventful and, in Orlando's outspoken opinion, boring. Mimi had to push hard on the door to Minas Mirkwood to get through the mountains of letters that lay in the hall. "I never even thought that there would be no-one to collect the mail. Damien used to...oh Orlando I'm sorry," said Mimi as Orlando's face fell. "Don't be Mama. I can't expect you not to talk about him. Its just a bit strange putting 'used to' before everything he did," said Orlando picking up the mail and sorting it into separate piles, "Why do we only ever get sent junk mail?" he muttered, "No I don't want a new internet server, I'm moving to Middle Earth. Ooh hang on, this looks interesting." "What is it?" said Legolas. "Its from Connor. Why's he writing to me? He knows I went away." Orlando opened the letter, glanced at it and fled upstairs. "Orlando what's..." Mimi called but Legolas stopped her. "It's a love letter Miranda," he said, "It has to be. I've seen the way Connor looks at Orlando. We may have a bit of emotional turmoil on our hands." "Oh dear," said Mimi, "That's the last thing I need."  
  
As the weeks passed by, Mimi began sorting her affairs before she left, allegedly to live in Norway with her husband. She left her house, money and copyrights to her books to the UCH so they could use the revenue to fund treatments and research for cystic fibrosis and AIDS. Orlando resumed his friendship with Connor but made no comment on the letter. Legolas, easily reading their emotions, saw their attachment grow but also Orlando's resistance to his feelings. Knowing that to leave Connor behind would eventually destroy Orlando's hopes of ever finding love again, Legolas chose to risk everything by talking to him, despite his protestations to leave the subject at rest. "Legolas huney, could you get those boxes from upstairs for me?" called Mimi from the front room, "I've got more stuff for that charity drop." "Sorry Mellamin, I'm off out," called Legolas pulling on his coat. Mimi appeared in the doorway, her hair tied up in a scarf to protect it from the dust, "Where are you going?" she asked, "You having an affair or something?" "I'm going to see Orlando. He went off to the graveyard again this morning," said Legolas. "That's the fourth time in three days," said Mimi, "I'm getting worried about him. I know he misses Damien but this is getting unhealthy, he's starting to rely on that head stone more than he does on us." "That's why I'm going to talk to him," said Legolas kissing her goodbye, "I won't be long. Love you." "Love you too," said Mimi as he left the house.  
  
The mid-May sunshine was warm on Legolas' back as he walked down the cemetery paths, glad for the slight alleviation the light gave to such a gloomy place. In the distance he could make out Orlando's figure, crouching by the side of one of the graves. Quickening his step, he arrived at his son's side. Orlando looked up, squinting in the sunlight, "Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked getting to his feet. "I came to talk to you Orlando, its important. Is there somewhere we could sit down? This may take a while." Orlando nodded and led Legolas to a nearby bench, "What is it Dad? You don't look your usual self." "Orlando, your Mama and I are getting worried about you. You're spending far too much time here. Its not good for you," said Legolas. "Don't worry about me Papa. I'm fine, honest. I just want to say what I have to say to Damien before I leave." Legolas reached out and took his son's hands, his blue eyes intense with worry, "Don't you see Orli? That's what's bothering us," he said, "You're treating that headstone as if it was Damien. I know this sounds harsh and I hate to have to say it so soon after you've lost him but Damien's gone, you need to move on." Orlando got to his feet and began to walk away, "and what if I don't want to move on?" "Don't walk away from me Lorindol!" said Legolas. Orlando stopped, shocked by Legolas using his elven name in such a tone. He felt a warm hand grip his shoulder as Legolas turned him to face him. "You need to let go, move on. I know its hard but you need to learn that there are men in this world other than Damien and you need to free yourself of the thought that he's the only one you can love." Orlando's eyes burned with tears as he stared in disbelief at his father, "How can you lecture me on letting go when you spent nineteen years locked away in Ecthelian pining over my Mother? How can you be such a hypocrite?" "Your mother was still alive!" said Legolas grabbing Orlando's shoulders, "I still had hope that she'd return to me. Damien's dead Orlando, he can't come back and everyday you waste waiting for him you push someone who loves you further and further away." "I'm not getting onto this Connor rubbish again Legolas!" cried Orlando shoving him away and returning to Damien's graveside, "I love Damien and no- one else." "Then if you truly love him you'll know he'd have wanted you to move on. He loved Liam but did that stop him falling for you?" said Legolas not moving, "We all lose souls we care for Orlando but if we allow that to kill what love we have then we are the one's who deserve to be gone from this world. Its time you learnt that you cannot have a lover of stone and flowers but you can have a lover of flesh and blood who would follow you to the ends of the earth if you ask him to. I'll leave you to think things over but think quickly, you've not got much time left." Without a word of goodbye, Legolas made off down the path and left the cemetery.  
  
"Bastard," muttered Orlando as he watched his father disappear out of the graveyard, "What right has he to tell me how to live my life? Its not as if he's been there for me. H e didn't raise me or make me what I am. He swans in after eighteen years and just expects to..." Orlando checked himself, realising everything he was saying was unfair. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his Lothlorien brooch. "What do I do Damien? I'm so confused," he said running his hand over the gravestone, "I need more time. Oh why does everything have to be judged in minutes? It makes everything seem so short, so fragile. I don't know who I am anymore. You knew my past but Connor doesn't. What am I meant to do? He'll think I'm mad if I start telling him I'm from another world, one way trip to the loony bin for me." A light breeze blew a dry, brown leaf into Orlando's lap. He held it against his brooch, the pattern was the same. He smiled, "Why does that man always have to be right?" Closing his hand around the brooch and the leaf, he shut his eyes and muttered softly in elvish. Opening his hand, he held the delicate rosebud up in front of him, "Life can be renewed," he said, "And so can love. I'll never forget you Damien but Papa's right, I need to let go." He took Connor's letter out of his pocket and got to his feet, "I must be out of my mind," he said running from the graveyard.  
  
Slamming the door, Legolas stormed into the front room and threw himself down on the sofa, burying his face in his arms. "Hey, you're back," called Mimi from upstairs, "And how are my two elven dar...one elven darling who looks decidedly upset. Legolas? Are you okay my Angel?" Mimi descended the stairs and knelt beside him, stroking his hair, "What's wrong huney?" "Your son hates me and its all my fault," said Legolas, his voice muffled by his arms. Mimi gently lifted his face up to her's, "What happened?" she asked as Legolas sat up and beckoned her beside him. Sitting down she took his hands. "I went to the graveyard and told Orlando we were worried about him. Then I told him that he needed to let Damien go and maybe look to Connor but it all came out wrong. We sort of argued and I told him to choose because we didn't have much time left. I just have this terrible feeling that I've hurt him too deeply to be forgiven. I'm so useless at this father business, I can't get anything right," said Legolas turning his face away. Mimi pulled him against her and hugged him, "You daft fool," she said kissing his hair, "If you knew the number of blazing rows Orlando and I have had over the years over things far more trivial than that, you'd think us insane. Do you want to know what the problem with our son is?" "What?" said Legolas looking up at her. "He's far too much like his father. He can't accept advice even when he knows its for the best but he soon sees that the advice is right. Give him time Angel, he'll be your best friend again by this evening, I can guarantee it." Legolas pressed his face to her shoulder, letting her heavy perfume drown his senses, "You're so annoying, do you know that?" he said, "You're always so God damn right." Mimi laughed, "Its part of my charm. I'll go and get cleaned up and we'll head out for lunch, my treat." Legolas looked up at her, "You're far too good to me Mellamin. I don't deserve you." Mimi kissed him softly, "Yes you do, you're far too gorgeous to belong to anyone else. Come on my darling, time to hit the town."  
  
Orlando glanced at the letter in his hand, sighed deeply and pressed the inter-com button. "Hello?" came a voice from the speaker. Orlando nearly ran but he forced himself to stay, "Hey Connor, its Orlando." "Hiya Orli, come on up." The door clicked unlocked and Orlando went inside. He climbed the stairs to Connor's door and tapped softly on it. It opened and Connor beckoned him inside, "This is a nice surprise. Its unlike you not to ring first," he said a sweet smile accentuating his features and forcing Orlando to look away, "I'm afraid the place is a bit of a mess." "Its no worse than mine," said Orlando moving to the window and staring out of it." "Oh yeah the big move. How's everything going? You're Mum seemed frantic last time I was over. Do you want a drink?" "No thank you, I'm fine," said Orlando. Connor stared quizzically at his back, "Is there something wrong Orlando? You don't sound very happy," he said. "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment. A lot of decisions to make." "I understand," said Connor, "This move must be pretty scary for you, what with leaving the country and all. You know if you ever need to talk I'm a great listener." Orlando tensed as he felt Connor's hand light on his hip. Turning, he pulled the tattered letter from his pocket, "Its not the move that's bothering me, its this." Connor took the letter and scanned it, "I thought you said you didn't get this," he said swallowing hard, "You said it must have got lost in the post." "I lied," said Orlando walking away, "I've had it since I got back from Gon...Norway. I just didn't have the confidence to talk about it so I denied getting it." "So why admit it now?" asked Connor. Orlando laughed weakly, "My Dad gave me a good kick up the arse earlier, showed me I need to learn to live again before its too late." "Too late?" said Connor, "Oh God you haven't got..." "AIDS? No, but when I move away we'll lose contact." He felt two hands on his shoulders, "No we won't," said Connor, "We can write, email, even ring eachother occasionally, its not as if you're moving to Mars." "I might as well be," said Orlando. Connor turned him to him, "What do you mean Orlando? You're starting o confuse me." "There are things you don't know about me, things you wouldn't understand," said Orlando finally finding the confidence to look into Connor's dark eyes, "I'm not like most people." "I could have told you that," said Connor pulling him to him. Orlando pushed him away, "I don't mean like that. I'm...I'm different...I'm. Oh fuck this you wouldn't understand," he said turning away. "What are you talking about Orlando? Why have you come here? I can't take this torment for much longer. I love you okay and I..." "What did you just say?" said Orlando turning back to him. Connor's eyes were full of tears, "I love you." Orlando stood silently, his eyes holding Connor's. Connor averted his gaze and shook his head, "For fuck's sake say something. Don't do this to me." "I've often dreamed of you saying that to me," said Orlando, "But I never thought that it would sound that wonderful," Taking his hand he drew him close, "Kiss me!" "What?" "Kiss me Connor, like I dreamed you do." Connor reached up and took Orlando's face tentatively in his hands. He kissed him, softly at first, scared of the emotions stirring inside of him. Orlando pulled him against him, his arms tightly encircling Connor's waist as he captured his lips fully. When they parted Orlando's breathing was ragged and shaky. "Did that really just happen?" asked Connor wishing Orlando would open his eyes and look at him. "I'm not sure," whispered Orlando, "I don't know if I'm dreaming again." Delicately brushing his lips, Orlando enticed Connor back to him, feeling him shudder with longing in his arms. "Now I know I'm not dreaming," said Orlando finally opening his eyes, their brightness restored. "Does this mean I can finally tell everyone you're my boyfriend?" said Connor curling Orlando's hair around his fingers. His face fell as Orlando shook his head, "You won't want to. We're never going to see eachother again when I've gone." "Never's too strong a word, you taught me that. Besides, not all long distance relationships fail," said Connor holding Orlando's hands tightly. "You don't understand Connor. I'm not moving to Norway. You'd better sit down, there's something I have to tell you," said Orlando guiding Connor to the sofa and sitting him down, "Now what I have to say is pretty unbelievable but I want you to listen to everything before you speak, okay?" Connor nodded, his eyes betraying the fear within him, "Okay." "Well firstly, my name isn't Orlando Tolkien, that is merely my human name. My name's Lorindol Naryalin, Prince of Greenwood the Great." Connor looked bemused, "Are you mucking about? That's..." Orlando placed a finger to his lips and then kissed him softly, "You promised you wouldn't speak. Yes, Greenwood the Great or Mirkwood as its known these days, is a place in my Mother's books but its also a real place. Middle Earth exists. Its where I've been and where I'm going in two weeks, forever. My Father wasn't just the inspiration for the elven prince of the Fellowship, he is that elven prince, I'm an elven prince. I never knew my Father, not until recently but now I want to share my story with you, if you'll listen." Connor scanned Orlando's face, unsure of how to take such a revelation, "Okay, I'm listening."  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever have to eat again in my life," said Legolas rolling onto his back and staring into the clear blue sky, "I'm stuffed." Mimi ran her hand along his chest and onto his shoulder, her face buried in the soft grass of Hyde Park, "Well if you hadn't been such a pie at the restaurant you wouldn't be so full," she said, "How do you eat that much and stay so slim?" "I get far to much exercise!" laughed Legolas, "I'm going to miss this place." Mimi pushed up and rested on her elbow, "I wonder what Rose is doing?" she said. Legolas traced a line down her cheek with a fingertip, "Well that depends on how prim and proper Boromir is. You never know, we may be grandparents in waiting when we get home." "I sincerely hope not," said Mimi, "I'm far too young to be a grandmother." "Well you can be Middle Earth's youngest and sexiest," said Legolas, "Think about me. I've only just gotten used to being a father, let alone a grandfather." Mimi lay against him, "Its so strange. I still see Rose as a little girl but in just over two years she'll be the age I was when they were born. Do you know in December it'll be our twenty-first wedding anniversary?" "You're joking!" cried Legolas, "It doesn't seem two minutes since we were beside Nimrodel, making our promises. Did we really get married after only two months together?" "Uh-huh. You proposed when we reached Lorien and married me that night," said Mimi. "Talk about impulsive," said Legolas, "But I wouldn't change it for the world." "Good," said Mimi kissing him.  
  
"So that's my story," said Orlando staring out of the window to the street below, "My Mama's books were about a real event and I'm a child of the Fellowship. So you can see why we can't be together, once I return to Middle Earth I don't intend to come back again." Connor was silent and all Orlando could hear was the thumping of his own heart as it beat against his chest, "You do believe me don't you? Every word was the..." "Amin mella lle Lorindol," said Connor. "Excuse me?" "Amin mella lle," said Connor wrapping his arms around Orlando's waist, "If I remember rightly, that's how you elves say 'I love you'." Orlando laughed and reached up to Connor's cheek, watching their faint reflection in the window, "You learn fast. So you believe me?" Connor pressed his lips to Orlando's neck, "I always knew there was something magical about you. You're far too good looking to be human...Take me with you?" Orlando turned to him, "What?" "Take me to Middle Earth with you, I'll follow you there. We could be together Lorindol..." "Huney, its still Orli." "Okay...Orli...we could be together, forever in your world. When I read your Mama's books I always wondered what it was like to ride horseback across the Etten Moorlands and be a member of the court of Gondor. I want to go with you," said Connor smiling shyly as Orlando pushed his curls back from his face. "You'll have to leave London behind, we won't return." "I understand. I know I love you and I'm not going to let you leave me. I'll even call you Your Highness if you want." Orlando laughed, "I bet you would you kinky bastard," he said kissing him, "Amin mella lle Connor. Come on, we need to talk to my Father, I'm afraid his word is law." Taking his hand he led him to the door. "Wait! Orlando!" "What's the matter?" "Are we officially together now?" asked Connor looking down at their entwined fingers. Orlando raised his hand his lips and kissed it, "Of course we are. Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
"We should head home Angel," said Mimi as she felt the shadow of a cloud pass over her. "I guess. It looks as if it might rain soon," said Legolas sitting up and pulling on his shoes, "What do you say to getting a video out and crashing on the sofa with some of that great French wine you have in the basement? Before parenthood resumes." He helped Mimi to her feet. "Why not! Orlando could well be at home when we get there though." "No doubt he'll still be acting like an orc with a sore head," said Legolas brushing the grass off his trousers. Mimi laughed, "Legolas Greenleaf you do come out with the strangest things at times." "This coming from the woman who didn't know elves were immortal." "Do you want a slap?" "Miranda! We're in public, behave!" Mimi's eyes widened with laughter and shock, "In your dreams Your Highness! For that comment I hereby forswear your bed." "Not a problem, we're sleeping in your's at the moment," said Legolas pulling her too him, "Forget the video! Let's just go home!"  
  
"Typical, no-one's bloody home," said Orlando as he led Connor into Minas Mirkwood. "This place looks like a bomb's hit it," said Connor glancing round the front room. "Organised chaos. Mama's sending most of our stuff to charity shops because we can't take it with us." "I suppose I'll have to put my place up for sale too, if your Father says I can come. Do I have to call him Your Highness now I know?" Orlando shook his head, "Just call him Legolas instead of Laiqalasse, he hates his real name and only goes by it so people don't instantly associate him with the books. He's only a prince in name really now anyway. His family moved to the havens of the West and the citadel of Elbereth is no more. You do realise we won't be able to tell your family where you're going, we don't want the whole world finding out about the portal." "Don't worry. I don't have any family. I'm an only child and I haven't spoken to my parents in three years, they disowned me when I came out." "Oh huney I'm sorry." "Hey, its old news. I've got what I want now," said Connor hugging Orlando tightly. "Orli, baby? Are you home?" came Mimi's voice as the front door opened. "We're in here Mama." "We? Do we have guests?" said Mimi appearing in the doorway, "Hello Connor. How are you?" "Fine thanks Jane...I mean Mimi." Mimi smiled and looked over to her son, "Someone's been telling tales I see. Angel?" "Yes darling?" called Legolas from the hall. "I believe our little secrets out." Connor tensed as Legolas appeared in the doorway. "Indeed," said Legolas, "I hope the news wasn't too shocking for you Connor." "No Sir, I mean Your Highness, I mean Legolas, I mean..." "Its just Legolas, Connor, nothing more. I haven't changed who I was since we last met so, unless you are a minion of Sauron, you have nothing to fear from me." Orlando took Connor's hand, "Mama, Papa, there's something we need to tell you," he said. Mimi glanced up at Legolas, smiled and returned her attentions to her son, "Go on." "We're together, Connor and I and well..." "Well what Orli?" said Legolas. "He wants to come to Middle Earth with me and I want him to but I knew I had to ask you so we came here to ask and please don't say no because I don't know what I'll do!" said Orlando not pausing for breath. "Orli! Orli! Slow down, you're going to give yourself heart failure," said Legolas stepping passed Mimi and walking over to Orlando. Connor shrank back. "I'm not going to bite, you know," laughed Legolas. "Don't believe him Connor," laughed Mimi, "I'll put the kettle on." "Sit down Connor," said Legolas, "Let's go through this slowly. I take it Orlando's told you everything about Middle Earth?" "Well not exactly everything but enough, the important stuff," said Connor. "You do realise once we go we won't return, you'll have to remain in Middle Earth your whole life." "I know and I want to. I want to be with Orlando...Lorindol..." "Orlando," said Legolas. "Right. I want to be with Orlando and if it means going to Gondor, or Rivendell, or anywhere else, I'm going." "You seem quite determined," said Legolas. "I am Legolas, Your Highness, I really am." "Then you may come but on one condition." "What? I'll do anything." "You stop with this Your Highness business. Its driving me mad!"  
  
"This has been the shortest fortnight of my life," said Connor as he, Orlando, Mimi and Legolas stood, laden with bags, in front of the alleyway wall. "These clothes feel weird, they're so light." "You'll get used to them," said Orlando taking his hand as the moon began to rise, "Are you sure you want to do this?" The Ithildin gate appeared in front of them. "I'm sure. I can't let you leave me. I just can't get over how different you look with that bow and arrow job over your shoulder." "Its needed. Things can get a bit hairy at times," said Orlando adjusting the straps of his quiver. The gate shone brightly. "Perhaps you'd like to open the gates for us Connor?" said Legolas. "Okay, why not?" said Connor pressing his hand to the central star, "Err, Legolas? What's the password? I've forgotten." Orlando lay his hand over Connor's, "It friend in Elvish...Mellon." Connor sprang back as the door opened before him into the beautiful green of the Shire, "Oh my God in Heaven above!" he exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the sight. Legolas and Mimi stepped through and Orlando passed a couple of large trunks to them. He turned back to Connor, "Come on huney, its time. Say goodbye to London." Connor took Orlando's hand, "Okay. Bye bye London." He stepped through with Orlando and the doors closed behind him and disappeared, "This place is beautiful!" he said taking in every detail around him. "You haven't seen anything yet," said Legolas, "You guys wait here, I'll go and buy us a cart of some sort to put this lot in and collect Descaminord and Loci from the stables in Hobbiton, I shan't be long." He whispered something to Mimi and she nodded. "Elbereth Gilthoniel go with you," she said as he climbed down the slope and wandered off down the road, leaving the others with the bags. Mimi turned to Orlando, "Be on your guard darling. Your Papa says there's a slight threat." "Its very small," said Orlando, "But I feel it. Its no biggie though." Mimi smiled, "Happy to be back?" she asked. "Cormamin glina tiri," said Orlando sitting down on the soft grassy bank. "Huh?" said Connor. "My heart gleams brightly, its an elvish way of saying I'm happy," translated Orlando. "You don't always speak elvish do you?" "No," said Mimi, "Very rarely in fact, although Legolas and I do tend to speak elvish when we're alone or with our friends of the Fellowship, its more natural for us." "But you're not elven," said Connor, "Why would it be more natural for you?" "When we were on the Great Quest, with the Fellowship, I was touched by the elven magic of Lothlorien. When the realm of Caras Galadhon was there anyone who entered became fluent in Sindarin, but alas it is no more. Galadriel and Celeborn chose to take their people to the havens," said Mimi leaning against the tree. Connor looked sad, "You make it sound like the end of the world." "In a way it is. Legolas is now a mortal elf, he is not as he was when I first met him. Elves are the most beautiful, kind and natural people in the whole of Middle Earth. Their departure takes the world's heart with it, it was a sad day when they left the shores for Valinor." "So have all the elves gone now?" asked Connor his curiosity getting the better of him. "Most of them, a few remain. Those who have married mortals or been exiled from their kingdoms. Legolas, Arwen and Elrond have remained behind in Gondor. You'll meet Elrond when we get to Rivendell. We'd better get these cases down to the road, Legolas won't be long with the horses."  
  
Legolas soon returned with Descaminord and Loci harnessed to a skillfully made cart, "Number nine bus leaving for Rivendell," he said pulling it to a halt beside them. "Ooh huney you should have been a comedian!" said Mimi helping Orlando and Connor lift the cases into the back. "Looks like you boys are riding in cargo," said Legolas as Mimi moved to the front and climbed up beside him. "There's plenty of space back here, we'll be fine," said Orlando handing Connor into the cart and securing the back. "All set?" said Mimi as Orlando sat down on one of the cases. "Ready and raring to go," called Orlando, "You should sing Papa." "Why not?" said Legolas clicking the horses onwards,  
  
"The road goes ever on and on,  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road has gone,  
And I must follow if I can.  
  
"Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say."  
  
"Oh why can't I get the hang of this?" groaned Connor kicking a leaf that had fallen into the cart in frustration. "Your pronunciation will come in time," said Orlando reaching out and taking his hand, "Elvish isn't something you can learn over night." "Why don't you leave the lessons for now Orli?" said Legolas over his shoulder as the cart continued to trundle along the road, "We've been travelling for eight days and I've heard you speak of little else. I'm surprised Connor hasn't begged us to take him back to London, you're starting to bore even me!" "I don't mind," said Connor, "I want to learn." "It will be easier when we reach Rivendell and you hear native speakers," said Mimi, "Hearing elvish spoken with a cockney accent isn't the same as hearing the music of a Quenyan or Sindarin tongue." "How rude!" exclaimed Orlando, "I'm as musical as any other elf. How long until we reach Rivendell?" Mimi laughed, "About five minutes!" "What?" "That's Rivendell, straight ahead." Connor and Orlando peered over her shoulder and saw the beautiful citadel, situated within the valley of two steep mountains and surrounded by a river and waterfalls. "Oh my God, its even more beautiful than I thought," said Orlando as the cart descended into the valley. "So this is where you guys met hey?" said Connor. "Yep, almost twenty one years ago," said Legolas, "When this was an elven city, now it is merely the summer home of my dear friend Aragorn. Look over there, I think they've spotted us." In the distance they could make out a group of figures, waving frantically. "I think I can see Rose," said Orlando standing up and waving, "Hey Sis."  
  
They were soon at the entrance to the elven citadel. "We've missed you all so much!" cried Arwen running to them, "And we've... hello Connor, what are you doing here?" "I hope you don't mind Your Majesty but I've come to stay if I may?" "I'm lost, why would you want to leave London?" said Arwen looking up at him. "Well you see Orlando, no, no Lorindol and I, well we're..." "We're together aunt Arwen," said Orlando, "Connor's come to be with me." "Oh Orli that's wonderful," she said as he hugged her, "And you're perfectly welcome amongst us Connor, I hope you find Rivendell to your liking." Connor smiled, "Its lovely Your Majesty." "Please, its Arwen, we have no titles amongst family. Come we have to see you introduced to everyone."  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.  
  
The day was a rapid blur of welcomes, introductions and unpacking. Finally escaping the clutches of his younger cousins as they were whisked off to bed by Roxie and Pippin, Orlando led Connor through the corridors of Rivendell. "Today has been madness," said Connor leaning his head on Orlando's shoulder as they walked, "I still can't believe I'm here." "Neither can I," said Orlando, "I've heard Mama speak of Rivendell so often but I never imagined it would be this beautiful." They walked out onto an open walkway overlooking a stone balcony and the falls beneath. Laughter from below caught their attention.  
  
"Legolas? Where are we going?" asked Mimi as she allowed him to lead her, blindfolded, onto the balcony. He turned her to face the view and unfastened the blindfold, letting it fall to the floor, "Do you remember here Mellamin?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh Legolas," said Mimi turning to him, "How could I forget?" She kissed him, the sleeves of her elven gown glittering as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Legolas released her and kissed her forehead softly, "Renech i lu i erui govannem?"  
  
"What did he just say to her?" whispered Connor to Orlando. "Do you remember when we first met? They're speaking elvish, I'll translate for you if you want." Connor nodded as Mimi laughed below.  
  
"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen," she said brushing Legolas' hair back from his shoulders.  
  
"I thought I'd strayed into a dream," translated Orlando.  
  
"Gwenwin in enninath," said Legolas, "U-arnecha neath isi celich."  
  
"Long years have passed, you did not have the cares you carry now," said Orlando.  
  
Mimi kissed him, "I don't carry them alone now, not now I have you by my side. I can't believe this is where it all started. If you'd been a few seconds later I would have been..." Legolas pressed a finger to her lips, "But I wasn't. You looked so amazing that night." "You just enjoyed the fact that I had barely nothing on!" said Mimi sitting down on the ledge. Legolas sat beside her, "Well it was a bonus," he said as she leaned against him, "A lot of things changed for me that night. I'd never defied Elrond before and I'd definitely never been in love." Mimi wrapped one of his delicate plaits around her fingers, "Neither had I. I love you so much Legolas." "I love you too Miranda," said Legolas taking her hand. Mimi giggled. "What?" "This is my pledge to you. I swear by the stars to love you forever, whatever comes between us. My heart, my body, my spirit I give only to you until the day I die. So is my promise to you," said Mimi staring into his crystal eyes. Legolas smiled as his heart skipped a beat and then leapt into his throat, "And to you I give my heart for all eternity. My soul, my love, my immortality, all are your's. With the spirit of Imladris and my ancestors as my witnesses, I am sworn to you and only you. So is my promise to you my sweet Miranda. This is our beginning and this time we shall never be parted until the day we die." Taking her into his arms, he kissed her, "My beautiful princess," he whispered holding her tightly. "Isn't this the part of the fairytale where you sweep me into your arms and take my to paradise?" asked Mimi nuzzling him playfully. Legolas lifted her, "It always was my favourite part of the story my darling." Mimi cried out as he span her around, "Anyone would think we were children again," she said as she stopped. Legolas didn't speak as he carried her back inside.  
  
"That was so romantic!" said Connor leaning over the balcony ledge and staring up at the stars. He felt Orlando's arms wrap around him and he leaned back against him. Orlando's sweet kisses sent his heart rate into a frenzy. He turned to him and captured his lips fully. "There's one line of elvish I want you to learn by morning," said Orlando releasing him, "So you can tell everyone about tonight." "And what's that?" said Connor slightly confused. "Nardane lye kaime e i'ranquie en'ilye n'at," said Orlando. "And that means...?" "Entwined we slept in eachother's arms. I love you Connor."  
  
The next morning Connor and Orlando descended the stairs to the main hall only to be met by screams and cries from below. Orlando, instantly reaching for his daggers, ran to the hall with Connor following warily behind. They relaxed as they saw the scene before them. "You bastard elf!" cried Aragorn throwing half a bread roll at Legolas who dodged it easily. "Missed me!" he crowed flipping neatly into a nearby chair. Orlando suppressed a laugh as he saw Mimi sneak behind Legolas, carrying a jug of water, "Oh Angel!" Legolas turned only to be drenched as Mimi threw the contents of the jug over him. "That is it, you die!" Mimi squealed and fled away, diving behind Frodo, "Don't let him hurt me." "He won't get passed me," laughed Frodo. Merry dragged Mimi from behind Frodo and pinned her down, "Got her Legolas." "Hey! You're meant to be on our team," said Aragorn, "Legolas doesn't have any team members." "And when did you introduce that rule?" said Legolas, "You just made that one up." "Who's King?" said Aragorn. "Who's up himself?" said Legolas hurling the remnants of something from the table at him. The strange grey goo caught Aragorn's arm as he tried to dodge it and Legolas burst out laughing. "Right! That's it!" cried Aragorn running over to Legolas and lifting him onto his back, "You're going in the river." "No! Aragorn, no!" cried Legolas still laughing as he tried to wriggle free, "Miranda help me." "No chance sunshine, you're on your own." "What have you five been doing?" exclaimed Arwen entering form another door and surveying the mess. "Food fight," said Merry, "Men and hobbits versus elves but I'm on the elven team. You could even up the sides." "A food fight?!" cried Arwen, "How old are you lot? Aragorn put Legolas down, there's a good boy." Legolas came back to earth with a bump, "Ai! That hurt you orc!" "Don't be such a baby," said Mimi pulling him to his feet. Legolas ran a hand through his soaked hair, "You still need punishing." "Easy!" exclaimed Merry pointing over to Connor and Orlando, "Children present." "I'm not a child Uncle Merry," said Orlando as he and Connor walked into the hall. "Uck! Enough with the uncle business, makes me feel old," said Merry. "Good morning darling, morning Connor," said Mimi, "Did you sleep well?" Connor looked over at Orlando, a wicked smile passing over his handsome features. He nodded, "Nardane lye kaime e' i'ranquie en'ilye n'at," he said. "Nardane lye kaime...?" said Aragorn, "Connor do you..." Legolas put a hand over his mouth to stop him speaking further, "Just don't speak Aragorn, you'll only embarrass yourself." The whole room filled with laughter as Legolas was again over Aragorn's head and under threat of a trip to the river. Rose's call stopped them, "Aragorn! Aragorn!" she cried. "What is it my dear?" said Aragorn setting Legolas back on his feet. "A group comes to Rivendell but I can't see who they are, its just a white blur." "Be on your guard. I'm not expecting guests and the royal court always travels under the banner of Gondor," said Aragorn, "Stay here." He left the room. Orlando took a dagger from his belt and handed it to Connor, "In case things get heavy okay. Don't run into battle, you're untrained." Connor's eyes were wild with fear at Orlando's words. Orlando managed a weak smile, "Don't worry huney. Mama and Dad will keep you safe," he said kissing his forehead. Looking back up he saw both Legolas and Mimi strapping their quivers to their backs, bows drawn and loaded. Mimi moved to the window and Legolas covered the main door. Two potentially lethal assassins, poised to strike. "Connor, Orlando, go to Arwen," said Legolas, "The last thing we need is a pair of rookies..." "Its okay Mirky," said Aragorn coming back into the room, "It is no enemy. In fact, they are very good friends." Orlando thought his father was going to faint as a beautiful elven woman, somewhere near sixty, walked into the room. Legolas paled and dropped his bow, "Mother?" "Oh my sweet Legolas, how I've missed you child!" cried the elven woman as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God! I can't believe its really you!" said Legolas crying into her shoulder, "Why did you come back? You'll become mortal." "I think I can explain that," said another, younger blonde elf entering with a male escort. Legolas looked up and then dropped to his knees. Arwen, Mimi, Merry and Frodo did the same. "Lady Galadriel?" said Legolas, "You too have returned?" "That I have," said the Lady walking to him and raising him to his feet, "But I'm afraid it is not under the best circumstances. Arise, all of you. What I have to say concerns all within these houses who has a connection to the Fellowship. Elemmire, Celeborn, with me. Do not fret dear Legolas, you shall have time with your mother after my council." Elemmire kissed her son and followed Galadriel from the room. "The council shall commence in an hour," said Aragorn as he followed them. Rose and Orlando ran to their mother. "Mama what's happening? I thought Lady Galadriel and Grandmamma went to the havens," said Rose. "So did I," said Mimi, "Legolas, darling, we must make ready for the council." Legolas shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality, "Yes, we must. Come children, Connor you too. Miranda, stay close, I don't like the sound of this."  
  
The council soon gathered, with all those of consequence present. Roxie, Pippin, their children, the hobbits and their wives made one party. Then Aragorn, Elrond, Arwen and Boromir another, and finally Legolas, Miranda, Elemmire, Rose, Orlando and Connor. Galadriel and Celeborn took the head of the council. "Friends, comrades, new companions. A great darkness has returned to Middle Earth, a darkness that has potential to be greater than anything Sauron could create," said Galadriel, "and worst of all, this darkness comes from one of our own but the fall was not unexpected. Several months ago my ring, Nenya, was stolen from my very hand and then, three months ago, an assault was made on the haven citadel of Mirkwood." Mimi felt Legolas' grip tighten on her hand. Galadriel looked mournfully at him, "the attack was made by a group of Moriquendi and led by Prime Minister Pheobus. All were murdered, including King Thranduil and his children." Legolas shut his eyes desperately against his tears. Mimi was soon on her feet. She held him close to her, "My poor Angel," she said crying herself. "Why would Pheobus want to kill Grandpapa?" said Orlando, "They were friends." Elemmire knelt before them and took Orlando and Rose's hands, "that's what Thranduil thought but he was wrong. Pheobus deceived us all. He demanded Thranduil send someone to collect Legolas and put him on a boat for Valinor so that Pheobus could become Narya's bearer. When Thranduil refused, Pheobus flew into a frenzy and sent his orcs to murder everyone in the city. I escaped with Ceinwyn but her grief consumed her, she had been weakened since the day she was separated from her brother. She died just as we reached Galadriel." Legolas gripped tighter onto Mimi's doublet as his heart broke for his beloved sister. "When Elemmire told me what happened, I realised that it was Pheobus who had stole Nenya. We knew he would next attack Gondor for Vilya and Narya so we made for there only to find you had come here," said Galadriel. "That's what the attack at the tavern was all about," said Aragorn, "They weren't wraiths at all, just orcs with poisoned blades. But why attack the city and arouse suspicion when Pheobus could easily work in secret?" "My dear Aragorn," said Elemmire, "Pheobus had lost his mind! His desire for power has consumed him as it did Saruman so long ago. He just wanted to...to try..." Rose wrapped her arms around the elven queen, "Its okay Grandmamma." Orlando joined her, "Please don't cry, you're safe now." Elemmire smiled, "You two are such precious jewels, my sweet grandchildren. Legolas, Miranda they are such wonders." "I know," said Legolas wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "Finally everything falls into place. The attack, the ring, the messages at Gondor. It was him all along." "Very good Laiqalasse," came a sneering voice from nowhere, "Took you long enough but then you always were rather slow on the old uptake." "Pheobus!" hissed Legolas getting to his feet, "Show yourself or are you too much of a coward to fight fairly?" "Dear me, temper, temper! I see we inherited Papa's short fuse. I hope poor Mimi doesn't bear the brunt of it, you wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty thing. When I heard you'd returned to us Mimi I couldn't possibly not say hello. Wasn't it just outside where we first met? You and I have so many wonderful memories together, do you remember our first time darling?" said the voice still not taking form. Legolas held Mimi tightly as she tried to resist the tears that resulted from old wounds so frighteningly reopened by a few mere words. "And now I see we have some new friends. Your daughter is quite a beauty. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you," sneered Pheobus. Boromir was soon by Rose's side, "Just try anything you animal and you'll have problems." "Ah the young Boromir. Named after the hero...no, sorry, I mean the traitor of the Fellowship. I see I may have to bring you down a peg or two." "You can't win Pheobus," called Legolas, "We're united, a Fellowship and we can defeat your darkness the same way we defeated Sauron's." "The warrior prince speaks, and I thought you'd given that up for romance," said Pheobus, "You and Mimi still haven't lost your spark. The behaviour at Gondor was quite interesting to say the least." Mimi tensed in Legolas' arms. "Its okay Miranda, he can't hurt you," whispered Legolas. "Oh but you're wrong because I can hurt her, I just choose not to. Your children are far more appealing, well Rose anyway. The boy must be a crushing disappointment to you but that's the trouble with elven and mortal unions, they create such strange beings." "Touch my children and you'll pay dearly," said Legolas, his voice so cold that it frightened even Mimi who he still held warm and protected in his arms, "they've done nothing to you." "Actually none of you have done anything I'd hold a particular grudge over, I just like to see you suffer, I'm doing this for kicks. Well gotta go, you know what its like, evil moriquendi lord always busy, busy but don't worry, I'll be in touch very soon. Sleep tight." An oppression seemed to lift from the air as the voice faded away to nothing. The group was still and silent for a moment, the shock of everything overwhelming them all. Finally a voice came from and unexpected corner, "You have to fight back," said Connor getting to his feet, "You cannot let that thing beat you down." "We cannot fight an enemy that we cannot see," said Aragorn, "This is beyond anything we've ever faced." "Really? Surely it is the same as what you did before only this time the stakes are higher. You fought for Middle Earth against Sauron and I know I didn't see it but I read Lady Miranda's stories and when I took on your role in Orlando's play I learnt what it felt like to be part of such a great thing. Pheobus is merely an elf, okay so he has Nenya but you have Narya and Vilya and most importantly, eachother. Pheobus is one mind working alone but here stands a potential army. For God's sake you fought for your children twenty years ago, now let your children march with you against this new enemy. I know I'm new to this world but I've seen love here, determination, friendship. You've triumphed once and you can again and I intend to be part of it." "That goes for me too," said Orlando coming to his side. "And me," said Rose. "I was named after a hero of the Fellowship and I intend to honour that. I'm in," said Boromir. "I'm not running from a fight either," said Thomas, Pippin's eldest. "Well that's a mini Fellowship," said Orlando, "Now we wait for those who fought before to show us the way." The council was silent, shocked by the courage and determination of their children. Rose walked over to Legolas and knelt before him, "Your Majesty, King of Greenwood the Great, we beg for your aid," she said solemnly. "King?" said Legolas realisation dawning on him. He turned to Mimi for reassurance but she curtsied low before him. "Miranda don't!" he said looking close to tears. Mimi looked up at him, her eyes burning with a fire he had only seen once before, at the battle for Mount Doom, "Your Majesty, I follow your bidding. If you choose to lead our forces against the enemy I shall stand beside you," she said. Legolas raised her to her feet and then Rose, "For what he did to you," he said kissing Mimi's forehead, "And for the future of my children, I pledge myself to the Fellowship. You have my bow." Aragorn took Arwen's hand and they stepped forward, "Well the King of Gondor will not be outdone by the King of Mirkwood," he said with a smile, "Count me in. You have my sword." "I'm hardly royalty," said Pippin stepping forward, "But hey, for the Shire." "And Pip goes nowhere without me," said Roxie. "Or me," said Merry pushing into the group. "I said no more quests until Mimi tumbled back into the Shire," said Frodo, "But I think stepping equates to tumbling." "And you need someone to look after you Mister Frodo and I have to say, adventure's been on my mind since Mimi returned," said Sam coming to Frodo's side. Elrond got up and joined the group, "I missed out on all the Fellowship antics last time," he said, "I don't plan to again." "The Fellowship is set," said Galadriel, "The children join their elders against a new darkness. Now we wait for Pheobus' next move. Make sure Mimi, Legolas and Elrond are kept under close guard, they shall be prime targets for any attack. Be on your guard everyone." With that the council disbanded.  
  
Legolas, Mimi, the twins and Connor went off with Elemmire and spent the rest of the day recounting the passed twenty years. The twins instantly loved their Grandmother and she loved them dearly. Even Orlando's relationship with Connor gained her total approval. As day moved into night, Elemmire began to tell her family tales of Legolas' younger life, something he found quite embarrassing. "And you know what?" said Elemmire as her story came to an end, "He got so drunk, when we found him he was lying in a ditch with half of Mirkwood knotted into his hair. Needless to say he suffered terribly the next morning." "Mother!" hissed Legolas as the others burst out laughing. "Oh my dear children," said Elemmire kissing Orlando and Rose, "When I hear your laughter you remind me so much of when your Father was a boy. He and his sister were such a pair, always in mischief. They'd either be terrorising the cook or their father, my dear Thranduil." She turned to Legolas and took his hand, "Had your father lived my darling he would have told you how sorry he was for what happened at Elbereth. Had he seen the children...well we cannot dwell on the past, we have such young lives to look forward to now. I dare say I have four grandchildren rather than two, for through my dear Lorindol and Namarie I have gained both Connor and Boromir." Connor smiled shyly, "Do I call you Grandmamma now then?" he asked. Elemmire laughed, "Why not?" she said hugging him, "You're such a sweet boy." "Hey, hey, hey Grandma, don't you be flirting with my boyfriend!" said Orlando. "Oh Lorindol!" exclaimed Elemmire, "I'm far too old for that. Besides, I don't think I'm his type." Their Grandmother's playful wink sent the children into giggles. "I think its time we let your Grandmother get some sleep," said Legolas getting to his feet. "Oh Legolas you always were to fussy over me, I could stay up for hours," protested Elemmire. "Mother, its late and you've had a long journey today. We'll see you in the morning," said Legolas kissing her cheek. "Oh alright," huffed Elemmire hugging him, "Goodnight darling. Goodnight Miranda." "Goodnight Elemmire," said Mimi joining Legolas by the door. "Now let's see if I can hug all three of you at once," said Elemmire turning to the children, "Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight," she said kissing all three. With final farewells they went their separate ways.  
  
Legolas and Mimi went to their room. Two guards stood faithfully by their interior door. They stood to attention as the couple entered. "I'm not sure I like all this guard business," said Mimi locking the door, "Makes me feel like a prisoner." She turned to see Legolas standing with his back to her, staring at the heavy drapes that covered the balcony window and doors and hid the two other guards outside. "Are you okay Angel?" Legolas choked back a sob, "Not really," he said weakly. Mimi walked over to his and hugged him. He fell to his knees and clung around her waist, crying into the folds of her doublet. Mimi stroked his hair, trying to comfort him, "Hush, hush. Oh my poor love, I'm so sorry." "He killed my family Miranda and I never had the chance to say goodbye or tell them I loved them. And Ceinwyn, my beautiful, beautiful sister. She died because he broke her heart, he killed the only people she loved and the worst thing is that I never felt it. I never felt the loss, never felt her pain. What kind of a brother am I when I can't even hear my own sister's cries?" Mimi choked back her own tears as she felt his suffering, "Oh Legolas..." "I never had the chance to see my Father again, to show him our children. I know I said I couldn't forgive him for what he did to us but I thought if there was a way for him to see Orli and Rose he'd see our union had created such beautiful beings and..." Mimi raised him to his feet and kissed him softly. "Don't think of what might have been Legolas," she said loosening the clasps of his doublet and slipping it off his shoulders, "It will only make the pain worse, I know, I've been there." She sat him down on the dresser chair and began to gently unplait his hair, "When my parents died I was just a kid but I kept thinking what if I'd done this or that, would things have been different and I just worked myself into this terrible system of self punishment when the things that happened weren't through my fault. I know I didn't really know your family but they would not have wanted you to be sad or to grieve. It may sound stupid now Legolas but I've experienced the pain you're going through and I've learnt to live each minute as my last because of it. You won't have to endure this alone Angel. You have Elemmire, the children, our friends and you have me. I love you so much darling and I won't let you suffer through it alone. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to scream blue murder at, I'll be there and I'll take it. Do you understand me?" Legolas got to his feet, pulled Mimi to him and kissed her, "what would I do without you Mellamin?" he said burying his face in her hair. "Now a what would is the same as a what if and I'm having none of that in my family Mister Greenleaf," said Mimi lifting his face to her's and wiping the tear stains from his cheeks, "You don't have to do without me because I'm going nowhere. Let's get some sleep hey? Tomorrow's another day and we have work to do." She began to move away but Legolas drew her back into his arms, "Miranda?" "Yes darling?" "I love you, you know that don't you?" said Legolas tilting her face to his. "Of course I know you silly thing! I love you too," said Mimi nuzzling against him. "I would wish for no-one else to be my queen," said Legolas kissing her as the world and his pain disappeared around him.  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.  
  
Several months passed solemnly in Rivendell and Gondor. The deaths of the royal family were mourned at a quiet ceremony for only those who were close to them. Equally quiet was Legolas and Miranda's investiture as the new king and queen. Everyone's comfort came from the children. They were seen as the future and a reason to fight on for Middle Earth. As December drew nearer Orlando and Rose planned a celebration for their parents' wedding anniversary. All the preparations were conducted in secret and this was aided as Mimi and Legolas travelled to Mirkwood to regain the lost city of Elbereth from the wood. They were accompanied by a great cortege of architects and labourers who would remain at the site to rebuild the city. Their return to Gondor was much celebrated and they thought nothing of anymore parties to come.  
  
Legolas' kiss woke Mimi as the day of their anniversary dawned. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Hey Angel," she said sitting up. She smiled as she saw the fine breakfast set on the table on the balcony, "Isn't it a little too cold to be eating outside?" she giggled. Legolas held his hands up in surrender, "Don't look at me Mellamin," he said, "That, out there, is the handy work of our beloved children. Here, read this." He handed her a note written in slightly wobbly Sindarin script. "To Mama and Papa. You always say your romance started with tea on Papa's balcony so we thought you could start your special day with breakfast on a balcony. Enjoy. We love you, Lorindol and Namarie," read Mimi, "How sweet! Those two can really do some wonderful things when they put their minds to it. Its strange getting used to calling them by their elven names now." "Rose...sorry Namarie, said they felt more comfortable with elven names now they are officially heirs to the throne. I am still unsure how they will cope when the time comes though," said Legolas. Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, "That won't be for a long time. Can we please forget all these political decisions for today? I want my Legolas, not the King of Mirkwood." "Well if you insist," said Legolas pulling the ties from his hair, "There, am I your Legolas now?" Mimi laughed, "You are my Legolas but not my Angel." "Then how, pray tell, do I transform myself into your Angel?" said Legolas. Mimi's eyes flashed with a familiar fire, "Firstly, lose the shirt," she said tugging at the buttons and slipping it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest and pressed her lips to his shoulder, "Now put your arms around me and kiss me." She leaned towards him but Legolas pulled back, "Uh-uh my love," he said taking her hands, "Now I am your Angel I want my Miranda." "I am your Miranda," said Mimi innocently. "But before me I see the Queen of Mirkwood," said Legolas kissing the backs of her hands. "So how would you have me as your Miranda?" said Mimi as he lay beside her. He pressed his lips to the rose tattooed on her arm and pulled the strap of her nightdress off her shoulder. His azure eyes glittered with laughter, "To be my Miranda..." he said in between kisses, "...lose the nightdress!" "Be iest lîn Your Majesty!" giggled Mimi as he pulled the blankets over their heads.  
  
As the sun hit midday there was a knock on Mimi's door, "Mama? Papa?" Legolas groaned, "I knew our peace wouldn't last," he said as he raised himself up on an elbow, "What is it Lorindol?" "Are you guys planning on making an appearance today? What have you been doing to my Mother all morning?" said Orlando through the door. "Watch it you!" said Legolas, "What goes on in this room is strictly between your mother and me." "Well I'm glad of that. Anyone else and I'd be worried," laughed Orlando, "Could you possibly drag yourselves away from your little love nest and come downstairs? We have a surprise for you." "We'll be there in a while," said Legolas. "Okay. Later." Mimi looked up at him through her heavy lashes, "Do we have to get up A'maelamin? I want to stay here with you all day," she said pulling him down into her arms. She kissed him, gently running her fingers down his back. He pulled away, "Miranda we can't!" he laughed as she pulled him on top of her, "Tonight. I promise." Mimi pouted prettily, "But I want you now!" "Don't look at me like that Miranda, you know I can't resist those eyes of your's. Besides, you've had enough of me already this morning." Mimi's eyes softened as she ran her fingers down his cheek, "That's impossible my love. I could never have enough of you." Legolas kissed her and then climbed out of bed, dressing once again in his discarded clothes. He turned to Mimi, "Are you going to get out of bed today at all? Put some clothes on woman! We'll have Aragorn banging the door down next." Mimi laughed, "I wish I had that white dress I wore when we got married," she said, "I've got so many lovely clothes but that was the most beautiful thing I've ever worn." Legolas bent down and pulled something from under the bed, "I know we said no presents Mellamin but I had a feeling you'd say something like that," he said handing her a box, "Open it." "Legolas, you shouldn't have," she said opening the box, "I...oh my God!" In the parcel lay an exact replica of her dress, "Oh Legolas, how did you do this? Its beautiful!" she cried hugging him. "Only the best for you my love. I had Galadriel help Aragorn's tailors create it. I want you to wear it today, it will make it seem like our wedding day again," said Legolas kissing her. Mimi smiled mournfully, "Now I feel guilty. You shouldn't keep buying me such nice things when I give you nothing in return." "I neither want or need any gifts. Having you beside me again is the only thing I need...along with mornings like the one you've just given me. Besides, I like spoiling you, you're my princess." "Actually darling, I'm your Queen!" "You know what I mean!" said Legolas.  
  
They dressed and headed down into the main hall but it was deserted. Before they could turn to leave, their eyes were covered with blindfolds. "What the...?" cried Legolas. "Relax Papa, its us," said Orlando as he and Rose fastened the ties. "What is going on?" said Mimi as the twins led them away. "We have a surprise for you," said Rose. "We gathered that much," said Legolas, "How long have you two been planning this?" "Long enough," said Orlando. He opened the door and Legolas could feel the presence of a large crowd even though he couldn't see. "Can we take the blind folds off now?" asked Mimi. "Just a moment," said Orlando, "Now the tale of your elopement to Nimrodel is famous throughout Middle Earth but you've never been married under elven law, until today." They loosened the blind folds and they fell to the floor. Legolas and Mimi stood speechless as they stared in amazement at their friends and the wedding altar set up where Aragorn and Arwen's thrones once stood. "You...you...oh my God...you want us to get married?" said Legolas. Orlando nodded. Legolas looked down at Mimi and smiled, "What do you say Mellamin? Do you fancy becoming Mrs Greenleaf? Officially?" Mimi giggled, "I suppose, if you proposed that is!" she said. "Propose? Okay," said Legolas getting onto one knee in front of her, "My darling Miranda, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" "Yes," said Mimi raising him to his feet, "Now get me down that aisle before I change my mind."  
  
The service was brief but special. Once their initial giggles were out of the way, Mimi and Legolas took it seriously, exchanging their vows and accepting Galadriel's blessing accordingly. When the service was over they were ushered back to the great hall where an enormous banquet had been prepared for them. "Your Majesty," said Aragorn showing them to two chairs at the head of the table. "Oh Aragorn this is all too much!" said Mimi hugging him. "You two deserve it," said Aragorn, "You've worked so damn hard these passed few months, you need a good party. Happy anniversary my dear friends." "And who better to spend such a day with than my surviving brothers and sisters," said Legolas with a slight air of sadness, "Pheobus may have taken those of my blood from me but he cannot take my friends." "Do not think of such sad things today my dear," said Elemmire coming to his side and kissing his cheek. "Have you been eaves dropping Mother?" said Legolas. "What gave you that idea?" said Elemmire, her eyes sparkling with laughter, "I think I'm allowed to be curious about my son, especially on his wedding day." "Just ignore him Elemmire," giggled Mimi, "He's just getting old." "Old?" said Legolas, "Less of that you!" "Ooh have I started divorce proceedings?" said Elemmire as they sat down at the table. "Never," said Legolas taking Mimi's hand. "Romantic nonsense!" chirped Merry from slightly down the table, "You're far too soft hearted Legolas." "Be quiet, small thing! Or I'll have to come down there and sort you out!" retorted Legolas. "Is that a challenge?" said Frodo. "Mirkwood versus the Shire?" said Mimi raising an eyebrow, "Ooh it'll go down in history as the most hair brained war ever." "More like hair FOOTED war!" said Roxie. With that the table erupted into laughter.  
  
Hours passed and the party continued well into the night. As the dance ended, Galadriel pushed her way through the couples to Mimi and Legolas. "Come to ask for your nephew's hand Aunt?" said Legolas. "Perhaps later my dear, I need to speak to Miranda." "Is everything okay My Lady?" said Mimi. Galadriel forced a smile, "Of course child, fear not. Its just a private matter. We'll be but a moment Legolas, your heart shan't be forced to pine for long." Mimi turned to Legolas, "Angel?" "Go on huney. I'll go and see the children," said Legolas. "And miss me?" said Mimi. Legolas kissed her, "Of course. Miranda I miss you when I blink!" "Oh please!" said Mimi laughing as she left the floor with Galadriel and headed into a quiet corridor. "What do you have to tell me Galadriel?" asked Mimi, "Why could Legolas not hear?" "I did not know how the news would be received by him considering the stress he's under," said the elven sorceress. "News?" said Mimi fear falling over her features. Galadriel took her hand, "Miranda, my dear, do you feel any different in yourself?" "I'm more tired than usual but that's just due to all the travelling and work Legolas and I have done since his coronation. He's as tired as I," said Mimi. "Your tiredness is on a different plain child. His cannot come from the same source as your's," said Galadriel. "Please don't talk in riddles," pleaded Mimi, "I'm scared you're going to say something I won't like." "I doubt it my dear. A mother is not usually upset when she hears she is pregnant." It took Mimi a moment to register her words but then her eyes widened in delight, "Pregnant? Me? Oh Galadriel you don't know how wonderful it is to hear such news! Legolas and I have been trying for a baby since we returned from London," said Mimi hugging her. "I take it that he shall take the news well then?" said Galadriel. "He'll be overjoyed," said Mimi, "But how do you know?" "You have had that look about you for nearly a month. You mortals are so open about your feelings that we elves know exactly what's going on even before you do," said Galadriel. "Then why hasn't Legolas realised?" "Miranda, please. He may be an elf but he's also a male. They don't vary between our peoples. They wouldn't know emotion if it jumped up and bit them on the arse!" Mimi laughed, "I don't know," she said with a sly smile, "Legolas is an expert at responding to mine." "That's obvious enough!" said Galadriel as they returned to the hall.  
  
Mimi ran to Legolas and threw her arms around him, kissing him. "Whoa! Miranda," said Legolas as she released him, "What's got into you?" Mimi couldn't resist the irony, "You've got into me!" she laughed, "Oh Angel I love you." "Easy Tiger!" said Connor, "Bloody newly weds." "Say what you will Connor. Nothing will change my behaviour today," said Legolas, "Now Miranda my sweet, what are you talking about?" Mimi was about to speak but then looked down at Rose, Boromir, Orlando and Connor, "I'll tell you later," she said kissing him, "Right now I fancy a dance, something...elven!" Legolas was to the floor in a shot.  
  
Finally leaving their friends to the party, Legolas and Mimi slipped away to their room. "What is it you have to tell me Mellamin?" said Legolas locking the door. "Come here," said Mimi beckoning him to her, "Now look at me and tell me if you see anything different." Legolas regarded her quizzically, "What are you talking about my love? You're the same as always, beautiful." "Galadriel was right, you males are useless. Okay I'll give you some clues," said Mimi, "Its little, very little at the moment. We have two already and..." She lay his hand on her stomach, "We've wanted one for ages." Legolas smiled, "You're not...? Oh Miranda that's fantastic," he said kissing her, "You wonderful, wonderful woman! How do you know? How far gone are you? Ed'i'ear ar'elenea! I'm going to be a father again. I love you, I love you." Mimi hugged him tightly, "Its what Galadriel wanted to see me about. I'm only a month gone so we need to keep it quiet for a while okay, its bad luck to announce it before the third month anyway," she said. "Keep quiet?! Oh dear you may have to gag me for two months. This is the best news I've had in ages," said Legolas, "I suppose this means I'm given up to celibacy for the next eight months!" "Oh no way Mister Greenleaf!" said Miranda, "It didn't stop us this morning." She leapt into his arms. "Whoa! Easy girl!" laughed Legolas, "Hey I think I might get you pregnant more often, I could get used to this!" he said carrying her over to the bed.  
  
Eight months passed by in Middle Earth and the news of the impending birth was joyously welcomed. The Fellowship had travelled to Rivendell for the summer but two months before Mimi's child was due, Legolas was called away to Mirkwood to approve the latest developments at Elbereth. Mimi was forced to remain in Rivendell for fear that she may go into labour far from any settlements. It was a difficult parting for the couple as Legolas feared he may not return in time for the birth and Mimi loathed to spend any time out of his company. As another morning dawned, Mimi again woke alone. She glanced down at the empty space beside her and felt her heart sink once again. She ran her hand along the sheets and then pressed her face into Legolas' pillow but it was cold and brought her no comfort. She sat up and ran her finger over her wedding band, "Hurry home Mela en'coiamin," she said. She felt her child move inside her and lay her hand on her all too obvious bump, " 'Quel amnim little one," she said, "Do you miss your Papa too? He will be home soon, time enough to see you enter the world." She climbed out of bed and dressed. She stared at her reflection, sick of the frumpy maternity dresses her current condition afforded her, "I look like a beached whale," she muttered. She glanced down at her dresser and picked up the letter Legolas had sent her a week ago. She knew the words off by heart but she read it all the same;  
  
"Darling Miranda,  
How the days drag without you here my sweet! Every minute seems more like a year. How I wish I could be in Imladris with you and the others. Lorindol is welcome company of course but he can hardly make up for you. The city is beautiful, you'd love it. The architects have keep mostly to our plans but with a few structural alterations and barely any trees have been touched so the natural beauty of our realm remains undiminished. Hope the little one isn't keeping you up or beating you too much. Make sure you get plenty of rest, I know you say you are but you forget that I know you far too well. I can guarantee you haven't been sitting still or resting while I've been gone. Politics and the affairs of our state can wait, you and the baby are more important, besides, it will give Lorindol something to do when he gets home. I wish I was with you darling, I miss waking up beside you and being able to shower you with kisses when you wake. I shall try to reach home before the birth. I am scheduled to leave Mirkwood tomorrow so this letter should only proceed me by a day or two. Keep safe and make sure you rest well. Amin mella lle, Legolas."  
  
Mimi held the letter to her chest and bit back her tears, "You should be home," she said picking up the framed polaroid that reminded them still of their younger care free days, "Oh Legolas how I miss you, please come home." Putting the photo and the letter down, she pulled on a cape and left the room.  
  
Mimi had walked for several minutes until she heard a familiar call, "Mimi! Wait up!" She turned as Aragorn came up to her. " 'Quel amnim," she said hugging him. "Good morning. How's the little one? And you as well? You look upset," he said. "I'm fine, just tired and achey," said Mimi, "I was just going for a walk, I'd love you company." "As you wish Your Majesty," said Aragorn offering her his arm and heading towards the gardens. They passed several minutes in trivial conversation but Aragorn could tell from her voice that Mimi had other things on her mind. "Mimi? What is the matter my friend?" he asked. "Nothing," said Mimi shaking her head, "Its just...I fear Legolas will not be home soon enough to be at the birth and he really wanted to be there this time." She choked on a sob, "Oh Aragorn I miss him so much." "Hey Mimi don't cry, he'll be here, I know he will," said Aragorn hugging her. "You're probably right," said Mimi wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry. My emotions are pretty shot at the moment. I just miss waking up beside him, it sometimes feels..." "Like you're back in London alone, like you were with Lorindol and Namarie?" finished Aragorn. Mimi nodded, "I know its silly but the other night I had this dream that I woke up in that rusty bed in my horrible flat and he wasn't there anymore. I just want him with me." "He'll be home soon. You said yesterday that his last letter said he'd only be a few days," said Aragorn. "But I received that letter a week ago! I worry about him too, Pheobus is still a threat. His letters do bring me comfort though. When I read them I can hear his voice, as if he was reading them to me. They are trivial, merely professions of love and how he misses me, nagging me to rest, just Legolas but on paper. Sweet letters that fill my heart with love and my eyes with tears," said Mimi. "He is turning you into a poet," said Aragorn, "Legolas is such an old..." "Ai-ie!" "Mimi what's wrong?" said Aragorn as she cried out. She recovered herself, "Nothing. I'm just being internally beaten again. This little on...Ai!" she cried. "That wasn't a kick, that was a contraction," said Aragorn, "And don't try to tell me it wasn't." "It can't be, its too soon. Legolas should be here!" cried Mimi. "It looks like Baby doesn't intend to wait for him. Let's get you inside, I'll send for Galadriel," said Aragorn supporting her. "I don't want Galadriel, I want my husband!" said Mimi sinking to her knees. Aragorn knelt beside her, "I know my friend and he is with you, even if you cannot see him. I know his only thoughts are of you and the baby." Mimi held onto him and cried, "I'm frightened Aragorn. What if something goes wrong and he's not here?" "Nothing will go wrong. This is the most natural thing in the world for you and you shall have Arwen and Galadriel with you. Let's get inside." Supporting her round her waist, he led her into the building.  
  
A cloud of dust surrounded two galloping horses as they were pulled to a halt by their elven riders. Legolas jumped down and turned to Orlando, "Oh how I've missed this place! We may call Mirkwood home but this place...this is my true home." "Papa, to you, home is wherever Mama lies beside you," said Orlando. "And I have no doubt the same applies to you and Connor," said Legolas watching his son suppress a smile, "Admit it Lorindol, you've missed him." "Of course I have, I love him, I..." "Your Majesty! King Laiqalasse!" cried a young elf maid coming out of the building at a run. "Slow down my dear," said Legolas, "And there is no need to shout quite so loud." "But it is Her Majesty, Your Grace," said the girl, "She is in labour." "Shit Miranda!" cried Legolas, "Lorindol, see to the horses. I must get to your Mama." He ran from the stables.  
  
Rounding the corner on the bright corridor, Legolas ran straight into Aragorn who was pacing the floor frantically. "Whoa! What the...Legolas! You're here!" "Of course I'm here! Where's Miranda?" said Legolas unfastening his cape. "In there," said Aragorn pointing to the nearest door. Legolas handed him his cape, hat and daggers, "How is she?" "Still in labour. Don't ask me questions! Go to her!" Legolas needed no further prompting as he flung open the door and ran into the room. Mimi looked up as he ran in, "Oh my love!" she cried, "Angel I thought you weren't going to make it." He went to her and took her hand, kissing her, "You think I'd miss this. How are you?" "In pain," she said gripping his hand as another contraction tore through her, "It shouldn't be long now. I'm so glad you're with me." "So am I. I've missed you so much Mellamin." Mimi couldn't answer him.  
  
Orlando and Rose had been outside Mimi's room with Aragorn for nearly and hour, "I hope she's okay," said Rose. "She's fine," said Aragorn, "She has your Papa with her." Orlando was about to speak when the sound of a baby's cry echoed from the room. They exchanged excited glances and waited impatiently for the door to be opened and for them to be beckoned inside. Arwen ran out of the room, "It is a girl! Mirkwood has a new princess!" she cried ushering them inside. Mimi sat on the bed, covered by the blankets up to her waist with Legolas beside her and a tiny bundle in her arms. She looked up and smiled, "Come and meet your new sister," she said. The twins ran over to their parents and stared down at the baby. "She's so beautiful," said Rose, "Her hair's really dark." "An Andalusian, like your mother," said Legolas. "What do you plan to call her?" asked Orlando. "I...oh God, we never decided on a girl's name," said Mimi. "I have one though," said Legolas, "Which I'm sure you'll love." "What?" said Mimi. "Let us call her Francesca, after your mother," said Legolas. Mimi smiled and kissed his cheek, "I adore it but may I suggest a middle name?" Legolas looked at her quizzically, "What do you have in mind?" "Ceinwyn," said Mimi softly, "To honour your sister." Legolas was speechless. His eyes filled with tears and the twins and all those present thought he would protest but then he managed to smile, "Could we? Ceinwyn would have loved that." Mimi lay the tiny child in his arms, "Then she shall be Francesca Ceinwyn Greenleaf, princess of Mirkwood." "What a beautiful name!" said Elemmire as she came into the room, "It has my blessing." She came over to the bed and sat down next to the twins, "What do you think of your new sister then?" "She couldn't be more perfect. A baby suits you Dad," said Orlando. Arwen laughed, "He's had enough practice with Boromir and Roxie's brood." "I was an over glorified babysitter!" said Legolas as Mimi lay against him. "You look exhausted Mama," said Rose. "I am," said Mimi, "Keep off the kid thing with Boromir for a while okay? Its exhausting work." "She won't stop practicing though!" said Orlando. Rose blushed so deeply it made everyone laugh. "You are very cruel to your sister Lorindol," said Aragorn, "I think we should leave your parents and Francesca alone for a while." With calls of farewell the room emptied. Mimi smiled as she watched her husband with their new daughter, "I wish I'd seen you like that with Lorindol and Namarie," she said as Legolas kissed the child's forehead softly. "I wish I'd been this way with them. I don't think I've ever seen anything so perfect, she's so tiny." The baby started to cry. "And hungry by the sound of things," said Mimi. "You'd better take over," said Legolas laying the child in her arms, "Will you want a nurse for her? Arwen had one for Boromir." "No, I'm a mother and I'll do everything that entails," said Mimi softly, "I couldn't part with her, even for a few hours." Legolas kissed her softly but Francesca began crying even harder. "Demanding isn't she?" said Legolas climbing behind Mimi and letting her lean back against him as the baby quieted, contented. "She takes after her Papa," said Mimi kissing his cheek, "Sing for us, I want her to know all your songs." "As you wish my love," said Legolas, "For my beautiful Francesca;  
  
"When the cold of winter comes..."  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN.  
  
Three peaceful years passed by and Pheobus' threat became a distant memory. Francesca grew and was loved by all in the palace. Legolas, Mimi and Orlando spent their time between Gondor and Mirkwood, visiting Rivendell in the summer. Rose remained in Gondor with Boromir and they were as close as Rose's parents had been at their age. Legolas and Mimi were loved in Mirkwood so much so that, to show their utter trust in the royal family, the people voted Orlando into the office of Prime Minister. It was late December and everyone was in residence in Gondor for a most joyous occasion. Mimi and Legolas walked through the corridors of Ecthelian, brushing the remnants of their daughter's wedding confetti off their heavy dress robes. Mimi, still quite emotional after seeing her daughter married to Boromir, snuggled closer to Legolas as a cold wind blew through the drafty palace. Legolas hugged her tightly, the sleeves of his robes making an extra layer of warmth around Mimi's shoulders. "Curse this weather!" he hissed, "I'm glad I left the fire going in our room, this place is worse than Caradhas." "At least we know both our elder children will be warm tonight," said Mimi nuzzling his neck. "I believe they have been for many moons Mellamin. This wedding was merely a formality brought about by Aragorn. If Namarie and Boromir had had their way I doubt there would have been one," said Legolas rubbing Mimi's hands with his own to warm them. "You think they would have been young and impetuous like us and run off to Lorien together?" giggled Mimi. "Darling it's the only way to get married," said Legolas leading her into their room and closing the door, "And I highly recommend it. Finally a fire!" "Weren't we supposed to fetch Francesca from the nursery?" said Mimi as she changed into her nightdress and came back over to Legolas. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "I asked Susan to take her tonight. I want you all to myself, besides, you deserve a break from motherhood. You work so hard, I still think you should sign some of your duties over to Lorindol." "And I've told you that I don't want to. I'm your queen and I want the responsibilities that go with the post. You wouldn't know what to do without me anyway!" said Mimi sitting down on the recliner and letting him lay back against her. She stroked his hair with her fingertips, "Legolas, my love, are you happy?" "I couldn't be more happy," said Legolas closing his eyes against her, "Why do you ask?" "No reason. I suppose I just wanted an excuse to tell you how happy I am!" "Are we going to get soppy with eachother?" laughed Legolas, "I'd prefer other things." "Other things?" said Mimi innocently, "Whatever do you mean?" "Your words are sweet, Miranda but they do not make up for your other talents," said Legolas turning to her and lying against her shoulder, his hands finding their way beneath the soft chiffon of her nightdress. "Oh I understand," said Mimi, "You want me to sing for you. Very well my..." She was silenced as Legolas kissed her, "Say one more word and I'll introduce a treason law banning it!" he said. Mimi laughed and traced a pattern down his cheek with her fingertip, "Back onto politics are we?" "No we are not back onto politics!" said Legolas with a sigh as her evasion began to frustrate him, "I want you." "But I might want to discuss politics. I am, after all, Queen of Mirkwood and equally concerned with the running of our kingdom." Legolas got up and pulled her to her feet, "Right, that's it! You may be my queen darling but I am your king and your husband and I command you to forget subjects as boring as politics and kiss me." Mimi ran her hands over his shoulders, "Pulling rank on me, are you?" she giggled. "I'm pulling more than rank Mellamin, come here!" said Legolas sweeping her easily into his arms. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Legolas broke away from Mimi's kiss, "If that's Lorindol with more government questions I swear to God he won't live until tomorrow," he hissed. "Just ignore him. He'll run off to Connor's arms soon enough," said Mimi turning his face back to her's. "Legolas? Miranda? Are you still up?" "Boromir?" said Mimi pulling her nightdress back onto her shoulders, "You'd better see what he wants." Legolas opened the door, "Aren't you meant to be with my daughter?" he asked with a smile, "You only have to ask my permission for her hand not anything else you know?" Boromir's face told Legolas this was no laughing matter. "Is something wrong Boromir?" "Is Namarie with you?" asked the young prince. Mimi came to the door, hurriedly dressed in her doublet and trousers, "Rose? No. I thought she'd be with you." "She said she had to talk to you. I just came to fetch her," said Boromir. Mimi looked confused, "We haven't seen her since the reception. Have you tried Lorindol?" "Not yet," said Boromir, "I'll go now." "Wait," said Legolas catching his arm, "I'm going with you, just give me a second." Legolas disappeared into the room and returned with his quiver strapped to his back and his bow in his hand. He handed Mimi her daggers. She looked up at him, "Angel?" "I don't like the sound of this Miranda. Its not like Namarie." Mimi took the daggers and followed Legolas and Boromir to Orlando's room.  
  
Boromir knocked on the door but there was no reply. Legolas moved to the door, "Lorindol! Connor! Look if either of you are in there answer the door, this is important." There was a muffled conversation within and a moment later Orlando stepped out of the room, hurriedly fastening a robe around him, "Dad!" he hissed, "This is hardly a good time." Mimi giggled. "Lorindol have you seen your sister?" asked Legolas ignoring his son's blush. "Namarie? Take a wild guess as to where she is! She's probably shagging...hey Boromir...wait! You're meant to be with my sister...am I missing something here?" "Lorindol?" came Connor's voice from the room, "What's going on out there?" "Hang on a moment," called Orlando back, "Dad what's going on?" "I don't know. Get dressed and arm yourself, Connor too." "But Dad..." "Your sex life can wait! I have a terrible feeling." Orlando's face fell, "Now you mention it I've kept getting these telepathic kicks now and again but I was ignoring her," he said closing his eyes. He fell back against the door and opened his eyes, "Shit Rose!" He bolted back into his room. "About bloody..." "Shut it Connor and get dressed. Something's happened to Rose," said Orlando. Moments later both he and Connor emerged, roughly dressed and armed. "Fucking telepathy, wish I couldn't ignore her. She's screaming!" said Orlando bolting down the corridor. The others followed him as he led them down to the gardens. He came to the edge of one of the ponds and stopped. He bent and picked up a silver and diamond pendant. "Namarie's necklace," said Boromir taking it from him, "Namarie! Rose!" "Oh don't worry about all that screaming," came a mocking voice from the shadows, "It gives me such a headache and she can't hear you." "Pheobus!" hissed Legolas as the elven Prime Minister emerged from the shadows. "Hello Your Highness...oh no its Your Majesty now isn't it. What ever happened to Daddy dearest?" said Pheobus laughing, "Oh yes, I remember, I murdered him!" Boromir ran at Pheobus but, with a flick of his hand, the elven sorcerer sent a torrent of water from the pond to knock him back, "Don't try to be clever!" "Where's my daughter?" said Legolas. "You know, I've never understood why people ask that question in these kind of situations. Like I'm going to tell you! It would spoil my fun." Legolas took the chain from around his neck and held it out to Pheobus, "you want Narya, take it. Just give me back my child." "Again to easy," said Pheobus moving towards him, "If I wanted Narya I could take it but I have some business to deal with first. You see, a while ago now my feelings were so very deeply hurt by a mortal prostitute but I think darling Rose could put that right again," he said. "No!" cried Mimi, "Pheobus don't hurt her please! I beg you!" "What right have you to beg me for mercy? I sent you from this world but you insisted on returning. You are a fool to believe I would listen to your pleas," hissed Pheobus. "You said once you loved me," said Mimi, seemingly cool but Legolas could see her hands shaking, "Can you not find that love and spare my daughter?" "Any love I had for you Miranda is dead! Your daughter is mine!" Unable to resist her hate any longer, Mimi flew at him but he sent her down with a spell from Nenya, "Don't you ever learn?" "Don't you dare touch my daughter!" hissed Mimi getting to her feet. "Don't touch my daughter!" mocked Pheobus, "What will you do to me if I do? You're hardly a threat my dear. I have to go, I don't want to keep the fair princess waiting now do I?" In a flash a great pillar of water surrounded him and he was gone. As Pheobus disappeared a group of Moriquendi, twisted and sick from the evil that consumed them, came from the shadows and attacked the small band. Alerted by the cries and the noise of the ensuing battle, the palace guards were soon in the fray. Outnumbered by three to one, the Moriquendi were soon lying dead in the gardens of Ecthelian. "What were those things?" asked Connor pulling his dagger from a still writhing body. "Dark elves," said Legolas, "Elves taken by shadow but who are not yet orcs." Mimi fell to her knees beside her husband, crying into her hands, "what do we do Legolas? To think the fate that should have befallen me is now...I can't bear it," she said as he knelt beside her and held her to him, "She's just a child. She must be so frightened." "I swear we'll find her Miranda. We'll find her and Pheobus will pay for any crimes against her." The group turned as they heard the sound of running footsteps from the palace. Aragorn was first to them, followed by Arwen and Elrond. "What happened here? Are you guys okay?" Boromir ran to his father and hugged him, "Rose is gone," he cried gripping onto Aragorn's robes. "What?" said Elrond, "Gone? Gone where?" "She was taken by Pheobus," said Orlando barely resisting his own tears. "Pheobus!" hissed Elrond in disbelief, "But I thought..." "It would appear that we have been too complacent," said Legolas helping Mimi to her feet, "Assemble the Fellowship. Rose's life is in danger."  
  
Roxie, Pippin, Thomas, Frodo, Sam and Merry were soon with the remainder of the Fellowship in the main hall, armed and confused. "What's happened?" asked Roxie taking in Mimi's mournful expression. Legolas, his remorse showing through despite his vain attempts to keep a brave face, took the front of the group, "Rose has been taken by Pheobus but we don't know where," he said, "Even with my offer to give him Narya in return for her safety he would not release her." "What can we do then?" asked Sam. "Unite Narya and Vilya," said Merry, "Surely together they are stronger than Nenya alone." "Stronger yes," said Elrond, "But too volatile. The elven rings can either be used alone or as a trinity. The two elements would not balance without Nenya." "Well then use them alone," said Frodo. "If we knew where Rose was, we could," said Legolas, "But we cannot do anything until then. Nenya's powers have been increased by Pheobus' dark magic, that's why he could use it to appear and disappear as the Ash Nazg once did for its bearer." "We can't just sit around and wait for Pheobus to tell us where Rose is," cried Boromir, "You heard what he said, what he plans to do. I won't stand by and let my wife be hurt by that creature!" "You think I want to stand aside and let him touch my daughter?" said Legolas. "Well I don't see you coming up with any plans to save her!" said Boromir. "Stop it the pair of you!" cried Mimi, "Getting at eachother's throats is the worst thing you could do for Rose. Have some sense. Jesus Legolas what is it with you and Boromirs? Where would Pheobus have his stronghold?" Legolas slipped his hand into her's and shook his head, "I don't know." "Well we can rule the havens out," said Orlando, "We know he can't go back there." "Mordor?" asked Connor. "No, too clichéd," said Roxie, "Pheobus would want to make his own mark and besides, Mount Doom would be active if evil had returned to the wastelands." "Where else could he go?" asked Thomas, "Mirkwood?" Mimi shook her head, "Our citadel would be too close, he would be noticed." "Lorien?" said Pippin, "That's been deserted for years." "Lorien is sacred elven land even without Caras Galadhron there, any evil and we'd feel it," said Arwen. "Well where else is there?" said Frodo, "The Shire!" "You could try Moria," said a deep, gravelly voice from the door. "Gimli!" cried Aragorn in disbelief. "I came to warn you," said the Dwarven lord, "But it appears I may have arrived too late. I know where that elf's stronghold is." "Tell us Gimli," said Legolas, "He has taken our daughter." "He is in Moria, at Khazad-Dum." "Khazad-Dum?" said Mimi, "But how do you know that? I thought you swore your people would never return there." "With the mines of Erebor completed and knowing that Gandalf had defeated the Balrog, our people decided to claim Dwarrowdelf back from the orcs and goblins. We sent scout troops but they found more than orcs. There are Moriquendi there, twisted, evil elves, worse than anything I've ever seen. Pheobus was at their head. That is where you will find Princess Rose." "Then that's where we'll go," said Mimi making for the door. "Miranda wait!" called Aragorn, "I know you want to reach Rose but the road to Moria is long and we must prepare." "But Aragorn..." "Aragorn is right Mellamin," said Legolas, "We'll do Rose no good if we run in there unprepared. Can we be ready by morning?" Aragorn nodded, "I'll see that it is so. We'll find her Mimi, I promise you." Mimi nodded and let Legolas lead her back to their room.  
  
Opening the balcony doors, she walked out into the cold night and stared up at the stars. Legolas came out to her and wrapped a cape around her shoulders, "Come inside darling, you'll freeze," he said. Mimi choked back a sob, "Where is she Legolas? Where's our baby?" Legolas hugged her, "I wish I knew," he said his voice cracking with emotion. "She must be so frightened," said Mimi burying her face in his doublet. "She is strong, she'll fight Pheobus' evil. She has her mother's spirit. A si i-dhúath á-orthor Miranda. U or le a ú or nin." "I wish I could believe you," said Mimi letting him lead her back inside. Legolas took the daggers from around her waist and lay her down on the bed. Covering her with a blanket, he pushed her hair from her face. "Try to sleep my love," he said kissing her forehead, "We have a long journey ahead of us." "I can't sleep," said Mimi trying to sit up but Legolas pushed her back down. "Hush. Yes you can, you're tired," he said stroking her brow, gently he moved two fingers to either side of her head, "I'ared..." Mimi pulled back, "Don't even try any of that elvish voodoo of your's on me!" she said sitting up. "It will help Miranda." "I can't sleep! What if he's still around?" cried Mimi. "I'll stay awake," promised Legolas, "Please Mellamin, try to sleep, you'll only make things worse if you're tired." "How can you be so calm about all this?" cried Mimi pushing him away and getting off the bed. She stormed over to the corner of the room and lent on the desk. "You call this calm?!" said Legolas, his voice strained, "I'm not calm, I'm as petrified as you are!" Mimi's fingers brushed the delicate white rose in the vase beside their picture, "Oh Angel!" she cried turning back to him, her eyes bright with tears. She ran to his arms and held him tightly, "I feel so helpless." "I know," he said kissing her hair, "We have to be strong though, for Rose." Sitting her down beside him, Legolas wrapped a blanket around her. Mimi slipped her wedding ring off her finger and handed it to him, "Here, you'll need this." Legolas shook his head and placed it back on her hand, "Not yet," he said closing his hand around her's, "Keep it on for tonight." Mimi looked up into his eyes and caught the glimmer of what was in his mind, "We will both live through this Legolas," she said reaching up to his cheek. He pressed his lips to his palm, "Will we? I don't know if I have the strength to fight anymore. I thought we'd destroyed evil when Frodo threw the Ash Nazg to Mount Doom but now a new evil threatens my family again. Its just an endless cycle and I don't know if I can face it again." "That's not the Legolas I know talking," said Mimi holding his gaze, "The Legolas I married taught me that whatever the odds there is always hope and with hope there's strength. We can defeat this evil and we'll defeat another evil after that if we must. We don't fight for ourselves, we fight for our children and their's. When you took me up on Caradhas you taught me something, a song, that embodied all you ever gave me." "A song is just words Miranda," said Legolas turning his face away. "Not if they come for your heart. Listen to me now Legolas, learn from what you've taught others.  
  
"May it be an Evenstar,  
Shines down upon you,  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true,  
You walk a lonely road,  
Oh! How far you are from home.  
  
"Mornie utulie,  
Believe and you will find your way,  
Mornie alantie,  
A promise lives within you now.  
  
"May it be the Shadows call,  
Will fly away,  
May it be you journey on,  
To light the day,  
When the night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun.  
"Mornie utulie,  
Believe and you will find your way,  
Mornie alantie,  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
Mimi kissed him softly, "A promise lives within you now Legolas, a promise you made the day you pledged your bow to the Fellowship." Legolas was silent for a moment and Mimi watched as a single bright teat rolled down his cheek and onto the sleeve of his robes. He turned back to her, "You're right Mellamin. I did make a promise. We will get through this." The door to the room opened and the couple turned to see their niece, Susan standing in the doorway with Francesca. "I thought you might want her with you," said Susan ushering the child into the room and closing the door as she left. Francesca ran to her parents arms, "Susie said Rose had gone away! Why has she gone away?" "Oh little one!" said Legolas hugging her, "She'll be home soon, Mama and I are going to get her tomorrow. You will have to be good for Grandmamma when we're gone." "I'm always good!" said Francesca, her cheeky grin so similar to her mother's, "Why can't I come too?" "Because its far away," said Mimi, "And Mama and Papa have to do a lot of work so we won't be able to look after you, that's why you have to stay here with Grandmamma." "Okay. Hug?" Mimi hugged her little daughter tightly, "How do you fancy sleeping in here tonight?" Francesca nodded. Mimi shifted closer to Legolas and they sat in silent reflection until their young daughter was asleep.  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard!" cried Rose backing further away from Pheobus, her wedding dress tattered by the way the Moriquendi had dragged her through Moria. "Now, now princess, is that anyway for a woman of your status to behave?" said Pheobus, "I've held you here for ten days now and have I touched you? You have to realise by now that its not you that I want." "Want do you want then? My Mother? Is this all because she chose my father over you?" said Rose relaxing slightly. Pheobus laughed, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for. I want Miranda and I will have her and the most wonderful part is she's coming to me to save your virtue. Its quite touching really." "What makes you think you'll win?" hissed Rose, "You said yourself that my Father and Aragorn lead not only the Fellowship but also the army of Gondor against you. They're a powerful force. They have Narya and Vilya whereas you only have Nenya." "But they have pointless morals. They fight for eachother, watch eachother's backs. Their way of fighting is inefficient. My Moriquendi and the goblin and orc forces I have enslaved here know nothing of morals or teamwork. They are mindless killers and will destroy whom-so-ever I tell them to, without a thought for themselves or eachother." "You're sick!" hissed Rose looking around for something to throw at him. "No darling, I'm brilliant. Soon Daddy, Uncle Aragorn, precious Orli and Boromir and all the others will bring your mother to me and embrace their own deaths. But if you wish to believe they'll be all heroic and save you, you keep doing that. It's the only hope you have after all. Sleep tight Your Highness, only two more days until your sweet mother and father fall to my will. I think I might keep His Royal Majesty alive for just long enough for him to see me take his queen as my own," said Pheobus turning to leave. "You can't win Pheobus!" cried Rose at a loss for anything else to say. "My dear child," laughed Pheobus, "I've won already."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Legolas coming into the tent he shared with Mimi, Orlando and Connor. The Fellowship was a day from Moria and Legolas and Aragorn had made the decision to close the days travels to rest. "Okay?" said Mimi toying with Orlando's hair as he lay with his head on her knees, "Have you fed Descaminord? How is he?" "He is fine but tired, I fear we may have pushed him too hard today." "Loci is the same," said Connor, "He was very slow for the last few miles. It felt at times as if he could sense the sadness of the group and was losing the will to continue." "It is like all living things," said Orlando, "Hope can sometimes be lost but the will of the group will pull Loci back, he will be fine by morning." "We should sleep," said Legolas as Orlando got up from Mimi and went over to Connor, "Boromir and Pippin keep watch tonight." Huddling closely for warmth the family fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Rise and shine Your Highness," said Pheobus shaking Rose as she slept. She awoke and slapped him away. He grabbed her hands, "Uh-uh Rosalia. That isn't how we say good morning is it?" He kissed her fiercely. Rose tried to wriggle free but when that failed she kicked him hard in the stomach. He shrank back in pain. "Leave me alone!" she cried getting to her feet. Recovering himself Pheobus sent her back down with a slap, "You need to learn some respect!" he hissed. "Fuck off," said Rose rubbing her stinging cheek. Pheobus grabbed her round her neck and forced her down on the grubby mattress that served as her bed, "What was that?" he said. Rose gasped desperate, shallow breaths as his grip made breathing difficult, "Nothing," she managed to stutter. "Good," said Pheobus releasing her slightly, "You wouldn't want to upset me with Mummy and Daddy coming today would you? I might be forced to do something drastic." "My Lord," came the dreadful hiss of a Moriquendi as it entered the room, "The enemy approach." "Wonderful," said Pheobus pulling Rose to her feet, "We should go and welcome them."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas sat together discussing their final tactics for the assault on Moria. "This isn't going to work Orli," said Connor as he sat sharpening the sleek elven blade he now favoured over his daggers. "We hardly have any other choices," said Orlando, "Papa and Aragorn are doing what they can." "I just think that we should try something more stealthy than...wait." "What are you thinking Connor? You've got that look about you," said Orlando watching as a plan formed in Connor's mind. "I've got an idea," said Connor springing to his feet and running over to Legolas and Aragorn. Orlando watched as he talked animatedly with them and then Legolas sprang to his feet and ran to Miranda, obviously telling her Connor's idea. Gradually Connor had collected Miranda, Legolas, Elrond and Roxie. He led them back over to Orlando, "What's going on Connor?" he asked bemused. "We're going to do a little play acting," said Connor proudly. "Play acting?" said Orlando his brain feeling twisted as he tried to figure out Connor's words. "Yep! Listen, Pheobus wants Mimi, not the rings, they're just a decoy that he thinks we believe. You follow?" said Connor. "I think I do," said Orlando, "Go on," "Well if he takes Mimi she's not as strong as say, Legolas, in battle right?" "Right." "So what if Legolas was to take Mimi's place?" Orlando ran a hand over his eyes, "Okay you've lost me...no, hang on, I get it. Connor that's brilliant! So who's masquerading as who?" "Legolas we shall change to Mimi as we change Mimi to Elrond. Then Roxie becomes Legolas and you become Roxie," said Connor. Orlando remained puzzled, "Okay, not what I had in mind but hey, so we have our cast. What happens next?" "To defeat Nenya we can use Narya and Vilya but they won't be effective unless we're close to Pheobus. Therefore Legolas, as Mimi, goes to Pheobus willingly. Pheobus won't recognize the switch until its too late because Moria is so dark. Legolas uses Narya against him and BANG! We win!" "Whoa! That's all very pretty on the surface but your forgetting Narya can't face Nenya alone and we have the Moriquendi to deal with," said Orlando. "Hold your horses huney," said Connor, "This is the best bit. To hide the real Mimi we change her to Elrond therefore allowing Elrond to slip back into the army where he can cause more damage without detection. Roxie becomes Legolas to hide the fact that he's missing but, here's the best bit, you become Roxie." "Roxie? Why?" "Roxie refuses to let Mimi face such a dark fate alone and goes with her to Pheobus. Then you, as Roxie, armed with Vilya help our pretend Mimi to take out the elven arse hole," said Connor. "I get it!" cried Orlando, "Oh my God this is going to be good but how are you going to make them look like one another. Changing clothes is one thing but if you haven't noticed, Papa's blond, Mama's dark and then the problems with Rox and I." "Easy," said Connor, "I have everything under control. Hurry up and change clothes, I'll explain as we go along."  
  
Soon the four decoys were transformed. Legolas didn't have to change his riding clothes as they were identical to Mimi's but his hair was now dark after a very unpleasant dip in a muddy puddle. Elrond was now dressed in common soldiers armour whilst Mimi wore his clothes albeit slightly adjusted due to her height difference. Roxie, her hair roughly straightened, wore Mimi's clothes in her attempt to look like the elven king. Finally stood Orlando, his blonde hair curled and plaited to match Roxie's and dressed in her clothes. "Okay, I'm officially a drag queen!" said Orlando looking down at the hobbit style outfit, "This just looks stupid Connor, its not going to work." "It looks stupid out here but its really dark in Moria and the decoy only has to work for a split second," said Connor. "Connor's right," said Legolas, "Besides it's the only plan we have. As long as you and I can get close to Pheobus it'll be worth it." "I suppose," said Orlando, "For Rose." "For Rose," said Connor with a smile, "Now here's the plan okay. We need to keep our new Mimi and Legolas apart as Roxie is actually smaller than Legolas and that will look a bit suspect." Mimi giggled, "Just tell Pheobus I had a visit from the Ents or something," she said measuring her height against Legolas'. "We don't need to go that deep," said Connor, "Now then, the plan is that Mimi and Roxie will do the talking but Pheobus think that its Legolas and Orlando. Mimi will say something along the lines of 'I know its me you want Pheobus and I'll go to you willingly if you release my daughter.' Or something to that effect." "This can't work!" said Roxie. "Now then Mrs Took, we have no can'ts in the theatre, you know that."  
  
"Why are they stalling?" hissed Pheobus pacing back and forth, "Do they expect me to go out to them?" "Ah poor little Pheobus, isn't your plan working?" mocked Rose, his discomfort briefly lifting her own. "Don't push me Princess," said Pheobus turning to her, his eyes burning with an icy flame, "You're not totally unexpendable." "Then why haven't you killed me already?" Pheobus turned from her and resumed his pacing, "I have no time for idle chatter." A goblin scout entered. "Well?" hissed Pheobus. "Still nothing my Lord, the enemy does not move," said the twisted creature. "What are they doing?" exclaimed Pheobus, "I'm getting bored." Rose laughed, "My parents always did like to take their time."  
  
Legolas led Mimi away from the group. Pulling her to him, he kissed her, "I love you Miranda, remember that if I..." Mimi put a finger to his lips, "Don't even say it Legolas but for the sake of it, I love you too, so very much. Thank you my Angel." "Thank you for what?" asked Legolas. "For making me so happy everytime I'm with you. We've certainly had our ups and downs haven't we? But at least our marriage held true," said Mimi taking off her half of Narya and uniting it with the other half on Legolas' finger. "When we get out of Moria you and I will go to Lothlorien," said Legolas, "And you shall have your ring back by Nimrodel." "You hopeless romantic. But there is one condition." "What's that?" "You sing that beautiful song about the elven maid to me when we get there," said Mimi kissing him. He drew her into him, his arms tight around her. Even after their years together she had never felt him kiss her this way. So desperate was it, a final kiss it seemed. She held onto him, enjoying the moment and not allowing her mind to linger on the fate that was yet before them. All that existed was her love for him and his for her, a love that could never diminish. They parted reluctantly, their lips lingering in final, gentle brush kisses. A light giggle escaped Mimi's lips. "What?" said Legolas. "I never once thought I'd be kissing myself...Queen Miranda!" said Mimi wrapping Legolas' darkened hair around her fingers. "Well I never thought I'd be kissing Lord Elrond!" exclaimed Legolas, "This will be quite a tale to tell Francesca when she is older." "Along with many others," said Mimi. "Ready to go guys?" called Aragorn. Mimi nodded, "We're coming." Before they could move, Aragorn was at their side, "Take care in there you two. I..." he trailed off and a brief smile quirked at his lips, "I love the pair of you, just be careful." "We will," said Legolas hugging him, "But if this is to be our end my brother, at least I know I marched to my death with the truest comrades." "And for the truest cause," said Aragorn, pulling an arm away from Legolas and wrapping it around Mimi's shoulders, "The last march of the Fellowship. Come." Aragorn took the head of the group whilst Legolas, Mimi and the others took up their perfectly rehearsed positions. "If this works I want an Oscar," said Connor to Orlando. "For what? Most haired brained scheme ever. Lord of the Rings, the battle for Moria starring Legolas Greenleaf as Miranda Tolkien! Sorry huney I can't see it getting best picture," said Orlando. "I guess not," said Connor, "The Yanks wouldn't know class if it jumped up and bit them on the arse! Best stick with the BAFTAs, the Brits know what they're on about." Orlando laughed, "You're terrible!" "Its why you love me. Here we go." On Aragorn's signal the Fellowship and the entire army began their charge into the deep black chasm of Moria.  
  
The great pit of Khazad-Dum had been widely, albeit crudely bridged allowing the army to pass over it with ease into the deep, dark of the dwarven city. "I forgot how much I hate this place," hissed Legolas to Orlando. The army halted and fires lit up ahead, silhouetting the Moriquendi and orc army. Pheobus stood at the front with Rose, "So our champions have arrived," he called across the distance, "Rose thought you'd forgotten about her." "Release her Pheobus," called Aragorn. "No! Not until Narya and Vilya are mine, they're what I want." Mimi's voice rang clearly in the darkness, "I know its me you want Pheobus and I'll go to you willingly if you release my daughter." "Indeed," said Pheobus, his arrogance increasing in his voice, "Well come over here and she may go free." Legolas pulled the hood of his cape further over his face and began to slowly walk over to Pheobus. Following the plan, Orlando counted to five and then ran after him, grabbing his arm. Roxie's voice now sounded in the hall, "Wait Mimi you can't face this alone. I'll go with you." "Roxie! No!" cried Pippin. "I want to go Pip, Mimi's my best friend. Take care of the children for me. I love you." Pheobus' laughter echoed off the walls, "How touching." Legolas and Orlando drew near. "Mimi! You don't know how long I've waited for this," said Pheobus reaching out and pulling Legolas to him. He paled as he recognized him, "You're not..." Pheobus fell back, winded, as Legolas hit him, "Now Orlando," said Legolas grabbing one of Pheobus' arms as Orlando took the other. "Narya!" "Vilya!" Nothing happened. Pheobus lashed out with Nenya's magic sending both Legolas and Orlando to the floor. "Kill them all!" cried Pheobus to his army. The Moriquendi ran into battle with the army of Gondor. Orlando threw Vilya to Legolas, "Use it Dad, I'm not strong enough. I'll get Rose." Legolas slipped Vilya next to Narya. Trying the magic he sent Pheobus down but the powers kicked back and sent Legolas down too. "You do not have the strength to control them both without Nenya," hissed Pheobus recovering himself. "My will gives me all the strength I need," said Legolas getting to his feet only to be knocked down once more. Orlando fled passed with Rose in his arms, "Papa I've got her! Let's go!" he cried fleeing back to the Fellowship. Legolas didn't follow.  
  
Appearing from nowhere a great dwarven army fell upon the Moriquendi from behind, outnumbering them. "Finally! Reinforcements," said Connor, smiling grimly as he brought down another orc. In the midst of the battle, Mimi looked up to see Legolas and Pheobus fighting in a haze of fire and smoke. Legolas went down but this time he did not recover himself. Without any rational thought Mimi fought her way through the battle to the two elves.  
  
Pheobus took Narya and Vilya from Legolas' hand as he writhed in pain on the floor. He united the three rings, "I never asked for much," he said, "But you always had to take what I wanted. You always got what I desired, when it was all rightly mine." "Why?" groaned Legolas, "Miranda made her choice. Why all this over a simple choice that you had no power over?" "She did not choose you because she loved who you were, she loved what you were. Prince of Mirkwood, the title that should have been mine." "What?" said Legolas his pain lessened by his need for answers. "They kept it a secret from you too. But I found out. My father didn't die, the man I thought he was never even lived. My father sat by and made you his heir, claimed you his first born and left my mother and I to nothing." Legolas choked back a cry, "You're lying!" "The truth is hard to take isn't it brother!" hissed Pheobus, "I am your elder, the rightful heir to our fathers throne even though I am not of the precious Elemmire. Thranduil was my father and yet even that I could not have!" Legolas' cry could have pierced the vastest depths of hell with its pain. "Cry not little brother," said Pheobus coldly, "You are welcome to his memory and you will soon join him." The elf raised his hand, preparing to strike a fatal blow with the three united rings. Pheobus cried out in pain as a perfectly shot arrow pierced his hand. He pulled his hand to his chest as the rings grew bright. Legolas managed to collect himself and ran to Mimi, knowing that, if the spell was incomplete, the rings would turn against eachother and destroy the bearer. Pheobus tried in vain to rip the arrow from his hand as Legolas pushed Mimi back towards the fighting armies, "Get clear Miranda," he cried, "I dread to think what those rings will do." He threw himself and her to the floor, covering her body with his own as a great burst of light enveloped Pheobus. With an almighty explosion of fire, wind and water, the light took over the chasm as the rings destroyed eachother. The warring armies stopped at the sound and sight of it but their attention was soon turned as the walls began to shake. Seeing their master dead and fearing the tremors, the Moriquendi balked and fled. "The cave is collapsing!" cried Aragorn, "Make for the surface!" The allied armies fled for Khazad-Dum as the ceiling fell in around them.  
  
Legolas got Mimi to her feet and they followed behind. He was slow, too badly injured from the volatile explosions of Narya and Vilya. Mimi would not leave him, slowing her pace to help him along, "Hurry Legolas please! Fight the pain darling, it is not far to the surface." "I can't Miranda, go on, I'll be alright," said Legolas pushing her away from him. "No!" said Mimi stubbornly. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder, supporting him as best she could, "We'll get there." Legolas suddenly cried out in pain and fell from her arms, to his knees. Mimi looked up and saw an orc with its bow trained on them. Loading her own, she shot it between the eyes and it fell down dead. She turned to her husband and saw the arrow embedded in his back. She knelt beside him and tried to get him to his feet, "Come on Legolas. Aragorn brought a surgeon with him, we'll get you seen too quickly but you have to move!" Legolas lay back against her, his body too weak to stay upright, "I can't Miranda...its...Ai!" His breathing was ragged as he forced himself to fight the pain, "Leave me." "I can't!" cried Mimi, "I won't let you die!" "Its too late. Tell the children I love them." Mimi buried her face I his hair, "Oh Legolas don't say that! Don't leave me!" His body tensed, "Hush my love. This...this is a warriors death...the death I've desired since...since...since I first took up...my bow." He took her hand, "Never forget that I...love you." Mimi raised her head and stared deep into his eyes. Seeing the bravery in him she lent down and kissed him, "I love you Angel," she whispered pulling back. "Be...strong Miranda. I'll never leave you...Will you do me one last thing? Kiss me...I want your lips...to...be the last thing...I touch," choked Legolas his grip tightening on her hand as he tried to hide his pain. Mimi bit back her tears and kissed him, closing her eyes and trying to will her mind away from the situation. Legolas kissed her back, the familiarity of his lips a welcome comfort to her. Eternity seemed to pass but as the movements of his mouth ceased and the grip of his hand weakened, it all seemed too quick. Mimi pulled back, crying bitter tears but the quiet serenity on Legolas' face did not look like death's black mask, merely peaceful sleep. A pained smile quirked at Mimi's lips, "Sleep, sleep my Angel," she whispered.  
  
The forces of Gondor had regrouped on the mountainside. The injured were being tended to and Rose reunited with Boromir. "Oh my Rose I thought I'd lost you!" cried Boromir hugging her tightly, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine! I was scared you weren't coming for me," said Rose, "Thoughts of you kept me alive my love." Boromir kissed her, wrapping his cape around her tattered wedding dress. Running feet caught their attention. "Have you seen Mama and Papa?" said Orlando, still dressed in Roxie's clothes. "No they were...Oh God where are they?" cried Rose, "Mama! Papa!" "Rose! Orlando! Over here!" came Aragorn's call. The twins looked over in his direction and paled as they saw their mother carrying Legolas from the mines to the camp. Aragorn ran to her and took the burden from her, shutting his eyes against his tears as he cradled his friend's body to him. One of the soldiers lay his cape on the floor and Aragorn lay Legolas down on it. Mimi knelt beside the body, raising a pale hand to her lips and kissing the back of it. Orlando and Rose gripped tightly to one another as they moved slowly to the scene. "Mama?" Mimi looked up, her features grey and her cheeks streaked by dust and tears. She shook her head and said nothing. Laying herself down so that her head rested on her husband's chest, she wept silently. The twins could resist their tears no longer. "Papa!" cried Rose, "Papa!" Boromir's arms brought little comfort. Shrugging him off, she hugged Orlando tightly. The grief that consumed the group was too great for words. The world fell still and silent, the death of a being such as Legolas mourned by more than just his friends. The silence was broken here and there by a choked sob. Mimi raised her head to see everyone staring at the ground. The world was in slow motion. She saw Aragorn hugging Arwen and Boromir to him, crying bitterly over his lost brother. Elrond, Thomas, Roxie and Pippin, their faces darkened by grief. Her children, holding to eachother as they had for so many years when in need of comfort. His children. Her mind fell on Francesca, the little child back in their home with her grandmother, blissfully unaware of the scene before her mother's eyes. To lose a father so young. Mimi's thoughts became whispers, "To lose a mother so young." She leant down and softly kissed Legolas' lips, almost surprised when no movement came from them, "Amin khiluva lle a'gurthaar'thar Mela en'coiamin...to death and beyond, so was our vow." She got to her feet, swallowing the wish to cry. She kissed each of her friends in turn, uttering no words. They did not speak. Eyes scanned her face, not knowing how she could be feeling ad not understanding her behaviour. Finally she reached her children, "He was proud of you both, he has left his kingdom in good hands. Mirkwood is your's now my little one's," she said softly. "Oh Mama..." said Orlando but Mimi put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Hush! I love you both very much and tell your sister that I love her too." "What?" said Rose her eyes lighting with a fire so similar to her mother's in days gone by. "I cannot live on without him..." "Mama no!" "You are strong Rosalia, you both are. Just because you cannot see me doesn't mean I am not with you. Your father and I made a promise before Illuvatar himself, until the day we die...that day has come," said Mimi kissing them both, "Amin mella lle. Aa'menealle nauva calen ar'malta."  
  
The rest of the group stood stunned at her words. "Mimi?" said Roxie softly but Elrond lay a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. Her only answer was a flash of green as Mimi shot her a desperate glance, one final, unspoken farewell to her beloved sister. Once more she knelt beside Legolas and took his hand. Raising her face to the heavens she spoke, "Into your arms I pledge us both. Receive us to your great kingdom my lord, let us live as promised by your tales, forever in love." Taking her dagger she kissed Legolas one final time before stabbing it into her chest. A rush of air escaped her lips but nothing more, she would not mar her passing with a scream. As her body succumbed to her actions she lost sight of her friends and lay down against her husband's chest. Her final words were soft, although waking him from a dream, "Amin mella lle my Angel."  
  
Epilogue.  
  
"The woods look so fine at this time of year don't you think?" said Dominic as he stared up into the trees of Lothlorien. A small, pale hand slipped into his and he turned to see the deep green eyes and long dark hair of his love. "They're wonderful," said Francesca softly, her accent that of a Mirkwood elf still, despite her time in Rivendell, "What a wonderful surprise!" "It is your twenty-first my darling, I could hardly not surprise you," laughed Dominic as they wandered deeper into the wood, the sound of a waterfall splashing nearby. "But you have given me so many gifts already. To bring me here too...but I do want to see them." Dominic held aside a branch for her and they walked into a glade and over to the glistening waterfall. Two simple head stones stood proudly by the water's edge. Francesca walked over and knelt down, brushing the fallen leaves from the stones to reveal fine elven script. "Here lie Legolas and Miranda, high prince and princess of Mirkwood. Given to Eru yet ever in our hearts. Quel kaima," she read aloud as a single tear fell down her cheek, "I wish I'd known them more." Dominic knelt beside her, "So do I. But they are together now and can never be parted again...as I hope we shall never be. Francesca I..." "Yes?" said the young princess taking his hand and getting to her feet. "I...would you...I mean...would you take a vow with me here. A vow of our love as your parents once did," said Dominic. A dazzling smile brightened Francesca's face, "By our ancestors and by the witness of the blessed two I take you as my own. My love, my companion, my friend. Let us only be parted by death and then reunited in the kingdom of Illuvatar. My vow of love needs no witness and yet here it is seen. You are my own." Dominic looked down at their entwined fingers, "If our lord is willing then I accept your vow and give you my own. Though I have no great gift of an immortal life I can give you my love, an immortal love." The wind sighed in the trees as they kissed and they did not see the stirring closer to the water's edge. Two figures stood, smiling. One light of eye and hair and the other a dazzling beauty only rivaled by the child she watched. The woman turned to her husband and he slipped a simple band of silver onto her finger before kissing her. As the wind blew the leaves into the air, the figures faded and vanished but a song hung in the air. Dominic and Francesca listened as the notes danced on the breeze, the music bringing back distant memories but filled with future promise. Francesca looked over to the water and then down at the two headstones. "Sleep in peace. Love in peace." As they left the glade the song took full hold and echoed softly through the branches,  
  
"May it be an Evenstar,  
Shines down upon you,  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true..."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
